


Quote Drabbles

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Occasional angst, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 125
Words: 90,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally have Asks on Tumblr!  Life Goal: Achieved.<br/>And I wanted to share them here for those who aren't on Tumblr to read~<br/>Various pairings and fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #23 KagaKuro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I finally got an Ask on Tumblr (I'm crying, I really am, you guys!)
> 
> All of the fics here are from Asks I've received based on this post:  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/post/132823171945

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by vertigoats  
> #23 “Just once.”

“Just once,” Kagami breathed, lips mere millimeters from Kuroko’s.  His large hands were cradling the shorter boy’s head, long fingers threaded in soft, silky hair.  He rubbed his thumb against Kuroko’s cheek, sliding it lower to brush against his shadow’s lower lip.

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko pulled back a bit.  He looked up at him, blue orbs clouded with a mix of confusion and something else.

“I just want to confirm something,” the redhead lowered his gaze, eyes focusing in on the soft pink lips before him, slightly chapped from the cold.

“If this is nothing more than an attempt at satisfying your curiosity…” Kuroko began, blinking rapidly as if to hold back tears.

“I’m not like  _him_ ,” Kagami answered, leaning closer.

Kuroko gasped, wondering how the taller man knew.

“I’ll treasure you,” he licked his lips, tongue so close it nearly touched Kuroko’s flushed skin.  “But first…let me kiss you.”  Kagami’s fingers moved along Kuroko’s jaw to his chin, tilting his head up.  “Just once.”

Kagami closed the distance between them, warm lips pressing against his partner’s.

It wasn’t fueled by a flurry of emotions.  There wasn’t an electric current flowing through them.  Instead, there was a subtle warmth.  It started in Kuroko’s chest and spread throughout his entire body.

He only realized he needed air when Kagami pulled away.  They both gasped for breath, resting their foreheads against one another.

“That was…” Kagami closed his eyes and swallowed.  “Kuroko, I think I-”

“Kagami-kun.”  Cool hands made their way to the redhead’s heated face.  “I promise to listen to what you have to say, but,” he stood up on his tiptoes, warm breath fanning the taller man’s lips.  “Just once more.”


	2. #14 AkaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #14 "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

“Where are you going?” Akashi asked, reaching a hand out as Kuroko opened the limousine door.

“The station isn’t far from here,” the other teen replied, not looking back. “If I hurry, I can make the last train.”

“It’s late,” the redhead let his arm fall back to his side.  “I’m staying at the hotel next to the arena.”  He willed his ex-teammate to turn and face him, but it didn’t work.  “Stay with me.”

“I don’t feel like being alone tonight,” Kuroko finally looked his way, sky blue eyes hesitant.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay?” Akashi reached out again and grabbed Kuroko’s hand, rubbing the shorter teen’s knuckles soothingly with his thumb.  “Always.”

“And when you are not?” Kuroko pulled away and crimson eyes widened in shock.  “Please excuse my rude behavior, Akashi-kun.”  He swallowed, looking to the side. “You see,  _he_  does not treat me nearly as well as you do.”

Kuroko stepped out of the limo, bidding Akashi goodnight and closing the door behind him.

Akashi’s eyes followed the shadow’s form as he disappeared down the dark street. One of his eyes flickered gold before he closed it, cradling his head in his hands and ignoring the tightness in his chest.


	3. #39 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou  
> #39 "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed "gonna" to "going to" because Kise says it and I felt like he'd say it that way, hehe.
> 
> This one went long...

“Aominecchi!  I didn’t expect to see you here!” Kise walked toward the bench where the taller man was lounging.  Despite being openly ignored, the blond smiled and took a seat, paying no attention to the annoyed growl directed at him.  “I’m on break and I thought I’d try that new food truck everyone is talking about,” he grinned, presenting his boat-shaped paper food tray.

“That actually smells pretty good,” Aomine finally spoke.

“Oh, would you like to try one?” he held the tray out to the other man.  “Anyway,” Kise continued, after handing him the food. “Everyone’s been raving about this guy’s korokke and I couldn’t resist,” he beamed.  “Ah, I meant to ask, what are you doing here, Aominecchi?”

“Mnpf,” the tanned man grunted and then swallowed a mouth full of the breaded croquette.  “Satsuki has been hounding me for weeks to take her shopping here,” he sighed and popped another fried ball into his mouth.  “Fen schee leff me hoo geh cahee.”

“What?” Kise blinked, unable to understand Aomine with his mouth full. The taller man finished chewing and tried again.

“Then she left me to get coffee with some friend of hers,” he rolled his eyes and grabbed the last korokke.  It was then that Kise realized his lunch was nearly gone.

“Hey!”  He puffed out his cheeks.  “I was going to eat that!”

“Yeah, well,” Aomine bit it in half, chewed and swallowed, holding the remaining half in front of Kise’s face and tauntingly swinging it from side to side. “You just wanted to try it, right?” he teased.

“Well, I’d hoped to get more than just a bite,” Kise pouted.

“Aren’t models supposed to be on special diets?” he grinned and, before Kise realized what was going on, Aomine popped the last of the korokke into his mouth. He leaned closer to the blond and was about to give a full-mouthed, fake apology, when the shorter man attacked.

Aomine’s eyes went wide as Kise pressed their lips together.  The blond ignored his indignant squeak of protest and slipped his tongue into his mouth, seizing the half of the korokke Aomine hadn’t yet chewed and dragging it into his own mouth.

Kise pulled back and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and flashing his pearly whites.

“Mm, that was just as tasty as they sa-”

But he was cut off when Aomine crashed their lips together.  He gasped and then let out an embarrassing moan as the taller man’s tongue curled against his.  He’d barely closed his eyes when the other man pulled back.

“Mm…” Aomine echoed.

“A-Aominecchi!” Kise squawked.  “I-I’d already swallowed it!”

“Yeah,” the taller man leaned closer, eyes heavily lidded as he smirked. “I know.”

It took Kise a few seconds to realize Aomine had gotten up and started walking away.  He blinked rapidly and then started chasing after him, complaining about how Aomine had eaten all of his food and how he should buy him another order.

The tanned man just dug a finger in his ear and did his best to ignore him.


	4. #5 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou  
> #5 "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That quote is so perfect for them, omg...
> 
> This one went even longer. Sorry, I'll (try to) keep the next ones shorter ^^;

They were the last two in the locker room.  Midorima, because he wanted to wrap his fingers after his shower.  Takao, because he had been forced into helping clean the gym with the second string.

“That was rough!” Takao whined as he walked over to his locker.  “Thanks for waiting for me, Shin-chan,” he flashed the green-haired man a dazzling smile.

“I wasn’t,” the bespectacled man put the tape roll away and closed his locker door.  They were silent for a moment.  “You were late to practice today,” he folded his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, I know,” the dark-haired man gave a rueful snort.  “The twenty laps around the gym plus mandatory cleaning duty made it kind of hard to forget,” he shook his head.  “Remind me to stay on Ootsubo-san’s good side from now on.”

“No,” Midorima drew his brows down.  “ _Why_  were you late?”

“Oh,” Takao blinked and went back to rummaging through his locker in search of his shampoo.  “I was having lunch with Kasamatsu-san,” he answered, face hidden behind the door.

“Kaijou’s captain?” the other man sounded surprised.

“Yeah, I got his number from  _Kisecchi_ ,” he imitated the blond’s voice.  He stood back up, balancing his deodorant on top of his overflowing shower caddy.  “And I got him to sign my copy of Basketball Monthly,” he threw up a peace sign, nearly spilling the contents of his bucket all over the floor.

“That was irresponsible,” Midorima glowered.  Takao’s smile faltered.

“What?”

“Fraternizing with the enemy,” the taller man said with a face so serious, Takao couldn’t help, but burst out laughing.

“The  _enemy_?” he wheezed when he finally stopped laughing long enough to breathe.  “What are you talking about, Shin-chan?” he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

“Meeting with our competitor’s captain before a game,” Midorima’s scowl deepened.  “Just what did you two talk about?”

“What, do you think I gave him our playbook or something?” Takao raised an eyebrow and set his caddy down on the bench behind him.  “We actually talked about more than basketball, you know,” he tugged his shirt over his head and pulled a face after he sniffed it, tossing it into the laundry basket in the corner.  “I found out Kasamatsu-san plays the guitar,” he added.

“I still don’t like the idea of you meeting with him,” the taller man harrumphed.

“Wait a minute.” It was then that it dawned on Takao.  Midorima wasn’t worried about his partner leaking game-changing secrets.  “Are you  _jealous_?”  He turned to face him, taking in how green eyes had widened.  “Oh my God, you _are_!”

“I am not,” Midorima’s face flushed and he covered that fact by adjusting his glasses.  “I’m concerned with the well-being of the team, as you know.”

“Oh  _sure_ ,” Takao skipped over to him, hands clasped behind his back and head tilted to the side.  “You don’t have anything to be jealous over, Shin-chan,” his silvery blue eyes sparkled.  “I could never love anyone other than our precious Ace-sama.”

“Shut up, Takao,” he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Were you jealous because he’s on another team?” the dark-haired man continued prodding him.  “Or was it because he’s another man?” he snickered.  “You know you’re the only one for mmm-”  Silvery blue eyes went wide when Midorima covered his lips with his own.

They stayed like that for a while.  Green eyes clenched shut and Takao’s wide open.  Finally, Midorima pulled back, his face blazing.

“I would prefer if you were on time for practice from now on,” he said in a deep voice.  Takao nodded dumbly and watched as the other man walked toward the locker room door.  “Hurry up,” he added, without turning around, “I’ll be waiting by the rickshaw.”  Then he left.

Takao lifted his fingers to his lips as his face lit up like a lantern.


	5. #32 AkaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my very own beta, DolphinGirl~  
> #32 "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

“You don’t have to go,” Akashi reached out for Kuroko’s hand, gripping it tightly.  “I can keep him inside.”  He knitted his brows together.  “He won’t hurt you,” he breathed, “Not anymore.”

“Akashi-kun,” the shorter man swallowed before turning to face him. “Do you think I could…” he dropped his gaze.  “Would it be all right if I spoke with him?”

“Kuroko…” crimson eyes widened and then closed as he nodded in understanding. “Of course,” he took a deep breath. “If that’s what you wish.”

“It is,” Kuroko bit his lip and looked at the hand holding his. Suddenly, the grip slackened, fingers moving to lace with his.

“Good evening,” a soft voice greeted.  Kuroko looked up and felt a shiver run up his spine.  “You called?” heterochromatic eyes flashed.  “Tetsuya.”

“I…wanted to see you,” the shadow answered.

“You don’t look like you want to see me,” Akashi gave a laugh.  He reached his free hand forward and brushed Kuroko’s bangs to the side, fingers trailing down the other man’s cheek.  “So…” he leaned in close, warm breath teasing the other’s lips.  “I’m here,” he smirked.  “What now?”

Kuroko was quiet.  He cleared his throat, eyes downcast, but he didn’t speak.

“He doesn’t like when we’re together,” the redhead went on, seemingly tired of waiting for him to answer.  “The other me, I mean.”  He chuckled. “He gets jealous,” his grip tightened on Kuroko’s hand.  “Almost as jealous as I get.”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Kuroko suddenly blurted out.  He brought his hand to his mouth, covering it in shock. He hadn’t meant to say it so suddenly.

“Oh?” Akashi quirked an eyebrow.  “Do you now?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Kuroko repeated, this time in a softer voice, “and I’m terrified.”  The gold in Akashi’s left eye flickered for a moment.  “But I don’t want to hurt him,” he added.

“It’s too late for that,” the redhead leaned in and kissed him, swiping his tongue across Kuroko’s lower lip and slipping it inside.  When he pulled back, the shorter man was gasping for breath, eyes glassy.  Akashi pulled Kuroko’s hand forward and placed it against his chest.  “Haven’t you realized by now that hurting him is hurting me?”

Kuroko dropped his head to the other’s shoulder.  With a shaky breath, he finally let the tears fall.


	6. #5 KiKasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou  
> #5 "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"  
> (a continuation, of sorts)

Kasamatsu sat down on the bench across from his locker and began pulling on his compression leg sleeves.  He’d just finished when the locker room door flew open.

“Senpai!” Kise burst into the room.  “You’re alive!” he ran up and wrapped his arms around the older man. Kasamatsu shoved him, but the blond wouldn’t budge.  After a minute of struggling, he gave up.

“What are you on about, Kise?” he rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t respond to any of my texts!” the taller man drew back and frowned. He pulled out his phone.  “And I called you, but you didn’t answer.”

“Oh,” Kasamatsu reached into his locker and pulled out his dated flip phone. “I guess I left it on silent.”  He tossed it back on top of his folded street clothes.  “I didn’t want any interruptions during lunch.”

“During lunch?” Kise raised his brows.

“Yeah,” the dark-haired man began stretching his arms.  “I met up with Shuutoku’s Takao.”

“B-But…we were supposed to have lunch today,” the younger man whined.

“When did we make plans?” Kasamatsu quirked a thick eyebrow.

“It’s Sunday,” Kise answered.  But the older man didn’t follow.  “We always have lunch together on Sundays.”

“I don’t remember coming to such an agreement-”

“And how could you go out with Takao?” the other man continued complaining.

“You’re the one who gave him my number,” Kasamatsu said flatly.

“But I didn’t expect him to  _call_  you!” Kise slumped onto the bench heavily with a melodramatic sigh.  “Because you were with him, you missed our date.”

“I still don’t remember agreeing to any-”

“You’re so cruel, Senpai…” the blond sobbed.  “Next year you’ll be in college and we won’t get to meet as often,” he sniffled.  “And you spent our morning off with another man.”

“Wait a minute,” Kasamatsu put his hands on his hips.  “Are you jealous?”

“Of  _course_  I am,” Kise blubbered. “You weren’t answering my calls and-” He stopped when the older man punched him in the shoulder.  Not because it hurt, but because it was gentler than usual.  “Senpai?”

“You have nothing to be jealous over,” Kasamatsu was looking anywhere but at Kise.  “Takao is just a friend, okay?” his cheeks tinted.

“So, you’re not cheating on me?” the blond asked, sounding hopeful.

“You and I are not dating.”

“Senpai…”

“But, no,” Kasamatsu’s blush darkened, “I’m not cheating on you.”

“Senpai!” he launched himself at the other man, but then doubled over in pain.  It took him a second to realize the shorter man had punched him in the stomach.  “Oww…” he sat back down on the bench.

“If you have that much energy, you should use it to practice.”

“But we still have half an hour,” he groaned.

“Oh, and Kise?” Kasamatsu cleared his throat.  Kise looked up at him.  The captain didn’t say anything else, he just leaned down and pressed his lips against Kise’s.  “Th-There,” he stammered and walked out of the locker room, leaving a stunned blond in his wake.

For the first time in his life, Kise was speechless.


	7. #35 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #35 "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Aomine climbed the stairs back to his bedroom, tray in hand.  He’d been asked – no, ordered – by his ‘guest’ to bring up refreshments.  As it was the ‘polite thing to do.’  He’d left the other man to take a shower, since they’d gotten soaked after their pickup game of one-on-one ended in a sudden downpour.

He heaved a sigh as he balanced the snack-laden tray in one hand and opened his bedroom door with the other.

“I’m back, your _highness_ ,” he rolled his eyes and then froze when he took in the sight before him:  Kise in his jersey.  And only his jersey.  He wasn’t even wearing the shorts, just a borrowed pair of Aomine’s boxer briefs.  “…the Hell?” he snapped out of his trance when he realized the blond was striking poses in front of his mirror.

“Oh, hey, Aominecchi,” Kise greeted.

“What the Hell are you doing?” the tanned man drew his brows down.  Kise blinked at him and then looked down at his attire.

“Um…boyfriend jersey?” he met Aomine’s gaze and cocked his head to the side.

“ _Why_  are you wearing my jersey?” Aomine whispered harshly, looking over his shoulder before walking into his room and closing the door with his foot.  He wasn’t sure why he was worried about anyone seeing the blond.  They were home alone.

“Well, you said I could borrow whatever I wanted to wear,” Kise clasped his hands behind his back and grinned.  “Besides, I always wanted to see what I’d look like in Touou black,” he brought his index finger to his cheek and gave it a poke.  “What do you think?”

“Take it off,” the taller man set the tray down on his bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hm?” Kise blinked.

“You heard me,” Aomine glowered.  “Take. It. Off.”

“This is so baggy,” the blond ignored him and faced the mirror again.  “You’re not that much taller than me,” he frowned slightly.

“Kise…”

“On second thought, blue is more my color, after all,” golden eyes slid over to assess his aggravated host.  “Help me take it off?” he asked, glancing up through thick lashes.

“Huh?” Aomine gaped, eyes wide.

“You heard me,” Kise mimicked, batting his eyelashes.  “Take.” He stepped closer.  “It.” He threaded his fingers in the taller man’s short hair.  “Off.”  He smirked.

They didn’t say much after that.


	8. #3 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #3 "Please, don't leave."  
> (KagaKuro also appears in this)

Kagami had a wonderful evening planned.  Soft music, a candlelit dinner, and his adorable boyfriend.  Nothing could ruin his perfect night.

That was, until Aomine showed up at his door, demanding that they feed him and let him stay the night.

“Get Kise to make you dinner,” Kagami growled even as he was resetting the table for three.

“There’s no food at home,” the tanned man said in a soft voice, so unlike him. The redhead looked up and opened his mouth, but stopped when he felt Kuroko’s hand on his arm.  He turned and his shadow shook his head, so he remained silent.

After dinner, Aomine actually thanked them.

“I’ll take the couch,” the taller man said as he tossed his duffel bag onto the chair in the corner.

“I have a spare room, you know,” Kagami crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but isn’t Tetsu going to sleep in there?” Aomine asked from the couch, blinking up at them.  Kagami felt his face heat up and he swore he saw Kuroko smile out of the corner of his eye.

“Goodnight, Aomine-kun,” the shortest man said.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Kagami added, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

“I will,” Aomine cleared his throat.  “Uh, thanks again,” he rubbed the back of his neck.  “For dinner and stuff.”  The redhead raised split brows in surprise.  Thanked twice in one evening.

He bid him goodnight and went to bed.

A few hours later, Kagami woke up to nature’s call.  He quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Kuroko, and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.  On his way back, he heard Aomine’s voice.

He poked his head into the living room and saw that Aomine had kicked off his blanket.  With a sigh, Kagami picked it up and drew it over the slumbering man.  He was just about to walk away, when a tanned hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

“…n’t go…” Aomine mumbled in his sleep.  Kagami leaned closer to better hear him.  “Don’t go…” the taller man repeated.  “Please, don’t leave…” his voice cracked.

“Ao-”

“Don’t leave,” a single tear slid down Aomine’s cheek.  “Kise…”


	9. #15 MakoHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #15 "So, I found this waterfall..."

It was Makoto and Haru’s first official trip as a couple.

After saving up what little extra the taller man had made from his part-time job – the  rest going toward rent, utilities, and canned mackerel – he was able to afford a three night trip for two to a beautiful onsen in the mountains.

Originally, Makoto had wanted to take Haru to a resort on the beach in Okinawa, but the flight alone would have put them in the poorhouse, so he went with the second best option.

After all, an onsen had water…

Makoto had big plans, he really did.  This onsen offered plenty of fun excursions and the nearby town boasted a fantastic farmer’s market.  But, it seemed Haru had a different idea.

“Haru, if you stay in there too long, you’re going to get lightheaded,” the taller man stood over his boyfriend, a worried expression on his handsome face.

“The water would never hurt me,” Haru argued as he floated in the hot spring.

Of course, he’d ended up with mild heatstroke and was restricted from the open air bath for the remainder of the trip.

So, Haru just moved to the outdoor pool.

“Haru…” Makoto sighed.  “If you wanted to swim in the pool for the whole vacation, we could have just stayed in Tokyo.”

“That’s what I said,” the dark-haired man replied simply, cracking a blue eye open to acknowledge his boyfriend.  After all, it only took three things to make Haru happy.  Makoto was just happy he was one of them.

“But there’s so much to do here,” the taller man held up six different pamphlets. “There’s horseback riding through the orchard,” he looked up and Haru shook his head.  “There’s a tour of the mountain’s temples.”  Haru raised an eyebrow and Makoto scratched the back of his head.  “You’re right.  We have those at home.”

Haru continued to drift across the surface of the pool.

“Well, there’s that farmer’s market I mentioned yesterday,” Makoto went on, undeterred.  “I bet they’ll have some fresh mackerel,” he tried.  Blue eyes flashed for a moment, but then dulled.  Haru knew they were too far into the mountains for that.

The sandy-haired man rattled off a few more options before heaving a sigh and setting the brochures down.  He didn’t want a repeat of yesterday.  Haru had been so engrossed in the water that Makoto was forced to explore the resort on his own.

That gave him an idea.

“There’s a really nice hiking path around the mountain,” Makoto offered, olive green eyes slipping over to assess his boyfriend’s reaction, which was ‘little to no.’  “It had some beautiful lookouts,” he continued.

Still nothing.

“I actually walked one of the trails yesterday,” the taller man was going in for the kill.  If this didn’t work, nothing would.  “I think I discovered something you’d enjoy, so…”

“So?”

“So, I found this waterfall-”  Makoto had barely gotten the sentence out before Haru was out of the pool, bare feet slapping against the surrounding pavement and water dripping everywhere.  “Haru?”

“What are you waiting for?” the shorter man grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and began pulling Makoto behind him.

“Wait, Haru!” the sandy-haired man nearly tripped as he was dragged into the forest.  “You don’t even know where it is!”


	10. #5 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #5 "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

“That’s a new shirt.”  It wasn’t a question.  Kise crossed his arms over his chest.

Aomine looked down at the button-up Momoi had forced him to buy, insisting that ‘Ki-chan needed a more stylish boyfriend.’

“Yeah,” the tanned man replied and went back to reading his gravure magazine, propping his legs up on the arm of Kise’s couch.

“When did you get it?” the blond asked, voice tense.

“Uh,” Aomine set his magazine down on his chest.  “Two days ago, I think.”

“I see.”

Aomine could practically see the wheels turning in his boyfriend’s head.

“Is something-”

“Nothing,” Kise answered before Aomine could even ask.

“O…kay…” the taller man cautiously picked up his magazine and went back to flipping through, though his attention was on the blond.

“Where did you get it?” Kise asked, after a moment.

“I don’t remember the name of the store.”  Aomine was at a loss.  He had no idea what was bugging the other man.  “Are you sure nothing’s-”

“Who did you go with?”

Ah, there it was.

A sly smile spread across Aomine’s face, but he hid it well.

“Cute girl,” Aomine answered, biting his lips to keep from laughing.  Momoi would probably kill him for using her to tease Kise, but it would be worth it.  “Long hair,” he continued, “nice legs,” he paused for dramatic effect.  “Big rack.”

“Aominecchi!” Kise finally snapped, grabbing the magazine from Aomine and tossing it over his shoulder.  “How could you?”

“Hm?”

“Going out with some girl and…and…” he sniffled.

“Wait a minute,” Aomine feigned surprise.  “Are you _jealous_?”

“How could I  _not_  be jealous?” Kise began pacing around his living room.  “Going out shopping with a cute girl…having her pick out your shirt for you…and then letting her follow you into the dressing room where she would accidentally brush your thigh and then offer you a quickie because she knows there’s not enough time before you have to be at practice and afterwards she’d make you swear that you’d see her again because just one time with Lil’ ‘Minecchi wasn’t enough!”

Wow, that escalated quickly.

“Ryouta.”  The use of his first name caught the blond’s attention.  “You’re an idiot.”

“What?  How could you say-”

“It was a Satsuki,” Aomine raised his brows.

“Momochi?”

“Yeah,” the taller man stood up and closed the distance between them.  “Do you honestly think I’d hook up with some random girl?”

“The hooking up, maybe, but letting some random girl force you into trying on a shirt?  Not so much,” Kise gave an awkward laugh.

“Besides,” Aomine pushed some of Kise’s hair behind his ear.  “If I wanted to do something stupid like public sex, you’re the first one I’d turn to.”

“Aominecchi…” Kise’s eyes sparkled.  “Let’s go do it right now!”

“All right, let me ju—WHAT?!” cobalt eyes widened comically.

“You’re wearing the new shirt Momochi got you, right?” he asked and Aomine nodded.  “That means you’re finally ready for a new wardrobe!”

“Wait a sec-”

“There are so many shirts of yours I’ve been dying to throw out,” Kise cheered and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.  “This is like a dream come true,” he beamed and then dragged Aomine kicking and screaming out of his apartment.

Well, that plan had certainly backfired.


	11. #13 SouMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #13 "Kiss me."

The rest of the Samezuka swim team had already showered and gone to dinner or their rooms for the evening.  Even Nitori had given up on waiting for ‘Rin-senpai’ to join them after their joint practice with Iwatobi had ended.  Nagisa and Rei had left, too, giving up on the ‘lost cause.’

Makoto, on the other hand, stayed behind.  He stood by the pool, watching as Haru and Rin raced again and again.  He was happy to see his best friend swimming with a purpose, but practice had ended over an hour ago and this was getting ridiculous.

“You’ve got that ‘kicked puppy’ look down pat,” a deep voice came from behind him.  Makoto blinked in surprise and turned to face its owner.  Sousuke was smirking, arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the tiled wall of the natatorium.  “But it doesn’t work if he’s not looking.”

“Oh, Yamazaki-kun,” the sandy-haired man smiled, “I didn’t see you there.”

“They’re still going at it, huh?” he gestured toward the rivals with his chin.

“Yeah,” Makoto sighed, smile faltering just a bit before he turned back to face them.

“Want to get their attention?” Sousuke pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the Iwatobi captain.

“How do you-” Makoto turned toward him and gasped, not realizing how close the dark-haired man had gotten.  “Yamazaki-ku-”

“Kiss me.”

Makoto’s face lit up and he stammered.

“Wh-What?” olive green eyes were wide.

“Kiss me,” Sousuke repeated.  “And maybe those two will finally notice that we’ve been standing here,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder with an eye roll.

“I don’t know…”

“Besides,” the taller man cupped his cheek, “It might be fun.”  He smiled and Makoto felt his heart skip a beat. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad…

“O-Okay,” he replied in a shaky voice, cheeks tinting.  Sousuke leaned in and touched their lips together.  It started out hesitant, both unsure, but when Sousuke gently cradled the back of Makoto’s head and deepened the kiss, they let themselves enjoy it.

Makoto gripped the front of Sousuke’s open jacket, knees going weak as the taller man licked at his lips, requesting entrance, which he eagerly gave, overwhelmed by just how good a kiss could feel.

Finally, they pulled apart, both cheeks rosy.  They stared at each other for a moment before Makoto remembered why they’d kissed in the first place.

“Did we get their attention?” he glanced over and saw Haru climbing out of the pool and onto the starting block while Rin shouted something, arms gesticulating in every direction.  “Guess not,” he shook his head, lips curling up.

“More importantly…” Sousuke began.  Makoto felt fingers grip his chin, turning his head toward the taller man.  “Did I get yours?” he smirked and Makoto’s heart did that fluttery thing again.

_Oh._

“Y-Yeah…”

*~*Bonus (?) Omake*~*

“ _I_  touched the wall first!” Rin argued, stepping out of the pool and taking his spot on the block next to Haru. “Anyone could see that.”

“I don’t think so,” Haru replied in a cool tone that only infuriated the redhead further.

“Well, I  _know_  so,” Rin snapped.  “Let’s just ask Sousuke and Makoto.”

“Fine,” the dark-haired man rolled his eyes.  They both scanned the edge of the pool, looking for their best friends. Finally, they spotted them.

“Hey, Sousuke, which one of us…” but Rin trailed off when he saw the two press their lips together.  “Oh my God, when did  _that_  happen?” crimson eyes were wide.

“Right after I beat you,” Haru answered, adjusting his cap and slipping his goggles on.  Rin snarled and turned toward his rival.

“You did  _not_  beat me!”


	12. #11 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #11 “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
> (omg, this is so long...why can't I 'drabble' properly?)

It all started when a freak snowstorm hit Tokyo.  Kagami and Kuroko had been eating at Maji, totally unaware of the blizzard outside.  It wasn’t until they were leaving that they noticed the snow, covering the city like a fluffy, white blanket.

“It came down quite heavily,” Kuroko mused, zipping Nigou into his jacket to keep the puppy dry.  It had let up, but a few flakes were still falling.  “We should head to the station before-” but he stopped walking, realizing the taller man wasn’t following him.  “Kagami-kun?”

“Wow…” the redhead gaped, eye’s sparkling as he took in the view.  “It’s beautiful.”

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko hid a small smile.  “Is this your first time seeing snow?”

“Well, yeah, kinda,” Kagami turned toward him.  “My dad said it snowed once when I was little, but I don’t remember it.”

“Then we should do it,” the shorter man suddenly grew serious.

“Do it?” Kagami raised a split eyebrow in confusion.

“Let’s build a snowman,” Kuroko unzipped his jacket and set Nigou down. The malamute yapped excitedly and hopped around, finally diving into a particularly deep pile.  He poked his head out and barked happily.

“A snowman, huh?” Kagami stuffed his hands into his pockets.  The storm came out of nowhere, so he hadn’t brought gloves.

“This is something everyone must do,” his shadow looked so serious, Kagami dared not laugh.

“Okay,” the redhead ruffled Kuroko’s hair.  “Let’s do it.”

Despite Kuroko’s claim of snowman-building being a childhood rite of passage, he wasn’t particularly good at it.  But, somehow, they managed to build one.  It was lopsided and the rocks they’d used to make the face had him looking rather disgruntled, but it was still the best one Kagami had ever made. ‘Best’… ‘Only’… What’s the difference?

After they took a few snowman-selfies – surprisingly, that had been Kuroko’s idea – Kagami grabbed his bag and started to head toward the station.  He made it three steps before he felt something hit his back.  Puzzled, he turned around.

“Kuroko?” he asked.

“One more thing,” Kuroko was already forming another snowball.

“Oh no,” Kagami shook his head.  He was already cold and his gloveless hands were pink and tingly from building the snowman.  All he wanted to do now was go home and take a hot bath.  “Kuroko, I don’t think we-” he ducked, just barely evading the snowball the shorter man lobbed at his head.

“Nice dodge, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko commended. “But I won’t miss again.”

“I said I didn’t want to pla-” Kagami dove to the side to avoid another ball. “Kuroko, seriously-!” the redhead was barely dodging the barrage of snowballs hurled at him.  Just when had Kuroko gotten so fast?

“I didn’t want it to come to this, Kagami-kun, but you leave me no choice,” the shorter man walked over to the snowman they’d built.

“Kuroko, what are you…?”

Kuroko got into the position.  One that Kagami immediately recognized.

“Don’t you dare…” Kagami watched as Kuroko pulled his arm back, fist opening to form his signature bear hand.  The redhead turned to run, but the sidewalk was suddenly filled with pedestrians making their way to the station.  He was trapped.  “Kuroko, don’t you dare throw that snowba-” but it was too late.  He could only watch as Kuroko ignite passed the snowman’s head straight toward him.

He should have been able to catch it.  Keyword: Should.  Unfortunately, a snowball is nothing like a basketball.  And, because of this, it exploded in his hands, covering him with snow and ice, some of which even getting caught in his collar and melting down his neck and into his shirt.

“Goddammit!” Kagami growled, ignoring the strange looks he got from the passersby.  Kuroko just gave a gentle smile, bending down to pick Nigou up.

“Shall we head to the station, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami wanted to be angry, but, with the way Kuroko was looking up at him, cheeks rosy and eyelashes sparkling with snowflakes – probably a result of his attack – he found he couldn’t be upset with him.

“Yeah…let’s go,” he wrapped an arm around the shorter man’s neck and pulled him into a tight hug as they made their way down the street.

“Kagami-kun, you’re getting me wet,” Kuroko complained.  Kagami smirked and held him closer.

_Good._


	13. #22 MuraHimu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou  
> #22 “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

They were sitting in Himuro’s room.  Murasakibara was taking up the entirety (and then some) of the older man’s bed, while its owner sat cross-legged on the floor, physics book in hand.

“Muroooo-chiiiin, I’m boooored,” the tall man whined and stifled a yawn.  “Aren’t you finished with your homework yet?”

“Atsushi,” Himuro sighed and closed his text book.  “I invited you over to study,” he turned his head and looked up at his teammate.  “If you have no intention of doing so, I think it would be better if you just left.”

“That’s cold, Muro-chin,” the titan pouted.  “I said I’d stay.”

“But you haven’t touched your homework,” the older of the two sighed.  “And you didn’t even bring your books over.”

“Well, I don’t really need to study, so-”

“Then go back to your room,” Himuro faced forward and opened his book to the previous chapter.  “Some of us actually have to work to get good grades,” he added.

“Muro-chin…”

“Please, Atsushi,” the dark-haired man looked back again.  “It’s hard to focus when you keep distracting me.”

“Oh,” Murasakibara rubbed at one of his eyes and covered a huge yawn with his large hand.  “I suppose that makes sense,” he gave an easy smile.  “Considering…”

“Considering, what?” Himuro huffed and set his book down, giving up for the moment.

“Considering the way you’re always watching me,” the taller man gave a lazy smirk.

“Always watching you?”

Ah, he took the bait.

“What do you mean by that?” the older man frowned up at him.

“Nothing,” Murasakibara grabbed one of Himuro’s pillows, propping it under his head.  “It’s just…” he turned violet eyes on the other man.  “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  He smirked again when the eye not hidden by fringe widened.  “That’s all.”

“What do you mean, ‘look at you’?” Himuro turned, but Murasakibara caught the blush forming on his cheeks.

“Hey, Muro-chin,” he rolled a bit closer to him.  “What are you mad about?” he stuck out his leg and poked the older man in the shoulder with his toe.  “Muro-chin?” He was being annoying.  He knew that.  But he was bored and too lazy to get up and leave the room.  Besides, he was out of snacks.  Maybe Himuro would-

“Stop that!” Himuro shot up and rounded on his younger teammate.  “Stop messing with me!”

“Oh?” Murasakibara feigned innocence.  “Does it bother you that I noticed?”  He blinked up at him lazily.  “How you’re always staring at me…”

“Shut up!” Himuro looked away, face blazing.  “It’s hard not to look when you take up half the room!”

“Muro-chin-”

“What with your ridiculous hair and how you’re always eating and making those smacking noises with your mouth.”

“Muro-chin-”

“And the way your big hands are always fumbling with small things, but somehow they still look like you’d be really gentle.”

“Muro-chin-”

“And the way your face looks when you’re actually serious about something,” Himuro’s cheeks were on fire.  “I can’t help the way that makes me feel!”

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara tried again.  “Um, I was just joking.”

“What?”

“I was just teasing you because I was bored,” he admitted.  “I had no idea you were…” he felt his own face flush, which was unusual.  “I didn’t know you felt that way about m-”

“Well, this study session is over,” Himuro grabbed his book and walked toward the door.  “I’ll see you later, Atsushi,” he walked outside and shut the door behind him.

Murasakibara waited for a few seconds and the door opened again.

“Muro-chin,” he greeted.  “Did you forget that this is your room?”


	14. #00 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> Snowboarding AU

“How did I end up out here with you, anyway?” Aomine grumbled, hugging himself and rubbing his arms through his down jacket, trying desperately to generate heat.  He and Kise were riding the chairlift to the top of one of the smaller slopes in Yuzawa.

“Because I invited everyone and you were the only one who couldn’t come up with a good excuse not to come,” the blond flashed one of his signature smiles. He’d gotten free tickets to the ski lodge and hot spring from his manager.  “Are you ready to snowboard?” he asked when they reached the summit.

“I’d rather go back to the lodge where it’s warm,” the tanned man huffed.

“Well, there’s only one way down,” Kise beamed and gestured toward the freshly fallen snow.  Aomine looked down the hill, hands in his pockets, and scoffed.

“Fine.”

“Good,” the blond grinned.  “Now, let me show you how it’s done.”  He set his snowboard down, locking his boots into the bindings.  “Ready?”

“No,” Aomine complained, but followed suit.  “Is this even right?” he looked down at his feet.  Kise just laughed.

“I don’t know how you did it, but you’ve got them on backwards, Aominecchi,” he snickered.  Aomine growled and tried again, muttering under his breath.  “There you go,” Kise held his hand out and helped the taller man up. “Now, try to keep your balance and follow me, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine crossed his arms, but then pinwheeled as his board slid forward without his permission.  He nearly fell over, but Kise grabbed his arm to steady him.  “Thanks…” the taller man mumbled.

“So, you’re going to want to-”

“How do you know so much about this, anyway?” Aomine interrupted.  Kise turned toward him and scratched his cheek.

“Ah, well, remember when I had that photoshoot last year in Aspen?”

“No.”

“Anyway,” Kise pouted and then continued.  “I was invited to go skiing with some of the staff and one of them was a snowboarder, so-”

“Why did I even bother asking?” the tanned man rolled his eyes.  “All right, show me how it’s done, Mr. Perfect Copy.”

After several failed attempts, Aomine was ready to give up.

“Let’s just call it a day,” the taller man stood up and dusted some of the powder from his behind.  “If we hurry, they might have some of that hot chocolate left.”

“Okay, let me just go down that taller slope before we leave,” Kise walked over to the lift.  “Want to watch me?”  Aomine opened his mouth, but then closed it.  As much as he hated to admit it, Kise  _had_  spent the entire time helping him.  It couldn’t have been much fun.

“All right.”

“I understand, I’ll see you back at the-” but then Kise blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Hurry up before I change my mind,” he grumbled.

“Oh, okay!” Kise flashed that award-winning smile of his.  “Just stay here and I’ll be right down.”

Aomine waited as the blond rode up to the top of the lift.  He even waved back when Kise called down to him and waved his arms excitedly.  Thankfully, they weren’t in an avalanche zone.

He was all set to watch the model slide gracefully down the slope, but what he saw surprised him. Kise started with a jump, harshly bobbing from side to side to pick up speed.  Then, he came to a ramp-looking thing – Aomine vaguely remembered Kise calling it a ‘quarter-pipe.’  He thought Kise would swerve to avoid it, but he went straight forward, flying into the air and doing a backwards somersault before landing perfectly and sliding to a stop in front of him.

“So, what did you think?” Kise asked breathlessly.

“That…” Aomine blinked.  “Kise, that was awesome!”

“Really?” the blond blushed and wiped his nose with his glove.

“You  _have_  to show me how to do that,” the taller man begged and then cleared his throat.  “I mean, it’s cool or whatever, so…”

“I’d love to,” Kise chuckled.  “But that’s a little advanced for you,” he said, ignoring Aomine’s offended grunt.  “What say you and I get some of that hot chocolate and then we’ll head back out to the halfpipe and I’ll show you how to do an alley-oop?”  Aomine perked up.

“Yeah, okay.”

Alley-oop, huh?  He liked the sound of that.


	15. #32 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #32 "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

Aomine didn’t know how it started, but he remembered the exact moment he noticed it.

He’d been playing one-on-one with Kise at the court by his house.  The blond had just copied Aomine’s own formless shot and there was something about the way his body was curved, slender fingers releasing the ball into the air.  Aomine felt his heart clench.

He’d shaken it off, of course.

So, the guy played well.  Aomine had always liked guys who liked basketball.  That’s how he made friends.

But it didn’t end there.

He started to notice other things about the blond.  Like the way his hair caught the light, making his locks look like spun gold.  Or the way his eyes sparkled when he asked the tanned man to play one-on-one with him. And the way his nose would crinkle when he smiled after making a shot, almost always accompanied by him throwing his fingers up in a v-shape.

That smile.  That smile did things to Aomine.  It made his pulse quicken.  It filled his head with things he’d never bothered to think about before.  Those thoughts distracted him from basketball and he didn’t like it.

So, he ignored it.

But he could only ignore his feelings for so long.

That’s when the dreams started.

They began innocently enough, with the two of them playing one-on-one like they always did.  Only, instead of Kise smiling after making shots, he’d run over to Aomine and give him a hug.  Then the hugs started to last longer and the shorter man’s touches began to linger.  Soon the blond’s arms were around his neck, pulling his head down for a victory kiss.

The kisses were chaste.  Sweet. Innocent.

Aomine had never kissed anyone before, so his subconscious could only make up what it might feel like.  What Kise might smell like.  Taste like.

But Aomine was nothing if not creative.  

Soon the dreams weren’t stopping at kisses anymore.  Suddenly they were celebrating Kise’s victories back at the blond’s apartment.  Shedding clothing as they made their way to Kise’s bedroom, stopping to kiss and grope each other along the way.

How many times had Aomine woken up in the middle of the night, face flushed and body drenched in sweat?  It was getting to be too much.

Then, as most things you try to keep inside do, it started to slip out.

He’d find himself staring at Kise, admiring the blond’s profile during games. Enjoying his physique and the way he could make even basketball shorts sexy.

Then it happened.

Aomine hadn’t been getting much sleep, his subconscious plagued by visions of the blond:  Lying on his bed, staring up at him with eyes of molten gold, biting his lower lip and pulling him down to him.  But not all of his dreams took place in the bedroom.

So, when he found himself alone in Touou’s locker room with the object of his affection, he just assumed he was dreaming.

The rest of the team had left, but Aomine was sluggish, worn down by a difficult game and lack of sleep.  He barely noticed when the locker room door opened.  It wasn’t until he heard his name that he turned around.

“Aominecchi.”

Damn it.  He’d fallen asleep again, hadn’t he?

“Kise,” he greeted, cobalt eyes giving the blond a once over.

His mind was cruel.  Why was Kise still in his uniform?  Still sweaty from their game?  Now he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else on the court.

“I just wanted to check on you,” Kise walked forward.  “You didn’t seem yourself.”

“Well,” he closed the distance between them.  “Let’s get this over with,” he said and before the blond could respond, he was kissing him.

Man, this dream was really realistic.  He could taste the Pocari on Kise’s tongue.  The other man smelled of sweat, but also a light fragrance.  Maybe it was the blond’s shampoo.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on Kise’s, panting.  He never remembered running out of breath before. His dreams really were becoming too real.

“Aominecchi, what…?” Kise pulled back, golden eyes filled with confusion and something Aomine couldn’t quite identify.

“I’ve told you a hundred times, at least,” the taller man sighed and let his head fall to rest on Kise’s shoulder.  “I think I’m in love with you,” he breathed.  “And I’m terrified.”

If the dream lasted this long, this is when he’d normally wake up.

But he didn’t this time.

“Aominecchi,” Kise reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck.  “I…I think I love you, too.”

His mind sure was cruel.  Doing this to him.

“Aominecchi?”

Wait a second.

“You weren’t joking, right?” the blond asked and suddenly Aomine realized something:  He was very much awake.  He pulled back.

“Uh…”

“Because, if you were, it’s not funny,” Kise’s eyes began to fill with tears.

“No, I…” Aomine held the shorter man’s face in his hands.  “I’m awake, right?”  The blond pulled a face, but nodded.  Enough was enough.  “Well, no use hiding it anymore,” he brushed his lips against Kise’s.  “I love you, okay?”

Kise blinked and then smiled.  His nose crinkled just like it always did, eyes sparkling.

He said something then, but Aomine couldn’t hear it over the blood rushing in his ears.


	16. #1 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #1 "Come over here and make me."

“Did you see the clothes I set out for you?” Kise asked as he strode into the room.  He assessed his reflection, reaching up to straighten his tie.

Aomine gave a noncommittal grunt from the bed.  He was lying down next to the dress shirt and suit jacket his boyfriend had chosen for him.  The pants were draped over the back of the chair near their bedroom door.

“Aominecchi?” the blond turned and then frowned.  The tanned man hadn’t attempted to get dressed at all.  He was naked save for the towel around his hips, skin still damp from his shower.  “We need to leave in ten minutes.”

“So, I’ll get ready in five,” Aomine’s eyes were closed.  Suddenly, he felt the bed dip.  Cobalt eyes opened to meet his boyfriend’s furious golden gaze.

“We can _not_  be late to Momochi’s rehearsal dinner,” Kise hissed and then flicked Aomine’s forehead.  “You’re the ‘Man’ of Honor, after all,” he added as he walked back over to the mirror, adjusting his fringe to make sure he looked photo ready.

Kise chanced a glance back at his boyfriend and sighed when he saw that the other man hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Aominecchi.  Get. Dressed.” He glared.  The taller man lifted one of his arms, displaying one finger in particular before he rolled onto his side and faced the wall. “Aominecchi, if you make us late, I swear I’ll-”

“If you’re in such a hurry,” Aomine looked over his shoulder at the blond.  “Why don’t you come over here and make me?” he said childishly and turned back toward the wall.

His shift went long and all he wanted to do was sleep a little bit before he had to suffer through a long night of awkward pre-wedding conversations. It’s not like Momoi was expecting him to do her makeup or anything.  He just needed to show up and walk her mom down the aisle.  Why did he need to rehearse that?

Aomine felt the bed dip again.  He smirked.

“Oh, so you’ve finally decided to grow a pa-”

“Shut up!” Kise hissed.  “We are leaving in five minutes if I have to dress you myself,” he grabbed the towel and yanked it off.  Aomine flinched when the cool air hit his newly exposed bottom half.

“Kise, what the Hell?” he flipped them over, successfully pinning the other man below him.

“Well, at least I got you to move,” Kise sighed, dropping the towel to the floor. “Now get off me and put your clothes on.”

“You really want that?” Aomine licked his lips, wedging a naked thigh between the blond’s.  Kise did his best to glare up at him, but whimpered in the back of his throat when the taller man ‘accidentally’ brushed against him.  “Hmm?”

“Momocchi’s going to be really pissed if we’re late…”

“You can blame it on me,” he chuckled and leaned down for a kiss.


	17. #18 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou  
> #18 “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
> (You all know I LOVE AoKise, but I'm so happy to have another pairing come up, hehe)

“It’s freezing out here,” Takao complained, wrapping his arms around himself. “Are you sure we couldn’t just wait inside?”

“No one asked you to come,” Midorima shot back, crouching lower behind the bushes outside of Maji Burger.

“Are you kidding?” the dark-haired man raised his brows.  “This is, without a doubt, the stupidest-”

“Most stupid.”

“What?” Takao blinked in confusion.

“Most stupid,” the taller man repeated, adjusting his glasses.  “Stupidest isn’t a word.”

“Actually, it’s become widely accepted as correct,” the shorter man slid a finger up the bridge of his nose, pushing up nonexistent glasses.

“I refuse to accept colloquialisms,” Midorima responded with a scowl.

“Okay then,” Takao rolled his eyes.  “This is, without a doubt, the  _most stupid_ plan you’ve ever had,” he shook his head and then grinned.  “Of course I’m in.”

They crouched there in silence for a minute or two.

“Why are we hiding outside of the Maji again?” the dark-haired man stuffed his hands into his pockets, huddling against his partner for warmth.

“I explained the plan three times on the way here,” Midorima shoved him off. “If you’re not going to take this seriously, you can just-”

“I am, I am,” Takao took his hands out and waved them in defense.  “I just don’t see how this has anything to do with-”

“If you can’t keep quiet, I will physically remove you,” the taller man threatened.

“Now that I would like to see,” Takao bit his lips to keep from laughing. “I can picture it now,” he snickered, despite his best efforts.  “Shin-chan getting super angry, balling me up and shooting me into the back of the rickshaw,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at their mode of transportation, parked two blocks over, behind a shrub.  He adjusted his imaginary glasses again and said in a deep voice, “I always make my threes.”

“Are you quite finished?” Midorima glowered.

“Yup,” he grinned up at him.  There was a pregnant pause.  “So, why are we hiding out here again?”


	18. #34 AkaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #34 “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
> (Warning: drunken shenanigans)

Kuroko Tetsuya was always level-headed.  Cool.  Calm. Collected.

Until tonight, that is.

It was all Aomine’s fault, Akashi had decided.  He was the one who had suggested they go out for drinks after dinner, while the redhead was content to enjoy a nice meal with his former teammates.

Kise was to blame, as well.  He had dragged them all to his favorite karaoke bar.

So, while the blond took turns singing with Shuutoku’s point guard, the rest of them were left to eat, drink and/or be merry.

“Tetsu, your cup is empty again,” Aomine laughed raucously, pouring some of his drink into the shadow’s cup. “C’mon, we’re celebrating.”

Now, normally, Kuroko would reply with a stoic:  ‘And just what are we celebrating, Aomine-kun?’

But tonight, he smiled, face flushed, and happily lifted his glass to clink it against the taller man’s.

“Wow, I’ve never seen Kuro-chin drunk before,” Murasakibara mused, adding another empty tapas plate to the ever-growing pile in front of him.

“Shouldn’t you do something about this, Akashi?” Midorima adjusted his glasses, eyebrows raised in expectation.

“Perhaps you should be more concerned with  _your_  beau,” Akashi jutted his chin forward.  The bespectacled man turned and nearly crushed the lucky item in his hand.  Takao and Kise, who had been singing a duet into the same microphone, had evidently gotten to close and were now kissing sloppily in front of the karaoke machine.

“Takao!” the green-haired man grabbed his boyfriend by the back of the shirt and pulled him off of the blond.

“Wassa matta, Shinchi?”  And then he laughed.  “Ha ha, I said  _‘Shinchi’_!”

Yes, that was a perfect example of how their night was going.

Midorima dragged Takao home after that.  Aomine, who had sobered up after belatedly realizing his boyfriend had been making out with another man, followed suit, promising quite the punishment when they got home.  Kise didn’t seem to mind as he happily skipped – stumbled – after the tanned man.

This left Akashi, Kuroko and Murasakibara.

“Do you need help with Kuro-chin?” the tallest asked.

“My condo isn’t far from here,” the redhead steadied the man next to him, pulling Kuroko’s arm over his shoulder to keep him upright.  “Thanks for the offer.”

“Be careful,” he waved and walked toward the train station.

The walk home was a challenge.

“Maybe I should have asked for help,” Akashi lamented as he practically carried Kuroko up the stairs to the lobby.  “Tetsuya, get a hold of yourself.”

“Sorry, Akashi-kun,” he bowed and then nearly took a tumble.

“No matter,” Akashi sighed.  “Let’s get you into bed, okay?”  They made it to the elevator and halfway down the hallway before Kuroko fell over, taking Akashi with him.  “Oww…”

Crimson eyes opened to see a flushed Kuroko beneath him, icy blue eyes clouded and breaths coming out in pants.  Kuroko’s tongue darted out to lick his lips and Akashi homed in on the pink appendage.  Suddenly, Akashi’s mind began to wander.  He wondered just what that tongue tasted like.  Vanilla came to mind.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko’s voice drew him from his thoughts.  “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”  Akashi felt his face heat up.

“W-What?” he asked, eyes wide.

“If you keep staring at me, we’ll never make it to your apartment,” Kuroko blinked up at him.  “And I’m starting to get sleepy.”

“Ah, right,” Akashi swallowed and cleared his throat.

Never again would he condone drinking at their get-togethers.


	19. #4 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #4 “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

After a particularly demanding training regimen, the players from Seirin decided to take a nice, relaxing trip to the open-air bath.  They’d just finished soaking and were heading inside for a steam, when the captain stopped, glancing back at their shortest member, who was still immersed up to his head.

“Hey, Kuroko,” Hyuuga called.  “Are you not coming inside?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to soak a bit longer,” he replied, lifting himself just far enough out of the water to turn and address his captain properly.

“That’s fine, but, Kagami,” Hyuuga hit their ace’s chest with the back of his fist, stopping him from leaving, “Stay behind and make sure Kuroko doesn’t pass out again, will you?”

“Uh,” the redhead turned toward his partner, who had sunk back into the water. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good,” their captain clapped him on the shoulder.  “We’ll see you guys at dinner,” and with a wave, he rushed to join their teammates in the sauna.

“So…” Kagami walked over to the edge of the bath.  He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“You don’t have to make conversation, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, resting his head on the bath’s ledge and opening his eyes to stare up at the taller man.  He gave a small smile and Kagami felt his cheeks heat up.

“O-Okay…” he looked away.  But the silence was uncomfortable, so he found himself talking again.  “So, why didn’t you want to go inside?”

“The water is nice and hot,” Kuroko replied, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose starting to flush.  “And my muscles are sore.”

“Yeah, Coach’s training menu today was unreal,” he agreed.  “But, you shouldn’t stay in too long,” he scratched the back of his head, “You don’t want a repeat of last time, right?”

“You’re right,” the shorter man exhaled and rolled his head to the side, stretching his neck.  “But I’m still in quite a bit of pain,” he reached a hand out of the water and rubbed his shoulder.

“Do you…well…I mean…” Kagami cleared his throat again.  “I could give you a massage?” he offered, chancing a glance at his partner, face feeling hotter than the steaming water.

“I’d like that,” Kuroko gave him that small smile again and Kagami’s heart began hammering in his chest.  “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

The redhead fixated on anything but Kuroko as the shorter man stepped out of the bath.  It wasn’t until he was positive that his shadow had wrapped a towel around his waist that he looked his way again.

“Shall we head back to our room?” Kuroko asked.  Kagami nodded, face ablaze.

They were the only ones in the room, since the rest of the team was off at the sauna.  Kuroko took his futon from the closet and unrolled it onto the tatami mat.

“Thank you again, Kagami-kun,” he said as he lay down on his stomach, pillowing his head on his folded arms.

“S-Sure,” Kagami cursed himself for stammering.  He was just giving his teammate a massage.  That was all.  It didn’t matter that the shorter man was naked save for the tiny white towel around his hips.  And, sure, it was sexy how his pale skin was still flushed pink from the hot bath.  

Oh, and it was warm, too.

“Mmm…” Kuroko hummed as Kagami began rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs between his partner’s shoulder blades.  “That feels nice, Kagami-kun,” he let his eyes slip closed.

“Where does it hurt the most?” the redhead asked, watching the way Kuroko’s muscles tensed and then relaxed under his ministrations.

“My lower back and – ah…!” Kuroko gasped when Kagami found a knot.  “Th-There…!” he added breathlessly, ending in a slight whine.

Kagami really wished he’d put on something other than the bath’s complimentary towel.

“Anywhere else?” he asked, once his fingers reached the white terrycloth at Kuroko’s hips, just above the swell of his buttocks.

“My calves are still tight,” the shorter man lifted his head and turned toward him.  “But you’ve done more than enough, Kagami-kun, thank you.”

“No, it’s okay,” Kagami breathed, lowering his hands to the other man’s legs. “Let me know if it’s too much?” Kuroko nodded and lay his head back down.

And, as Kuroko gasped and moaned his name with every touch, Kagami wondered if this was the best or worst idea he’d ever had.


	20. #30 AkaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #30 "It's not what it looks like..."

And so, there Akashi stood, pants around his ankles, tissues in one hand and the other buried deep in Kuroko’s underwear drawer.

Of course, that’s the moment Kuroko decided to walk back into his room.

“It’s not what it looks like…”

*~*Earlier…*~*

Akashi was in Tokyo to visit with his friends.  He didn’t often get to see them off the court, so it was nice to swing by every now and then.

Unfortunately, because of a typographical error in his email, no one knew he was coming today.  He’d accidentally told them that he wouldn’t be in town until tomorrow.  He could still get together with them the next day, but, for now, most of them had plans.

Luckily, Kuroko was free.

“I appreciate you meeting me for lunch,” the redhead smiled, meaning every word. It’s not like he couldn’t be alone, he’d certainly been left alone enough in his life, but he preferred the company of others, especially his old friends.

“It’s not a problem, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko nodded.  “I hope you don’t mind eating at Maji.”

“No, no, I rather enjoy their, uh,” he looked over at the menu, searching for anything he’d eaten before.  “Um, the hamburg steak?” he offered weakly.

“Then I’ll get you an order,” the other man stood up and walked toward the counter before Akashi had a chance to stop him.  When Kuroko returned, he had a to-go bag in one hand and a vanilla milkshake in the other.

“You didn’t have to pay for my meal, Tetsuya,” Akashi gave a slight pout. He had intended to treat Kuroko, since he’d made the time to spend with him.

“I don’t mind, Akashi-kun,” the shorter man offered a small smile.  “Would it be all right if we ate at my house?” he asked.  “My mother just messaged that she’s baking cookies and would like to have you over.”

“Of course,” Akashi stood up.  He’d never been to Kuroko’s house before.

The cookies were still in the oven when they arrived.  After their introductions, Kuroko’s mother sent them to her son’s room and said she would call them when the cookies were done baking.

“How do you like your burger, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked as they dined around the small table in his room.  Akashi chewed and swallowed as he set the sandwich down.  He was unused to eating with his hands.

“It’s quite delicious, thank you,” he answered.  “Though, it might be too much for me,” he admitted.  “I’m starting to get full.”  Kuroko gave a small snort and then shook his head when Akashi sent him a questioning glance.

“Please excuse me, Akashi-kun,” he apologized.  “Kagami-kun eats about twenty of those in a single sitting.” Crimson eyes widened.  Perhaps that’s how Seirin’s ace had grown to be so tall.  Kuroko reached for his milkshake and took a sip.  Akashi watched as a few beads of condensation dripped down the side of the cup. “Ah, I didn’t get you a drink,” Kuroko bowed and apologized again.

“It’s quite all right,” Akashi waved a hand in dismissal.  “Though, I am a little thirsty.”

“I’ll get you something from downstairs,” the shorter man offered.  “You’re welcome to some of my shake, if you’d like.” Akashi didn’t have a chance to say he was fine waiting, because Kuroko was already out the door and down the stairs. If not for the door softly clicking shut, the redhead would have sworn the other man had teleported.

“Try some of his shake, hmm?” Akashi eyed the cup.  He was curious as to what it tasted like, after all.  And Kuroko had offered.

Akashi reached forward for the cup, but, just as he was pulling it back, he accidentally knocked his food off of the table.  He jumped as the burger fell onto his lap and rolled down his leg toward the floor.  He reached for the fallen meat and bun in an attempt to save his host’s carpet, but as he did so, the lid popped off of the cup in his hand and, suddenly, he found himself with a crotch full of the sticky, frozen drink.

Well, that was just great, wasn’t it?

The icy liquid was seeping through the fabric, so, in order to keep his underwear dry, he stood up and shimmied out of his pants.  Of course, he didn’t want any of the shake to get on the floor, so he reached for the tissues on Kuroko’s nightstand.  He grabbed the last two and realized he’d need more, so he opened the top drawer to see if there was another box.  But the drawer was filled with Kuroko’s underwear, which was not what he needed at the moment.  A pair of borrowed pants perhaps, but not underwear.

He moved to close the drawer and try another, but he tripped over his pants and fell forward.

And so, there Akashi stood, pants around his ankles, tissues in one hand and the other buried deep in Kuroko’s underwear drawer.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko chose that moment to open the door.  “Sorry I took so long, but the cookies are re-”

He stared blankly at his guest.  Akashi cleared his throat awkwardly.

“It’s not what it looks like…”


	21. #36 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #36 "I wish I could hate you"

Haizaki shoved Kise against the rough cement wall of the arena.  After he’d recovered from his encounter with Aomine, he made his way to the blond, waited until he was alone, and dragged him off.

“Still upset, Shougo-kun?” Kise asked after the initial shock of being pushed up against the wall wore off.  “I figured you would’ve had time to cool off by now.”

“Shut up,” the gray-haired man spat.  “Don’t get cocky just because you won.”

Kise barked out a laugh, totally unlike his usual chortle.

“That’s rich, coming from  _you_ , Shougo-kun,” he shook his head, golden eyes shining with mirth.  “Now, if you’re quite finished-” he started to walk away, but Haizaki slammed his hand against the wall next to Kise’s head, using his arm to block the blond’s exit.  “Shougo-ku-”

“I’m not finished talking,” Haizaki growled.  Golden eyes blinked up at him, a mix of surprise and…could it be…concern? “I should hate you,” he continued, moving his hand to Kise’s face, trailing the back of his fingers down the other man’s cheek.  “You took everything from me.”

“How did I-”

“My spot on the team, the respect of my teammates,” he began his list.  “My victory today.”

“Shougo-kun, today I understand, but the rest is in the pas-”

“I should hate you,” he repeated and then sighed with a shake of his head. “I wish I could hate you.”

“Shougo-kun?” Kise’s eyes widened as Haizaki cupped his cheek gently, like a lover.

“But I can’t,” Haizaki sounded defeated.  “I  _can’t_  hate you, Ryouta.”

“Why?” the blond swallowed.  His heart was thumping in his chest, but it was not from fear or nerves.  Well, maybe a little from nerves.

“You know why,” the gray-haired man lifted his other hand so he was cradling the back of Kise’s head, pulling him closer.

“What happened to your cheek?” Kise gingerly touched the bruise at the corner of Haizaki’s mouth and he winced.

“Daiki,” he answered with a scowl.

“You deserved it,” the blond chuckled and rubbed the broken skin with his thumb, eliciting a hiss from the other man.

“That hurts,” Haizaki snapped.

“So does my foot,” Kise looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

“I knew you’d bring that up,” the other man sighed and rolled his eyes.

“It happened less than an hour ago,” the blond drew his brows down.

“Well,” Haizaki lowered one of his hands to cup Kise’s behind, “want me to kiss it all better?”

“That’s not my foot,” Kise tried to frown, but a snicker broke through.

“Yeah, well, you’re supposed to keep it elevated, right?” he smirked, lifting Kise and pushing him higher up the wall.  As a reflex, the blond wrapped his legs around Haizaki to keep from losing his balance.  Kise blushed when he noticed the other man’s ‘interest’ in him.

“Oh,” he blinked up at him innocently.  “And here I thought you hated me.”

“I wish I could hate you,” Haizaki pressed their hips together, lips hovering just above the blond’s, warm breath teasing the sensitive flesh.  “But I can’t.”


	22. #6 and #38 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #6 “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
> #38 “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Kagami rolled to the side, pulling the comforter up to his chin.  It was nice and warm in his bed and he didn’t want any of that heat to escape.  It wasn’t winter yet, so he didn’t want to turn on the space heater.  But that meant it got quite chilly in his apartment at night.

There was a warm spot on the bed just behind him, so he turned to cuddle closer to it.

Ah, much better.

He wrapped his arms around the body next to him, reveling in the warmth radiating off of it.

Wait a second.

Body?

Kagami sat up and pulled the covers back, revealing a sleeping and very naked Kuroko.

“Uh…” he blinked in confusion.  Sky blue eyes fluttered open, bleary at first until they focused on the taller man.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko greeted, his soft voice slightly raspy. He lifted a hand to rub the sleep from his eye and then gave a gentle smile.

Kagami’s heart nearly exploded out of his chest.

“Um…Kuroko…is there, uh, is there-”

“What is it, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Kagami blurted out, face completely red.  Kuroko’s eyes widened a fraction before he looked down at himself.

“Kagami-kun,” he began, but the taller man wasn’t looking at him.  “Kagami-kun,” he tried again.  Kagami looked back just in time to see Kuroko pull the covers back.

“Kuroko, stop!” the redhead covered his burning face with his hands.

“I’m not naked.”

Suddenly, Kagami felt cool hands on his, pulling them from his face.  He chanced a glance at the man beside him. Kuroko wasn’t lying.  He was still wearing his underwear.  Black boxer briefs that starkly contrasted with his pale skin.

That was even worse.

(Or better, depending on how you looked at it)

“W-Well,” Kagami cleared his throat and swallowed.  “Is there a reason you’re _almost_  naked in my bed?”

“Last night you were complaining about how cold it was in your apartment,” Kuroko explained.  “Then you told me about the documentary you watched concerning mountain climbers who got caught in an avalanche…”

Oh, so this was his fault.

“Don’t tell me I-” Kagami began, feeling his face heat up again.

“So, you suggested that we sleep together,” Kuroko’s cheeks tinted a bit before he added, “naked.”

“Oh my God…” the redhead covered his face again.  “I was so tired last night,” he shook his head.  “I don’t remember any of that.”

“You must have been really tired,” the shorter man went on.  Kagami peeked over his hands just as his shadow’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“What else did I…?”

“You fainted…straight into my arms,” Kuroko hid a small smile.

“That’s so pathetic…” Kagami lamented.

“You know,” Kuroko looked down and bit his lip.   “If you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Blue eyes looked up at him through light lashes.

Kagami was a goner.

“Does, uh,” the redhead swallowed thickly.  “Does that mean you, uh, I mean, towards me, you-”

“I like you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko sat up and kissed Kagami on the cheek before pulling away, his own cheeks glowing a soft pink color.  “May I assume you like me, as well?”

Kagami nodded dumbly.  But he realized that Kuroko couldn’t see him because the shorter man had suddenly become bashful and was looking away.

“Yeah,” he reached for Kuroko’s chin, tilting his head up so their eyes met.  “I like you,” he leaned closer.  “I like you a lot.”  He pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss and then pulled back, resting his forehead against Kuroko’s.  The comforter had fallen down a bit, causing them to shiver.

It was then that Kagami remembered that they were both in their underwear.

“Um, maybe we should put some clothes on?”


	23. #40 KiKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou  
> #40 “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Kise was yammering, going on and on about his most recent photo shoot and the black cat he saw that looked ‘exactly like Aominecchi.’

Kuroko walked beside him, silently sipping his vanilla milkshake, which the blond had brought him when they met up at the station.  They were walking toward the aquarium because Kise had been given free passes and Kuroko was unanimously nominated by their friends to be the one to go with him.

“Kurokocchi, you should have seen this cat.”  His laugh was loud and bright.  He lowered his brows and spoke in a deep voice, “The only one who can pet me is me,” he said and then laughed again.

Kuroko immediately pictured the cat:  with an angry look, eyes narrowed and teeth bared, but too lazy to actually attack.  It was amusing, that was for sure.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Kise asked suddenly.  They stopped walking and Kuroko turned to look up at him.

“I do smile, Kise-kun,” he drew his brows down and took another sip of his shake.

“Yes, I know, but not at me,” the blond was practically glowing.  “I’m glad you decided to come with me today, Kurokocchi,” he looked down, cheeks tinting.  “It means a lot.”

Kuroko’s eyes softened.  He reached out and grabbed the taller man’s hand.  Golden eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at their joined hands.

“Shall we head to the aquarium, Kise-kun?” he asked, giving another small smile.

“Ah…yeah,” Kise’s face flushed.  Then he immediately went back to chattering, punctuating with exclamations of ‘ssu’ and ‘Kurokocchi.’  But his hand was sweating just a bit.  Kuroko thought it was cute.


	24. #29 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou  
> #29 "I thought you were dead."

Kuroko heard a distant beeping sound.  It was rhythmic and soothing.  He opened his eyes and then immediately shut them against the bright light of the room. A moment later he tried opening them again, blinking until he could focus on the unfamiliar ceiling above him.

As his eyes adjusted to the fluorescent lighting, he turned to the side.  There was a heart monitor beside him.  That explained the beeping.

He was in a hospital room.  He looked down at himself and did a quick inventory.  He didn’t appear to be missing anything, so that was good.  His head was throbbing and his body ached, but other than that, he seemed to be fine.

Kuroko tried to remember how he’d ended up here.  He eased himself up into a sitting position.  Blood rushed in his ears and he held a hand to his head.  He couldn’t figure out what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was going for a walk with Nigou.  Then a cat dashed by and the leash broke.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his door click open.  He turned and saw Kagami walking into the room, a cup of coffee in one hand and his cellphone held between his shoulder and ear.

“Yeah, Tatsuya, I’ll call you as soon as-” but he stopped when he saw Kuroko. “I’ll call you back,” he said, setting his cup down and grabbing the phone.  “He’s up.” He hung up and slipped his cell into his pocket.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko greeted.  “I-” he was cut off when the taller man engulfed him in a hug.  It felt good being held in those big, strong arms, but it was hard to breathe.  He gave a muffled, “Hurts,” and then Kagami jumped back.

“Sorry,” he scratched the back of his head.  “I…I’m just happy you’re awake.”

“What happened?” Kuroko asked.  “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“Close,” Kagami brought a chair over and took a seat.  “You saved Nigou from getting hit by a car,” he explained. “It’s a miracle you walked away,” but he stopped.  “Well, you would have walked away, if you hadn’t lost consciousness.”

A concussion.  That explained the throbbing.

“How bad am I?” he reached up and felt the bandage around his head.

“Sixty-five stitches, two broken ribs and a concussion,” the redhead told him. “When I got the call,” he swallowed, “they told me you’d been hit and I…” he raised a hand and scrubbed at his face, “I thought you were dead.”

“Dead?” icy blue eyes widened.

“You were thrown fifteen feet,” Kagami pulled his hand away and it was then that Kuroko noticed just how haggard he looked.  Like he hadn’t slept in days.  “I rushed over, but you were in surgery,” he went on.  “You’ve been unconscious for two days.”

“Two days?” Kuroko blinked surprise.

“You really scared me,” the redhead admitted.  “When I saw you lying on this bed, so pale…I…”

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun,” he reached forward and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. Kagami squeezed back and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kuroko’s shoulder.  “Is…” Kuroko was afraid to ask, “Is Nigou…?”

As if on cue, the door to the hospital room opened and the excited malamute came bounding in, barking happily.  He jumped onto the bed and immediately started licking Kuroko’s face.

“Sorry,” Himuro walked in after him.  “He got away from me.”

“Thanks for watching him, Tatsuya,” Kagami said.

“Think nothing of it,” the dark-haired man waved a hand in dismissal. “But I could have done without the whining,” he smiled at Kuroko.

“Thank you, Himuro-kun,” he said as he scratched Nigou’s head.

“I meant from this one,” Himuro gave Kagami a noogie.  “He’s been a wreck.”  

“You would be, too,” the redhead swatted his hand away.

“Yeah, you’re right,” the older man agreed.  “Speaking of, Atsushi is waiting in the cab.”

“Thanks for bringing him by,” Kagami said.

“Sure,” Himuro walked toward the door.  “Take good care of him,” he stopped and then added, “both of them.”

“I will,” he turned and grasped Kuroko’s hand.  Then the other man left.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Kuroko whispered.

“I forgive you,” Kagami breathed, leaning close.  “Just never leave me again, okay?”

“I’ll do my best,” he promised.

“Thank you,” Kagami brushed their lips together.  Nigou barked and they turned toward him. “You, too,” he laughed and mussed his fur.


	25. #43 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #43 "YOU DID WHAT?!"

“You promise you won’t be mad?” Kise asked, crouching behind Kagami as his boyfriend rounded on them.

“I promise I won’t be mad,” Aomine said, but his face told otherwise.  

The four of them, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise and Aomine, had been playing a game of street ball when they started talking about who had given them their first kiss.  Kagami admitted that Alex had stolen his from him – and no one was surprised.  Aomine said he and Momoi had tried it once ‘just to see what kissing was like’ and he said it was like ‘kissing my sister.’

The two taller men noticed that Kuroko and Kise hadn’t spoken.  Kuroko was normally pretty quiet, but Kise…

“What about you, Kuroko?” Kagami asked.  They’d kissed a few times since they started going out, but they’d never talked about previous partners.

“I’m going to get a Pocari,” the shadow said and started walking away.  “Ask Kise-kun,” the faintest hint of a smile appeared, “Aomine-kun may find it interesting.”

And that’s how they got in this position:  Aomine, frustrated after his boyfriend continued to withhold the information, practically chasing the blond around the court.  And Kise, hiding behind and a confused Kagami.

“You  _swear_  you won’t get mad?” the blond poked his head out from behind Seirin’s ace.

“I swear, already,” Aomine crossed his arms over his chest and stood at his full height.  “Just tell me before I  _do_  get pissed.”

“Okay,” Kise stepped between the two of them and took a deep breath. Aomine was waiting for him to say it was one of his many fans or maybe an older model who was ‘just showing him the ropes’ or something like that.  Kise, that lucky sonova…

“It was Kurokocchi.”

The two taller men froze, eyes going wide.

“I kissed Kurokocchi,” Kise repeated, cheeks tinting.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” both men exclaimed.

“It was back at Teiko and it was after my lip balm ad came out in that magazine and everyone was talking about kissing and when you guys left-” Kise babbled as he backed away from his boyfriend.  “-Kurokocchi and I were talking about how we’d never been kissed and I only meant to tease him, ya know, leaning in close and all, but I slipped on a towel,  _your_  towel, actually, Aominecchi, so, really, if you think about it, it was actually your fault-”

“Do you mean to tell me that you stole Tetsu’s precious first kiss?” the tanned man’s frown deepened.

“Wait,” Kise blinked.  “That’s what you’re concerned about?”  He pouted. “I thought you’d be mad that I didn’t save myself for-”

“But that means,” the taller man reached a hand up and Kise flinched, but he was surprised when Aomine brushed his fingers against his lips.  “These lips have touched Tetsu’s?”

“Uh…yeah?” Kise offered.

“So, all this time,” Aomine moved his hand to cradle the back of Kise’s head, flashing the most dazzling smile the blond had ever seen, “I’ve been sharing an indirect kiss with Testu?”

The sound of the slap carried straight from the court all the way to the vending machine where Kuroko had walked.

“Aominecchi, you idiot!!” Kise stormed off, leaving a stunned Aomine in his wake.  Once he was gone, Aomine turned to face Kagami.

“Was it something I said?” he asked.  Kagami shook his head.

“Dude.”


	26. #4 SouMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #4 “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

They’d been at it for hours.  Books strewn across the floor, open to various pages.  Notebooks out and highlighters in hand.  Index cards piled up high.

Sousuke looked up from his notes to study his classmate.  Makoto was poring over one of their textbooks, glasses slipping down his nose.  The taller man chuckled as Makoto reached up to adjust his glasses and nearly highlighted his own cheek.

“Maybe it’s time for a break?” the dark-haired man suggested.

“Oh,” olive green eyes blinked up at him.  “Okay, Yamazaki-kun,” Makoto cocked his head to the side and smiled.

“You must be tired,” Sousuke shook his head, setting his note cards down on the low table in Makoto’s dorm room.  “You haven’t called me that since high school.”

“Sorry, Sousuke,” the sandy-haired man removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I think you’re right about us needing a break,” he laughed.  He reached a hand up and rubbed his neck.

“Is your neck bothering you?” the taller man asked.

“Ah, it’s just a little stiff,” he admitted.  “I think I was sitting hunched over for too long.”  Suddenly, Makoto sat up straight.  “But how is your shoulder?” he asked.  “I’m sure it’s uncomfortable on the floor like this, since I don’t have a proper table and chairs-”

“Makoto, I’m fine,” Sousuke shook his head.  “It’ll take more than leaning on a hard floor to get it to flare up.”

“Oh, I see…” Makoto looked down, cheeks tinting.  He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and then winced.

“Your neck that bad?” the dark-haired man frowned.

“It’s just a crick, I think,” he tried turning his head and he sucked a breath in through his teeth.  “Just hurts a bit.”

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Sousuke offered, scratching the back of his head as he cleared his throat.

“I couldn’t ask you-”

“Well, you’re not asking, so…” he looked up at the other man.  “Would you like one?”

Makoto stared at him for a moment before his face eased into his trademark smile.

“Thank you, Sousuke.”

-

Perhaps Sousuke should have thought this through.

“Ah, that’s the spot right there,” Makoto hummed, fingers gripping at the carpet. He was seated on the floor and Sousuke was on his bed, leaning over as he worked out the knots in the shorter man’s neck and shoulders. When he found a particularly tight spot, Makoto let out a long moan.  “A-Ah…Sousuke…!” he gasped.

His hands froze.

“Sousuke?” Makoto looked up at him, olive green eyes blinking innocently.  “Is everything all right?” he asked.  “Does your shoulder hurt?”  The dark-haired man shook his head, clearing his mind of the images that threatened to fill it after hearing the sounds coming out of Makoto.

“I told you, I’m fine,” he said.

“Okay,” the sandy-haired man faced forward and Sousuke resumed rubbing his shoulders, moving his thumbs in soothing circles and digging into Makoto’s tight back muscles.  “Mmm…” Makoto’s eyes slipped closed.  “Hey, Sousuke,” he said.

“Hm?” the taller man grunted.

“When you’re done, want me to do you?”

Sousuke’s hands froze again.

He really should have thought this through.


	27. #13 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #13 "Kiss me."

The party was over.  The innards of spent pop-out streamers littered the ground.  Most of the cake had been eaten and the punchbowl was left nearly dry.

“Have a good night, Kise-kun,” Kuroko bowed as he and Kagami left the blond’s apartment.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help cleaning up?” the redhead asked, clearly out of obligation.

“Don’t worry about it, Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi,” Kise shooed them out.  “Thanks for coming,” he waved as they rounded the corner.  “Ah,” he sighed and closed the door.  “Between Aominecchi and Kagamicchi, I’m surprised there’s any food left at all,” Kise chuckled to himself, picking up discarded appetizer plates and tossing them in the trash.

He’d just put the leftover crudité in his refrigerator when he heard a knock at his door.  Kise, figuring one of his guests had left something behind, rushed over and pulled the door open.

“Just couldn’t get enough of me, huh?” he grinned and then opened his eyes. But his visitor wasn’t a party guest. A tall man stood in the doorway with dark hair, finally free of its cornrows, tied loosely back.  He smirked when he saw the recognition in the blond’s eyes.  “Shougo-kun?”

“The one and only,” Haizaki flashed a smile.  “It’s been a long time, Ryouta.”

“It certainly has,” Kise raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  It had been years, in fact.  He hadn’t seen the other man since their Winter Cup game their first year of high school.  Well, that’s not completely true.  He’d seen him after the game, too…

“Mind if I come in?” he asked.  Kise, still surprised to see his old teammate after all this time, stepped to the side. Haizaki walked in and immediately made himself at home, sitting on the blond’s plush white leather couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table.  “Nice place you got here.”

“Thank you,” Kise closed the door and walked over, not sure if he should sit down or not.

“It’s a little messy, though,” Haizaki eyed the used plastic cups and fallen party hats.  “I pinned you as a neat and clean kind of guy.”

“Well, I just had a party, so-”

“A party, huh?” the gray-haired man dipped a finger into what was left of the cake, bringing his hand to his mouth and swiping his tongue over his thumb to get the last of the frosting off.  “Special occasion?” steely eyes peered up at him playfully.

“You could say that,” Kise crossed his arms over his chest.  “Why are you here, Shougo-kun?”

“Ouch, that hurts, Ryouta,” Haizaki practically snickered.

“You disappeared for almost four years,” the blond drew his brows down.

“Still upset about that?” he spread his arms out and rested them on the back of the couch.  “Can’t let it go?  Not even on your birthday?”

“So you _did_  remember.”

“How could I forget?” Haizaki leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and lacing his fingers.  “Twenty is an important year.”

“Yeah,” Kise still looked suspicious as he leaned back against his kitchen counter, eyeing the other man.  “We’re not kids anymore.”

“I know that,” he sat up and stared him down.

“Why did you come here, Shougo-kun?”

“Have  _you_  forgotten?” gray eyes narrowed. “I believe your exact words were, ‘Get your act together and then come see me’,” he quoted.  “Well, it took me awhile, but-”

“So, you took that to heart, huh?”

“Of course, I did,” Haizaki stood up and walked around the couch so he was facing the blond.  “I’ve spent the last few years getting over myself and becoming downright decent,” he walked closer, putting his hands down on the counter on either side of Kise, trapping him.  “And now I’m here to collect my prize.”

“Prize?” Kise raised an eyebrow, torn between feeling insulted and intrigued.

“Are you seeing anyone right now?” he asked, raising his hand and stroking Kise’s cheek.

“I’m not,” he answered honestly.

“Then, say it,” Haizaki urged.  “I’ve been waiting years.”

“I’ve been waiting, too, Shougo,” he dropped the honorific.

“Then say it, Ryouta.”

Kise took a deep breath, golden eyes searching gray for any hint of mockery. Finding none, he brought his arms up to wrap around Haizaki’s neck, leaning close so their lips nearly touched.

“Kiss me,” he breathed.

Haizaki smiled, really smiled and closed his eyes, letting his forehead drop just a bit to rest against Kise’s.

“Anything for the birthday boy.”


	28. #7 MakoHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #7 "I almost lost you."

Haru watched as Rin jogged off to find his team.  He was still a little tired from the flight back, but he was ready. He’d found it.  The dream he’d unknowingly been searching for.  But something didn’t sit well with him.  He needed to set things right with Makoto.

“I’m fine,” Makoto said suddenly, drawing Haru from his thoughts.  He turned to face his best friend and lover. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t find the words.  “I know that I was pushing you too hard before,” the sandy-haired man continued. “I should have just waited for you to-”

“Makoto,” he frowned, brows knitting together.  “I…” he trailed off, eyes downcast.  “My bad.”

“How so?” the taller man asked.  Haru looked up just in time to see Makoto give his trademark smile.  “I know Haru better than anyone and yet…” olive green eyes opened to reveal an emotion Haru had never before seen in their depths.  “So, you found it?”

Haru’s eyes widened just a fraction before they softened.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, Haru,” Makoto reached a hand forward to grab one of Haru’s.  “I’m sorry I-”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I,” the taller man swallowed, “I almost lost you.”

Lost him?  Makoto had known he was going to Australia with Rin.  Did he think he wouldn’t come back home?

“Makoto-”

“Right.  Sorry,” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck.  “I didn’t mean literally,” he let his hand fall to his side.  “I was the one you expected to take your side in all this and I,” he took a deep breath.  “I’m sorry that I waited so long to try and push you,” he shook his head. “Maybe if Rin hadn’t left,” he paused, “maybe then, you would have-”

“What are you talking about?” Haru asked, drawing his brows down.  “Do you think my life would have been better if it was Rin standing by my side?”

Judging by the look on the taller man’s face, he’d hit the nail on the head.

“Rin’s showed me many sights,” he continued.  “Things I’d never imagined and I’m grateful to him.”  Haru took Makoto’s hand and placed it over his heart, azure eyes boring into his boyfriend’s.  “Australia. Japan. It doesn’t matter where,” he squeezed the hand beneath his tighter.  “No dream is worth reaching if Makoto isn’t the one standing beside me.”

“Haru…”

“So,” the dark-haired man cleared his throat, hand still clutching Makoto’s. “You don’t have to worry.”  He looked down and then glanced back up at him. “You’ll never lose me.”

Then the warmest smile Haru had ever seen blossomed on the other man’s face. Makoto’s cheeks tinted as he blinked away tears.

“Haru,” he pulled him into a hug, strong arms wrapped tightly around his smaller form.  “Thank you.” He pulled back and rested his forehead against Haru’s.  They stayed like that for a while before Makoto broke the silence.  “Um…Nagisa and Rei are waiting.”

Haru put a hand on either side of his boyfriend’s face before he leaned in and brushed their lips together.

“Haru?”

“Let them wait.”


	29. #31 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #31 "You lied to me."  
> (A sequel to Ch 18)

Takao felt like a child sitting outside of the assistant principal’s office, waiting nervously for his name to be called and his punishment to be dealt.

Every so often, he’d glance over at his boyfriend seated beside him on the train. He’d sobered up quite a bit since leaving the karaoke bar and was reflecting on his actions.  Of course, it hadn’t really been his fault.

He and Kise were right in the middle of singing _[magnet ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egxSBhfjcTU)_ by Miku and Luka – and his harmonies were on point, he might add – when they both got a little too close to the microphone. That, combined with the amazing amount of alcohol they’d consumed, led to a very sloppy make out session.

Well, they weren’t really ‘making out’, per se.  Kise lips were just really soft and they reminded Takao of his Shin-chan’s and…

Oh yeah.  He wondered if Midorima was still pissed at him.

Takao sneaked a peek at his boyfriend.  One glance at the bespectacled man’s face confirmed that, yes, he was in fact ‘still pissed.’  Even so, he had to try.  The suspense was killing him.

“Shin-chan?” he asked, leaning closer.  Midorima grunted in response, but didn’t turn toward him.  “Uh, about what happened back there…”

“You mean when you cheated on me with Kise?” the taller man had his arms folded over his chest.

“Uh, yeah,” Takao swallowed, “that.”

He waited for Midorima to say something else, but apparently  _he_  was waiting on  _him_.

“Well, I can understand why you’re upset and all,” the dark-haired man scratched his cheek, “but, you know, it was just an accident and, well-”

“An accident?” the other man raised an eyebrow and side-eyed him.  “No one uses that much tongue by accident.”

Takao felt his cheeks heat up.

“Ah, did I?” he rubbed the nape of his neck.  “Listen, Shin-chan, I-”

“Besides,” Midorima grumped.  “You lied to me.”

“I…lied to you?” Takao blinked in surprise.

“You,” the taller man began, face flushing, “You said I was the only one.”

“Shin-chan,” the dark-haired man smiled and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, leaning in close.  “You  _are_  the only one.”  Midorima grunted again and Takao snickered.  “What happened with  _Kisecchi_  was just an accident, really,” he said.  “There’s no one else for me.”

“So you say,” Midorima frowned.

He was pouting.  Takao tried to contain himself.

“So I  _mean_ ,” he replied.  “Now, how about we…” he leaned close, lips hovering just above the other man’s. Someone on the train cleared their throat and they pulled apart.  “When we get home, I mean,” Takao added with an embarrassed laugh.

The train pulled to a stop and the train car’s only other occupant disembarked. Takao turned to address his boyfriend, but barely had time to open his mouth before Midorima’s lips were on his, tongue darting out and coaxing his own open.  Takao had only just begun to reciprocate when his boyfriend pulled away.

“Shin-chan, what-?” he gasped.

“I had to disinfect you,” Midorima said seriously.  Takao bit his lips to keep from laughing.

“Disinfect?”

“Yes,” the taller man narrowed his eyes.  “Be prepared for me to cleanse you completely once we get home.”  Takao’s silvery eyes widened in disbelief.

“Uh, okay,” he blinked and then smiled before he rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  “Sure thing, Shin-chan.”  Midorima grunted once more in acknowledgement.

Takao was ready for his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takao and Kise singing magnet, omg.
> 
> Takao calling Kise “Kisecchi” to make fun of the blond (they’re besties) ^^


	30. #33 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #33 "Please don't do this."

Haizaki tore through their bedroom, grabbing clothes from his drawers and haphazardly throwing them into his duffel bag.  Kise was still sitting on the bed, golden eyes widened in disbelief.

Minutes earlier, they were happy.

Well, Haizaki was blissfully unaware, was more like it…

“You’ll never guess who I ran into today,” Kise said as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s naked chest.  Haizaki shrugged his shoulders and grunted, eyes still closed.  “Aominecchi,” the blond said, voice suddenly quiet.

“S’that right?” the gray-haired man mumbled, stifling a yawn.  “How’s Daiki doing?”

“Oh, fine,” Kise cleared his throat.  “He, uh,” he paused.  “He looks good.”

“Oh?” Haizaki cracked an eye open, glancing down at his boyfriend.

“Yeah and, um,” the blond was looking down.  “He invited me to lunch.”  Haizaki stretched his arms over his head and turned to face Kise, causing the blond’s head to slip off his chest and fall to rest on his arm.

“So, when are you going?” he asked.

“We already went,” Kise said.  “I meant that he invited me today.”

“Oh, yeah?” Haizaki brought his hand up, tracing up and down his lover’s naked side.

“Yeah,” he answered.  “Uh, I…it’s no big deal or anything, but I feel like I should say something.”  The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow and Kise continued.  “After lunch, we played some one-on-one, you know, like we used to,” Kise was still looking down, unable to make eye contact.  “And I won and Aominecchi gave me a congratulatory hug and, well, it was just kind of a reflex and-”

“Is there a point to this story, Ryouta?” Haizaki asked.

“And…we kissed.”

They were silent for a moment.  Until the silence become too uncomfortable for Kise.

“It didn’t mean any-”

“Is that why you dragged me into bed the moment I came home?” Haizaki asked.  “Feeling guilty, Ryouta?”

“No, I just-”

“Thought you’d butter me up before you dealt that blow, huh?” the other man pulled away and got out of bed.  “You think I’d forgive you that easily?”

“Shougo-kun…”

“I’m outta here,” Haizaki pulled his pants on and began gathering up his fallen clothing.

“Shougo-kun, what are you-?”

“I’m leaving,” he strode over to their closet and grabbed his duffel, stuffing it full of clothing.  “I can’t be around you right now.”

“Shou-”

“Don’t bother,” he slung the bag over his shoulder and then walked out of the room.

Kise blinked and then came out of his stupor.  He followed Haizaki into their living room and grabbed his arm.

“Shougo,” he pleaded, grip on the other man’s sleeve tightening.  “Please don’t do this.”

“Do what?  Leave?” Haizaki rounded on him.  “You expect me to stick around when you’re off screwing other guys?”

“I’m not.  Aominecchi and I just-”

“That’s how it starts,” the dark-haired man scowled.  “How many ‘accidental’ kisses until you’re falling back into his bed?” Kise gaped, golden eyes wide.  “I knew you weren’t over him,” Haizaki continued.  “No one could ever hold a candle to your precious ‘Aominecchi’.”

“Shougo, that’s in the past…”

“Is it?” he roared, pulling his arm free.  “Anyway, I’m out of here.”

“When are you coming home?”

Haizaki stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

“I’m sure I’ll see you around,” Haizaki said without facing him.  “Say ‘hello’ to Daiki for me.”  With that, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen...but it looks like Haizaki's been expecting something like this.  
> Poor bbz...I'm sorry I did this to you! TT^TT


	31. #33 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #33 "Please don't do this."

“Please don’t do this,” Kise whimpered, tears in his eyes.  His face was completely flushed.

Aomine had dragged him from the karaoke bar after the blond’s lips had gotten too close over the shared microphone and he’d started kissing his duet partner.  Of course, it should be said that his duet partner was  _not_  Aomine.

Now, if it had been a simple peck, Aomine probably wouldn’t have flown off the handle, but it was a full-on, open-mouthed, tongue-rubbing, teeth-clashing drunken make-out session.  Or, at least that’s what it looked like from the tanned man’s point of view.  Though, he had been drinking, too.  Just a bit…

“Aominecchi…” Kise begged, wiggling on their bed.  The taller man had strung him up, tying his wrists to the headboard and his ankles together.  “No more!” he gasped, flopping onto his side and curling away as his boyfriend loomed over him.

“You asked for this the moment you started kissing Takao.”  His cobalt gaze was like that of a predator stalking its prey. “It’s time for your punishment, Kise.”

“But you’ve already done enough,” the blond cried.  “I can’t take anymore!”

“You can and you will,” Aomine growled, placing his hands on the mattress on either side of his boyfriend’s trembling body.  He chuckled and the air from his lips breezed across Kise’s bare flesh, breaking it out in goosebumps.

“Aominecchi…”

“Take it like a man,” he ordered and then pounced, long fingers digging into the blond’s most sensitive places, tickling with all his might.

“Ah…Aomi—ah!  S-Stop, haha, stop…!” Kise laughed, unable to escape.

“Say it,” Aomine barked.

“I’m s-sorr-ah haha-I’m sorry!!” Kise gasped, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.  “I’m so—it was an accident!”

Finally, Aomine pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You promise never to do it again?” he asked, looking down his nose.

“Yes, I,” Kise panted, “I promise.”  He sighed, finally catching his breath.  “Now, untie me.”

Aomine pursed his lips, eyes roaming over his boyfriend’s naked body.

“No, I don’t think I will…”

“Aominecchi…” Kise threatened, drawing his brows down.

“Why would I waste such a perfect opportunity?” he reached down and traced a finger along the blond’s side, chuckling as he shivered beneath him.  “Shall we continue?” he asked.

Kise blinked up at him and then narrowed his eyes playfully, his lips curving into a wicked smile.

“Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is SO different from the HaiKise #33...
> 
> This is a follow-up to Ch 18


	32. #20 AkaFuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #20 “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
> 
> Wow, I went overboard. I couldn't stop typing. Sorry ^^;

Furihata had brought this upon himself.  It was all his fault.  If only he’d listened to Akashi, he would not have ended up in this mess.

But he hadn’t.

Akashi had invited everyone out to his father’s cabin in the mountains for a skiing trip.  As he expected, everyone paired off and did their own thing, but they all promised to get together for dinner.

Furihata was so excited to go sledding on the big hill he’d seen on the drive in.  Of course, Akashi had some business to take care of and said they would do it ‘later.’ Well, whatever the business was, it must have been important because ‘later’ never seemed to come.

“I’ll just go by myself,” Furihata had said.  “Since you’re busy with work.”

He hadn’t been mad.  Akashi’s job was important.  He was taking over the company from his father and he was in charge of several large acquisitions.

“Don’t be silly,” Akashi replied with a chuckle, holding the phone away from his mouth for a moment.  “You’ll get lost if I let you wander around alone out there.”  He shook his head and readjusted the phone.  “Yes, DeLuca-san, I’m still here.”

Well, that got him mad.  If there was one thing Furihata hated, it was when Akashi talked down to him.  It wasn’t like his lover did it on purpose, at least, he didn’t think he did.  The Akashi Seijuurou he knew was loving and kind and caring and he always put Furihata first.  But sometimes, especially when he was stressed or preoccupied by work, he would come off a little condescending.

“Get lost?” Furihata grumbled to himself as he walked out of the office, grabbing his coat and putting it on.  He donned his matching hat, scarf and gloves – last year’s Christmas gifts from Akashi – and walked outside into the powdery white wonderland.  “I’ll show him,” he pouted.  “I’ll probably be done sledding by the time he notices I’m gone.”

The brunet walked over to the shed in the backyard and found a suitable toboggan to ride.  Holding it under his arm, he walked out of the shed and into the snow.

He was capable of finding that slope all by himself and then, when he returned, he’d brag to Akashi.

-

Life’s funny sometimes.

Furihata chuckled sadly to himself as he rubbed his hands together, bringing them to his lips and puffing hot air between them, desperately trying to warm them up.

He could picture Akashi’s smug smile now.

‘I told you you’d get lost,’ he’d say and then engulf him in a hug before petting his head.  ‘Oh, Kouki, why don’t you ever listen to me?  Poor dear.’

Well, maybe that was a bit much.

Furihata frowned.  So what if he’d gotten lost?  So what if it was getting dark?  So what if he couldn’t feel his toes anymore?  Or his fingers?

He managed to find the slope without any problems.  He even rode his sled down a few times before he decided to head back to the cabin.  The only problem was…he didn’t know which way to go.  All of the trees looked the same and he couldn’t follow his footprints because fresh snow had fallen and covered them.

Furihata thought back to his scout days.  Okay, that one summer he was in the scouts with his older brother.

“When you’re lost…” the brunet struggled to remember.  It was hard to think when it was so cold that even his teeth hurt.  “Stay put until someone finds you.”

He shivered as a gust of wind blew, powdering his cheeks and eyelashes with snowflakes.

It was getting darker.  And colder. It was probably dinner time by now.

Furihata dusted the snow off of a fallen tree trunk and took a seat.  He propped his sled up beside him and huddled behind it, hoping it would block at least some of the wind.

The snow was really starting to come down now.  It was hard to see the trees in front of him.

“Sei,” he shuddered.  “Please notice I’m gone,” he leaned over, body starting to feel heavier and eyelids drooping.  “Sei…” he closed his eyes as the temping call of slumber became overwhelming.

Furihata felt like he was floating.  His body wasn’t cold anymore.  It was numb, but not painful.

_Kouki…_

He heard a familiar voice.

_Kouki, please wake up…_

But I’m so comfortable, Sei.  Furihata tried to answer, but no sound came out.

_You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you._

Can’t do what?  He wondered.

_Kouki, please, I need you…_

There was something in Akashi’s tone that made Furihata snap out of his fog. He opened his eyes and then gasped. His entire body was freezing.  No, it felt like it was on fire.

“S-Sei…!” he whimpered, teeth chattering.

“Kouki, you’re awake!” the taller man cradled his head and pulled him close. “Can you walk?”

“I…d-don’t know,” the brunet admitted, body shaking.

“I need you to try, okay?” Akashi kissed his forehead.  His lips felt so warm against his frozen skin.  “I had to park the snowmobile and search for you on foot,” he said.  “But it’s not far from here.”

“O…Okay…” Furihata felt dizzy and tripped over his own boots.

“Hold on, baby,” the redhead put the brunet’s arm over his shoulders.  “It’s just a short ride once we get there, okay?” Furihata just nodded, lacking the energy to speak anymore.

He barely felt himself being placed on the back of the vehicle and his arms being wrapped around his boyfriend’s torso.  He leaned forward, burying his face in Akashi’s back, inhaling his scent even though his many layers.

Sei…

-

When Furihata awoke, he felt pleasantly warm all over.  His joints ached and his skin tingled, but he could feel his extremities again.  He gave them an experimental wiggle and was relieved when they all responded.

He stared up at the wooden ceiling of his room in Akashi’s cabin.

Akashi!

He shot up and then gripped his head as the blood rushed in his ears.  He turned and saw his boyfriend sleeping in a chair beside the bed, a blanket draped over his shoulders.

“Sei?” he croaked.  He was surprised.  His voice sounded so weak and hoarse.  Crimson eyes fluttered open.

“Kouki!” Akashi leaned forward and gripped Furihata’s hands in his.  “You’re up.”  He lifted a hand to cup his cheek.  “How are you feeling?”

“Better, or, um,” the brunet blinked.  “Alive, anyway?” he offered.  He wasn’t surprised when Akashi pulled him into a tight hug, but what did shock him was the wetness he felt against his neck.  Was Akashi…crying?

“Sei…?”

“I’m sorry,” the redhead squeezed him tighter.  “I’m sorry I was so busy that you felt you had to go out on your own.”

“No,” Furihata put his hands on Akashi’s shoulders and pushed him back so he could get a good look at him.  “I’m sorry, Sei,” he sighed.  “I was just so mad,” he admitted.  “And then I went and got myself lost just like you said.”

“I never should have said it.”

“It’s not your fault,” he gave a tired smile.  “Besides, you saved me, so even if it was…” he trailed off, clearing his throat awkwardly.  Anyway.  “How was dinner?”

“I haven’t eaten,” Akashi said.  “We all went out looking for you.”

“I’m sorry,” the brunet felt ashamed.

“Everyone else should be eating now,” he changed the subject.  “Shall I bring you something?”

“Actually, I’d just like you to stay here, please,” Furihata said and then quickly added, “If that’s okay.”  Crimson eyes softened.

“Of course, Kouki.”

Furihata scooched over on the bed and made room for his boyfriend.  Akashi slipped under the covers and pulled the blanket up to their chins.

“Warm?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Furihata smiled.  “And…” he took a deep breath, “sorry again,” he swallowed, “for, ya know, going off by myself into the snow.”  He gave a small chuckle.  “I won’t be doing that ever again.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to make myself available to escort you then,” Akashi grinned and pulled him close.  “I’m so glad I made it in time.”

“Me, too,” Furihata snuggled closer to him.  “I love you, Sei.”

“I love you, too.”


	33. #2 RinHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my very own beta, DolphinGirl.  
> (Ugh, she is the ONLY one who can get me to write RinHaru, lol)  
> #2 "Have you lost your damn mind!?"
> 
> This chapter contains boys in drag.

And so, Rin stood in the wings, shifting his weight uncomfortably from one heeled foot to the other as he waited for his name to be called.  He looked down and fluffed his petticoat on the left side to make it even.

How the Hell did he get into situations like this?

Ah, right.  Nanase Haruka…

*~*Several Hours Earlier*~*

“Have you lost your damn mind!?” Rin stood up from the table, nearly knocking his drink over.  “ _This_  is what you planned for our date today?” he held up the flyer his boyfriend had just handed him.  It had a picture of a cute maid standing next to a sailor girl with large pink text that read ‘Young Males’ Fuwa Fuwa Sparkle Competition.’  “Haru, what the Hell is this?”

“Drag competition.”

“Don’t just answer like it’s completely normal for us!” the redhead slammed the flyer back onto the table and took his seat.  Half of the restaurant was already staring at him. “Is this your new hobby?” he whispered, leaning across the table.

Rin immediately pictured Haru standing on stage, dressed in a long, flowing dress, lip-syncing to some club song, probably about mackerel.

“I thought it would be fun,” the other man said simply, taking another bite of rice.  “Besides…”

“Besides…?” Rin raised an eyebrow.

“I never did get to see you in your Maid from Hell outfit, so…” azure eyes looked up into his, gaze steady.  “It’s only fair.”

…!

It took two servers, the chef and the restaurant manager pry the angry redhead off of him.  It’s a miracle that Haru survived at all.

-

So, that’s how Rin ended up in this situation.  Hair pulled into pigtails – the dresser in back said it would be a  _waste_  to cover such lustrous locks with a wig – and dainty gloves on both hands.  The dress he wore was the ‘goddamn frilliest thing he’d ever f***ing seen’ (his words) But, damn, if he didn’t pull it off.

He was staring at the contestant currently on stage when someone called his name.  He jumped and spun around.  It was Haru. He hadn’t seen him since they arrived and were immediately pulled apart and dragged into costuming.

“Hey,” the other man said.

“Hey nothing!” Rin roared and then got quiet when a stagehand shushed him.  “Are you happy now?” he hissed, gesturing to his outfit.  Those blue eyes of his raked over Rin’s form and suddenly the redhead felt very exposed. “H-Hey…!”

“Yes,” Haru looked back at his face.  “Very.”

“Ugh, you’re ridiculous!” Rin huffed.  “Must be nice to be dressed in an evening gown and have a wig hiding your identity, huh, Haruuu?” he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.  “Meanwhile, I’m dressed like some after school idol and-”

“You’re complaining a lot for someone wearing makeup,” the shorter man offered.

“What?”

“You didn’t have to wear it, right?” Haru continued.  “The person dressing me said it was optional.”

“Well, I mean, I’m not about to walk onstage looking all sallow and pale under the lights,” Rin put his hands on his hips.

“Rin,” Haru rubbed his chin, “Are you taking this competition seriously?”

“Of course I am!” the redhead spat.  “It’s bad enough you dragged me out here for your idea of a ‘date.’  Do you think I’m going to lose to you?”

“Well, I-”

“Please welcome our next contestant to the stage,” the announcer interrupted them. “The cute and fiery, Rin-chan!”

“That’s my cue,” Rin turned to walk away, but he stopped, glancing back over his shoulder.  “I’m going to nail this interview and just you wait for the talent portion of this competition,” he smirked, flashing sharp teeth, “I’m going to kick your ass, _Nanase_.”  With that, he walked – no,  _sashayed_  onto the stage, hips swinging from side to side.

Haru stood there, blinking in awe.  He slowly lifted one of his hands to his chest and put it over his thudding heart before his cheeks tinted bright pink.


	34. #38 AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san  
> #38 “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
> 
> Yes! Finally, a Haikyuu!! pairing ^^v

Nishinoya rolled over in bed, reaching beside him and coming up emptyhanded. He furrowed his brow, eyes still closed, and stretched his fingers further.  Finally, he found something soft.  He pulled it close and wrapped his arms and legs around it.  It felt a little smaller than his body pillow and it didn’t smell like the fabric softener his mom used.

Confused, he blinked his eyes open and studied the stark white pillow in his grasp.  He pulled away and rubbed his eye.  Where was he? After looking around, he realized he was in the school’s infirmary.

He stretched his arms over his head and sat up.  He felt so refreshed.  Just then, the door opened and the school nurse walked in.

“Ah, you’re awake, Nishinoya-kun,” she smiled at him.  “Feeling better?”

“Uh, yeah,” he grinned, eyes slipping closed.  “Um,” he looked up at her.  “How did I end up here, exactly?”

“Oh, one of the members from your club brought you in,” she explained.  “Apparently, you fainted during practice.”

“I did?” light brown eyes grew impossibly large.  That was quite a shock.  Sure, he’d been staying up later and training a lot harder recently, but his stamina was rivaled by none.  Well, maybe Shouyou, but still…Nishinoya Yuu was not one to pass out from something as ridiculous as lack of sleep.

“Yes, you were out cold,” the nurse chuckled.  “Oh, and the young man who brought you in,” she fanned herself, “He looked so manly, carrying you princess-style over the threshold.”

“Princess…style…?”

Manly, huh?  It couldn’t be…

“My, my, what a handsome young man.  And so tall!”  She put a hand over her chest.  “He even set this old lady’s heart a flutter.”  She paused then, face souring just a bit.  “That is, until I told him it was simply overwork and lack of sleep,” she shook her head.  “Poor dear looked like I’d told him the world was ending.”

Ah, now that sounded more like off-court Asahi-san.

“Anyway, he was a nervous wreck and kept getting in the way, so I had to send him out,” she went on as he opened a small refrigerator.  “Here,” she handed him a bottle of water.  “You’re looking much better, so, once you drink that, I’d say you’re free to go.”

“Thank you,” he accepted the bottle and uncapped it.  “Um, my teammate who brought me, did he-”

“He’s still waiting outside,” she gestured toward the closed door, “Would you like to see him?”

So, he was still there.  Nishinoya took a quick look at the clock on the wall.  Practice had ended well over an hour ago.

“Yes, please,” he said.

“Oh, good,” the nurse walked over to the door.  “I was afraid he was going to wear a trench in the floor with the way he’s been pacing back and forth,” she barked out a laugh. “Azumane-kun,” she poked her head out, “He’s asking for you.”

She stepped to the side and he saw his ace peek around the doorframe.

“Hey,” Nishinoya said from the bed.

“Hey,” Asahi returned, lifting one of his large hands to give a small wave. “Uh, you feeling better?”

“Much, thanks,” he scratched his cheek.  “I can’t really remember what happened.”

“I’ve got a staff meeting,” the nurse interrupted.  “He’s fine to leave, but would you mind escorting him home?” she asked the taller man.  He nodded. “Good.”  With one last wave, she walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

“So, you don’t remember anything?” Asahi asked, rubbing the nape of his neck and looking to the side.

“Not really,” Nishinoya gave an awkward laugh.  “I didn’t get hit by the ball, did I?”

“No, you, uh,” the third year walked closer, staring down at his feet. “You fainted…straight into my arms.” He was still looking down as his cheeks tinted dark pink.  “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” he looked up then, giving a sheepish smile.

“Just how long were you practicing that line out there?” the shorter man snickered when Asahi’s face reddened further.

“Err, that obvious?”

“Totally,” he smiled.  “So,” Nishinoya looked down.  “You carried me like a princess, huh?”

“Ah, well, that is,” Asahi held his hands up in defense.  “You fainted so suddenly and I just wanted to get you here as quickly as I-”

“Thank you,” Nishinoya said softly and then looked up at him.

“No problem,” he lowered his hands and stuffed them in his pockets, toeing at the floor.  “So, the nurse said you were overworking yourself,” he swallowed.  “Is there anything I can do?”

“Nah, it’s nothing I need help with,” the shorter man fell back onto the bed, pillowing his head with his arms. “I’ve just been getting up early to go running and staying up late practicing.” He paused.  “Before I realized it, it must have caught up with me.”

“You should take better care of yourself,” Asahi pulled up the nurse’s stool to the side of the bed and took a seat.  “I can’t play with confidence if our Guardian Deity isn’t on the court.”

Nishinoya chuckled and sat back up, taking the other man’s hand in both of his.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to let down our precious Ace,” he breathed.  Then he noticed how red Asahi’s face had gotten.  “So,” he bit his lip, stifling a laugh, “I got your attention, hm?”

“Yeah,” the taller man brought a large hand up to cradle the back of the libero’s head.  “You’ve got it.”

The laughter died on his tongue.

And, at that moment, Nishinoya thought Asahi had never looked cooler.


	35. #36 and 49 MiyuSawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #36 “I wish I could hate you.” and #49 “ Well this is awkward…”
> 
> This ended up being a poorbb!Kuramochi fic...I'm not sure how that happened ^^;

“I promise I won’t ask you for anything else as long as I live,” the bespectacled catcher clapped his hands together in a pleading fashion.

“Now, why do I find that incredibly hard to believe?” Kuramochi frowned, eyebrow raised.

“C’mon,  _Youichi_ ,” Miyuki flashed a smile, lids lowering seductively.

“You know those bedroom eyes don’t work on me,” the shortstop glowered.  “So, knock it off.”

“Well, you’d better get used to them,” the brunet leaned closer.  “If I stay this pent up, I won’t be able to turn them off.”

“Ugh, you’re so gross,” Kuramochi put a hand over his friend’s face, pushing him back.  

“Yes, and don’t you think it’ll start affecting the team, too?” he offered.

Kuramochi’s eyes widened.

Yep.  That got him.

“I mean,” Miyuki continued, “It’ll be hard for me to focus and I won’t be the only one impacted,” he bit his lip, knitting his brows.  “Just think about poor Sawamura,” he held a hand to his head dramatically, “Unable to pitch because, every time I signal, he’s left staring at my-”

“All right, already, I get it!” Kuramochi’s face was bright red.  He visibly swallowed and then golden eyes blinked back up at the catcher.  “Just one night, right?”

“Just one night,” the taller man promised.  “Then you can have your room back.”

“You’d better not do it on my bed,” he scowled.

“I make no promises.”

“Miyuki…”

“Oh, c’mon, you know you love me,” Miyuki chuckled.

“Yeah,” his friend glared, “and I wish I could hate you.”

*~*

Kuramochi stretched his arms over his head and then pat his stomach. Breakfast had been good.  And it was nice to sleep in on days when they had practice in the afternoon.  Sawamura was always waking him up at ungodly hours, whether or not it was on purpose, he didn’t know, but it had been refreshing to be away from him for the night.

Maybe he’d ask Miyuki to ‘babysit’ him more often.

He walked over to his room to grab his hat – he’d forgotten it the night before. And then he planned on heading out and running for a bit before practice started.  He’d probably catch Sawamura and Furuya just as they were finishing one of their impromptu races.

Kuramochi chuckled to himself as he opened the door, but he froze when he heard voices.

“N-No…it’s embarrassing…”  That was clearly Sawamura.

“C’mon, just once…” And he’d recognize his captain’s voice anywhere.

Were they really still at it?!

“But…” the pitcher sounded bashful.

“Just one time,” Miyuki nearly purred.  “I was really nice to you earlier, so…please?”

“O-Okay…”

Oh God.  What the Hell was he doing to his precious, though extremely annoying, roommate?!

“I, uh,” Sawamura continued.  “I like you,  _S-Senpai_.”

So, Miyuki was interested in those kinds of things…

But, even so.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Kuramochi strode into the room and grabbed his hat off the back of his desk chair.  “Practice starts in-” he looked over at the bottom bunk, but saw no Sawamura or Miyuki. His eyes widened and drifted up to his own bunk.  “Miyuki, are you… _on_   _my bed?!_ ” he roared.

“Well…” the brunet poked his head over the edge, “this is awkward.”


	36. #5 KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #5 "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"
> 
> #5 is a popular request, hehe.

Practice had just ended and the seniors were getting ready to lock up. Kageyama was about to ask for the keys again, so he could stay late and work on his tosses some more, but Hinata stopped him before he had the chance.

“Ah, good practice today, Kageyama,” he beamed, his bright hair, backlit by the fluorescent lights, forming a halo around his head.  “Want to go get some meat buns?”

Kageyama pondered that for a moment.  On the one hand, he could get more practice in…but on the other, he could eat meat.  It was a hard decision.

“Kageyama?” Hinata cocked his head to the side.

“Don’t bother with him,” Tsukishima snickered as he and Yamaguchi walked by. “You can’t expect his highness to make decisions on his own.”

“I’ll go,” Kageyama answered, ignoring the other first years.

“Okay!” the shorter boy lit up.  “I wonder which kind I should try…” he rambled on as the two walked toward the Sakanoshita.  It was starting to get chilly and hot meat buns sounded really good.

As it turned out, Hinata couldn’t decide which one to try and ended up buying a dozen.

Kageyama quietly munched on his curry bun as Hinata rattled on, stuffing his face with one hand and gripping his brown paper bag with the other.  He kind of looked like a chipmunk as he shoved them into his mouth.

“And then Nishinoya-san said he’d help me with my receives,” he went on, pausing only to shove another bun into his mouth.  “Ifn’t fwe mishe?”  He swallowed and looked up at the taller teen, brown eyes sparkling.

“Uh…mn,” Kageyama grunted, unsure how he was supposed to reply to that. Though, he did wonder why their senpai felt the need to assist Hinata when Kageyama was perfectly capable.

“And Sugawara-san helped me a lot with my form,” Hinata hummed, reaching into his bag for another bun.  “We really have such reliable senpai.”

“Hn.”  Kageyama’s permanent frown deepened.  Why had the shorter boy bothered asking everyone else?  He and Hinata practiced every day during lunch and usually got in extra training after evening practice ended.  Was that not enough?

“Asahi-san is my next target,” the shorter boy laughed.  “If I want to become the ace, I need to learn from-” but he paused when he realized Kageyama had stopped walking.  “Kageyama?”

Oh. How long had he been standing there? He glanced up and saw that Hinata was several feet ahead of him.

“Kageyama?” he asked again.

What had he asked him?  He wasn’t sure.  He’d been so busy thinking about how Hinata didn’t need anyone else to help him. Kageyama could handle it.  He didn’t like the idea of their teammates teaching Hinata things.  Getting to see him smile when he finally got it right.  The way his entire face would light up.

“Kageyaaaamaaa-saan?” Hinata walked back toward him.  Kageyama couldn’t look him in the eye.  He just stared at the brown bag in his arms.  “Wait a minute!” the shorter boy gasped.  “Are you jealous?”

Oh no.  Is that what this feeling was?

Well, now that he realized it, there was only one way to react.

“Like Hell I am, dumbass!” Kageyama roared at him.

“It all makes sense now,” the orange-haired boy said, eyes wide.  “How you’ve been quiet this whole time and the way you were looking at me-”

“Hinata, it’s not-”

“Well, don’t think for a second that I’ll give you any!” Hinata pouted.

Wait.  What?

Kageyama let his arms fall to his sides as he blinked in confusion.

“What?” he asked.

“You made your choice,” the shorter boy clutched his bag to his chest.  “You should have said something earlier.”

“I,” Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up.  Was he really that obvious?  “I didn’t realize until now.”

“Hmmgh…” Hinata stepped into his personal space, face close and expression serious.  “Fine,” he huffed.  “Just this once.”

“Huh?”

“Here,” he handed Kageyama a meat bun.  “But next time, if you’re hungry, you should buy more than one.”  Hinata sighed and shook his head before he turned around and continued walking over to his bike.

Kageyama stood there, staring at the bun in his hand.  It was warm.

His chest was, too.

“Dumbass.”


	37. #40 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~ <3  
> #40 “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”
> 
> Hospital AU where they didn't meet in high school.  
> Doctor!Midorima and Paramedic!Takao

Midorima Shintarou.  Brilliant brain surgeon.  Gifted mind with excellent bedside manner.

And yet…

“He has a horrible personality,” Takao lamented as he watched the green-haired doctor make his rounds, nurses scrambling to get out of his way as he strode forward.

“Staring at the lost cause again, Takao?” Kasamatsu raised a thick eyebrow.

“I can’t help but feel that he just needs a little nudge,” the younger man sighed, sharp eyes following the bespectacled man’s back as he rounded a corner.

“What he needs is to get laid,” his partner said, shaking his head.

“My, my, Senpai,” Takao looked back at him, narrowing his eyes playfully.  “Such talk,” he clicked his tongue, “It seems that blond bombshell boyfriend of yours has been rubbing off on you.”

“Leave Kise out of this,” Kasamatsu said, cheeks tinting.  “Weren’t we talking about Midorima-sensei?”

“Yeah,” the shorter man sighed, facing away again.  He leaned against the nurses’ stand, folding his arms and burying his face in them.

“Please don’t use my desk as a bed, Takao,” a male nurse came up.  “No calls today?  Or did changing your ambulance’s wheels leave you tired?” he flashed a cheeky smile.

“Izuki, you’re seriously the worst,” Kasamatsu pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m hardly ever serious,” Izuki corrected.  “So,” he eyed Takao, still hunched over the counter, “Takao is still hung up on Midorima-sensei?

“Yes,” the older man sighed.  “He’s got it bad.”

“Stop talking like I’m not here…” Takao whined, voice muffled by his arms.

“Well, if it were me,” Izuki began, holding his index finger up matter-of-factly, “I’d give that brain surgeon a piece of my mind.”

“Stop,” Kasamatsu groaned.

“Anyway, if you don’t have any calls, could you help me carry these boxes?” Izuki pointed to the pile beside his desk.  “We just got a shipment of medicine and I need to restock both wings.”

“Sure,” the oldest said.  “What’s going where?”

“Well, most of them are going to the Akashi Wing,” the nurse explained.  “Only two boxes are headed that way,” he pointed.

“I’ll come with you, then,” Kasamatsu began loading his arms with boxes. “I’d rather deal with your puns than that lovesick sadsack over there.”

“Harsh, Senpai,” Takao peeked over his arms at him.  They gathered their packages, leaving the remaining two for Takao.

“Besides,” the older paramedic continued, “a certain someone walked off in that direction, didn’t he?”

“Oh,” Izuki’s eyes widened.  “I see, I see,” he grinned.  “Ah, there’s no match for your making, Kasamatsu-san.”

“Okay, that one didn’t even make sense,” Kasamatsu growled.

Takao sighed as the other two walked away.  He pushed himself off of the desk and grabbed the boxes before heading down to the South Wing.

“Those two…” he grumbled to himself.  He looked down at the boxes, wondering what was inside.  He was so distracted that he didn’t see the person in front of him until he bumped into their back.  “Ah, sorry,” he pulled back and then froze.  It was Midorima.

“Do watch where you’re going,” the taller man adjusted his glasses and looked down his nose at him.  “Someone could get hurt.”

“Right, sorry,” Takao moved to rub the back of his neck and nearly dropped the packages.  Midorima reached a hand under them to keep them from tumbling.  “Sorry again.”  He felt like an idiot.  He was never clumsy like this.  Wasn’t he the one who could navigate his ambulance through traffic, finding any and all openings and getting them to the hospital at top speed, all while never jostling his partner or the patient in the back?

“Good day,” Midorima’s head gave the slightest of nods, green eyes slipping down to the ID card on Takao’s chest.  “Takao.”

No honorific, huh?  And why did he need to read his nametag?  They’d been working in the same hospital for almost a year.

“Yes, have a good one,” he paused, wondering if he should show the same level of disrespect out of spite, but then a wicked smile appeared on his face.  “See you around, Shin-chan.”  The taller man, who had already started walking away, froze.

“Excuse me?” he turned to face him.

“Shin-chan,” Takao repeated.  “You look like the serious type who longs for a cute nickname, that’s all.”

“Longs for a…” Midorima blinked, a flush crawling up his neck.  “Now see here-”

“What’s wrong, Shin-chan?” he went on, loving the reaction he was getting.  “You’re not  _embarrassed_ , are you?” silvery eyes went wide in mock surprise.  “I didn’t think you were capable of having such emotions.”

“Just what makes you think you can talk to me like-”

“You know,” his smile widened, “you’re so serious all the time, Mr. Brain Surgeon,” he teased.  “I just felt like giving you a piece of my mind.”

It was a stretch, but this was the longest they’d ever spoken and he’d run out of material.  Hopefully Izuki wouldn’t mind.

“A piece of your…” Midorima’s lids fluttered, mouth falling open.

Perfect.  He got him.

Takao was about to add another smart remark, but then it happened:

It almost seemed like it was playing out in slow motion.  The taller man raised a hand to his mouth, his eyes slipping closed and a blush blossoming on his cheeks as the most delightful sound burst forth from his lips.

Midorima Shintarou was laughing.

He moved the hand to wipe his eye, shoulders shaking as his chuckles subsided, mouth turned up at the edges.

“Shin-chan…”

“Yes?” the taller man replied.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“What?”  And as soon as it had appeared, the smile vanished, replaced by his usual frown.

“You did!” Takao beamed.  “So, you really can,” he offered his own smile in return, “and you laughed, too.”

“Well, what you said was rather ridiculous, as you know,” Midorima adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, cheeks tinting again.

Maybe all he needed was a little nudge, after all.

*~* Bonus Omake *~*

Kasamatsu and Izuki poked their heads out from their hiding spot just around the corner.

“Hmm, so he can smile,” the older man mused and then looked at the sniffling nurse beside him.  “What’s your problem?”

“Takao stole my material…” he sobbed and then gave a watery smile.  “He  _does_  like it!”


	38. #29 AkaFuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #29 "I thought you were dead."

There was only darkness.

Akashi felt a warm hand on his.  Then he heard Furihata’s voice.

“Please wake up, Sei.”

Oh, how he wanted to.  But he felt so weak.  He tried to squeeze the hand holding his, but he couldn’t.

“I…I thought you were dead,” Furihata continued.  “When you closed your eyes before the ambulance came, I thought: This is it.  He’s going to leave me.”  He heard him sniffle.  “And it was all my fault.”

_No.  No, it wasn’t your fault, Kouki.  How could you think that?_

“All because I wanted to go on a date to the movies like a normal couple,” he went on. “So, I promise I won’t argue with you about where we go anymore,” he hiccupped.  “If you want to spend our seven month anniversary in Paris, that’s okay,” Furihata gave a sad chuckle.  “Or if you want to buy out the Sky Tree so we can be the only ones looking over the city, I’d go along with it.”

_You know I’d do anything for you._

“But the one thing I need you to do now is open your eyes, okay?” Furihata begged.

_I’m trying._

“You know,” his lover continued, “they caught that guy.”

_That guy?_

“He was trying to mug someone else a few blocks down,” Furihata’s voice wavered. “They knew it was him because he still had your wallet in his pocket and the-the,” he paused, swallowing audibly, “the knife.”

Right.  He’d forgotten about that.  He and Furihata had just finished their movie date when a man came up asking if they had the time.  In his one moment of distraction, the mugger had grabbed Furihata, holding him a knifepoint.

He asked for his wallet and Akashi gave it to him.  He would have given that man anything to get his Kouki back.

But, when the mugger looked inside the wallet to check his haul, he saw Akashi’s license.  Apparently, that man’s father had been fired from the Akashi Group the year before. Needless to say, now it was personal.

When the man pushed the point of the knife deep enough into the brunet’s neck to draw blood, Akashi saw red.  He lunged at him and knocked him to the ground.  He’d even managed to get the knife out of his hands.  He turned to tell Furihata to run, but his lover wouldn’t leave him.

He tried one last time to get his boyfriend to go, but the mugger had recovered and pushed him off.  He needed Akashi alive, but he said that Furihata was expendable.

Akashi had never moved so quickly in his life.  He jumped in front of Furihata, just as the mugger thrust his knife forward.  He felt a searing pain in his abdomen and then he was falling, right into his lover’s arms.

Furihata started crying.  He hated to see him cry.  He wanted to wipe the tears away, but he couldn’t move.  Then everything went dark.

Now he was lying on something soft.  A hospital bed, he assumed, since he heard the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor beside him.

“Sei, please…” Furihata was crying in earnest now.  He wanted so badly to hold him.  “Please wake up.”

_Just give me some time.  I promise I’ll come back to you, Kouki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally wrote out the entire thing, including the mugging scene. But it ended up being over 1k words again and these are supposed to be drabbles. If I'd finish it at the rate I was going, it would probably have been closer to 2k. Oops, haha. I'm so wordy.
> 
> If anyone wants to read it, though...I'll upload it ^^


	39. #29 AkaFuri (Deleted Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did say I'd upload it if someone asked~ ^^v  
> This is for you, pinkdress-san~
> 
> The following is how I originally planned to write #29 for AkaFuri. But it was getting too wordy.

_There was no way this was happening.  It couldn’t be real.  It had to be a bad dream._

Those were the thoughts running through Furihata’s mind as he sat beside the hospital bed, chocolate eyes never leaving the redhead lying there.

Akashi just looked like he was sleeping, eyes closed, breathing even.  But the IV in his arm and the heart monitor rhythmically beeping beside them told Furihata otherwise.

He’d been like this for hours.

Furihata reached a hand out to grip his boyfriend’s.  It was so cold.  And Akashi was so pale.  So very pale.

He’d lost a lot of blood, so, of course he was.

Thankfully, Furihata was a universal donor.  He never thought he’d be grateful for his blood type.

This all happened because the brunet wanted to see that new movie.  Akashi could have easily bought out the theatre or even had the reel sent to his private viewing room in the main house, but Furihata just wanted to go on a regular date for once.  They’d even given his chauffer the night off.

It seemed normal at first.  A man came up to them, asking if they had the time.  But, while Akashi looked down to check his watch, the man grabbed Furihata’s arm and wrenched it behind his back.  He gave a low chuckle as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a knife, waving it dangerously close to the brunet’s face.

“Give me your wallet,” the man ordered, pressing the cold blade against his captive’s neck.  Furihata felt a slight sting as the tip dug into his skin.

“Of course,” Akashi said calmly, reaching into his pocket and producing his billfold.  “Here,” he tossed it to the ground by their feet.  “Now, you have what you wanted,” crimson eyes flashed dangerously.  “Release Kouki.”

Without letting Furihata go, the man bent down and snatched up the wallet.  He opened it, making sure Akashi wasn’t trying to pull a fast one on him.  Then his steely eyes widened.

“Akashi Seijuurou, huh?” he read the name off of his license.  “Ain’t you the son of that billionaire?” he glanced back up at the redhead to compare the ID photo with the real thing.  “Looks like it’s my lucky day.”

“I said, release-” Akashi began, but he was interrupted.

“Hey, Kouki, was it?” the man closed the wallet and stuffed it into his back pocket.  “What say you and me go have a little fun?” he asked, hot breath on Furihata’s ear.  “I think your little boyfriend here has a lot more to give, don’t you?”

“Anything you desire,” Akashi ground out as he stepped forward, hesitating only when the man pushed the knife deeper into Furiahta’s skin, drawing blood.  “Just let him go.”

“You know, your father laid my old man off last year around this time,” the mugger mused, pulling the knife away from Furihata’s neck to scratch his own cheek with the blunt side.  “It was a tough Christmas, you know.”

“Then I’ll ensure that, this year, yours will be the merriest,” the redhead glared.  “But, if you don’t release Kouki this instant, I can’t promise you’ll make it to see another Christmas.”

“Threatening me, huh?” the man narrowed his eyes.  “Big mistake, Akashi- _san_.”

Furihata’s captor moved the knife closer to his face.  He could see his reflection in its blade.  He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself, but, instead of feeling the cold metal slicing into his skin, he felt his legs knocked out from under him.

It took him a second to realize that Akashi had run forward, shoving his shoulder into the taller man’s gut and sending them all sprawling to the ground.

“Kouki, run!” he ordered, grabbing the mugger by the wrists and struggling to hold him down.  The knife clattered to the ground beside them.  “Go!” he shouted.

“Not without you,” Furihata had never been so scared in his life.  The mugger was tall, much taller than either of them, and he was strong.  There was no way, even with the element of surprise, that Akashi could apprehend him.

“Please go,” Akashi begged and it was in that moment, when he was distracted, that the other man broke free of his hold.

The mugger threw Akashi off of him and reached for the knife.  He growled at the redhead and got to his feet.

“You’ve seriously pissed me off, but you’re worth more to me alive,” he spat and then turned toward Furihata.  “So, I’ll just take my anger out on sweet, little Kouki here.”

Furihata watched the scene before him play out in slow motion.  The blade was coming straight for him.  He closed his eyes, his legs frozen in place.  He was going to die.  He was going to-

“Damn it!” he heard the mugger yell.  He opened his eyes in time to see Akashi crumple the ground in front of him.

“Sei!!” he screamed and fell to his knees beside him.  He barely noticed the mugger running away.  “Sei,” he cradled his head.  “Sei…” he repeated, tears clouding his vision.  There was a telltale red stain where the front of his shirt was ripped and he noticed the snow beneath them on the sidewalk taking on a crimson color.

“Kouki,” Akashi reached a hand up and grasped his wrist, bringing the brunet’s hand to his cheek.  “Kouki, were you harmed?” he asked, eyelids fluttering as his head lolled to the side.

“Shh, don’t talk,” Furihata pulled away to take off his jacket before setting it under Akashi’s head.  “We need to stop the bleeding,” he pulled out his phone and called an ambulance while he wrapped the redhead’s jacket tightly around his middle, pushing down with both hands to apply pressure.  “Just hang in there, Sei.”

“Kouki…” his lover smiled up at him.  “I’m glad you’re all right,” he said and then his eyes slipped closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I made a few changes (things that don't quite match up with the final version)  
> But here's where the last chapter picks up.


	40. #47 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #47 "No one needs to know."

“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” Kise giggled as the other man pushed him up against the brick wall outside of the arena.

“No one needs to know,” Haizaki whispered, warm breath stirring the hair at the nape of his neck.

“That tickles,” the blond said and then threw his head back with a gasp as Haizaki bit the sensitive flesh just below his earlobe.  “A-ah, Shougo-kun…”

“Gotta keep quiet, Angel Face,” he breathed.  “Don’t want to draw attention to yourself, now do you?”

“It’s sort of my job to draw attention to myself,” Kise replied smartly.

“Ah, I can see the headline now,” Haizaki smirked.  “Famous model Kise Ryouta, caught tangled up in his lover’s embrace during his final winter cup.”

“Headlines aren’t that long.”

“So, they’ll paraphrase,” the gray-haired man offered.

“And, who says you’re my lover?” Kise lifted a hand to gently slap the other’s cheek.  “Getting ahead of yourself, aren’t you, Shougo-kun?”

“I’m not sure how you define it, but I’m certain we’ve done most everything lovers do,” Haizaki pulled back, folding his arms over his chest.

“We haven’t gone on a proper date once,” the blond complained, crossing his arms and mirroring the other man.  “It’s always ‘Ooh, let’s do it outside of the arena,’ or, ‘I haven’t had you in weeks, let’s stay in,’ or, ‘Angel, I always wanted to bang you in a Maji Burger ball pit’.”  He finished his perfect copy of the other man and quirked an eyebrow.  “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“Well…” he cleared his throat and, if Kise didn’t know any better, he’d swear there was a faint pink tinting his cheeks.

“Well?”

“That’s fair,” Haizaki finally conceded.  “But, how can I help it when my boyfriend is so beautiful?”

“Oh, so I’m your boyfriend now, too, huh?”

“Damn, you’re difficult,” Haizaki complained.  But then he flashed a cheeky smile.  “You’re just lucky you’re worth all the trouble.”  He leaned in for a kiss, but Kise stopped him by placing a finger to his lips.

“Say it first,” he ordered.

“Uh…”

“Ask me out on a date,” Kise pulled his finger away, crossing his arms again as he waited.

“So, uh,” Haizaki pulled back, rubbing the nape of his neck and averting his eyes.  “Do you maybe wanna catch a movie or something?”

“See?  Now, was that so hard?” the blond questioned.  He mussed the other man’s hair, finally free of its ill-suited cornrows and added, “C’mere.”  He held his arms out. Haizaki did as he was told and wrapped his arms around him.  Then he felt Kise’s hands firmly grip his behind.

“Wait,” gray eyes blinked in confusion.  “We’re still doing it?”

“I wanted you to ask me out on a date, not take a vow of celibacy,” Kise laughed. “Of _course_  we’re still doing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I've got "Dirty Little Secret" by All-American Rejects stuck in my head... lol (and now so do all of you)
> 
> ...who has to know?


	41. #3 and #36 OiKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #3 “Please, don’t leave.” and #36 “I wish I could hate you.”
> 
> This is really a (heavily) implied KageHina, but the story is between Kageyama and Oikawa, so... I tried, haha.  
> (Sorry, I ship KageHina and IwaOi so hard)

“You want me to what?” Oikawa blinked, taken aback by his former underclassmen’s unusual request.

“Don’t make me say it again,” Kageyama said, cheeks pink and eyes hidden behind his bangs as he bowed low before the other man.  “Uh, please,” he added belatedly.

“So, let me get this straight,” the brunet started pacing around his living room. He’d have to yell at Iwaizumi later for giving Kageyama his home address.  “You want me to teach you how to…” he trailed off, swallowing.  He was suddenly thankful that his parents weren’t home.

Why on Earth was he getting so nervous?  Hadn’t he dated plenty of girls?  Of course, he had!  Well, okay, he’d never really made time for dates.  And the girls usually broke up with him when they realized that he cared more about practicing his serves than he did about whatever it was they’d been going on about…

Anyway…

He cleared his throat.

“You sure you should be asking me for something like this?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow.  “Don’t you have a boyfriend?  I’m sure Chibi-chan would be more than willing to-”

“It’s because of Hinata!” Kageyama shouted, head snapping up.  Then his face flushed brighter and he looked back down. “I…I want it to be good for him.”

“But, even so…” Oikawa scratched the back of his head.  “I think maybe you should just try it out on Chibi-chan first, okay?” he turned around, heading toward the stairs.  “I’m going to go to my room and forget you ever asked,” he put a hand on the railing, “You can show yourself ou-”

“Please, don’t leave,” the younger setter stood up straight.  “I…If you don’t hate me, even just a little bit…” he took a deep breath before shouting, “Please teach me how to give a proper kiss!”

Hearing it a second time somehow made it even more embarrassing to Oikawa. He felt like his face was on fire as he turned back toward Kageyama.

“If I don’t hate you?” he asked, brows raised and mouth in a slight pout.

“I thought, as long as you didn’t completely hate me, you’d be fine-”

“So, as long as I don’t hate you, I should be fine with it?” the brunet’s frown deepened.  “Do I look like I’m that easy?”

“I, uh,” Kageyama bent at his middle and bowed deeply again.  “I didn’t mean to imply-”

“This is all for Chibi-chan’s sake?” Oikawa walked toward him, crossing his arms over his chest.  “What’s wrong? You try to kiss him and miss or something?”  Kageyama glanced up, face redder than a tomato and lips stretched in a tight line.  “Oh,” chocolate eyes widened, “I guessed correctly?”

“It’s not my fault,” Kageyama stood back up, avoiding eye contact.  “I’d never kissed anyone before.”

“Or dated anyone before or had a friend or held a decent conversation with-”

“I get it,” Kageyama still wasn’t looking at him.  “I get it…”

“So, as long as I don’t hate you…” Oikawa mused.  He reached forward and crooked a finger under the younger teen’s chin. “Oh, how I wish I could hate you,” he shook his head with a sigh.

“You mean you’ll do it?” Kageyama’s eyes lit up.

“I want a full report from Chibi-chan after this,” he informed him. “If I take the time to teach you how to properly kiss, then I expect to see results.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Let’s start with the basics,” Oikawa tapped a finger to his lips.  “First, you need to take aim.”

Several embarrassing minutes later, Kageyama decided that was the last time he’d ask Oikawa for his help.


	42. #24 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #24 "You're the only one I trust to do this."
> 
> Warning: Don't try this at home. Also, Haizaki curses a little bit.

“Are you sure about this, Shougo-kun?” Kise asked, fiddling with the needle in his gloved hands.  “I mean, wouldn’t you rather go to a studio or something?”

“Nah,” he put one of his hands over Kise’s shaking ones.  “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  He gave a smirk.  “Besides, those cuffs were getting old.”

“But,” golden eyes were downcast.  “It really hurts to have it done.”  He looked to the side.  “I mean, it hurt so much that I stopped after one,” his cheeks tinted.

“I’d like to think my pain tolerance is higher than yours,” Haizaki teased, lifting his hand to toy with the blonde’s piercing between his thumb and finger.

“Hey,” Kise grabbed the other’s hand and pouted up at him.  “That tickles.”

“So, are you going to do this or not?” the gray-haired man asked.

“But, what if I-”

“I trust you,” Haizaki cupped Kise’s cheek.  “But, I am a  _little_  scared,” he flashed a cheeky grin as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  “Maybe you could do something to distract me?”

Kise pulled back, cheeks blazing.  But he lowered his brows, face determined.

“Okay,” he grabbed an alcohol wipe and cleaned the lobe of his boyfriend’s left ear.  That way, if he chickened out of getting the second one done like Kise had, at least they’d match.  He grabbed a pen and marked where he thought the best spot to pierce would be.  “Does that look okay?” he asked, picking up a mirror and facing it toward the other man.

“Looks as good a spot as any,” Haizaki replied, lowering his hand to rest on the blond’s shoulder, his thumb brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck in a soothing fashion.

“Okay,” Kise said again, taking a deep breath.  He raised the needle and lined it up with the dot he’d made.  “One…two-”

“What about my distraction?” his boyfriend asked, that cheeky grin returning.

“Fine, fine,” the blond narrowed his eyes and leaned closer so their lips nearly touched.  “One…” he breathed, “Two…” golden eyes flicked over to make sure the needle was still aligned correctly, “Three.” He pushed forward and crushed their lips together. He felt Haizaki tense and the hand on his shoulder grip him tighter.

“Shit,” Haizaki cursed when it was over.  “Stings like a bitch.”

“I told you,” Kise frowned.  “Still want me to do the other side?”

“Please, like I’d give up halfway,” the gray-haired man answered with a chuckle.

“Rude,” the blond huffed and sterilized the needle, raising it again.  “I won’t be nearly as gentle this time.”

“Okay, but,” Haizaki leaned close again, lips hovering over Kise’s.  “I’ll be sure to return the favor later.”  Kise felt a shiver run up his spine at that threat of a promise.  “So, what’ll it be?”

The blond pulled back, chewing his bottom lip as he thought it over.  Then he leaned forward, giving Haizaki’s unpierced ear a teasing nip.  He chuckled when his boyfriend sucked in a breath.

“Brace yourself,” he purred and smirked when he felt Haizaki’s fingers digging into his shoulder again.


	43. #13 KisuMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #13 "Kiss me."
> 
> If you haven't seen the final un-aired episode of Eternal Summer, this may seem like a random situation. But it takes place right after Makoto accidentally sprays Kisumi with his water gun when he's after Sousuke.

“Kisumi?!” Makoto gasped in surprise as he took in the drenched pink-haired man before him.

“SOUSUKE!!” Kisumi screamed in frustration as the dark-haired man ran off.

Olive green eyes followed Sousuke’s retreating back until his target was out of range.  With a sigh, he turned back toward his former classmate.  He had momentarily forgotten that he’d sprayed the other man with his water gun.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Kisumi,” he held a hand up while lowering the weapon.  “I didn’t see you.”

“It’s not your fault,” the shorter man reached up and wrung out his bangs.  “You didn’t know Sousuke would use me as a human shield,” he sighed.  “What an insufferable guy.”

“I’m very sorry,” Makoto frowned and then brought his gun back up.  “But we have a time limit and I-”

“Wait,” violet eyes widened.  “You’re really just going to leave me?”

“Well, um, I mean,” the sandy-haired man rubbed the nape of his neck. “I was, uh-”

“I said it wasn’t your fault, but I haven’t forgiven you yet,” Kisumi crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh,” Makoto blinked.  “I’m so-”

“You said that already,” the shorter man gave a teasing smile.

“Then what do you-”

“Payment,” Kisumi grinned, eyes closing into playful slits.

“Oh,” Makoto said again, eyeing the other man’s sopping clothing.  “I can pay for your dry-cleaning bill-”

“Nuh-uh,” the pink-haired man waved a finger in front of Makoto’s face.  “That’s not the kind of payment I want,” he poked the other’s nose and then traced the curve of his cheek to his jaw.  “Kiss me.”

“Kisumi?” Makoto furrowed his brow.

“Kiss me,” he repeated.  “I want you to kiss me.”

“Kiss…” the sandy-haired man’s face nearly burst into flames.  “Y-You w-w-want me t-t-to,” he sputtered, dropping his water gun and lifting his hands up in front of him.

Kisumi’s eyes shifted to the side and then back to Makoto, his smile widening.

“No good?” he asked innocently.

“It’s j-just th-th-that, well, you know I, ab-bout you, my f-f-feelings aren’t-” but he was silenced when Kisumi leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

“You’re forgiven,” the pink-haired man pulled back with a wink.  “I’m going to go see if I can find, Rin-Rin,” he glanced off somewhere behind Makoto again and bit his lip.  “Good luck finding Haru,” he added before he walked off, leaving a stunned Makoto in his wake.

Oh. And a seriously pissed Haru on his tail.


	44. #2 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #2 "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

“Have you lost your damn mind?!” Aomine all but screamed and then lowered his voice to a harsh whisper when his boyfriend shushed him, afraid their neighbors would hear.  “What do you  _mean_  you signed me up?” he hissed.

“Well, I thought Aominecchi wouldn’t mind,” Kise held his hands up in defense. “Besides, you’re tall and good looking and we were a man short, so I-”

“I don’t model,” the tanned man crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “The make-up, the frilly outfits, the posing,” he shook his head.  “That’s all you.”

“But Aominecchi would look great!” the blond placated him.  “With some contouring and maybe some extensions for your bangs-”

“What part of ‘no’ don’t you understand?”

“It’s just a quick fashion show,” Kise clasped his hands together.  “And it’s for charity.”

“That’s the argument you went with?” Aomine raised his brows.

“And the designer is a really good friend of mine,” the blond continued.

“Still not seeing what’s in it for me…”

“She’s a college student,” Kise went on, hoping to pique his boyfriend’s interest.  But the taller man just yawned and looked away.  “And her style is really comfortable to wear,” he tried.  Finally, he went for his ace in the hole.  Kise took a deep breath.  “She’s got a big rack.”  He chose to word it in a way that would most appeal to his boyfriend.

“So?”

Kise blinked in surprise.

“So?” he repeated, flabbergasted.  “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“If I want to look at boobs I can’t touch, I’ll get the newest Mai book,” Aomine scratched the inside of his ear with his pinky.  “So, if that’s all you’ve got…”

“There’s free food after,” the blond was pulling out all the stops.  The buffet was technically for the guests, but he’d find a way to get Aomine a plate.

“Is it that froufrou stuff or the rabbit food you normally eat?”

Man, Aomine was tough.

Finally, Kise had to bring out the big guns.  This was it.  This had to work.  His friend needed a tall, athletic man to model her remaining piece.

“Well, if you don’t want to do it,” the blond began, lowering his eyes before looking back up at Aomine through thick lashes.  “I’ll just ask Kagamicchi for his help.”

“Kagami?” the taller man raised an eyebrow.  “That idiot will probably fall off the stage.”

“The catwalk isn’t that narrow,” Kise chuckled.  “And, you know, he’s got that primal thing that the designer is looking for,” he went on.  “Oh, and he and I will be the only guys, so I can ask him to help me get my outfit on.”

“What?”

“Well, the zipper is hard to reach and the fabric is really tight, so I can’t get it on by myself,” he blinked innocently.  “Plus, I’ll get all sweaty from the lights and it’ll stick to me afterwards and I’ll need Kagamicchi’s help peeling it off-”

“Where the Hell is this thing, anyway?” Aomine growled.

“Oh, so you mean you’ll help me?” Kise put his hands behind his back, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, but you owe me,” the taller man grumbled as he grabbed his coat and headed toward their front door.  Kise smiled to himself, victorious, and got up to follow his boyfriend out.  But Aomine stopped so suddenly, the blond nearly ran into his back.

“Aominecchi?”

“Hey,” he said, but didn’t turn around.  “That dressing room we’ll be sharing,” he cleared his throat.  “Does it have a lock?”


	45. #3 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #3 "Please, don't leave."

Kise practically slammed the other man against the door once they were inside the apartment.  The blond pressed his body up against his lover’s, fingers fanning out on the other’s chest and keeping him still.

“You’re really into it tonight,” Haizaki chuckled, but was silenced when Kise crushed their lips together.  The blond licked at his lips, requesting entrance, but Haizaki pulled away, flashing a smirk.  “Seeing Daiki with his little boyfriend really got to you, huh?”

Kise stepped back, golden eyes wide and brows knit together.

“Don’t look so surprised, Ryouta,” the gray-haired man reached forward and took one of Kise’s hands in his.  “I was well aware when he started this that you had someone else in mind,” he rubbed his thumb back and forth over the blond’s knuckles.  “You want me to hold you the way he would?”

“Shougo-”

“It’s ‘ _Aominecchi_ ,’ isn’t it?” Haizaki tutted.  “Now,” he cupped his lover’s cheek and rested his forehead against the other’s, “close your eyes,  _Kise_.”

Kise did as he was told, a tear sliding down his cheek.

“Don’t cry,” Haizaki wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb.  “Maybe after we’re finished, we can go play some one-on-one just like we used-”

“Stop!” the blond pushed him away, fresh tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. “That’s not what I-”

“But haven’t you been thinking of him since the beginning?” gray eyes flashed. “Biting your lips to keep from gasping his name?”  Kise opened his mouth to retort, but Haizaki interrupted him.  “Burying your face in the pillow, pretending it was Daiki above you…inside you.”

“Stop it!  Just stop it!” Kise sobbed.  “I’m going home,” he pushed past Haizaki and put a hand on the doorknob.  But he stopped, swallowing audibly before he spoke. “I was in love with Aominecchi,” he said, voice barely a whisper.  “But that was before.”

“Ryouta-”

“Do you think I’d do that with you just because-” he cut himself off when his voice cracked.  “I guess I was wrong about us,” Kise took a shaky breath.  “And, for your information, I was ‘ _really into it_ ’ because I was looking forward to being with you all week.”

“Ryou-”

“Goodnight, Shougo-kun,” Kise twisted the knob and pulled the door open, only to have it shut again, a large hand holding it firmly in place.  “Let me go,” he said without facing the other man.

“Please, don’t leave,” Haizaki breathed, his free hand coming to rest on Kise’s waist, noting the way the blond flinched slightly.  “I’m sorry,” his head dropped to Kise’s shoulder. “I saw the way you were looking at Daiki tonight and I got so jealous.”

“Well, that was stupid,” Kise sniffled, obviously still crying.

“Yeah.”

“I told you when we got together that I was over him.”

“I know.”

“Then, have a little more faith in me, okay?” Kise turned around, wrapping his arms around Haizaki’s neck.

“I promise,” he nuzzled the juncture between the blond’s neck and shoulder.  “Is it,” he cleared his throat.  “Is it okay to continue where we left off?”

Kise pulled back, chewing his bottom lip as he thought.  Then he gave a wicked grin.

“Okay,” he said.  “And, since you trust me now, I have an idea,” Kise brought his lips to Haizaki’s ear.  “This time, you close your eyes.”


	46. #49 HaiAoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #49 "Well, this is awkward..."
> 
> My OT3~ <3
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains polyamory. Also, it's a little pervy.

It was late.  Or early, depending on how one looked at it.  The figures on the bed were bathed in shadow, their silhouettes beneath the sheet were barely visible in the glow of the nightlight, which lighted the hallway beyond their shut door – placed there because Aomine kept stubbing his toe any time he had to get up early for practice.

Although they were both half asleep, the two moved closer.  Hands ghosting over bare flesh and legs entwining.  Lips mouthing every inch of reachable skin and chests pressing together.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and the rustling of bedsheets.  Both so desperate for the other’s touch.  Longing to fill the void inside.  To find their missing piece.

Their bodies were nearly molded together now, both panting and gasping for breath.  Every inch of skin felt electrified as they slid together, a sheen of sweat covering them.

Both in a state somewhere between asleep and awake.  Both so close to the edge.  Finally, they tumbled over together, fingers digging into flesh, backs arching and voices shouting out

“Daiki!” “Aominecchi!”

They froze.

If what they’d just finished doing hadn’t woken them up,  _that_  certainly had.

“Ryouta?” Haizaki pulled back, squinting in the darkness.

“Shougo-kun?” Kise echoed, eyes wide.

“But I thought-”

“Yeah, I dreamt that he-”

“Well, this is awkward…” a voice came from the doorway, followed by the bedroom light switching on.  Aomine stood there, suitcase in hand.  He’d just gotten home from his away game.  The look on his face, a mixture of surprise and arousal, indicated that he hadn’t missed his lovers shouting his name in their throes of passion.  He let his bag drop and walked over to the bed. “Mind if I join you?”


	47. #14 DaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~ <3  
> #14 “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

“The kids have really grown up, huh?” Sugawara said suddenly, breaking the silence. Daichi, whose cheek had been resting on his vice-captain’s head, moved to look down at the other man.

“The kids?” his raised his brows. Sugawara lifted his head from Daichi’s shoulder and tilted his chin to meet his gaze.

“Our kids,” he smiled, brown eyes alight with mirth.

“Don’t tell me they’ve gotten to you, too,” the taller man sighed. It had started when Tanaka and Nishinoya commented that Sugawara was the kindest senpai and how he was gentle just like a mom. The others had agreed, of course. And, if Sugawara was the mom, that meant that Daichi was the dad. But, what did that make Asahi?

“What does that make Asahi?” Daichi pondered aloud. The shorter man gave an airy laugh.

“I don’t know,” he shook his head. “Maybe an uncle or something?”

They turned to face their ‘children’ again, watching as the boys fought over the last remaining curry meat bun in the Sakanoshita store. Ukai was screaming something at them, but the two couldn’t hear from outside of the glass doors.

“Well, maybe they’re not as grownup as I originally thought,” Sugawara laughed. “Even so, I’m…” he paused, taking a deep breath. “Daichi, I’m really going to miss them,” he sighed, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder again. “I’m going to miss this.”

“We’re only going to college,” Daichi offered. “It’s not like we won’t be able to visit.”

“I know, but…” the shorter man closed his eyes. “Everything’s changing.”

“You’re not just talking about the club anymore, are you?” the dark-haired man pulled away, putting a hand on the other’s shoulders and turning him so they were face-to-face. “Tokyo isn’t that far.” But Sugawara wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I promise I’ll come back during breaks.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” his eyes were still downcast. “You’ll have club and you need to study and you shouldn’t be worrying about making time for me-”

“Hey,” Daichi gripped his chin, tilting his head up. “I’m with you, okay?” He leaned down and brushed his lips against his boyfriend’s before touching their foreheads together. “Always.”

“You’ll really come home?”

“Every chance I get.”

“Daichi,” Sugawara breathed, eyes filling with tears. “Man,” he cursed, scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. “Stupid tears,” he gave a watery laugh.

“I’ll always come back,” Daichi cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. “Because I love you, Koushi.”

“Daichi…”

“MOM!! DAD!!”

And their moment was ruined.

“Yes, Yamaguchi?” Sugawara turned to face the first year.

“Kageyama and Hinata started fighting when Hinata won at rock-paper-scissors and now Kageyama’s nose is bleeding!”

“I’ll be right there,” Daichi sighed. He turned toward Sugawara. “You still have that first aid kit in your bag?”

“Yup!” the shorter man held it up. “Always prepared.”

“Just like a good mother,” he teased.

Thankfully, the first aid kit had a cold pack for Daichi to cool the bright red handprint on his cheek.


	48. #16 MuraHimu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~ <3  
> #16 "It could be worse."

Murasakibara was running, ignoring the pain in his legs as he rounded each corner.

He’d run out of snacks and was just heading out to get more when he spotted Kagami in the hallway.  He thought the redhead was going to say something smart about Seirin’s victory over Yosen, but he didn’t.  Instead, he told Murasakibara that Himuro had gotten into a fight.  And, although the dark-haired man had told Murasakibara about the many fights he’d gotten into growing up in Los Angeles, when Kagami told him with whom he’d been fighting, it sent a chill up the tall man’s spine.

“Muro-chin!” he called when he burst through the doors of the arena, startling both his partner and the blonde lady beside him.  “Muro-chin…” he said again, bending over and putting his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath, his legs aching.  “Where’s Zaki-chin?” he looked up, violet eyes flashing angrily.

“Zaki-chin?” Himuro repeated.  “Atsushi, what are you-?”

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara’s eyes softened when he took in his partner’s form, slightly hunched, a hand on his stomach and bruises on his beautiful face. “What did he do?” he growled, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.  “Where is he?” he roared, whipping around in search of his old teammate.  “I’ll crush him!  I’ll crush him into the ground until there’s nothing left!!”

“Atsushi!” Himuro reached out and grabbed the taller man’s arm, pulling him back. “He’s gone now,” he said.  “His team is playing Kaijou as we speak.”

“He’s playing Kise-chin?” suddenly Mursakibara looked even more worried. Himuro had never seen such an expression on the titan’s face.  “No,” he shook his head.  “Kise-chin will beat him.”  He turned to face the second year.  “Muro-chin,” he moved closer and cupped Himuro’s cheek, immediately feeling guilty when the shorter man flinched.

“Oww,” he pulled back and then chuckled.  “Bastard took me by surprise.”  He gripped his stomach.  “He’s got a hell of a spinning back kick,” he shook his head.

“Muro-chin, you need to get these looked at,” he gently brushed a thumb over the bruised and broken skin near the corner of the other’s mouth.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine.”

“It could be worse,” Himuro pulled away again.  “Hell, I’ve had worse.”

“Don’t be stubborn,” Murasakibara frowned at him.

“You’re the last person I want to hear that from,” the older man narrowed his eyes.

“Tatsuya,” Alex finally spoke.  Both men turned toward her.  “Maybe he’s right.”

“Alex, not you, too.”

“If you don’t take care of yourself and end up with an infection, you won’t be able to train for your rematch with Taiga,” the blonde crossed her arms over her chest.  Murasakibara followed suit and they both stared Himuro down.

“How many mothers do I need?” the dark-haired man sighed and then smiled. “Fine,” he conceded.  “But let’s hurry,” he walked back toward the building.  “I don’t want to miss your friend’s team beating that jerk.”

“Okay, but Muro-chin,” Murasakibara caught his hand.  “Can we stop for snacks first?”

The older man turned around, eyes widening for a moment.  The taller man looked like a giant, purple puppy.  Himuro’s eyes slipped closed as he laughed.

“Sure, Atsushi.”


	49. #3 KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #3 "Please, don't leave."

“All right, you two,” Daichi held the keys toward his most troublesome first years.  “Don’t stay longer than an hour and make sure you shut off the lights when you’re done.”

“Yessir!” Hinata and Kageyama saluted, the former much more energetically than the latter.

“Ugh, I’m already regretting this,” their captain bemoaned as he handed the keys to the taller of the two.  “Don’t break anything.”

“And clean up when you’re done,” Sugawara popped up behind the other third year. “Come on, Daichi. Asahi’s getting scared of the dark waiting for us out there.”

They heard a whiny ‘I am not!’ coming from outside.

“One hour,” Daichi held a finger up and then followed Sugawara out, shutting the door behind him.

“Okay!” Hinata jumped up excitedly.  “Let’s work on spikes,” he beamed, his smile nearly blinding Kageyama with its brilliance.

“First we’re working on your receives,” Kageyama said as he put the keys to the gym in his pocket.

“That’s no fun!” Hinata deflated.  “I wanna do our quick,” he stuck out his lower lip and batted his eyelashes, brown eyes impossibly wide.

“If we’re not going to use our time wisely, I’m going to go practice on my own-”

“Wait!” Hinata grabbed his arm.  “Please, don’t leave,” he begged.  Kageyama looked down at where the shorter boy’s hand was touching his skin. Hinata immediately released him, cheeks tinting.  “Uh, sorry,” he swallowed, looking to the side.

Kageyama heaved a sigh and began walking away.

“Kageyama?” Hinata looked up with a worried expression.

“I’m just moving the balls over here,” he said as he grabbed the cart and wheeled it over.  “Twenty minutes of receiving and then we’ll work on our quick.”

Hinata’s face lit up as he gave his standard 60-watt smile.

“Yes!”

Kageyama ignored the fluttering in his chest and grabbed the first ball.


	50. #5 KagaKuro and MuraHimu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #5 "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"  
> (the ever-popular option)
> 
> Oh, my gosh, you guys! This is my 50th Drabble! How did that happen?!

“I’m glad you made up with Himuro-san,” Kuroko said, seemingly out of nowhere.  Kagami, who was lying beside him in bed, turned onto his side and raised his brows.

“Yeah,” he said after a moment.  “Me, too.”

Of course, he was curious as to why his boyfriend was bringing this up now. Since, he and Himuro had made up three years earlier.

“He obviously means a lot to you,” the shorter man went on, staring up at the ceiling.

“Well, I’ve known him a long time,” Kagami looked at his boyfriend skeptically. “He’s like my big brother, you know.”

“Yeah…”

Kagami wasn’t the best at reading people.  He’d been accused of being insensitive too many times to count.  But he certainly knew when something was bothering Kuroko.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar,” Kagami reached over and rubbed the other’s shoulder, urging him to turn and face his way.  “What’s bothering you?”

“It’s not important, Kagami-kun.”

“If it’s bothering you, it’s important,” the redhead frowned, lifting his hand up to brush Kuroko’s bangs out of his eyes.  “What’s the matter?”

“You’re still wearing it,” Kuroko said simply, averting his gaze.  Kagami drew his brows down.  He opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about, but the shorter man continued.  “The ring.”

“Oh,” Kagami looked down to where the small metal ring was nestled between his pectoral muscles.  “Do you want me to take it o-”

“No,” Kuroko said quickly.  “I’m being unreasonable,” he said.  “It shouldn’t bother me.”

“If it bothers you, I’ll-”

“You don’t have to,” Kuroko placed one of his hands over the ring, trapping it against Kagami’s chest, just in case the redhead tried to remove it.  “I just-”

“Wait a minute,” Kagami finally put it together.  “Are you jealous?”

Kuroko looked up suddenly, cheeks tinted pink.  Kagami had to bite his lips to keep from grinning.  A jealous Kuroko was too cute for words.

“I’m not,” Kuroko said softly, suddenly very interested in the thread count of Kagami’s sheets.

“Liar,” Kagami said again.

“I’m not jealous of Himuro-san,” he corrected.  “It’s just that…” he trailed off, fingering the metal hoop.  Kagami covered his hand with his larger one and gave it a squeeze.

“I get it,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss Kuroko’s forehead.  “You want one, too?”

Kagami didn’t need to look to know that Kuroko was blushing.

It’s a good thing he had that small, velvet box in his nightstand, all set for their anniversary dinner the following week.

*~*

Himuro had just stepped out of the shower and was toweling off when he felt an enormous presence looming just behind him.

“Atsushi, I’m done if you want to-” but he stopped when he felt large hands on his shoulders and long fingers toying with the chain around his neck.  “Atsushi?”

“Why are you still wearing this?” the taller man sounded like he was pouting and Himuro held back a chuckle.

“Because it’s important to me.”

“More important than me?” Murasakibara sulked, dropping his chin to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Never.” This time Himuro did laugh.

“How come you never wear any of the jewelry I get you?” he asked, arms coming to wrap around the other’s chest.

“Because everything you’ve given me has been a prize you got in a box of Maiubo.” He shook his head and waited for his lover to whine and pout as he dragged himself into the shower.  But Murasakibara remained, chin poking Himuro’s collarbone.  “Atsushi?”

“What if I got you one?” the taller man reached down and stuck the tip of his finger in the ring, pulling it just far enough away that the chain became taut.

“Where did this come from?” Himuro turned his head, but the angle was wrong and he couldn’t meet his boyfriend’s gaze.  He could just see the frown on the other’s lips.  Then it hit him.  “Wait a minute,” Himuro stepped out of Murasakibara’s embrace, his ring falling back and bouncing against his chest before it settled into its usual spot.  “Are you jealous?”

“Yes.” Without even a hint of hesitation.

“Why?”

“Muro-chin is mine.”

Himuro raised his brows in surprise, but didn’t say anything.  He wasn’t a possession, but he knew his boyfriend didn’t mean it that way.  Besides, he liked seeing this jealous side of him.

“Well, if you bought me one,” he held his necklace up, pulling at the chain and spinning the ring.  “I suppose I’d wear it.”  Murasakibara’s lips twitched, curling up at the corners for a second.  Blink and you would have missed it.  “But,” Himuro held up his hand, his thumb brushing against his ring finger.  “It had better fit.”


	51. #14 KiyoHyuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #14 "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”
> 
> Love this under-appreciated couple~ <3

Hyuuga woke up when he heard a ringing noise coming from his computer. He reached a hand up and rubbed his eye before dragging his palm down his cheek.  He was exhausted.  He didn’t need to look over at the clock to know it was three in the morning.  But that meant it was 10:00 am in Los Angeles and Kiyoshi had just gotten back to his room after his morning physical therapy.

He reached over and grabbed his glasses from his nightstand before he threw back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  When he stood, he nearly toppled forward, but he caught himself.

“Damn time zones,” Hyuuga grumbled as he staggered over to his desk.  He jiggled the mouse on its pad and the screensaver – a photo of Seirin’s basketball team, complete with new members – faded away to reveal a notification for a video chat.  He clicked ‘answer’ and waited for the video to connect.

He was honestly surprised that his dinosaur of a computer even ran the program. It was a hand-me-down from his father, probably from before he was born.  He adjusted the screen-mounted webcam – which was attached with Velcro – and sat back just in time to see his boyfriend’s smiling face.

“Good morning, Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi greeted, waving one of his large hands.

“ _Good_ ,” Hyuuga repeated with a snort.

“Chipper as always, I see,” the brunet teased, eyes slipping closed into slits.

“Shut up,” he growled.  “It’s three a.m. and some of us have practice in the morning.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kiyoshi placated him.  He opened his eyes and gave a soft smile.  “I miss you.”

Hyuuga felt his cheeks heat up.  He averted his gaze and pretended to pick something up off of the floor.

“So,” his boyfriend continued, thankfully ignoring his blazing face.  “How’s the new team coming together?”

“They’re alright,” Hyuuga sat back up.  “Riko’s been especially hard on Kagami and Kuroko, so the first years have been spared her wrath for now.”

“Oh, it’s coming,” Kiyoshi laughed.  “Once she whips your regulars into shape.”

“Our,” Hyuuga corrected.  Kiyoshi blinked, knitting his brows in confusion.  “Our regulars,” he said.  “Seirin’s team is just as much yours as it is mine.”

“Not anymore,” the brunet said, his brown eyes looking away from the screen for the first time since the call began.  “I’m-”

“How was physical therapy today?” Hyuuga interrupted him.  “When are you coming home?”

“Oh, it went well,” Kiyoshi cleared his throat and smiled again.  “I’ll probably be able to fly home before New Year’s.”

“Good,” he replied, adjusting his glasses.  “Because we’re going to need you if we plan on-”

“Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi began with an exasperated sigh.

They’d had this argument before.

“You know I can’t play anymore,” Kiyoshi continued.

“You can and you will,” Hyuuga crossed his arms over his chest.  “You promised me.”

“That might be a promise I can’t kee-”

“Stop,” Hyuuga took off his glasses and set them to the side, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.  “I don’t want to fight with you.”

“That’s a first,” Kiyoshi chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

“I’m going back to bed,” Hyuuga grabbed his glasses and started to get up.

“No, don’t,” the taller man said, still laughing, “I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”

“Fine,” he sat back down.

“Hey,” Kiyoshi said suddenly.  “I’m with you, okay?”

“No, you’re not.”

“Maybe not physically,” he corrected.  “But I’m with you,” he said.  “Always.”

Hyuuga took off his glasses, his dark eyes looking anywhere but at the screen as his cheeks tinted.

Kiyoshi knew what was coming.  Hyuuga always took off his glasses before he said or did anything he found embarrassing. It must have been easier when the world was fuzzy.  Kiyoshi had teased him about it one afternoon when they were in his bedroom.  The tall brunet had settled on Hyuuga’s bed and rolled onto his side, patting the spot next to him and beckoning his boyfriend over.

Kiyoshi smiled at the memory.  That was the first time Hyuuga had kissed him.  Well, initiated a kiss, that is.

“Teppei,” Hyuuga said, still looking away, face bright red.  “Come home soon, all right?”

“Sure,” Kiyoshi gave a lopsided grin.  He wanted nothing more in that moment than to reach forward and cup Hyuuga’s cheek, touch his forehead to his boyfriend’s and brush their lips together. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he said.  “I love you, Junpei.”

Hyuuga’s head shot up, his face now rivaling a tomato and his eyes wide.  He looked away again and then back at the screen.

“I love you, too.”

“Talk to you tomorrow,” Kiyoshi waved.  Hyuuga put his glasses on just in time to see a nurse appear on the screen, holding a tray with Kiyoshi’s pills.  “Sleep well.”

“Yeah,” Hyuuga scoffed, his embarrassment fading.  “Goodbye, Teppei.”

The screen went blank and Hyuuga dragged himself back to bed.  He set his glasses down and snuggled under the covers, completely oblivious to the smile plastered on his face.


	52. #36 IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #36 "I wish I could hate you."
> 
> This is another one where it seems to be going one way, but it's more innocent than it appears.  
> Though, there might be some triggers. But let me assure you that everyone is okay and it ends happily.

“On second thought, I change my mind,” Oikawa said, attempting to push himself up, only to be held down firmly by two strong hands on his back.

“After you begged me to do it?” Iwaizumi sounded like he was frowning. Of course, he was usually frowning, so odds were good.  “No way, just lie down and take it.”

“Iwa-chan, th-that’s-” the brunet stammered, face heating up.  Then he felt the other man straddling him, the hands on his back sliding a bit lower.  “N-No, wait!” Oikawa tried to buck Iwaizumi off, but the shorter man pressed his hips down, stilling him.

“You’re the one who wanted it,” Iwaizumi leaned close, warm breath teasing the sensitive flesh of Oikawa’s ears and causing him to blush further.  “Let me just line up my-”

“No, we definitely can’t,” Oikawa started squirming again.  “I don’t wanna-”

“But you kept talking about it all day and wouldn’t leave me alone until I-”

“I’m scared,” the brunet whined.  “What if it hurts?”

“If you keep moving around like that, it’s going to hurt-”

“Wait, Iwa-chan, wait, wait, wait-”

“Let me just pop it,” Iwaizumi lined his hands up on either side of Oikawa’s spine between his shoulder blades.

“Fine,” Oikawa conceded.

“Take a deep breath and then let it out.”  Iwaizumi instructed.  Oikawa folded his arms under his chin and looked forward, doing as he was told.  “One…two…” the brunet squeezed his eyes shut.  “Three!” Iwaizumi said and pushed down.

Oikawa’s back popped with a satisfying cracking noise.

“Mmmn…” he half-moaned, half-whined.

“How was that?” Iwaizumi asked as he turned, dismounting his childhood friend. “As good as you thought?”

“It hurt,” Oikawa pouted.

“But it feels good now, right?”

The brunet was silent for a moment, gaze averted.

“Well?” Iwaizumi raised his brows, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It feels good,” he wiggled around a bit, noticing the relief he felt between his shoulders.

“Good,” the dark-haired man walked over and sat in front of the television in Oikawa’s room.  “So, are we going to watch that movie now that you’re done being a baby?”

“Ugh, Iwa-chan, I wish I could hate you,” Oikawa dropped his head, squishing his face against the plush carpet of his bedroom floor.

“What was that?” Iwaizumi stopped browsing through the pile of DVDs and looked over his shoulder.

“Nothing.”  But Oikawa’s voice was muffled by the rug.


	53. Birthday Special - AkaFuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Akashi!!
> 
> Inspired by the wintertime song: “Baby, It’s Cold Outside”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I should be knocking out some of the drabble requests I have overflowing in my ask box, but…it’s almost Christmas and I really wanted to write a few drabbles inspired by my KnB Holiday Songs post.
> 
> I hope you guys don’t mind! All of the speaking lines are lyrics from the song (not in order)

Furihata took a cautious sip of his hot chocolate, careful not to burn his tongue again.  He was slowly beginning to get the feeling back in his extremities with the help of the roaring fire a few feet in front of him.  The blanket draped over his shoulders was unbelievably cozy and the couch beneath him was plush and comfortable.  His eyelids began to droop as the soothing sounds of the crackling fire lulled him to sleep.

He was pulled from his daze when he heard the door click open behind him.  He peeked over the back of the couch and watched as Akashi walked into the room, stopping to look out the window.

“It’s up to your knees out there,” the redhead mused before turning to face Furihata.  “How lucky that you dropped in,” he smiled and the brunet felt his heart skip a beat.

“I really can’t stay,” Furihata set his mug down on the end table and pushed the blanket off of his shoulders, immediately missing its warmth.

“Look out the window at the storm,” Akashi beckoned him over.  “No cabs to be had out there.”  Furihata crossed over to the window and stood beside the other man, brows knit together as he looked outside at the snow piling up.

He just wanted to come over and wish his boyfriend a happy birthday.  And it looked like it was going to work out perfectly.  Akashi was home in Tokyo for winter break, so Furihata had planned on stopping by the Akashi main house to pay him a visit.  Of course, he’d taken his bike and when he was about half a mile away, it started to rain, icy cold and turning to sleet as he pedaled.

Akashi had welcomed him in and immediately gave him some dry clothes, leaving him to dress and handing his soaked garments to some members of the staff, who disappeared soon after, probably to give them privacy.

He wondered if they knew that he and Akashi hadn’t even kissed yet.

Now the sleet had turned to snow and was steadily falling, covering the grounds in a blanket of white.  But, even so, it was getting late and he needed to get home before his parents sent out a search party.

“I’ve got to go-” he began, but Akashi’s hands were suddenly on his, warm and comforting.  He hadn’t realized how cold they’d gotten now that he was out from under the blanket and away from the fire.

“I’ll hold your hands,” the redhead began, thumbs rubbing soothingly over Furihata’s knuckles.  “They’re just like ice,” his eyes widened.

“I really can’t stay,” Furihata repeated, attempting to pull his hands free and get to the door.  He wasn’t sure how much time had passed.  It was hard to tell, since it had been dark for a while now.

“It’s cold outside,” Akashi gripped his hands tighter, but not painfully so.

“My mother will start to worry,” Furihata swallowed, embarrassed at how good it felt to have the other man hold his hands like this.  “I simply must go,” he offered, but didn’t pull away when Akashi led him back to the couch, sitting him down and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders again.  “My father will be pacing the floor,” he tried.

It’s not that his parents were overprotective, but he was their youngest and he said he’d only be gone for an hour.  He was so distracted by his thoughts, he barely felt the couch dip as Akashi sat down beside him.

“Mind if I move in closer?” Akashi asked.  Taken by surprise, Furihata blinked and nodded dumbly, offering the spot closest to him.  If that hadn’t shocked him, what Akashi said next certainly did.  “Gosh, your lips look delicious,” the redhead breathed, leaning closer.

“I’ve got to get home,” Furihata pulled back, face lighting up like a lantern.

“It’s bad out there,” Akashi only moved closer, lips hovering just above Furihata’s, warm breath fanning over his skin.

He ought to say no.

“You’d freeze out there,” Akashi brought a hand to his cheek, cupping it gently.

At least he could say that he tried.

Furihata glanced over at his mug of hot chocolate, only partially consumed. Then he looked back at Akashi, gaze falling on his boyfriend’s slightly parted lips.

“Maybe just a half a drink more?” he breathed and watched as Akashi’s lips turned up at the corners before he leaned in and brushed them against his.

Furihata could always go home later.  After all, it  _was_  cold outside.


	54. Winter Special - MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again...but I just had to. I promise I'll go back to my ask box requests after this one!
> 
> Inspired by the wintertime song: “Sleigh Ride”
> 
> All of the speaking lines are lyrics from the song (not in order)

Takao thanked the young girl with a wink and small salute as he climbed the stairs of the Midorima family’s home.  If not for his boyfriend’s little sister, he wouldn’t have been able to sneak into the house and, subsequently, awaken his slumbering partner.

He walked the familiar path down the upstairs hallway and turned the knob of the second door on the left.  He peeked inside and immediately spotted a green mop of hair sticking out of a pile of blankets.  Takao snickered and tiptoed into the room.

“C’mon,” he urged, getting closer and whispering in his boyfriend’s ear. Midorima’s brows drew together and he made a small groaning noise, but he didn’t wake up.  “Let’s go,” Takao gave the other man’s shoulder a gentle shake. Again, he failed to rouse his lover from his slumber.

They were supposed to meet up with the other Miracles to play a game of streetball.  But, there were a couple of things that kept Midorima from leaving his house today. The first was that Cancer was in 12th place on Oha Asa.  The second was the fact that, for the first time in years, it was snowing in Tokyo in December.

“Mmngh,” Midorima grumbled and rolled over onto his other side.  Takao bit his lips to keep from laughing at the many sheet marks on his boyfriend’s cheek.  But he averted his eyes from the sleep-creases and made another attempt at waking his lover.

“C’mon,” Takao tried again.  “Outside the snow is falling,” he nearly sang.

But Midorima was stubborn enough to ignore him straight through to lunch.  Takao pouted and opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by his boyfriend’s cell phone ringtone.  He glanced over and saw that Kise was calling him.  Probably wondering where they were.

“Friends are calling,” he said, moving the phone closer to Midorima’s ear.  “Yoo hoo~” he shook the device from side to side. Just then, Midorima’s hand shot out from under the blankets and grabbed the phone before retreating back into the dark cavern of warmth.

Takao, momentarily taken aback by his boyfriend’s attack, stared at the lump under the covers with wide eyes.  Then he shook his head and leaned closer.  He barely heard Midorima’s voice, deep and gravelly with sleep, as he spoke to the blond on the other end of the line.

Midorima tossed back the covers and rubbed at his eyes, grabbing his glasses from his nightstand and putting them on.  When he looked up, Takao gave him a bright smile, which the bespectacled man did not return.

“Let’s go,” Takao said, grin unwavering.

Midorima took his time getting dressed, but Takao waited patiently, never leaving his boyfriend’s room, afraid he might lock the door and get back in bed.

Finally, they were on their way, walking down the icy sidewalk toward the basketball court where, instead of a game of streetball, they were meeting to have an all-out snowball war.

Takao looked up at the taller man, whose face looked even more sour than usual.

“C’mon, it’s lovely weather,” Takao offered, noting how the sky had cleared.

Midorima only grunted in reply.

Didn’t he get it?  This was their last year of high school.  They wouldn’t be able to meet up with friends and throw snowballs at each other for much longer.

“These wonderful things,” Takao scooped up some snow from the sidewalk and formed a bunny, adding two leaves for the ears.  “Are the things we’ll remember all through our lives,” he held it up to his boyfriend, flashing his pearly whites.

Midorima took it.  Cancer’s lucky item was a rabbit today, after all.  Still, he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Perhaps Takao shouldn’t have sung that last part.  But he couldn’t help it.  He did so love to sing.  And, he knew Midorima liked when he sang, too.  He’d admitted it once, though it had probably been by accident.

“Let’s take that road before us and sing a chorus or two,” Takao crooned, skipping down the sidewalk.

Of course, that’s when he hit a patch of ice.  He pitched forward, feet slipping out from under him and arms pin-wheeling in an attempt to regain his balance.  And then he was falling.

Takao squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for impact, but was surprised when, instead of feeling the cold, hard ground beneath him, he was hovering just above it, suspended by two strong hands on his arms.  He turned and looked up at his boyfriend, who was panting, eyes wide.

He must have run to catch him in time.

Takao felt his cheeks heat up.

“Nice and rosy,” Midorima said simply, clearing his throat and helping Takao to his feet.

It took him a moment to realize that the taller man was singing the song. Well, maybe ‘singing’ wasn’t the right term.  But, those were the lyrics, anyway.

“And comfy and cozy are we,” Takao grinned, slipping his hand in Midorima’s and lacing their fingers.  “All snuggled up together like two birds of a feather should be,” he sang as they continued their way down the sidewalk to the meeting place, hand-in-hand.

Now, there’s a happy feeling nothing in this world can buy.


	55. #47 KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #47 "No one needs to know."

Kenma had almost defeated the boss.  The giant beast before him had a mere ten hit points remaining and, although his character was fading fast, Kenma still had one potion left in his items. If he could just hit the monster’s weak spot one last time…

But just as he was about to deal the final blow, he heard a loud pounding on his bedroom window, which startled him, causing him to jump a foot in the air and practically throw his game across the room.

He turned, bristling, afraid of just who could be standing outside his second story window at this time of night.  A robber?  A murderer? But he relaxed when he saw a familiar face pressed up against the glass, illuminated by the soft light of his room.

“Kuroo…” he sighed, shoulders sagging.

‘Hi~’ the older man mouthed, warm breath fogging the window.

Kenma just stared at him and blinked slowly before bending down to pick up his handheld.  Thankfully, it wasn’t broken and, somehow, he’d managed to pause it in his previous state of terror.  He was just about to continue the fight when he heard the pounding again, followed by a muffled

“Let me in!!”

With a heavy sigh and an eye roll, Kenma set his game down and walked over, unlocking the window and sliding it open.

“’Evenin’,” Kuroo grinned and then shivered.  “Man, it’s cold out here.”  He rubbed one of his arms with his free hand.

“It’s October,” Kenma said simply before making his way back to the bed.

“Yeah, I probably should have worn a jacket,” Kuroo crawled through the window and pushed it closed behind him.  “But I was in a hurry.”

Kenma looked up at him and then turned his attention back to his game.

“We haven’t seen each other in weeks and that’s the greeting I get?” he frowned, but Kenma didn’t seem to notice.  “Well, anyway, I brought you something~” the taller man sang, holding up a six-pack of beer and swinging it from side to side.

“I’m underage.” Kenma tapped the buttons, cocking his head to the side and sticking out the tip of his tongue in concentration.

“Well, you’re lucky that your childhood friend is a big shot college student now,” Kuroo jerked a thumb toward himself and puffed his chest out.

“You’re underage, too,” he replied, gaze still on the screen.

“No one needs to know,” the taller man gave a lopsided grin.  “Sooooooo,” he plopped down on the bed, sending Kenma bouncing up.  “Get any good presents today?”

“Not really,” Kenma replied.

“Really?”

“Mn.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo put his hand over Kenma’s smaller ones.

“Well,” Kenma paused the game and turned to look up at him.  “There was one thing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he set his console down, leaning his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and bringing a hand up to rest on the taller man’s chest.  “Thanks for coming home.”

Kuroo smiled, placing a hand over Kenma’s and giving it a squeeze.

“Happy Birthday, _Ken-Ken_.”

That last bit got him shoved backwards onto the bed and ignored for the next fifteen minutes.


	56. #7 KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #7 "I almost lost you."

Kozume Kenma was not good with people.  He was even worse with crowds.  So, how he’d ended up walking through the gates of the mouse-themed amusement park with his teammates, he’ll never know.

No, that wasn’t true.  He knew exactly how he’d gotten here.

It was all Kuroo’s fault.  He was the one who had sold everyone on the idea of taking a trip together to ‘bond as a team.’  Even though it had been Inuoka who’d suggested the theme park.

Kenma followed behind his teammates, head bowed and eyes downcast. He really wanted to be back on the train right now.  And that was saying something.  He hated trains.  Never cared for being in such close quarters with strangers.

But this was worse.

It was an open space, save for the glass canopy several feet above, but it still felt closed in.  A small child bumped into his leg as he ran away from his mother, squealing excitedly. Kenma’s eyes followed after the tyke, relieved when he saw a middle-aged woman catch up to him.  But his relief was short-lived.

He faced forward and realized he was alone.  Golden eyes searched the crowd, but his team was nowhere to be seen.

Kenma felt his chest tighten.  Where was Kuroo?  He tried taking in deep breaths, but it was like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs.

A man pushed past him, nearly knocking him over.  He barely heard him apologize above the blood rushing in his ears.

Where was Kuroo?

Kenma felt an amazing pressure behind his eyes as panic settled in his chest, squeezing his heart like a vice.

He couldn’t breathe.  He brought a hand up and clawed at the fabric of his shirt, willing his pulse to slow and his airway to open.

_Kuroo.  Where are you, Kuroo?_

He was alone.  Alone in a crowd of people he didn’t know.  He was lost.  Another person knocked into his shoulder, spinning him to face another direction.

Where was he?  

He just wanted to be home.  

Kenma took a step backwards and stumbled over a fallen box of popcorn.

He was lost.

He wanted to go home.

Where was Kuroo?

The crowd of people started to blur as a dark ring appeared around his vision. He took in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.  He crouched down, bringing his hands to cover his ears.  Why was it so loud?

Then he felt it.  A large hand on his shoulder.  

“There you are.”  He recognized that voice.

Golden eyes fluttered open and he looked up.

“I almost lost you,” Kuroo was smiling down at him.  “Can’t leave you alone for a second.”

“Kuroo…” Kenma croaked and shot up, burying his face in the taller man’s chest.

“Hey, now,” Kuroo brought his other hand to pat Kenma’s head.  “What’s wrong?”

Kenma just shook his head.  It was stupid.

“Oh, before I forget,” Kuroo pulled back and reached into the bag he’d brought with him.  “They were selling mouse head-shaped apple pies over there,” he chuckled.  “So, I went to get you one.”

So, that’s where he’d gone.

“And I saw an arcade just around the corner,” Kuroo added, taking Kenma’s hand in his.  “Let’s go there while everyone rides the rollercoaster.”

Kenma buried his face in Kuroo’s chest again.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he pulled back, giving a rare smile.  “Thank you, Kuroo.”

The taller man blushed to his roots and cleared his throat.

“You’re welcome.”


	57. #5 KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #5 "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"
> 
> #5 is so popular, hehe.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!! (Although, this isn't a Christmas fic...)

It was a typical afternoon.

Kenma was sitting on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest as he fiddled with his phone.

Kuroo was on the floor, head resting on the mattress and cheek pressed against the outside of Kenma’s thigh.  He closed his eyes as he breathed in.

There was a comfortable silence, broken only by the constant tapping of fingers on a touch screen.

_So, he wasn’t playing a game…_

“Who are you texting?” Kuroo asked without opening his eyes.

“Shouyou,” Kenma responded, voice soft, almost drowned out by the ding of the message alert.

“What are you talking about?” the taller man asked.  But when Kenma didn’t reply, he cracked an eye open, peering up at his childhood friend.  “Kenma?”

“Oh, he’s fine,” Kenma replied, distracted.

Kuroo pulled himself up, plopping down on the bed.

“That’s not what I asked,” he chuckled.

“Hn,” Kenma was typing away, eyes never straying from the screen.

“Kenma…” Kuroo drew his brows down.  He leaned closer, resting his head on the shorter man’s shoulder.  “Kennnnmaaaa~” he sang in an annoyingly high pitch.  But Kenma didn’t say anything.  Instead, he turned away, causing Kuroo’s head to slide off of his shoulder.

The taller man fell onto the mattress with a thud.  He was about to give up and return to his spot on the floor when he heard Kenma clear his throat.  He looked up, unable to see the other’s face.

“Kageyama.”

“Huh?” Kuroo sat up and blinked in confusion.  “Karasuno’s pouty setter?”

“Yeah.”

There was a moment of silence.  Kuroo thought that was it, but Kenma went on.

“He kissed Shouyou,” he mumbled.

“Who did?” Kuroo asked, but then he realized that Kenma was still talking about Kageyama.  “Wait. What?”

“Shouyou said they were walking home and Kageyama confessed and then…k-kissed him.”  Kenma sounded like he was blushing.  A quick glance confirmed it.

“Good for them, I guess,” the taller man rested his chin on Kenma’s shoulder.

“Hn.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Please don’t insult me,” Kuroo laughed and mussed the shorter man’s hair. “What?  You want a kiss, too?”

Kenma’s head nearly spun completely around as he turned to face him, golden eyes impossibly wide and face bright pink.

“Wow,” Kuroo breathed, taken aback by just how cute his childhood friend looked at that moment.  He shook his head and cleared his throat.  “So…uh-”

“Admitting his feelings like that,” Kenma’s blush darkened.  “And kissing Shouyou…”

“Wait a minute,” Kuroo raised his brows.  “Are you jealous of Shrimpy or Kageyama?”

“Both.”

“…both…?” he repeated dumbly.  “Kenma, what are you-?”

“Kuroo, I…!” Kenma started strong, but then fizzled out, face blazing.  “I…” he was still looking away.  “I… _like you_.”  He said the last part so quietly, Kuroo wasn’t sure he heard it.

“You…” Kuroo felt his cheeks heat up.  “You…like me?”

Kenma nodded, eyes squeezed tightly shut and head down.

Kuroo cleared his throat and scooched a bit closer, wrapping an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders.

“Uh…so, then…” Kuroo swallowed, feeling more embarrassed than he’d ever felt in front of Kenma before.  This was quite possibly the only time he’d ever felt embarrassed in front of him, actually.  “I, uh, like you, too, so,” he swallowed.  “Is it okay to kiss you?”

*~*

A bit later, Kenma was roused from his nap by his phone’s message tone. Kuroo snored noisily beside him, half of his face smooshed into the pillow and his hair sticking up in every direction.  Kenma smiled and reached for his phone.

It was a message from Hinata.

_‘hey kenma. did it work? \\(^v^)/’_

Kenma glanced back over at Kuroo, noting the drool pooling in the corner of his mouth.  The mouth he’d kissed not that long ago.  The mouth he’d been thinking about kissing for more than half a year.

_‘Yes.  It worked very well.  Thank you, Shouyou.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three KuroKen's in a row, hehe.
> 
> Next up is a super cute pairing I hope you'll enjoy (not that KuroKen isn't precious~)


	58. #36 YakuLev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #36 "I wish I could hate you."

“Just a…little…more!” Yaku was on his tiptoes, fingers barely brushing the spine of the book he wanted.  Of course the book he was looking for was on the highest shelf.  Why the bookstore had such tall shelves to begin with was aggravating enough, but his frustration compounded when he noticed there were no stepstools or helpful staff members anywhere to be found.

He wanted to give up and just walk away.  The unhelpful bookstore employees didn’t deserve his money, anyway.  But his pride stopped him.

Yaku Morisuke was not going to be thwarted by a shelf.

After taking quick glances left and right, he set his bag down and put his hands on the fourth shelf, lifting his foot to step on the second and looking down to make sure he didn’t slip.  He pulled himself up and was just about to grab the book when he felt something press against his back and push him against the shelves.

He looked up and saw Lev’s chin just above his head.

“I’ve got it, Yaku-san,” the first year easily pulled the book out and took a step back.

Yaku, who had unconsciously shifted his weight, lost his footing and tumbled backwards.  He squeezed his eyes shut as he fell back against Lev’s chest.  The younger man dropped the book and caught him under the armpits.

“Gotcha,” Lev grinned.  “It’s a good thing I was here.”

“Put me down, please,” Yaku grumbled.

“Ah, sure,” the taller teen set him down, patting him on the head once he did. He bent down and picked up the book. “Here you go, Yaku-san.”

Yaku snatched it out of his hands.

“Thank you,” he mumbled under his breath, eyes downcast.

“Aww, isn’t that cute?” a girl gushed from beside them.

“It is, it is!” her friend joined in.  “That senpai helping his underclassman reach his book.”  They giggled and walked off, unaware – or uncaring – that Yaku and Lev could hear them.

“Ah, Yaku-san, isn’t that funny?” Lev laughed.  “They thought you were my kohai.”

“Yes. _Hilarious_.”

“Probably because you’re so shor-”

Yaku kicked him in the back of the knees, causing Lev’s legs to buckle under him.

“Yaku-san, why?!” he cried, rubbing the sore spots on his legs.

Yaku ignored him, choosing instead to turn and start making his way to the checkout.

“And after I helped you get that book you’ve been waiting for…” Lev whined.

Yaku stopped walking and turned around.

“What?” he questioned.  “How did you…?”

“That was it, right?” Lev stood up slowly, wincing.  “The one you kept mentioning in the clubroom?”

“You were actually listening to me?”

“Of course!” Lev beamed.  “I always listen to what Yaku-san has to say.”

Yaku felt his cheeks heat up.

He kicked Lev again.

“Oww!  What did I do this time?”

“Let’s go to the checkout,” Yaku turned back toward the cash registers.  “Then we’ll go get ice cream,” he cleared his throat. “I’m buying.”

“Really?” Lev perked up.  “I was starting to think you hated me,” he laughed, scratching his cheek.

_I wish I could hate you._

“Hurry up,” Yaku looked over his shoulder at him.  “You’re slow.”

“Yes, Yaku-san!”

_But I just can’t._


	59. #44 MiyuSawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #44 "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."
> 
> Wow, another Daiya drabble~
> 
> This contains spoilers from the second season. I haven’t seen beyond what’s been animated, so I’m not sure if this or anything similar actually happens. I just know that Miyuki was injured in the Seiko game.

“Good practice,” Miyuki said once everyone had gathered.  “First years collect any stray balls,” he assigned, “Second years re-chalk the lines.”

With a chorus of whines and moans, the team did as they were told.  The other third years headed to the dorms, but Miyuki stayed behind to watch over the underclassmen.  He was about to walk over and show Sawamura the proper way to load the marking chalk when he noticed someone in his peripheral.

“What is it?” he turned toward Furuya.  The younger man just stared, blinking slowly.  Then Furuya’s gaze lowered to Miyuki’s chest.  “Not you, too,” the captain chuckled.  “I’m fine.”  Furuya opened his mouth, but then closed it.  “Don’t listen to Kuramochi,” he walked forward and put a hand on his ace’s shoulder.  “The others are just about done,” he said.  “Go back to the dorms.”

Miyuki watched as Furuya walked away.  He sighed and shook his head, his hand unconsciously coming up to grip his side. His ribs still hurt, but it wasn’t anything serious.  If Kuramochi hadn’t said anything, he was sure no one would have even noticed.

When he turned around, the field was empty, save for one lone idiot.  He figured Sawamura was off to grab his tire or do something equally as exhausting, so, he was surprised when the younger teen started walking over to him.

“I’m not in the mood to race you, Sawamura,” he said sternly.  “And you should get some rest,” he added.  “You’ll never become the ace if you don’t take care of yourself.”

“You, too,” he said quietly, totally unlike himself.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Miyuki snorted.  “Now, head back before-”

“Miyuki Kazuya,” Sawamura looked up at him, hands on his hips.

Oh, great.  Now what?

“You’re hurt,” the second year said.  Miyuki’s eyes widened a fraction before he narrowed them, waiting for Sawamura to finish.  “You’re in no condition to-”

“My condition seems to be a popular topic of conversion, hm?” Miyuki glared. He stepped forward and stumbled, suddenly feeling lightheaded.  He shook the feeling and focused on Sawamura. “I’m fine,” he said.  “I don’t know how you got it into your head that I was-”

“Kuramochi-senpai,” Sawamura answered and then quickly continued, “He was worried about you and I kept bothering him about it, so he told me-”

“Enough,” Miyuki pushed past him, walking toward the dugout to grab his bag. “I don’t need yours or anyone else’s concern,” he huffed, listing to the side as he was overcome with another dizzy spell.  “You should be worrying about how we’re going to beat Yakushi.”

“Miyuki Kazu-”

“Stop calling me that,” he barked, feeling his face flush.

“Miyuki-senpai, you don’t look so good,” Sawamura stepped forward, holding a hand out toward him, but Miyuki smacked it away.

“I’m just tired,” he said, ignoring the wave of nausea that washed over him. He leaned heavily on the fence, taking in gulps of air.  It was suddenly very difficult for him to breathe.

“Miyuki-senpai…” Sawamura walked up to him and put a hand on his back. “You’re burning up!” he gasped. “Senpai, you have a fever.”

“I’m…” Miyuki slumped forward.  “Sawamura,” he looked up at him, vision blurring, “get the coach.”

Miyuki was vaguely aware of what was going on around him.  He remembered being carried, feeling weightless, and then being placed on something very comfortable.  But, despite how soft it was, his ribs still hurt, aching with each breath.

There was a siren, but it sounded so far away.  And a hand holding his so tightly it distracted him from the pain in his side.

_“Miyuki Kazuya…!”_

Sawamura?

_“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”_

He wanted to laugh at that, but he hadn’t the strength.

Miyuki awoke sometime later in an unfamiliar place.  His vision was blurry and he realized that they must have taken out his contacts.  He reached over and was happy to find his glasses on the table next to his bed.  He put them on, but the motion pulled at something on his left arm.  It was an IV.

“What?” he blinked, voice hoarse.  He was in a hospital room.

“You’re awake,” a nurse said as he walked into the room.  “How are you feeling, Miyuki-kun?” he asked, taking his temperature and checking his pulse.

“Why am I here?” Miyuki asked, memory still foggy.

“You passed out after practice and one of your teammates called an ambulance,” the nurse explained.

“Practice!” he gasped, throwing back the sheet and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Whoa, hold it,” the nurse put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“What? Why?” Miyuki drew his brows down in frustration.    “I’m the captain. If I’m not there, they’ll-”

“They can practice without you this morning,” the other man stood to get him a glass of water.  “And for the next few weeks, I’m afraid.”

“Few…weeks…?” he fell back against the pillows.

“Three bruised ribs and a pretty bad case of pneumonia,” the nurse told him, handing him the glass of water.  “Oh, and before I forget,” he walked over to the door.  “You have a visitor.”  Miyuki heard him, but he didn’t respond.  “Shall I send him in?”

“Uh…” Miyuki closed his eyes, brain trying to process the information he’d just been given.  “Uh, yeah.”

“Sawamura-kun,” the nurse opened the door.  “You can come in now.”

The brunet was through the door and by Miyuki’s side in an instant.

“Miyuki Kazuya, you…!” he shouted and then his voice cracked.  “You…” Sawamura looked down at the IV in his arm, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.  “You’re alive,” he sobbed, gripping his hand, head falling forward to rest on his shoulder.

“Yeah…” Miyuki looked down at him.

“Why?” he sniffled.  “Why did you hide it?”

“I…” he cleared his throat.  “I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“You could have-”

“But I didn’t,” Miyuki interrupted.  “It was foolish of me to hide my injuries.”

“You should rely on us more,” he pulled back, eyes downcast.  “You should rely on _me_ more.”

“Yeah…” he blinked.  Maybe he was wrong.  Maybe he didn’t need to keep everything bottled up inside.

“And now you can’t come to practice…”

“Don’t worry,” Miyuki smiled, despite the situation.  “I’m sure I’ll be discharged soon and, when I am, whether I’m on the field or not, I’m still going to kick your asses.”

Sawamura looked up then and gave him a watery smile.  Miyuki felt his heart skip a beat, but he ignored it.

“So, quit playing hooky and get back to practice,” he ordered, folding his arms over his chest.

“Yes, Captain!” Sawamura saluted and ran to the door, stopping in the threshold to turn around.  “Get well soon, Miyuki Kazuya.”

Miyuki shook his head and shooed him out.

“Yeah, yeah…”


	60. #29 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #29 “I thought you were dead.”
> 
> Another long one (sorry!) Last drabble of the year~  
> This is another future AU with Doctor!Midorima and Paramedic!Takao.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Midorima looked at the spread set out on the table before him.  Although it was all store-bought, he’d arranged it quite nicely.  Boiled seaweed, fish cakes, mashed sweet potatoes – with no chestnuts, since Takao didn’t seem to care for them – as well as mochi topped with tangerines.  It looked good.

He adjusted his glasses and allowed himself a smug smile.  Hmph, and his boyfriend had been afraid of leaving him home alone to make the traditional New Year’s Eve meal.  Well, he’d showed him.

Midorima glanced over at the clock.  It was just about ten.

The alarm on the stove went off and he breezed into the kitchen to check if the soba noodles were done.  He tested one and, finding it satisfactory, turned off the burner and drained the noodles in the sink.  By the time he’d added them to the dashi, it was past ten.

Takao should have been off his shift by now.

He shook his head.  It wasn’t the first time his boyfriend had been late getting off work.  Paramedics couldn’t just leave their patient to punch the clock.  And besides, Midorima had been late plenty of times due to delays in starting surgeries.

It wasn’t until it was half past eleven that he became especially concerned.

Midorima called Takao’s cellphone, but received no answer.  Takao had been late before, but never this late and never without calling.  Something was wrong.

He paced around the room, trying desperately to keep calm.  It was no big deal.  Takao was probably just stuck in traffic.  New Year’s Eve was a busy night in Tokyo.  People were out and about, going on dates, rushing to get envelopes and cards for their families.

Yes, he was probably just stuck in traffic.

Or maybe someone had gotten drunk and fallen.  Takao had a duty as a medical professional to help them.  And he couldn’t leave that person’s side.

Yes, he was fine.  Takao could take care of himself.  He was their best driver.  The nurses were always raving about his ability to get his patients from their homes to the ER in mere minutes.

He was fine.  He had to be.

So Scorpio was in 12th place today on Oha Asa.  Midorima had given Takao at least six different types of Japanese sweets to get him through the day safely.

Maybe he should have gotten him more.

He looked up at the clock again.  It was nearly midnight.

In an attempt to distract himself, he turned on the television.  A reporter appeared on the screen, looking rather serious.

_‘Two men are in critical condition after a man pulled a knife on them at a local shrine.  The police arrived at the scene within minutes, but were initially unable to apprehend the assailant.  Emergency medical services were incapable of getting to the injured men because of this. However, two paramedics from Tokyo General managed to break through and help the victims.  The man with the knife-’_

Midorima didn’t catch what she said after that.  His eyes focused on the video of the scene.  Two familiar dark heads of hair bobbed through the crowd and made their way to the victims.

The police took their opportunity to detain the assailant.  However, as the paramedics were wheeling their stretchers by, the man broke free, swinging his knife in every direction. Then the video cut out.

Midorima nearly screamed at the TV.

_‘-still unsure of the paramedics’ condition, but we’ll keep you posted as this story develops.  In lighter news, many stores have finally restocked a toy previously sold out-’_

The bespectacled man shut the television off, the remote nearly falling from his numb hand.

That was Takao.  He’d recognize him anywhere.  And the other man was his partner and senpai, Kasamatsu.

He put a hand over his chest, clutching at the fabric, struggling to breathe. The words _‘unsure of the paramedics’ condition’_ echoing over and over in his head.  That’s why Takao was late.  He’d been hurt.  He was hurt. He was hurt and Midorima was nowhere near him.

He stood up and walked over to grab his coat.  Takao had to be at the hospital.  Midorima was still concerned with the fact that he hadn’t gotten a phone call. Takao should have called, told him he was all right.

Unless he wasn’t.

He shook his head, banishing the thoughts.  He couldn’t think like that.

Midorima put on his coat and opened the front door, startling the man on the other side.

Takao dropped his keys with a squeak.

“Shin-chan!” he put a hand over his heart, eyes wide.  “You scared the hell out of mm-” but the rest of his outburst was muffled by Midorima’s chest as the taller man engulfed him in bone-crushing hug. Takao pushed back and stared up at him. “Shin-chan, what-?”

“You’re late,” he reprimanded, pulling his boyfriend’s head to his chest, heart beating wildly.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t contact you,” Takao said.  “I dropped my phone on a call and I-”

“I thought you were dead,” Midorima said suddenly.  “The news reporter said they were unsure of your condition,” he swallowed.  “Why did you just barrel in there?”

“Ah, so you saw,” the shorter man cleared his throat.  “You know, if Senpai and I hadn’t rushed in, those men might be dead now.”

Midorima remained silent.

“He’s fine, too,” Takao went on.  “Senpai, I mean.”  He pulled back, placing a hand on Midorima’s cheek.  “I got the worst of it.”

Midorima looked down, eyes focusing on the bandages around his boyfriend’s neck and feeling the rough texture of the other bandage that covered the hand on his cheek.

“I’m okay,” Takao said.  “I practically broke out of the hospital,” he added with a laugh.  “I was going to borrow someone’s phone, but by the time I was released, I thought it would be faster to just rush home.”

“You thought it would be faster to come here rather than call?” Midorima looked down at him with brows raised.

“Well, I’d have to wait until we were done talking to hand the phone back and I was in a hurry,” he smiled, sharp eyes flicking over to the clock, before they returned to the taller man’s face.  “Happy New Year, Shin-chan,” he said and leaned in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Takao grinned.

“I trust you’ll take care of me again this year?” the dark-haired man asked.

Midorima raised a hand to brush against the white fabric of the bandage on Takao’s neck.

“Don’t make that face,” Takao scolded him.  His eyes softened.  “I love you, Shin-chan.”

“I love you, too,” Midorima held him close again, stroking his hair.  “Happy New Year, Kazu.”

_‘I promise to take better care of you this year.’_


	61. #32 SouMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #32 "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."
> 
> Ooh, another Free! one~

“Hey, what are you-OUCH-hey!” Sousuke shouted as he and Makoto were unceremoniously shoved into Haru’s hall closet.

Earlier…

Rin had been invited to a sleepover at Haru’s house, along with the members of the Iwatobi Swim Club.  But Rin said he wasn’t going to go unless he could bring Sousuke.

Sousuke figured this was because Rin didn’t really want to go.  Or, at least, not by himself.

And, after hearing that Sousuke was going, Momo invited himself along – probably thinking that Gou would be there.  But Sousuke, his honorary big brother instinct kicking in, would be damned if Gou was going to spend the night in a room full of horny, teenage boys. Momo would have to settle for sharing a bowl of popcorn with Ai.

After the movie was over, the eight boys, barely fitting in the living room of the Nanase household, decided to play a game.  Or, more accurately, Nagisa forced them all into it.

“How does this work again?” Rin asked as Nagisa set an empty bottle on the floor.

“Everyone sits in a circle and one person spins the bottle,” the blond instructed. “Then, they have to take whoever it lands on into the closet and spend seven minutes with them.”

“Doing what, Nagisacchi?” Momo asked, looking honestly confused.

“Oh, well, you see,” Nagisa put a finger to his lips, winking, “Anything they want.”

Sousuke didn’t like that sound of that.  For one, they were all guys.  What on Earth would they do in there?  Well, he could think of a few things, but he wasn’t sure if any of them swung that way.  Unconsciously, his eyes settled on Makoto, sitting across the circle from him, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Now, he’d never admit it out loud, but he’d been sweet on Makoto since the Splash Fest.  But he saw the way the Iwatobi captain looked at Haru.  Sousuke didn’t have a chance.

“Okay, who should go first?” Rei asked.

“I vote for Sousuke,” Rin gave a toothy grin, side-eyeing him.  Sousuke frowned back.

“Rin, shouldn’t one of the other-”

“Seconded,” Haru said in his usual deadpan.

“Oi, Nanase, what-?” Sousuke drew his brows down.

“Yes, Sou-chan should definitely go first!” Nagisa squealed and gestured toward the bottle.  “Go on,” he grinned.

Sousuke sighed.  He could try and fight it, but it seemed he was outnumbered.  Besides, it was only seven minutes.  He could carry on a conversation for that long, he was sure.

“Fine,” he huffed, trying to ignore Rin’s triumphant grin as he reached forward and spun the bottle.  Sousuke watched as it slowed, waiting to see who he’d be cooped up with for the next seven minutes, but suddenly Ai screamed.  All eyes were on the shorter boy.

“What is it, Nitori-senpai?” Momo jumped to his aid.  The silver-haired boy put a hand over his heart and sighed.

“I’m sorry, everyone,” Ai apologized.  “I thought I saw a bug,” he laughed awkwardly.  Sousuke was sure Momo was about to ask what genus it was, but he was interrupted by Nagisa.

“Ah, it landed on Mako-chan,” the blond announced.

“All right, you two,” Rin grabbed Sousuke’s arm before he hand a chance to process what had just happened.  “Try to have some fun,” he practically cackled as he pushed Sousuke forward, Haru doing the same with Makoto.

“Hey, what are you-OUCH-hey!” Sousuke shouted as he and Makoto were unceremoniously shoved into Haru’s hall closet.  The door was slammed shut and they were plunged into darkness.  “What the hell?” Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to spend time with Makoto.  Just the opposite, actually.  But this was all so sudden.  Was seven minutes even enough time to have a proper conversation?

He was about to turn around and address the sandy-haired man, but he felt a hand grip the back of his shirt.

“Tachibana?” he looked over his shoulder, but it was so dark, he couldn’t make out the other’s face.

“S-Sorry, Yamazaki-kun,” Makoto apologized, grip tightening.  “I-I’m not g-good w-w-wi-” he cut himself off, hand trembling.

“Right,” Sousuke said.  “You’re afraid of the dark, right?”  

“H-How did you know?” the other man asked.  Sousuke wanted to say that the death grip on his shirt was indication enough, but he didn’t.

“I remember hearing Rin say something about it.”  It wasn’t a lie.

“Oh,” Makoto replied, voice shaking.

“Here,” Sousuke reached back and placed his hand over Makoto’s, feeling his fingers loosen their hold on the fabric.  “I’m sure there’s a light in here,” he turned around, hand still holding the other man’s.  He reached up and found a chain dangling from the ceiling.  He gave it an experimental pull and was pleased when a small lightbulb illuminated the closet.  “There,” he said and looked back at Makoto.

“Thank you,” the sandy-haired man whispered, olive green eyes downcast and teeth worrying at his bottom lip.  There was a faint blush on Makoto’s cheeks and Sousuke found it irresistible.  He suddenly wondered just how much time they had left and if it was appropriate to ravage someone mere minutes after one confessed.

“You’re welcome,” he reached forward and cupped Makoto’s cheek.  The other man gasped and looked up at him. He was shaking.  “Sorry,” Sousuke pulled back his hand.  “I didn’t mean to-”

“No, that’s,” Makoto swallowed.  “I mean, I…I liked it,” he looked up at him, face completely flushed. “For a while now, towards Yamazaki-kun, I’ve,” he cleared his throat.  He was trembling again.  Sousuke instinctively reached forward and wrapped his arms around Makoto, pulling him against his chest.  He barely caught the end of what Makoto said next.  “…and I’m terrified.”

“What?” Sousuke pulled back, brows drawn down.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Makoto said again, not making eye contact. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot and I look forward to every time we get to meet and I know it kind of seems out of nowhere, but, since seeing you again, after all this time, I-”

“Makoto,” Sousuke let his name slip.  “Is it all right if I kiss you?” he asked, forgoing his confession he’d rehearsed again and again in his head over the past few months.

“Yes.” The sandy-haired man swallowed.  “I’d like that,” he smiled, “Sousuke.”

*~*

“So, I think that went well,” Rin beamed as he set a card down on the pile.

“All according to plan,” Nagisa giggled, drawing four.

“Your acting was really good, Nitori-senpai,” Momo gushed.

“Th-Thank you,” Ai’s cheeks tinted.

“And Nagisa-kun positioned that bottle with impressive speed and accuracy,” Rei commented.

“Aww, thanks, Rei-chan,” the blond leaned his head on the bespectacled man’s shoulder.

“You’re not saying anything, Haru,” Rin leaned his elbow on the table.  “What’s wrong?”

“Just wondering when they’ll realize they’ve been in there for over an hour.”


	62. #38 SouMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by omgitsdanniie~  
> #38 "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
> 
> Please forgive me. I caught a bad cold. I shouldn't write while I have a fever, haha. But I did. I hope it makes sense.

The first thing Makoto noticed was the smell.  His room always had a homey scent, a mix of his mother’s cooking, fabric softener, and chlorine.  This room, however, reeked of sterility, alcohol and medicine.

He opened his eyes groggily, olive green gaze taking in his surroundings.  He was definitely in a nurse’s office.  But it didn’t look like the one at Iwatobi High School.  Someone cleared their throat beside him.  He turned toward the noise.

“Yamazaki-kun?” he blinked in surprise.  

Suddenly, it all came back to him:  He’d just pulled himself out of the pool when he heard Rin scolding Momo for bringing a glass bottle in to the natatorium. Sousuke was cradling his hand and, when Makoto walked over to see what was wrong, he saw...

“Your hand!” Makoto shot up, but nearly fell over, all the blood rushing to his head.

“Whoa there,” Sousuke put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.  “Take it easy,” he instructed.

“Right,” Makoto blushed.  “Sorry.”

“How are you feeling?” the tall brunet asked, concern evident in his tone.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Makoto smiled.  “Um,” he glanced at Sousuke’s other hand, neatly wrapped in a white bandage.  “How’s your hand?”

“Just a scratch,” Sousuke held it up as if he was showing it off.  “I didn’t even need any stitches.”

“Really?” the sandy-haired man thought back to the scene at the pool. There had been so much blood.  So…much… he suddenly felt the room begin to spin around him.

“Hey.”  He felt the grip on his shoulder tighten.  “We don’t need a repeat of what happened earlier.”

“Earlier…?”  He focused on Sousuke.  “What happened?”

“Well,” Sousuke removed his hand from Makoto’s shoulder, rubbing the back of his neck.  “You fainted…straight into my arms.”

“I did?” Makoto’s eyes were wide.

“You know,” the brunet looked up at him, a playful glint in his cerulean eyes. “If you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“I…I-I…” Makoto sputtered, face heating up.  “Yamazaki-kun, I wasn’t-”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Sousuke chuckled.  “I was just teasing you.”

“Oh…”  The sandy-haired man frowned.  He wasn’t sure why he felt disappointed.

“Anyway, if you’re feeling up to it, we should head back,” the taller man stood up and offered a hand to Makoto.

“Right,” Makoto took his hand, hoping his smile looked up to par.  He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and noticed he was wearing a pair of Samezuka sweats.  They were warm and comfy, but what happened to his swimsuit?

As if he’d read his mind, Sousuke answered.

“You passed out in your jammers and they were soaking wet,” Sousuke looked away, scratching his cheek.  “You’d catch a cold if you kept them on, so…”

“Oh,” Makoto felt his cheeks heat up.  That was so thoughtful.  “Thank you.”

“Well, shall we go?” Sousuke gave his hand a squeeze and Makoto stood up on shaky legs.  He fell against the taller man’s chest.

“S-Sorry,” he ducked his head.

“It’s fine,” the brunet rubbed his back with his free hand.  “You can lean against me until we get back.”

Makoto smiled.  They walked out of the nurse’s office, but not before Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s still-damp jammers, which had been set out to dry on the counter.

“I’ve got it,” the sandy-haired man said as he took the swimsuit from Sousuke. It was the least he could do. After all, Sousuke had taken him to the clinic and helped him change into warmer clothes and…

Suddenly, it hit him.

If Sousuke had taken off his wet jammers, then he…

Makoto looked up slowly, assessing the taller man’s profile, catching just the hit of a blush on his cheeks.  Had Sousuke been blushing like that when he stripped Makoto of his clothing?  The wet fabric clinging to him like a second skin?

Makoto was so embarrassed, he felt like he might faint again.

But then...

Why did he suddenly feel like returning the favor?


	63. #17 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #17 “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“This is great. _Just_ great!” Kise said sarcastically, pacing back and forth inside of the stationary elevator.  “ _This_ is how I wanted to spend the evening.”

Cobalt eyes followed the blond’s movements, sliding lazily from side to side. Aomine took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out as a heavy sigh.

Kise stopped mid-sarcastic remark and turned to glare at him.  Aomine looked up at him from his spot on the floor, eyes half-lidded, unfazed by the invisible daggers being shot his way.

Several minutes earlier…

“I can’t believe we were the ones chosen to get more ice,” Kise lamented as he adjusted the plastic bag in his hand, heavy with the weight of the ten pound bag of convenience store ice.

“Maybe it’s because you were the one who knocked the cooler over,” Aomine replied, hands in his coat pockets.  It was dark already and starting to get chilly.

“Even so,” the blond huffed.  “Why did I have to go with Aominecchi?”

The tan man stopped walking.  Kise took a few more steps before he realized and turned to face him.

“Are you seriously still mad at me?” Aomine drew his brows down.

“Are you seriously asking that?” Kise countered and faced away again, continuing down the sidewalk to Kagami’s apartment building.

They’d all gathered at the redhead’s apartment to celebrate Kuroko’s birthday, a tradition they started the year before.  But Kise had been cast out when, in an attempt at hugging the birthday boy, he slipped on an empty bag of potato chips and knocked the cooler over, spilling ice all over the floor.

Kise hiked the bag up a bit and pressed the buzzer for Kagami’s apartment. Aomine stood a few feet behind, toeing the ground, hands still in his pockets.  Kise glanced back at him only for a second before turning his attention to the intercom.

“I have the ice,” he sang when Kagami answered.  He received no verbal reply, only a beeping noise and the sound of the electronic lock releasing.  He opened the glass doors and breezed inside, Aomine trailing behind.

Kise pressed the ‘up’ button and waited to see which elevator would open. Normally, he and Aomine would make it game, a competition of sorts.  Seeing who could guess the correct one.  But not right now.

The elevator to the left opened with a ding and they walked inside.  Kise set the bag of ice down and rubbed his hands together for warmth before he chose the correct floor and pressed the button.  The doors slid closed and the elevator ascended.

They were almost there, maybe a floor and a half away when the elevator came to a sudden stop.  Kise looked up at the sign above him, but saw that Kagami’s floor number had not yet illuminated.  Furrowing his brow, he pressed the button again.

But the elevator remained motionless.

“Let me-” Aomine walked forward, reaching for the button.

“I know how to press a button. Thank you,” Kise snapped at him and Aomine put his hands up in the air before taking a step back.  Kise pressed the button approximately sixteen more times before he gave up, screaming in frustration and running a hand through his hair.  He pulled out his cellphone, only to see that he had no reception to speak of.

“Why don’t you take a deep breath?” Aomine offered and received a scathing look in response.  “These things usually have phones, right?”  He walked by the blond and opened a panel below the floor buttons.  Inside was a red landline phone. “See?” he said, but Kise was facing away from him.

Aomine rolled his eyes and picked up the handset.  He was immediately greeted with an automated service message stating that the elevator had malfunctioned and that someone would be by to fix the issue within the next four hours.  He hung up the phone and chewed the inside of his cheek.

“Well?” Kise asked, golden eyes looking up at him expectantly.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

And that’s how they ended up in their current situation:  Kise pacing back and forth in front of an elevator door that wouldn’t open any time soon and Aomine sitting on the floor, one foot tucked under him and his elbow resting on his other knee.

“Why don’t you sit down, Baby Do-”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Kise rounded on him, jabbing a finger in his direction.  “This is all your fault!” he hissed.

“My fault?” Aomine blinked in surprise.  Then he drew his brows down.  “How the hell is this my fault, exactly?”

“I’m mad at you, so everything is your fault,” the blond said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Really?” the tan man glowered, picking himself up off of the floor.  “Cuz the way I see it,” he walked up to Kise, backing him into a corner, “You’re the one who spilled ice everywhere and got us kicked out of the party.”

“W-Well,” Kise looked up at him, lips forming a pout that, despite his anger and annoyance, Aomine found to be quite cute.  “Well, if I hadn’t been so upset with you, I probably wouldn’t have launched myself at Kurokocchi and then-”

“If you think for one minute that I believe that-”

“Well, it’s true!” Kise balled his fists.  “I don’t have feelings for Kurokocchi anymore, so I was just doing it to-”

“Make me jealous?” Aomine took a half a step back.  His eyes hardened.  “Why?”

“Because you made me so mad!” Kise insisted.  “After you said that, I...” he swallowed, eyes becoming glassy.  “I thought I’d live up to your expectations,” he sniffled, eyes downcast.

“Don’t cry, Baby Doll,” Aomine reached forward, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek and feeling all of his anger dissipate.  It had been his fault, after all.  “Listen, I’m sorry about what I said.”

“I know, you apologized already, but,” the blond put a hand over Aomine’s, holding it in place.  “I need to know that you trust me.”

They were referring, of course, to the incident from the day before.  Kise had practically skipped to his boyfriend’s house, presenting Aomine with his advance copy of the magazine he’d been featured in.  He had a seven-page spread and he was nearly vibrating with excitement.

Aomine, on the other hand, took one look at his boyfriend’s photos and grew furious.  Kise was practically naked in every one.

They got into an argument about it where Aomine all but flat out stated that he thought Kise wanted to sleep with the photographer.

Naturally, the blond was furious that such a thought would even cross his boyfriend’s mind.

“I do trust you,” Aomine breathed, leaning close and resting his forehead against Kise’s.  “I’m sorry I’m an idiot,” he said.  “It’s just that…” he sighed.  “You’re this gorgeous model and sometimes I wonder why you’re with a guy like me.”

“Aominecchi…” Kise looked up at him, eyes filled with tears.

“See?” the tan man shook his head.  “I still made you cry.”

“Stupid Aominecchi,” the blond wiped at his eyes with his free hand.  “I forgive you,” he said and then held a finger up, “On the condition that you never say or think something that dumb ever again.” Aomine opened his mouth, but Kise continued.  “Although, expecting Aominecchi not to do something stupid is a little-”

“Hey!” Aomine yelled, but he was smiling.

“Anyway, it looks like we’ll be in here for a while, huh?” Kise purred, hand coming up to play with the short hair just above the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. Aomine raised an eyebrow before a knowing smile appeared on his face.

“Yeah…” he leaned closer, lips mere millimeters from Kise’s.

And then the lights went out.

“Well, that’s just great, isn’t it?” Kise laughed.

“Doesn’t matter,” Aomine mumbled against his neck.

“Hey, Aominecchi!  Where are you- _oh_!”

Needless to say, they found a way to pass the time until the electrician arrived.


	64. #19 MakoRin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by johnlockbutts~  
> #19 "The paint's supposed to go where?"
> 
> First time writing this pairing. Not one of my ships, but I like both characters~

“I understand why _you’re_ here,” Rin said as he readjusted the boxes of art supplies in his arms.  “But how did I get roped into helping?” he side-eyed the taller man walking beside him. “I don’t even go to this school.”

“Sorry, Rin,” Makoto said, giving him an apologetic smile.  “The art club begged Haru to help him with their big end of the year project and-”

“Let me guess,” Rin said.  “They offered him mackerel, didn’t they?”  Makoto covered up a snicker by clearing his throat.  “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“You’re not wrong,” the taller man sighed before shaking his head.  “Anyway, Haru used most of the supplies they had in their clubroom, so he asked if I could bring some more from the supply closet.”

“And I got caught up in this because…?”

“You surprised me by coming to visit a few hours early,” Makoto admitted.  “If I’d known you were coming so soon, I would have said ‘no’.”

Rin stopped walking, narrowing his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

“If you think for one second that I believe you’d deny Haru anything he asked of you, then you’ve got another thing coming,” the redhead said before he started walking down the hallway again.  Makoto laughed awkwardly and followed behind him.

“I don’t always says ‘yes’ to everything Haru asks,” Makoto offered weakly.

“ _Please_ ,” Rin rolled his eyes. The sandy-haired man opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it.  Besides, they’d made it to art club’s door. “After you,” Rin flashed sharp teeth, but Makoto opened the door and stepped to the side.

“Allow me,” Makoto gave his signature smile and Rin averted his eyes, cheeks tinting.  He wasn’t sure how Haru could handle being on the receiving end of those smiles all the time. It was looking directly into the sun.

“What a gentleman,” the redhead recovered with a smirk, giving his boyfriend a wink as he nudged him with his shoulder.  “And, the paint’s supposed to go…where?” he asked as he breezed into the room, swinging his hips from side to side and enjoying the blush that bloomed on the taller man’s cheeks before he turned away.

Rin stopped once he was inside the clubroom and drew his brows down.  It was empty.

“Hey, Makoto, is this the right room?” he turned around to see the taller man double checking the door number.

“This is the place,” Makoto looked just as confused as he did.

“Then, what the hell?” Rin frowned, eyes scanning the small room.  He spotted a large canvas on the far wall.  It was a gorgeous painting of a beach at sunset. It was so beautiful, he almost didn’t notice the stoic Iwatobi-chan staring out into the waves.  “That guy…” he scoffed with a laugh.

“There’s a note,” Makoto said as he set his boxes down.  He walked over to an easel and grabbed an envelope labeled ‘For Makoto.’ He opened it and read the contents, face growing redder all the while.

“What does it say?” Rin put his own boxes on a stool and walked over to him. Makoto looked too flustered to speak, so Rin took the note from his hands.

_‘Makoto.  We finished up early.  I saw Rin was here.  Please enjoy the art supplies I sent you to get.  I think you’ll like the chocolate one the best.  Be safe.’_

“Be safe…?” Rin furrowed his brow.  He didn’t know what Haru was talking about.  And chocolate what?  Why was Makoto’s face so red?  “Makoto?” crimson eyes slid over to assess his boyfriend.

“So, that’s why,” Makoto said, almost in a whisper.

“Why what?” Rin frowned, getting a little annoyed at being left out the loop.

“I wondered what use the art club would have for these,” the sandy-haired man handed one of the tubes of paint to him.  Rin turned it over in his hands.

“Edible body paint?” Rin blinked in confusion.  Then he felt his face heat up.  “That Haru…! H-He…He can’t expect us to use these!”  He sputtered, nearly throwing the tube across the room.  He looked over at Makoto, expecting the other man to be just as upset, but he found he couldn’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes.  “Makoto?”

“Well,” the taller man cleared his throat, scratching his cheek with his index finger.  “I mean, it was a thoughtful gift and it would be rude not to…” he trailed off, olive green eyes blinking up at him sheepishly.

Rin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  When he opened them again, he strode past Makoto and toward the doorway.

“Rin?”

“We’re going to your house,” Rin said, not facing him.  Then he angled his head toward Makoto, his cheeks stained bright red. “B-Bring the b-box,” he stammered before pressing his lips in a thin line.

Makoto’s eyes widened before he gave that award-winning smile of his.

“Yes, Rin.”


	65. #50 KnB Ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> A continuation of Chapter 18, 29, and 31.
> 
> MuraHimu, AoKise, and MidoTaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to chapter 18, in which Kise and Takao accidentally start making out while singing a duet at karaoke. (Which was not the main focus of the story, but people seemed to like it, hehe)
> 
> I already have two follow-ups to that fic. One for MidoTaka (ch 29) and one for AoKise (ch 31)
> 
> Here is one with Himuro, who wasn’t at the karaoke bar when it happened. Please enjoy~

Himuro finished his song by striking a pose, his voice hitting a pitch none of them thought physically possible and his vibrato so magnificent it caused even Murasakibara to look up from behind his pile of tapas plates.

“Ah, that’s one of my favorites,” Himuro grinned, lowering the mic. “Who’s next?” he turned around, dark eyes scanning the room in search of a raised hand. “No one?” he blinked in surprise.

It was a smaller party this time, consisting only of Murasakibara and himself, Kise and Aomine, and Takao and Midorima. Himuro’s eyes travelled between Kise and Takao, seated at opposite sides of the table. Both men were sitting slightly hunched over with their hands between their knees and eyes downcast. “Kise?” he offered the microphone to him.

“Ah,” the blond looked up. “No thanks, Himurocchi,” he cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

“Really?” Himuro was shocked. Kise was always the first to volunteer to go next. Actually, he was usually the one who chose the order in which they sang. “How about you, Takao?”

“Oh,” the dark-haired man’s head popped up, silvery blue eyes wide. “Nah, ya know, I’m not really in the mood.”

“What’s with you two?” Himuro furrowed his brow. “You always want to sing.”

“Yeah, but, um,” Kise scratched his cheek awkwardly, golden eyes sliding over to Takao for help.

“We’re not singing tonight,” Takao finished for him.

“Not singing?” the older man frowned. “But why did you come to the karaoke bar with us if you didn’t want to sing?”

“We thought it would be rude to decline,” Midorima said, arms folded over his chest. “Right, Takao?” The dark-haired man beside him winced slightly.

“Yup, you’re right, Shin-chan,” he said with a forced smile.

“Maybe you should sing,” Aomine suggested, wrapping an arm around Kise’s shoulders. “Ya know, just see where things go?”

“But you said-” Kise pulled away from his boyfriend’s grasp, blinking in confusion.

“I know, but I wouldn’t mind seeing you sing…” cobalt eyes gleamed.

“Well, if you say s-”

“Don’t, Kise!” Takao stopped the blond just as he was reaching for the mic. “It’s a trap,” he added.

“What is going on?” Himuro put his hands on his hips. “I was happy when Atsushi said you’d come to sing with us,” he frowned. “It’s always hard to talk when there are so many of us and I was really looking forward to hearing your duet.”

“Duet?” Kise and Takao squeaked at the same time.

“Yeah,” Himuro answered. “Atsushi said that you two did a duet last time and it was,” he paused. “What was the word you used, Atsushi?” he looked over at the tall man polishing off his thirteenth plate. Murasakibara licked the sauce off of his lips and replied in a deadpan.

“Captivating.”

“Yes,” Himuro turned back to Kise and Takao.

“Captivating, huh?” Aomine mused. “You hear that, babe?” he trailed his fingers down his boyfriend’s neck, eliciting a shiver from the blond man.

“Interesting word choice, Murasakibara,” Midorima added, adjusting his glasses.

“Why are you four acting so strange?” Himuro was getting annoyed now. They had only gotten the room for two hours and they were wasting their time. “If you don’t want to sing together, maybe one of you could do a duet with me?” he asked.

It was silent for a moment after that. Kise and Takao exchanged glances before their faces turned bright red. Aomine got this look on his face that Himuro couldn’t even describe. It was a mix of dreamy and sinister. And Midorima’s glasses fogged up.

“What?” he asked, but received no answer. “Well, I’ll pick the song and whoever decides to do it with me can just-”

“Actually,” Aomine stood up and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “Kise and I forgot that we have plans tonight.”

“But-”

“We’ll pay for the next hour,” he turned toward the blond. “Right, babe?”

“Uh…” Kise balked for a moment and then nodded. He turned toward Himuro. “Aominecchi has something he really wants to show me, so-”

“All right, just pay the man and let’s go.” With that, Aomine dragged his boyfriend out of the room.

“What just…?” Himuro looked at the bills in his hand.

“We really must be going as well,” Midorima cleared his throat. “Takao,” he said without looking at him.

“Ah, right,” Takao gave a wicked grin. “Shin-chan just got a little too excited, so-”

“Takao,” the bespectacled man’s tone was threatening.

“Let’s get together again,” Takao shook Himuro’s hand. “You owe me a duet,” he added before turning toward his boyfriend. “Don’t you think so, Shin-chan?” But the taller man didn’t answer. He simply escorted Takao out of the room.

“Why do I feel like I stepped on a landmine?” Himuro asked once he and Murasakibara were alone. All he received in reply was the smacking sounds of his boyfriend eating the remainder of the food they’d ordered. “Atsushi?”

“Hn?”

“Just what kind of duet did they do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun facts: Himuro’s voice actor is the lead singer for GRANRODEO (hence the mention of vibrato) Takao’s voice actor is the lead singer for OLDCODEX. And Kise’s character profile states that he loves karaoke.


	66. #7 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #7 "I almost lost you."
> 
> This is a continuation of Ch 25 (#43 AoKise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ba-ack~ I was off running a marathon, so I got all lazy. Also, I wrote the second chapter of Targeted and 1k words of the third. Oh, and about 1k words of the continuation of Traditions. Busy busy busy~ >D

The sound of the slap carried straight from the court all the way to the vending machine where Kuroko had walked.

“Aominecchi, you idiot!!” Kise stormed off, leaving a stunned Aomine in his wake.  Once he was gone, Aomine turned to face Kagami.

“Was it something I said?” he asked.  Kagami shook his head.

“Dude.”

“What?” Aomine held his hands out palms up.

“You seriously don’t know what you did wrong just now?” Kagami raised split brows in disbelief.

“You mean the thing about Tetsu?” the taller man asked and then barked out a laugh.  “Do you think Kise was jealous?”

“What about Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked as he walked back over to the court, Pocari in hand.

“Bakagami thinks Kise is jealous because I shared an indirect kiss with you,” Aomine said.

“That’s not what I-”

“Where is Kise-kun?” Kuroko interrupted him.  

“He ran off somewhere,” Aomine vaguely gestured in the direction his boyfriend had gone  “Anyway,” he picked up the basketball.  “Let’s play two-on-one until he comes back.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Kagami asked, concern evident in his features.

“You think I can’t beat the two of you?” Aomine raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think that’s what Kagami-kun meant, Aomine-kun,” the shorter man blinked up at him.  “Kise-kun must have been very upset.”

“Kise?” Aomine waved his hand in dismissal.  “He’s probably just off pouting somewhere.”

“Aomine…” Kagami folded his arms over his chest.

“I’m sure he’ll come back in a few minutes when he’s done sulking,” he dribbled once and made his shot, easily sinking the basket.  “He’s fine.”

But, after an hour, Kise still hadn’t returned.

“He’s been gone a long time,” Kagami looked over his shoulder, scanning the chain-link fence surrounding the court for any sign of the blond.  “I think you really hurt his feelings.”

Aomine stopped dribbling and held the ball.  Kise had been gone a long time.  Maybe his comment about Kuroko bothered his boyfriend more than he thought.

“Maybe, uh…” Aomine rubbed the back of his neck.  “Maybe we should go look for him?”

They spent about half an hour looking for the blond before Aomine groaned, throwing himself onto a bench.

“Where the hell did he go?” he growled, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. “He’s not even answering his phone.”

“It’s getting dark,” Kuroko looked over at the setting sun.  “Maybe Kise-kun went back to the train station.”

“Or maybe he went home already?” Kagami offered.

“Kise wouldn’t have,” Aomine argued.  “He’s supposed to spend the ni-” but he stopped, his face suddenly feeling hot. “I mean, he wouldn’t just run home.”

Kagami and Kuroko exchanged glances.

“Let’s go check out the station,” Aomine cleared his throat and brushed past them.  The other two followed after him.

“It seems as though all of the trains have been delayed,” Kuroko said when they arrived at the station.  He pointed to the arrival and departure board which was practically glowing red.

“All of them?” Kagami’s eyes widened.  “I wonder why…”

_“Yeah, Mom, I’m going to be late.”_

The three turned when they heard a few girls talking on their cellphones.

_“All the trains are cancelled.”_

_“Some sort of accident or something.”_

_“Someone probably stepped in front of a train again.”_

“Let’s try his cell again,” Kagami offered, turning away from the girls, but he froze when he saw the look on Aomine’s face.  It was as if all the color had drained from it.  “Hey, Aomine, you don’t seriously think-”

But Aomine took off, his dark head bobbing above the crowd as he forced his way through.

Kagami stepped forward to follow him, but the shorter man grabbed his arm. He turned around to argue, but Kuroko shook his head.  Kagami relaxed and turned back toward where Aomine had disappeared.

Aomine felt like he couldn’t run fast enough.  His muscles ached and his lungs were burning, but he couldn’t stop. He had to find Kise.  Even if he had no idea where he was.

He broke free from the throng of bodies and saw a few men in uniform gathered around a platform.  He ran forward and tried to push his way through to see the tracks.  He had to know.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” one of the men held a hand against Aomine’s chest.  “We’re in the middle of an investigation-”

“Let me through!” Aomine shouted.

“Listen, we’ll have the trains up and running as soon as we remove the blockage, okay?” the other man said and Aomine saw red.

“Blockage?!” he screamed.  “Is that all he is to you?!” he roared, struggling to push forward.  “Kise!” he called.  “KISE!”

“What?” a familiar voice came from behind him.  Aomine turned around and couldn’t believe his eyes.  It was Kise.  “Aominecchi, why are you shouting?”

“Kise…” he breathed and rushed over to him, engulfing the other man in a tight hug. “You’re alive.”

“Well…yeah,” Kise’s voice was muffled by his boyfriend’s chest.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because there was an accident,” Aomine pulled back, cupping the blond’s cheeks.

“You mean the light fixture that fell onto the track?” Kise asked.  “It blocked the express train, so everything else got delayed.”

Aomine stared down at him, blinking slowly.

“Light…fixture?”

“Yeah,” Kise said.  “I originally wanted to take the train home, since _someone_ was more concerned with Kurokocchi than me,” he frowned up at him. “But the trains were all delayed, so I decided to hang out in that café until the problem was fixed,” he explained.  “That is, until I heard my boyfriend screaming like a crazy person.”

Aomine hugged him again, squeezing him tightly.

“Aominecchi, what…?”

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, burying his face in the juncture between Kise’s neck and shoulder.

“You…are?” Kise sounded surprised.

“I almost lost you,” Aomine squeezed him tighter.  “I promise never to say anything so stupid and selfish again.”

Kise pulled back and brought a hand to his boyfriend’s cheek, cradling it as he gave a gentle smile.

“I don’t believe you,” he said, but he was still smiling.  “Aominecchi wouldn’t be Aominecchi if he didn’t say stupid and selfish things.”

“Wow…”

“But, as long as you apologize after,” Kise added, “I suppose I can take you back.”

“Take me ba-”

“Now, we have some time to kill before the trains are back up and running,” the blond grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the station. “Why don’t we play some one-on-one? Winner gets the bed and loser gets the futon.”

Aomine stared at Kise with wide eyes.  Then he snapped out of it.

“You better be prepared to lose.”        

But Kise flashed his pearly whites, golden eyes shining.

“I wouldn’t mind a tie…”


	67. #8 KuroTsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #8 "Wanna bet?"
> 
> Not my ship, but, gosh darn, I tried!  
> (BokuAka also appears)

“They’re totally doing it,” a deep voice said from his right.  Tsukishima blinked, pulling his water bottle from his lips and glancing over at its source.

“Excuse me?” he asked, light brows raised.

“Bokuto and Akaashi,” Kuroo sat down beside him, watching as Fukurodani’s ace begged his setter to send another toss his way.

Tsukishima’s eyes slid over to the scene and then back to the other man.

“How can you tell?”

“Just _look_ at them!” Kuroo insisted. “They’re practically undressing each other with their eyes.”

The first year glanced back over at them, noticing how close Bokuto stood to the other man, even as he was instructing Hinata and Lev.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” the older man sounded like he was pouting, but when Tsukishima looked back at him, all he saw was Kuroo’s signature grin.

“It’s possible-”

“Possible nothing,” Kuroo snorted.  “They’re hooking up.”

“Kuroo-san, I really don’t think-”

“Wanna bet?” Kuroo asked, face suddenly too close to Tsukishima’s.  The blond pulled back a bit in surprise.  “If it turns out they’re just _really_ close,” he interrupted himself with a laugh, “then I’ll continue helping you with your training.”

“Pass.”

“And run around the gym naked.”

Golden brown eyes widened behind black frames.  To think that he’d actually do such a thing was…well, interesting to say the least.

“And if you win?” Tsukishima asked, eyelids drooping to their normal disinterested level.

“Well, if I win…” Kuroo leaned close, cupping hand next to his mouth and whispering in the blond’s ear.  Tsukishima could barely process what he was hearing, his face nearly bursting into flames. “So, what do you say, Tsukki?” the older man asked as he pulled away, cocking his head to the side.

Tsukishima opened his mouth and then closed it, eyes darting over to where Bokuto was complimenting himself boisterously as Hinata and Lev applauded.  Akaashi, if only for a moment, gave a small smile.  It was so quick that if Tsukishima had blinked, he would have missed it.

“No deal,” he answered.

“What? Why?” Kuroo drew his brows down, obviously displeased with the response.

“Look at them,” he repeated Kuroo’s words from earlier.  He set his water bottle down as he got up.  “I’d lose.”

Kuroo’s eyes followed him as the blond walked onto the court.

“I’d consider it more of a win, actually.” Kuroo snickered as he stood up to join him, noting how Tsukishima’s cheeks tinted before he turned away.


	68. #49 KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #49 "Well, this is awkward..."

“Hey, Hina-hmph-stop, just-” Kageyama fought to keep the thrashing body beside him still.  “Stop struggling!” he barked out.

“But,” Hinata wiggled again, body now flush against his partner’s.  “We’re-”

“If you keep flailing, we’re just going to get more tangled, Hinata, you dumphgh-” the rest of his insult was muffled, thanks to a mouthful of orange hair.

How they’d gotten into this position was the result of a perfect storm.  Sort of.

Kageyama and Hinata had been late to after school practice because both had managed to fail tests in different classes and were held behind by their teachers in order to plan a date where they could meet with their parents to discuss their abysmal grades.

After their respective meetings, the two met in the hallway and their walk to practice changed from purposeful and determined to a downright sprint as they raced to the gym.  Neither one willing to stop until they reached the ‘finish line’ that was the door. Of course, as their goal came into the view, someone opened the door for them.  Yachi barely jumped out of the way in time before they tripped over the threshold, Hinata sprawling onto the floor and Kageyama tripping over him and knocking the cart of volleyballs over, sending them bouncing in every direction.

Needless to say, Daichi had sentenced them to clean-up duty after practice.  It was the first years’ turn anyway, but their captain simply handed the keys to Yamaguchi and said

‘Just keep those two out of trouble and lock up when they’re done.’

So, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had left them to their ‘work’ in favor of getting something to drink, promising that they’d return when the idiot pair was finished.

Putting the balls away was easy enough.  It was when they were racing each other to see who could take down their side of the net faster that it happened.

Hinata, in a flurry of movement, untied his side and was attempting to roll it up when his foot got caught in one of the holes between the threads.  His arms pinwheeled, getting hopelessly tangled as he fell to the ground.

Kageyama, who had just finished untying his own side, easily folded it and walked over to gloat.

“I win,” he looked down at the shorter boy, a semblance of a smile on his lips.

“Okay, okay,” Hinata conceded.  “Can you just help me get out of this?” he asked.  Kageyama rolled his eyes, but set his part of the net to the side and crouched down to begin untying the other boy.  “Hey, I think I can get my leg free,” Hinata said and kicked his leg.

“Wait, not yet,” Kageyama ordered, brows drawn down in concentration as he tried to undo a knot.

“No, I think it’s almost-” Hinata moved his leg, suddenly free from the net, but he was unprepared for the lack of resistance and accidentally swept Kageyama’s feet out from under him.

“Hinata, you dumbass!” he squawked as he fell onto his bottom, his shoes hooking in the net and his ankles getting caught.  “Damn it,” he growled and reached forward, attempting to pull his feet free.

“Sorry, Kageyama, let me,” the short boy reached forward, purely intending to help the setter, but his arms were still wrapped in the white string.  “Oops, sorry, I-” Hinata tried to pull back, but his other leg was still tangled and he fell forward right on top of Kageyama. “Ack, sorry Kage-”

“Get off me!” the taller boy huffed, trying to push him off, but only succeeding in getting them further tangled.

“Hey, lemme just-” Hinata pulled against his restraints and then fell face first onto Kageyama’s chest.  “Fwumph,” he grunted and then immediately began moving again.

“Hey, Hina-hmph-stop, just-” Kageyama fought to keep the thrashing body beside him still.  “Stop struggling!” he barked out.

“But,” Hinata wiggled again, body now flush against his partner’s.  “We’re-”

“If you keep flailing, we’re just going to get more tangled, Hinata, you dumphgh-” the rest of his insult was muffled, thanks to a mouthful of orange hair.

“I’m sorry, okay, I just thought if I moved this way-” he moved his arm and his hand accidentally brushed the skin just above Kageyama’s waistband, now visible because of how the other’s shirt had ridden up.  

“Hey!” the taller man glared at him, or tried to, anyway.

“Oops, l’ll just move my-”

“Ah!” Kageyama gasped and then his face turned bright red.  He wanted to cover what was surely an embarrassing facial expression, but his hands were bound.

Then Hinata was very still.  And completely silent.

Kageyama willed the other boy to move his hand.

Finally, Hinata spoke.

“Kageyama?”

The taller man waited a beat before responding.

“Yeah?”

“Are you…” he bit his lip.  “Are you ticklish?”

Damn it.

“N-No, I’m-”

But it was over.  Hinata knew and the hand that had been resting on his exposed skin was now moving furiously, fingers digging into sensitive flesh and causing Kageyama’s body to be wracked with shuddering spasms.

“Hi-Hinata-hahaha,” Kageyama let out an embarrassing laugh, his face flaming.

“What’s wrong, Kageyama-saaaan~” Hinata teased, moving his hand as much as his bindings would allow.  “Not so big and scary now, are you?”

“What are you eve-heehee,” he laughed again, hating himself.  Finally, Hinata stopped, pulling his hand away and moving back just enough so he could look up at the other boy.  He was smiling and Kageyama desperately ignored the thudding of his heart, playing it off as a result of the other’s attack.

Hinata’s eyes softened and he opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance.

“Well…” Tsukishima’s voice came from the open doorway.  “This is awkward…”

Kageyama and Hinata turned, as best they could, to face the other two first years.

“What happened?” Yamaguchi asked, eyes wide.

“Stop staring and help us!” Kageyama ordered, certain his face was bright red.

It took nearly forty minutes to get them free.  After that, Yamaguchi vowed to never leave those two alone again.


	69. #41 KuroTsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #41 "You did all of this for me?"

Tsukishima knew something was up when he noticed Kuroo and Yamaguchi speaking in hushed tones during one of the breaks between practice matches.  But he didn’t pry.  It was unusual for the two of them to talk at all, so he decided he’d let it go.  Maybe they were becoming closer.  Maybe Yamaguchi had finally accepted Kuroo.

Yeah and maybe Hinata will shoot up ten centimeters.

Something was going on and Tsukishima wanted to know what.

It wasn’t until later, when the training camp was over, that he finally found out.  He was walking home from school.  He’d parted ways with Yamaguchi and had just put his headphones on when he noticed something strange up ahead.  Well, not something.  Someone.

As he approached his house in the dark, stillness of early evening, he spotted a familiar silhouette standing on his front porch, leaning against a wooden beam. He lowered his headphones to rest on his shoulders.

“Kuroo-san?” he blinked in surprise.  He was shocked.  Mostly because he’d hardly heard from the other man, save for a text here or there, teasing him about whether or not he’d been practicing.  “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t a guy just swing by to see his favorite protégé?” he asked, flashing his trademark smirk.  Tsukishima wrinkled his nose at the title and it didn’t go unnoticed.  “What?”

“Why are you here?” the blond clarified.

“I gotcha somethin’,” Kuroo beamed and motioned for Tsukishima to follow him inside. It was strange to have someone else invite him into his own home, but, with a sigh, he walked in after him.

“Where are-?”

“Your mom and brother?” the dark-haired man finished for him.  “They stepped out for a bit, but, since I’m such a _close_ friend of yours, they let me wait for you inside.”

“It’s a wonder we haven’t been robbed.”

“Cold, Tsukki,” Kuroo shivered for emphasis.  “Anyway, let me show you what I brought you,” he waved him over to the third door on the right, Tsukishima’s room.  He was suddenly grateful that he’d just cleaned it the night before.  Not that his room was ever really dirty.

“Okay,” the blond sighed as he walked through the door.  “What did you…?” he trailed off when he saw the amazing amount of lanterns strung up all around his room, each glowing warmly, a crescent moon shape cut out of the center.

“And here’s the best part,” Kuroo produced a cake, seemingly out of nowhere, and set it on the younger man’s desk.

Tsukishima looked down at it.  The cake had a dinosaur on it with a jagged speech bubble coming out from its open jaws which read ‘HAVE A ROARSOME BIRTHDAY!’  Tsukishima frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, smile fading.  “Is it the wrong flavor?” he asked.  “Yamaguchi said you like strawberry shortcake and the filling has sliced strawberries in it so-”

“No, it’s not that,” the blond looked back down at the cake and then at the other man.  “Why does it say ‘birthday’?” he blinked in confusion.

“Um…” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.  “Because it’s your birthday?”

“Um…no it’s not?” Tsukishima mimicked his tone.  “My birthday isn’t for another four weeks.”

“But Yamaguchi said…” Kuroo trailed off, looking a little lost before his eyes hardened.  “He hates me, doesn’t he?”  Tsukishima snickered, barely covering his mouth in time to hide it.

“I don’t think he hates you,” he smiled.  “I mean, he got you to come here on a night when my mom and brother had plans…” he looked away then, cheeks heating up.  When he looked back, Kuroo was standing much closer.  “So,” Tsukishima cleared his throat, choosing to look at one of the lanterns rather than the other’s face.  “You did all of this for me?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kuroo scratched the back of his head and Tsukishima barely caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.  “So…” he leaned even closer.  “Is it okay if I still light the candles?”


	70. #28 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #28 "Marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this takes place a few years after they’ve graduated and the two haven’t seen each other in years. I actually started writing a story - “My Fair Zaki” - in which Haizaki comes to Kise, telling him that he’s fallen for someone and he knows he’s not good enough for them, so he asks Kise to help him change. Kise, not one to miss out on giving someone a makeover, agrees. #romcom lol

“Okay,” Kise said, more to himself, as he brushed a lose hair to the side, tucking it behind the other man’s ear.  “Just one last-” he reached out to smooth another strand, but a hand came up and gripped his wrist.

“That’s enough, Ryouta,” Haizaki growled, clearly annoyed.  The near-threatening tone had no effect on the blond.

“I’m almost done, Shougo-kun,” he smiled and combed through the other’s hair with his fingers.  “Ah, this looks so much better,” he fawned, reveling in the softness of the other’s hair, free from the cornrows, dyed a shade or two lighter, and cut just a bit shorter than Kise’s.

“Will you stop it, already?” the other man pulled away, brows drawn together, a frown on his lips.

“Now, now, Shougo-kun,” Kise tutted.  “What did I say about frowning?”

Haizaki glowered at him, but then closed his eyes, willing his face to relax and the anger to dissipate.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” the blond grinned and Haizaki did his best not to punch him in his pretty face.  “Hm,” Kise hummed, lifting a hand up to brush the other’s cheek, golden eyes taking in Haizaki’s form.  From his new hair, to his – attempt at – a smile.  Kise’s gaze traveled lower, noting how the outfit he’d picked out for him looked absolutely perfect, hugging in the just the right places and fitting loose where necessary.

In short, Haizaki looked good.

“I do good work,” Kise puffed his chest out.

Haizaki rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean it,” Kise insisted.  “I’m a miracle worker,” he snickered.  “You’re downright attractive.”

“You make it sound like I was some hideous creature before,” the other man frowned again, a deep crease dividing his forehead.

“Smile,” the blond ordered and Haizaki flashed his teeth.  “A real one,” Kise crossed his arms over his chest. The other man did as he was told. “There.”

They stood there in silence for a moment.  Haizaki couldn’t take the way those golden eyes stared into him, like Kise was looking into his very soul, so he looked away.

“So, today’s the day,” Kise said softly, his hand coming up to brush a stray hair from Haizaki’s eyes.

“Yeah…”

“Are you ready?” he asked, pulling his hand away and biting his bottom lip.

“As I’ll ever be,” Haizaki admitted.  “I, uh,” he cleared his throat, rubbing the nape of his neck.  “I wanted to thank you,” he said.  “Ya know, for…everything,” his gray eyes sought Kise’s out, but now the blond was looking away.

“Hey, what are friends for?” he rubbed his arm, suddenly interested in Haizaki’s tiled floor.  “You came to the right person,” he continued.  “Asking me to help you was the smartest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Ever?”

“Ever.”  Kise laughed, finally looking up again.  “If you can just remember everything I’ve taught you, you’ll do fine.”

“Yeah…”

“Hey, don’t stare at your feet,” Kise instructed.  “Shoulders back. Chin up. Always look them in the eye,” he quoted himself.  “And don’t get pissy if they turn you dow-”

“Ryouta…” Haizaki ground out through clenched teeth.

“Like that,” the blond chortled.  “Keep a level head and I’m sure they’ll say ‘yes’.”  He reached forward and smoothed Haizaki’s shirt, doting on him like a mother ready to send her son off to his first day of school.  He took a step back and smiled softly to himself. “They’ll be lucky to have you.”

“Ryouta,” Haizaki put his hands on the blond’s shoulders, leaning in.  “Thank you.”  He closed the gap between them, lips brushing against the other’s.  Kise, startled at first, made to move away, but gave in when Haizaki gripped the back of his head, holding him still.

However, when Haizaki’s tongue brushed against Kise’s, alarm bells went off in the blond’s head.

“Whoa!” he pushed the other man back and tried to catch his breath.  “Shougo-kun, what are you-?”

“Ryouta, will you go out with me?” he asked, gray eyes clouded.

“What are you talking about?” Kise blinked in confusion.  “You came to me to change,” he furrowed his brow.  “You said you were tired of being a playboy and you’d finally found someone you really liked,” he took a few steps back.  “And now you’re…with me…I-”

“It’s you,” Haizaki drew closer, gripping the blond’s elbow and keeping him from backing away.

“If you’re saying I led you on in any way-”

“No, I’m not saying it’s your fault,” Haizaki shook his head.  “I mean, it’s _you_.”

“It’s…” Kise’s eyelids fluttered, “…me?”

“Yeah,” he said.  “Has been for a while now.”

Kise took a moment to digest the information he’d been given.

“Wait,” Kise held a hand up.  “You mean to tell me that this whole time,” he pinched the bridge of his nose.  “The last two weeks,” he said.  “The pretend dates, the trip to the hair stylist, the hours and hours spent trying on clothes…” he trailed off, golden eyes downcast. “You were doing it all…for me?”

Haizaki cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing the soft skin there.

“Yeah.”

“But, why did you lie?” Kise asked, moving away again.  “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because I knew you were out of my league,” Haizaki explained.  “Are,” he corrected.  “I knew I needed to change and who better to change me than the one I wanted to change for?”

“That’s a lot of change,” Kise chuckled, shaking his head.  “But, I guess I don’t need to feel bad anymore.”

“Feel bad?” the other asked.

“I was starting to feel guilty,” the blond went on.  “About falling for the guy I was making over for someone else…” he looked up at him through thick lashes.

“You mean you…”

“Yeah,” Kise grinned.  “I sort of…fell in love with you,” he admitted.  “Guess I did too good a job-”

“Marry me.”  It wasn’t a question.  Haizaki grabbed Kise’s hand.  “I’ve been in love with you for the past six years,” he continued, dropping down to one knee.

“Shougo-kun…” Kise looked down, eyes wide.  “I, uh…” he knelt down so they were at the same level.  “Although I’m flattered,” he began.  “Why don’t we start by going on a real date first?” he offered with a wide smile.

“Oh,” Haizaki’s face turned bright red and he cleared his throat.  “Yeah, that, uh,” he coughed.  “That works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough, the next three drabbles are also #28. But for different pairings. Coincidence? I think not!


	71. #28 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #28 "Marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies!! Okay, so I really thought this one would be short. I felt like it would be maybe 700 words or whatever.
> 
> Yeah... This “drabble” is over 1500 words long. I’m sorry, you guys. And I was doing so well!! I even left out a TON of stuff I could have written about. Like, whatever happened to Kagami and where Kuroko went and the fact that it was AoKise’s anniversary. Oh well...I tried. Please enjoy!!

Kise was not a jealous person.  Sure, he’d been insecure in the past, but that was years ago.  He was an adult now and, as a mature twenty-six year old man, he was completely fine with his boyfriend spending more and more time talking with Kuroko as of late.

It was no big.  Aomine didn’t have feelings for Kuroko anymore.  Sure, he’d been in love when him when they were in middle school and through most of high school.  And, he’d even followed Kuroko and Kagami to Los Angeles for a semester of college before he lost his scholarship and was kicked out.  Because, even if the only one who can beat you is you, you still have to pass your classes.

But, after that, he managed to transfer to a school in New York and, wouldn’t you know it, that just happened to be where Kise was living.  After running into each other at a café and catching up – and Aomine begging the blond to tutor him so he could make it through school long enough to be scouted – an old flame was rekindled.

That was seven years ago.

Now they were living in a one bedroom apartment in Westchester, not far from where Aomine had to go for practice –  which he never missed, now that he was on a professional team – and a mere train ride away from Kise’s modeling agency.

Four weeks ago, Kise noticed something strange.  Aomine was on his phone a lot more.  He’d be out on the balcony when Kise came home, pacing back and forth and smiling at whatever the other person was saying.  After a week of coming home to that same scene every night, Kise finally asked who his boyfriend was talking to.

Aomine readily admitted that it was Kuroko, saying that it’d been so long and the two were catching up and throwing in something about looking forward to his game against Kagami’s team later in the month.

That was fine.  They were just talking.  Kise knew that Kuroko and Aomine were close.  He loved Kuroko, too.  Maybe not the same way Aomine once had, but, no big.  It was fine.  He wasn’t jealous at all.

A week later, Kise came home and didn’t see Aomine in his usual spot on the balcony.  He heard voices coming from their bedroom, so he followed the sound.  As soon as he walked into the room, Aomine slammed his laptop closed, resting his elbow on top of it and giving the blond an awkward greeting.

Nope.  Not the least bit jealous.  It was probably just porn.  Porn that talked back to you.  And sounded like Kuroko.

A week ago, Kise got a text from Kagami saying that he’d be in New York for one of his away games.  It coincided with Kuroko’s winter break, so the preschool teacher would be joining him. Kagami said they’d be staying an extra week and asked if Kise and Aomine wanted to get together with them.

Sure.  That was fine.  Nothing weird about that.  They were friends.  It was totally cool.  Even if Aomine looked both nervous and excited when Kise told him the news over dinner.

Kise wasn’t jealous at all.

Finally, the day came.  Kagami had a few things he needed to do with his team before he was released to explore the city, so that left Kuroko alone.  Kise had work all day, so he was unable to show Kuroko around the city. Aomine, on the other hand, was completely free.

Kise was doing fine.  He only had to be told twice during his shoot to ‘stop looking so angry’ and to ‘relax’ because his ‘body was too tense.’  Not bad, really, considering how on edge he was.  He hadn’t heard from Aomine all day.  He knew that Kuroko had never been to the city before and they were surely seeing all the sights, but it still left him feeling…something.

It wasn’t jealousy, that’s for sure.

After work, Kise returned home to find their apartment empty.  He started to feel something hot behind his eyes, but he shook the feeling.  They were probably just stuck on the train.  They knew when Kise would be home.  They wouldn’t have purposely stayed out late.

The phone rang and Kise walked over to answer it.  Hardly anyone ever called the home phone, but it wasn’t out of the question.  That was usually the number they used when they called for takeout or made dinner reservations.

“Hello?” he answered, part of him hoping it was Aomine letting him know that he and Kuroko were on their way back.

‘Yes, Mr. Daiki,’ the woman on the other end paused for a moment, ‘ _Owwmein_?” she tried and Kise stifled a chuckle.

“He out, but I’m his roommate,” Kise said.  “May I take a message?”

‘Oh, yes,’ she said.  ‘I just wanted to confirm his reservation for this evening,’ she sounded like she was reading something, maybe off of a computer screen.  ‘Table for two at seven p.m. in our Skyview restaurant and a single bed suite with Jacuzzi for tonight.’  She paused. ‘Oh, maybe I should call his cell,’ she continued, but Kise had a hard time hearing her.  ‘He didn’t specify what kind of champagne he wa-’

Kise let the phone fall from his hands.  His heart was thudding in his chest.  No matter how you looked at it, reservations for two would not be enough for four people.  Kagami may have been busy, but he knew Kise would be home for dinner.  So, why…?

He reached into his pocket, fishing for his cellphone.  It was barely six.  If he could get a hold of Aomine now, maybe he could stop him.  

“Stop him from what?” he asked himself, lowering his phone.  Maybe Aomine and Kuroko would be happy together. Maybe that’s what they’d been planning all this time.  All the phone calls, the video chats.

Kise felt that heat behind his eyes again, but did nothing to stop it.  Tears rolled down his cheeks.

No, Aomine wouldn’t.  He would do that.  He would have told Kise first, at the very least.

Just then, the door to the apartment opened.

“Kise, sorry I’m late, we got caught on the-” but Aomine stopped when he saw the fresh tear tracks on the blond’s cheeks.  “Baby, what-?”

“Where’s Kurokocchi?” Kise sniffled.  “Or is he going to meet you there?”  He didn’t even have to energy to put malice into his words.  He just wanted to know the truth.

“Meet me where?”

“The hotel called,” the blond said, golden eyes shifting to the phone, which was still off the hook.  “They confirmed your dinner reservations and your,” he swallowed, “room for the night.”

“Shit,” Aomine ran a hand through his hair.  “Why did they call the house phone?” he rubbed his face.

“So, you didn’t want me to know…” It wasn’t a question.  Kise bit his lips, trying to keep from breaking down completely.

“Well, it would sort of ruin the surprise,” the tan man said, looking back up. “Are you that upset?” he asked.

Was he upset?  Was he _upset_?!

“I knew it,” the taller man sighed.  “That place is no good, right?”  He didn’t let Kise answer.  “I told Tetsu-”

“Kurokocchi?” Kise blinked back the tears and drew his brows down.  “Everything is Kurokocchi lately!” he shouted, throwing his arms out.  “Calling him at all hours. Having secret video chats when I’m not home,” he sobbed. “Just what have you been talking about?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Wait,” Aomine dropped his hands to his sides.  “Do you think something is going on between me and Tetsu?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, isn’t there?” the blond whimpered and cursed himself for it.

“Baby,” Aomine walked up and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. “Do you know what Tetsu and I were doing all day?” he asked and Kise shook his head.  “I sent him a bunch of pictures online, but every time we saw one in person, it just wasn’t good enough.”

“What wasn’t?”

“Your ring,” he answered, pulling back to reach into his pocket.  “We went to every jewelry store from here to Yonkers,” he produced a small, black velvet box.  “But Tetsu kept turning them down,” he said, “that is,” he paused, “until we found this one.”

Kise’s breath caught as he looked at the box in his boyfriend’s hands.

“Tetsu wanted to make sure the ring I got you was perfect,” he explained.  “He’s surprisingly protective of you,” he added with a chuckle.  “Would you…” he touched the top of the box with his other hand.  “Would you like to see it?”

Kise chewed his bottom lip and nodded, eyes squeezed shut.

“Hard to see with your eyes closed,” Aomine teased and Kise opened them back up. He gasped when the saw the ring. It was simple.  Beautiful.  Perfect.

“Aominec-” but he hiccuped.

“Well, my surprise is ruined anyway, so,” he got down on one knee.  “Kise Ryouta, I’m not much with words and I know Tetsu will kick my ass for forgetting the speech he helped me prepare, but,” he smiled.  “Marry me?”

They never did make it to their dinner reservations.


	72. #28 KuroTsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #28 "Marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Got the idea for this one from my Beta. Inspired by an episode of Arrested Development.

Tsukishima had been hearing it since he was a small child.

_‘Oh, those can’t be your boys, can they?’_

_‘You look so young, Tsukishima-san!’_

_‘Hello boys, what can I get for you and your…older sister?’_

The last one was usually accompanied by a wink.

Tsukishima’s mother would always reply with mock surprise, lifting her hand up daintily and waving it toward her flatterer, throwing out a simple, “Marry me!” After which, both parties would laugh and his family would carry on about their business.  Tsukishima assumed that she’d been using that line since well before she ever actually got married to his father.

Flash-forward to middle school.  Tsukishima is annoyed by pretty much everyone, save for his friend Yamaguchi. They’re always doting on his height and his baby face.  Once day, when he was walking through the hallway, he ran into group of girls the year ahead of him.

“Tsukishima-kun, you’re so tall!” they fawned.  “And look at those round cheeks.” Giggles.  “I could just eat you up!”

The blond blinked at them and then a wicked grin appeared on his face.  He held up his hand and playfully swatted it forward.

“Marry me!” he said in a voice a little higher than his usual tone.

The girls stopped laughing and just stared with wide eyes.

That shut them up.

After that, Tsukishima used his secret weapon to get out of all sorts of uncomfortable situations.  And soon, he didn’t even need to say it anymore because people at his school stopped annoying him.  It was nice, really.

It wasn’t until the training camp that he felt the urge to use his mother’s old standby again.

He’d just managed to block Hinata’s spike.  Bokuto and Akaashi were comforting the shorter boy, the former mussing his hair.  Lev was busy having his own celebration, even though he hadn’t actually done anything. And Kuroo…

“Nice, Tsukki!” he clapped him on the back so hard, it rattled the blond’s glasses.  Tsukishima adjusted them and stood back to his full height.

“Please don’t call me that, Kuroo-san.”  But the older teen ignored him.

“You did great!” he went on.  “That awesome height of yours comes in handy,” he gushed.  “Though, Lev is taller, you still managed to get the jump on the ball.”

Tsukishima felt his cheeks heating up.

“You were really amazing, you know?” Kuroo cocked his head to the side.

The blond felt the words forming on his lips before he had a chance to stop them.

“Marry me!” he nearly chortled, waving his hand in front of the other’s face. He waited for the uncomfortable silence that would follow and for the Nekoma captain to leave him alone, but instead, he felt a hand grab his.

Kuroo stared into his eyes, gaze unwavering.

“Okay.”

…

Well, that backfired.


	73. #28 MakoHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #28 "Marry me?"
> 
> The last of the "Marry me"s (for now, anyway, haha) Four in a row, I still can't believe it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought my AoKise marriage drabble was long. Here comes the longest one yet...1600+ words, people. #sorrynotsorry Not sure how it happened...I cut stuff out, I really did!

Haru didn’t like change.

Makoto knew that.

The fact that the older man had also moved to Tokyo still astounded him. He was grateful, of course. And it was all because of Rin. Rin, the redheaded firecracker who transferred to their class, made them swim in a relay, and changed their lives forever.

Rin was a pusher and puller, doing everything in his power to bring out Haru’s full potential.

Makoto was a nudger, at best.

Still, Haru was with him. Accepting everything he gave him. Even when Makoto had admitted his feelings at graduation, Haru had accepted them. But, Makoto supposed, that really wasn’t much of a change either.

Boyfriends Makoto and Haruka were really not much different from Childhood Friends Makoto and Haruka.

Except, when they studied together, they would let their legs tangle together under the kotatsu. And when they shared ice cream, it was the same cone, rather than splitting a popsicle. And when Makoto walked Haru to his apartment after class or a date, they’d kiss goodbye.

Slowly, but surely, their relationship had changed.

But college was almost over and a big change was coming again for them.

It started with a simple video chat. Rin, who rarely talked to them unless he was trying to get Haru to come to Australia to swim in an exhibition race, had called them out of the blue in the middle of their study session. It was even stranger because Sousuke was on the screen. They were both smiling and Rin’s eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy. He’d obviously been crying. But then, why did they look so happy?

Makoto barely heard the words the two were saying. He was too distracted by the ring on Rin’s finger, which was held up to the camera to show off.

‘It’s not legal in Australia yet, but we’ll be having the reception here with some of our friends,’ he was saying when Makoto blinked and focused back in on the conversation. ‘We won’t be coming back to Japan until after Nationals, so it’d be great if the two of you could come.’

“Come?” Makoto cocked his head to the side. “To Australia?”

‘No, to the Netherlands,’ Rin joked and shook his head. ‘Of course, to Australia,’ he added. ‘Sousuke hasn’t picked a best man for our little mock ceremony yet…’ he trailed off, waggling his eyebrows.

“I, uh, when is it again?” Makoto asked, olive green eyes slipping to the side to gauge Haru’s reaction. The other man was just staring blankly at the screen, seemingly unaffected.

‘Two months from now,’ Rin answered. ‘That’s after your graduation, right?’ Makoto nodded. ‘Good. Then you’ll have no excuse not to come.’

“Rin-”

‘I already bought your tickets and sent them to your e-mail,’ the redhead went on. ‘Anyway, make sure Haru shows up in something nice,’ he snickered. ‘Jammers are not currently considered formal wear.’

“Right…” Makoto looked over at Haru again. This time the dark-haired man’s eyes were downcast. “We’ll see you in a couple months, then, I guess.”

‘See you then!’ Rin waved and Sousuke echoed him. ‘Who knows? Maybe the two of you will have your own little announcement by then?’ he winked and then winced when Sousuke elbowed him. ‘Hey! Is that any way to treat your future husband?’

‘Get out while you can, Makoto,’ Sousuke warned and then laughed when Rin huffed at him and smacked him on the chest.

‘Sousuke, you jerk,’ the other stuck his tongue out. ‘End the call, already,’ he pouted, but just before the chat ended, Makoto saw Rin give his fiancé – fiancé! – a look. There was a warmth in his eyes that Makoto had never seen before. It looked…nice.

“So…” Makoto said, shutting his laptop. “Rin and Sousuke are getting married, huh?” he cleared his throat. “That’s nice.”

“Hn,” Haru responded, flipping to the next page of his study guide.

Makoto deflated slightly as he leaned over his own highlighted notes. It’s not like he expected Haru to all of a sudden start talking about their own future. But it would have been nice. They were going to be out of college soon. Makoto would be working full time and he wasn’t sure what Haru planned on doing with his liberal arts degree.

Change was coming.

It wasn’t surprising that Haru didn’t bring up the wedding or their future over the next few weeks. Finals were now over and the two could relax a bit before commencement. Nagisa and Rei had already asked for tickets and Haru and Makoto’s parents were coming from Iwatobi.

“Ran and Ren are starting high school soon,” he said, making conversation as the two walked into the bookstore to pick up their caps and gowns. “Can you believe it?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “It seems like just yesterday I was helping mom change their diapers.”

“Don’t cry, Makoto,” Haru reached out a hand a put in on the small of his back. Makoto jumped, surprised by the gesture. It wasn’t like they didn’t touch, but public displays were usually out of the question.

“I wasn’t,” Makoto quickly recovered. “Anyway, what do you want to do after this?”

“I want to spend some time with Makoto,” Haru said and then added. “Alone.”

It was hard to tell if you were anyone other than Makoto, but Haru looked just the slightest bit embarrassed. And so, they paid the rental fee and went back to Makoto’s apartment to enjoy another one of the perks of being in a relationship.

Graduation day arrived quicker than Makoto would have liked. Not that he wasn’t eager to start his new job, but graduation meant that their blissful college life was over. And that Rin and Sousuke’s wedding was just around the corner. He wanted to be happy for them and he was, but it was hard, when he knew that Haru wasn’t even comfortable hypothetically talking about their future.

Nagisa and Rei waved at them from their spot beside their parents in the audience. Makoto and Haru were seated next to each other amid the veritable sea of black polyester-clad graduates.

Soon, the music had ended and it was their row’s turn to stand up and shuffle toward the stage at the front. Makoto fiddled with his name card, afraid his hands were so sweaty that the ink might smudge and the announcer wouldn’t be able to read his name.

He handed off the card and climbed the steps, glancing back to offer Haru a smile before he walked up, but the other man wasn’t looking. His blue eyes were downcast. Makoto, ignoring his disappointment, turned back toward the stage and walked forward.

He shook the dean’s hand and accepted his diploma case, knowing his official diploma would come in the mail in a few weeks, and continued across the stage to wait for Haru. But, when he turned around, he noticed that his boyfriend had stopped in the center. Makoto wondered if he’d forgotten something, but Haru didn’t look nervous or upset.

Haru said something to the dean, which Makoto didn’t catch, but whatever it was, it had the dean giving him a wary look before he handed him the microphone.

“Hello,” Haru said into the mic and faced the audience. “I’ll be quick.”

“Haru, what are you doing?” Makoto whispered harshly, wondering if his boyfriend had lost his mind.

“Four years ago, my life changed,” he went on. “Four years ago, my childhood friend,” he turned toward Makoto. “My best friend,” he gave a small smile, “confessed to me.”

Makoto’s cheeks heated up and his stomach felt full of ice. What on Earth was Haru doing?

“I wanted to ask him then, but I knew it was too early,” he went on. “And when I finally got up the nerve, a friend of ours decided to announce his engagement.”

Makoto found himself walking forward on shaky legs, eyes never leaving Haru’s.

“Makoto,” Haru closed the distance between them and got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

So much for Haru not thinking about the future.

“Haru…” Makoto felt his eyes fill with tears. He really didn’t want to cry in front of an auditorium full of people. “I…yes,” he said, giving him a watery smile. “Yes!” he repeated as Haru stood up and hugged him. The audience exploded with applause and Makoto and Haru were quickly, and forcefully, escorted off of the stage.

Sometime later, near the end of the graduation party Nagisa and Rei had thrown for them, Haru and Makoto found themselves alone for the first time all night.

“It’s a wonder we weren’t arrested,” Makoto chuckled.

“Arrested?” Haru asked, thumb brushing the ring he’d placed on Makoto’s finger – he hadn’t gotten a chance to do that on stage. “What for?”

“Interrupting the ceremony.”

“They wouldn’t arrest someone for that,” Haru replied. “Besides, it’s true love.”

Makoto blushed at that.

“Yeah…” Still, just one thing bothered Makoto. “Haru, you didn’t ask me to marry you just because Rin and Sousuke are getting married,” he paused. “Did you?”

“No.” He answered simply. Makoto opened his mouth to say something else, but Haru continued. “Yama-I mean-Sousuke asked Rin because I told him I was going to ask you.”

“You told Sousuke?”

“Well, we were talking about it and I said I was ready and he deci-”

“You talk to Sousuke?”

That was a surprise.

“He got the courage to ask Rin because I said I was going to ask you,” Haru said. “Rin should thank me.”

“Yeah,” Makoto chuckled and leaned his head on Haru’s shoulder. “I suppose he should.”

Maybe Haru could be a pusher, too.


	74. #22 MiyuSawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #22 “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came about because my beta always jokes that Miyuki has permanent bedroom eyes (Sanada, too!) And it’s true!!
> 
> Also, according to the wiki, Miyuki is never drawn without some kind of eyewear (he even sleeps with an eyemask!)

Miyuki was always looking, amorously staring from behind home plate. Kuramochi had once said that their catcher had permanent bedroom eyes.  At the time, Eijun had thought he was making a joke, poking fun at his friend.

But then he started to notice the way Miyuki looked at others.  And the way Miyuki looked at _him_.

And now that he’d seen it, he couldn’t unsee it.

So, he started looking back.  Not all the time, but when the captain was distracted.  When he was talking to Furuya or instructing the new first years.

Even when he was laughing with the other senpai, his eyes were always sultry. It was kind of an odd phenomenon. But Eijun found himself being drawn to those eyes, wondering what they looked like without his glasses or protective goggles on.  Had anyone ever seen him without some form of eyewear?

Eijun started thinking about those eyes when Miyuki wasn’t around, too.  In class or while running before practice. Almost feeling the older man’s gaze on him.

There was a subtle difference between the way he looked at everyone else and the way he looked at Eijun.  And, even after studying Miyuki – spying on, really – Eijun still couldn’t figure out what is was.

He’d just finished his final post-practice lap around the field when he noticed one of his shoes was untied.  He bent down to grab the laces, but the stopped when he heard someone coming up behind him.  A voice interrupted him before he had a chance to turn around.

“No need to stop on my account.”

It was Miyuki.

Eijun blushed in spite of himself, unsure why he was embarrassed.  But, as if to give him a clue, the image of the captain’s eyes popped into his head.  He quickly tied his shoe and stood back up, facing the other man.

“Miyuki Kazu-”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Eijun froze.

“Senpai, what are you talking abou-”

“Sawamura.” Those eyes were focused on him, gaze more heated than Eijun had ever seen before.  “So,” Miyuki walked forward, coming to a stop just shy of Eijun’s personal bubble – had he had one.  “Are you going to explain why or am I going to have to guess?” the older teen crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

Eijun swallowed, taking in the other man’s form.  Miyuki had already showered and changed.  He was wearing his glasses, the brown frames being the only thing that spared him from the full weight of his stare.  Almost like a filter.  He suddenly wanted to know, more than ever, what Miyuki looked like without them.

“Your eyes,” Eijun found himself saying before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth.

“My…eyes?” Miyuki blinked, obviously surprised.  “What about them?”

“They’re always looking,” Eijun replied, feeling almost pinned in place under the other’s scrutiny.

“Well,” the captain looked puzzled, “that’s what eyes do.”

“Not like yours,” he walked closer, holding Miyuki’s gaze.  He chuckled a little bit.  “Kuramochi-senpai said you probably didn’t even realize,” he gave a small smile.

“Realize what?”

“Permanent bedroom eyes,” Eijun quoted.  “That’s what he said.”

“Permanent…” Miyuki blinked and then his face turned bright red.  “What the _hell_ does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, cocking his head to the side, suddenly realizing what that subtle difference was.  “But when you look at me, it makes me feel like I might get eaten.”  Eijun watched as Miyuki’s blush darkened, his face nearly the color of a tomato.  “Speaking of which, it’s almost dinner time.”

But, instead of walking toward the dorms, Eijun took another step forward, raising his hands and gripping the frames of Miyuki’s glasses.  He pulled them away and gasped without realizing.

Whoa.

“Hey, Sawamura?” Miyuki cleared his throat.

“Yeah?”

“You know what you said earlier?” he paused. “About feeling like you were going to be eaten?”

Eijun nodded, eyes never leaving Miyuki’s.

“Well, I think I get that now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* Hungry eyes~!


	75. #5 and #35 MiyuSawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maye!  
> #5 “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” and #35 “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
> Sorry for the delay! I finally made it to your first request and went ahead and mixed it with your second, hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have the hat be a New York Yankees or Washington Nationals (maybe signed by I-Rod) but I figured that Chris-senpai would never give that away. Not even to his precious kohai, haha.
> 
> Also, I kept writing Chris-senpai because it’s seemed ~~wrong~~ ~~disrespectful~~  strange to just write “Chris”

“Oww, Miyuki Ka-HEY!-stop!” Eijun ducked out of the way as the older teen grabbed for his hat.  Or, more accurately, the hat that Chris-senpai had given him.  He gripped onto the bill and held in onto his head. “What are you-?”

“You heard me.” Miyuki narrowed his eyes as he made another grab for the hat.  “Take. It. Off.”

This all started because Chris-senpai came back to Seidou to pay everyone a visit. He’d just gone to America on vacation with his father and he was sporting a baseball cap with an ‘I-heart-NY’ design.  Eijun had fawned over it, saying how cool it was and how great it looked.  Because of this – and the fact that Animal had practically forced the souvenir on him – Chris-senpai gave the hat to Eijun as a gift.

“Just take the stupid thing off already!” Miyuki reached for it, but Eijun dodged.

Everyone else had already gone out to dinner to celebrate their graduate’s return, but Eijun left his wallet in his room and had gone back for it.  That’s when Miyuki cornered him and demanded that he remove the hat.

“But Chris-senpai _gave_ it to me!” Eijun frowned up at him as he ducked under the older teen’s arm and ran for the door.  But Miyuki was faster, slamming it shut just as Eijun had twisted the knob and pulled it open.

They were silent.  Eijun, eyes wide, hand still on the doorknob.  Miyuki, hand pressed against the door and forehead resting on the pitcher’s shoulder. His breath was hot as it fanned over Eijun’s back.

After a moment, the younger teen spoke.

“Why do you want me to take it off?” he asked, honestly confused, but more concerned for Miyuki.  He didn’t usually get so bent out of shape over material things.  It was weird.

“I just don’t want you wearing it.”

Wow.  Eijun hadn’t expected an answer.

“Why?”

Miyuki took a deep breath, but didn’t say anything.  He pulled back just a bit, removing his hand from the door.  Eijun turned to look at him and was surprised to see the usually arrogant teen looking to the side, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Eijun’s head.

“Could it be that you’re jealous?” he asked, brown eyes wide.  Miyuki snapped his head up.

“Jealous?” he blinked and then frowned.  “Jealous? Jealous of what?”

“Well, Chris-senpai _did_ give this hat to  _me_ ,” Eijun lifted his hand up and straightened the bill.

“So what if he gave you some stupid hat?” Miyuki crossed his arms over his chest. “You didn’t have to put it on right away and bat your eyelashes, swearing you’d never take it off and promising that-”

Just then, another thought struck Eijun.

“Wait a minute,” he interrupted the older teen’s tirade.  “Are you jealous of me…?” he furrowed his brow and asked the rest of his question carefully. “Or are you jealous of Chris-senpai?”

Miyuki’s cheeks tinted and he opened his mouth, gaping like a fish, before he closed it and averted his eyes again.  He mumbled something under his breath, but Eijun didn’t quite catch it.

“What was that?” he cocked his head to the side and leaned in close.

“I said ‘everyone’s waiting’,” Miyuki pushed past him and opened the door.

Well, _that_ answered his question.

“Aww, don’t pout, Miyuki Kazuya,” he sang his name.  “I’ll let you wear the hat.”

“Shut up, Sawamura.”

“C’mon, you can wear it until we get to the restaurant.”

“I don’t want it.”

Eijun laughed and slung an arm over Miyuki’s shoulder, removing the hat and placing it on the other’s head.

“It’s just a hat,” Eijun said and leaned in close.  “I would gladly wear anything you gave me.”

He could practically feel the heat radiating off of Miyuki’s face.

“Let’s go before they eat everything,” Eijun slapped him on the back and took off down the hallway, ignoring the indignant growl from his senpai as the other man jogged to catch up.


	76. #43 KagaKuro/GoM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by otakuforlife19  
> #43 "YOU DID WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during their third year of high school.
> 
> Not sure if this is what they meant by "Kagami and the GoM" but I went with it, hehe.
> 
> EDIT: Oops, I forgot to thank my beta, indevan, for helping me come up with this one. We were laughing in the car as we imagined the GoM attempting to threaten/scare Kagami.

Kagami hummed happily to himself as he walked down the street.  They’d done it.  They’d finally done it.  After waiting six months to admit their feelings and two years of dating, he and Kuroko had finally expressed their love physically.

He felt his cheeks heat up and his heart swell as he remembered the way Kuroko had looked up at him, light blue eyes so full of trust and love.

Kagami felt like the luckiest man alive.

He smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and rocking on his heels as he waited for the automatic doors of the Maji Burger to open.  He was meeting Kuroko for lunch.

He didn’t see his boyfriend when he walked in – he had gotten much better at spotting him – so, he decided to order their food and wait in their usual booth. But, when he got in line, he heard familiar voices coming from the dining area.

“I mean it!”  It sounded like Kise.  “I had chills all last night, Aominecchi!”

“So, what the hell do I care?” Aomine responded.

Kagami, figuring he could order after Kuroko arrived, walked over to see the other men.

“I’m telling you,” Kise continued, voice a higher pitch than usual.  “I think something must have-”

“Hey guys,” Kagami greeted, walking up to their table.

“Ah, Kagamicchi,” the blond smiled at him.  “Oh,” golden eyes widened.  “Where’s Kurokocchi?”

“He’ll be along later,” he replied, his cheeks tinting ever so slightly at the mention of his boyfriend’s name.

“I’m getting those chills again,” Kise shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.  “They started when Kagamicchi walked up.”

“Wait,” the redhead furrowed his brow, “What did I d-”

“Yeah,” Aomine studied him.  “For some reason, you’re pissing me off more than usual.”

“Hey!” Kagami frowned.

“Sorry it took so long, I couldn’t get my mom off the ph-” Momoi rushed over and stopped, cocking her head to the side when she spotted Kagami.

“Hi, Mo-”

“You had sex with Tetsu-kun,” she said simply, her lips quirking into a small smile.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Kise and Aomine shouted at the same time.

“H-How…? W-wait…” Kagami took a few shaky steps backwards, completely thrown off by Momoi’s correct assumption.

“No wonder I was getting those chills,” Kise hugged himself again.  “It was because our Kurokocchi’s precious virginity was in danger!”

“Kagami, you bastard…” Aomine stood up, snarling. “How dare you sleep with Tetsu,” he cracked his knuckles menacingly.  “Thought you could just take advantage of the fact that you go to the same school, huh?”

“Hold on…” Kagami held his hands up in defense.  But before a sobbing Kise or an angry Aomine could pounce, his phone went off.  He fished it out of his pocket and smiled without realizing when he saw his boyfriend’s name.

“Stop grinning, you lecher!” Aomine growled at him.  Kagami ignored him and read the message.

_‘Sorry, Kagami-kun. I have to return a book to the library. Will you meet me there?’_

Kagami could almost hear him saying the words.

“Ah, he’s making that creepy smile again!” Kise gasped.

“Will you two stop it?” Momoi rolled her eyes.  “I think it’s lovely that Tetsu-kun and Kagamin have finally had sex.”

“Stop saying it!” Aomine roared.

“Kurokocchi…is no longer pure…” Kise sobbed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

While Aomine and Momoi bickered and Kise was temporarily blinded by his own waterworks, Kagami took his opportunity to escape.

He was out of the restaurant and down the street before he released the breath he’d been holding and replied to his boyfriend’s text.  He was startled by Momoi’s dead-on guess, but he wasn’t completely surprised.  She was the best at reading people, after all.

Kagami was glad he’d put as much distance between himself and the other two miracles as he could.

But, life was not always kind.

Kagami had barely taken another two steps before he spotted Takao peddling down the street, pulling his rickshaw.

“Ah, Seirin’s Kagami!” he waved and smiled wide.  Three years and he still called him that.  “Where’s your better half?” he asked, sharp eyes scanning the sidewalk for Kuroko.

“I’m actually going to meet him now,” Kagami said, his heart flip-flopping upon hearing Kuroko’s name again.

“Well, have fun,” Takao gave another short wave and pulled forward just a bit before he stopped again.  “One more thing,” he added.  That’s when Kagami noticed the bespectacled man sitting in the cart.

“Kagami,” Midorima narrowed his eyes at him.

“Midorima,” Kagami replied, eyes darting back to Takao before returning to look at the taller man.

“What’s the meaning of this?” he held up his phone. The screen displayed a text message from Kise.

_‘Kagamicchi has deflowered Kurokocchi!!’_

“Oh, hell…”

“I will start by saying that it is none of my business what you do in your bedroom-”

“Thank you!” Kagami said, but Midorima wasn’t finished.

“However, I certainly hope you used protection,” he adjusted his glasses. “It was truly convenient that Aquarius’s lucky item was lotion-”

“Shin-chan, you’re embarrassing him,” Takao laughed and Kagami felt like his face was on fire.

“I’m simply telling him-”

But Kagami didn’t listen to the rest.  He took off down the sidewalk, ignoring the indignant shout coming from behind him.

He only had a few more blocks until he reached the library.  It wasn’t that far.  He’d be there in no time and then-

His phone rang.

Kagami looked side to side, as if someone was going to pounce out of the bushes. Seeing that he was alone, he took his phone out and answered it.

“Hello?”

 _‘Taiga, I’m so happy for you!’_ Himuro’s cheery voice blared from the other end.

“Tatsuya?”

 _‘I can’t believe my baby brother finally lost his virginity,’_ he laughed.   _‘About time!’_

“Tatsuya, how did you…?”

 _‘Oh, right,’_ Himuro said and suddenly his voice sounded far away, like he was talking to someone else.   _‘Sorry,’_ he was back again.   _‘Atsushi wants to talk to you, but good for you, Taiga!’_

“Uh…thanks?” Kagami felt the raging blush return to his cheeks. Then his mind processed the first part of that sentence.  Murasakibara wanted to talk to him?  Did he know?

There was the sound of the phone being handed off to someone else and then Murasakibara was on the line.

 _‘Kaga-chin…’_ he drawled, not sounding too different from usual.  Maybe he hadn’t heard.   _‘What did you do to Kuro-chin?’_

“Ah, well, you see, the two of us decided last night that-” he launched into the story, but didn’t get to finish.

 _‘If you hurt Kuro-chin, I’ll crush you…’_ he didn’t sound upset, but there was an icy darkness that seemed to pass through the phone, making Kagami shudder.

“I didn’t-”

 _‘Okay, Taiga, I’ll handle him,’_ Himuro was back. _‘Have fun and call me later. I want details!’_ And, as suddenly as he’d called, he was gone.

Kagami took a deep breath and put his phone back in his pocket.  He was nearly to the library.  He could almost see it.

But, once again, he was stopped.

He was waiting for the light to change so he could cross the street, when a limo pulled up beside him.  He watched as one of the tinted windows rolled down and a pale hand appeared, motioning for him to come closer.

Everything inside of him told him that it was a bad idea, but he walked over anyway.

As soon as he was within reach, the door opened and he found himself being pulled into the luxury car.  It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark interior.  The first thing he saw was  an apologetic Furihata.

“Furi?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, Kagami,” the brunet frowned. “We were in the middle of lunch when Sei got a text and then he was dragging me out saying something about-”

“Good afternoon, Kagami,” a voice, soft as velvet, came from beside him.  He turned.

“Akashi.”

“What a pleasant surprise, running into you,” the redhead offered a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Surprise?” Furihata blinked.  “But Sei, you said you wanted to-”

“Not now, Kouki,” crimson eyes shot over to the other man.  Furihata opened his mouth to protest, but then gave up, rolling his eyes and taking out his phone.  Clearly he had no patience for his boyfriend.

“So, I heard the news,” Akashi crossed his legs and folded his hands, resting them on his knee.  “I certainly hope you used pro-”

“Midorima already gave me this talk,” Kagami sighed.

Honestly, Akashi still sort of freaked him out.  Of course, when someone tries to gouge your eye out with a pair of scissors – even if it’s their other personality – it sort of keeps you on edge when they’re around.

But, after being harassed and verbally assaulted by the entirety of the Generation of Miracles, Kagami had run out of nervous energy.

“I get it,” he said, interrupting Akashi before the other man had a chance to speak again.  “Kuroko means a lot to you guys.”  He paused, his lips forming a small smile.  “He means a lot to me, too.”  He cleared his throat.  “I understand that you want to protect him, but I assure you that the safest place for him is in my arms.”

He caught Furihata blushing out of the corner of his eye.

“I see…” Akashi assessed him, eyes narrowing.  “I suppose Kuroko could do worse.”

“I’ll take that,” Kagami sighed, too exasperated to even roll his eyes.  “Anyway, I’m going to be late meeting him,” he reached for the door.  “Can you let me off at the library?”  He pointed out the window at the large building just ahead on the right.

“Very well,” he instructed his driver to do so.  When they arrived, Kagami opened the door and made to get out, but Akashi stopped him.  “It took quite a bit of courage to speak to me like that, Kagami.”

“Uh…yeah…” the taller man swallowed, looking back at him.

“You and Kuroko have my blessing,” he granted.  Kagami bit his lips to keep from giving a smart remark and stepped out of the limo.  “Please take care of him and,” Akashi reached for the door handle, “if you hurt him, I assure you that no one will find your body.”  With that, he closed the door and the limousine drove off, leaving a stunned Kagami in its wake.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko called and Kagami turned just in time to see his boyfriend walking down the library steps.  “It took you a long time to get here,” he blinked up at him.  “What kept you?”

“I ran into a few friends of yours,” Kagami said before he cupped his boyfriend’s cheek.  “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”  He watched as his boyfriend’s cheeks tinted.  “Shall we head to lunch?”

“Yes,” Kuroko reached up and removed Kagami’s hand, lowering it and lacing their fingers together.  “Do you still want to eat at Maji?”

“Ah…why don’t we try somewhere else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, if I put this, I'll turn around and write another drabble tomorrow, but...  
> I may disappear for a little bit. SouRin Week is coming up and I haven't prepared ANYTHING yet!  
> So, I'll probably still be keeping up with drabbles, but they might be coming out a little slower.  
> Thanks for your patience!


	77. #50 KaneSawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by magicmau5  
> #50 (any)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, SouRin Week is over, so...I'M BA-ACK~ Did you miss me?
> 
> I've only watched a few episodes of Daiya...so, I hope they're in character. It's not really a romantic story...but I think it's kinda funny. Please enjoy!

“So…how’d I do?” Eijun blinked up at the other boy sheepishly, his hands clasped behind his back.  They were sitting at the table in the club room.  The rest of the team had left after they’d finished watching the recording of a Maimon West game.  Which made it the perfect location for a quiet study session.

“This…” Kanemaru looked at the mock exam he’d made for Eijun.  “Sawamura, I…are these even real numbers?”

“Well, you said to show my work, so,” he pointed to a crudely drawn picture of a cow. “It was measuring the square meters of the pasture and I thought my drawing should be as accurate as possible.”

“Sawamura…” the blond closed his eyes and shook his head, taking a deep breath. “These are awful.”

“Which ones did I get wrong?” Eijun peered down at the paper.

“It might be easier to tell you which ones you got right,” Kanemaru took out his red pen and scanned over the sheet, putting X’s here and circling things there.

“Well?” the brunet blinked at him from across the table.

“Two.”

“Two?” Eijun’s eyes widened.  There had been twenty questions on the test.

“Wait,” Kanemaru marked the page again.  “One.”

“I only got one right?” he deflated, slumping over and resting his chin on the table.  “I’m never going to be able to participate in the Summer Tournament…” he lamented.

“Well, there is _one way_ you might pass,” the blond reached into his bag and pulled out a pencil.  He handed it to Eijun.  The brunet turned it over in his hands, inspecting it

“What? Does it have the answers on it?” he cocked his head to the side.

“No, but it might give you some luck,” Kanemaru laced his fingers and supported his chin on his thumbs, his elbows resting on the table.  “You see, I borrowed that pencil from Chris-senpai.” Eijun’s ears perked up at the mention of his beloved senpai’s name.

“This is…Chris-senpai’s?” his chocolate eyes nearly doubled in size.

“Yes, and, when I used it on my last exam,” Kanemaru paused for effect, “I got a perfect score.”

“Of course!” Eijun shouted excitedly.  “I expected nothing less of Chris-senpai,” he grinned, holding the pencil firmly in his left hand.  “Okay, let me try that mock test again.”

Kanemaru hid a small victory smile.

“After you do the practice problems for chapters nine and ten,” the blond folded his arms over his chest.

“Yes, sir!” Eijun saluted and turned to the appropriate page of his textbook, feverishly scribbling in his notebook with his prized pencil.

*~*

“I got a fifty-three!” Eijun practically leaped out of his desk.  He ran over to Kanemaru’s desk and showed him the paper, thrusting it into his face and smiling brightly.  “I passed!”

“Just barely,” Kanemaru looked over the test and shook his head.  “We’ve got four more exams before the tournament, so we’ll need to get together again and stud-”

“We don’t have to study anymore,” the brunet held out the pencil proudly. “I’ve got Chris-senpai’s lucky pencil, after all.”

Kanemaru’s plan had backfired.

“Isn’t it just like Chris-senpai to have a pencil with catcher’s mitts on it?” Eijun continued going on about the magnificence of his writing implement.

Kanemaru sighed and reached into his bag to grab his text book for their next class, when his fingers brushed against something.

“Oh, I forgot I had this,” he pulled out a baseball cap.  “I should give this back to Chris-senpai.”

“You have Chris-senpai’s hat?” Eijun finally looked away from the pencil, eyes zeroing in on the cap.

“Yeah, he let me borrow his when I forgot mine in our room,” the blond said.

“If Senpai’s pencil is lucky…just how lucky do you think his hat is?” Eijun bit his lip excitedly, reaching out for the hat, but Kanemaru snatched it away before he had a chance to grab it.

“How about this?” Kanemaru held the cap just out of reach.  “You study for our next test and, if you pass, I’ll give you the hat.”

Eijun’s eyes lit up.

Maybe his plan hadn’t backfired, after all.

*~*

“I thought I left it right here,” Chris stopped searching through his duffel, scratching his head and furrowing his brow.

“What are you looking for?” Miyuki glanced over at him.

“I can’t find my left sock,” the older teen frowned.  “I just saw it.”

“That’s strange.”

“And my pants are missing, too,” Chris looked around the room.  “I can’t seem to find anything anymore.”

Just then, Kanemaru walked into the locker room.

“Oh, good,” Chris smiled, looking relieved.  “Kanemaru, did I leave my pants in our room?”

“Uh, weren’t those your extra pair?” the blond swallowed, eyes darting to the side.

“Well, they were, but I didn’t get a chance to do laundry and now I’m, well, pant-less,” the older teen chuckled.  “Did you see them?”

“N-No,” Kanemaru said and then cleared his throat.  “I mean, I haven’t, uh, seen them.”

“Then I don’t know where they could be…”

*~*

Outside on the field, Eijun was running faster than ever, lapping Furuya and shouting something about being at his luckiest.

He’d passed all of his tests.


	78. #14 MiyuSawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #14 "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the swing of things with drabbles. I have no internet at my new house (there was a problem with the cable, meow meow meow, and they have to come back Saturday) so I'm bumming off of my mom, haha. I SHOULD have internet soon, so...here's hoping!!

They’d been split up into teams of two.  It was an exercise in improving trust through teamwork.  It was supposed to make the team stronger.  It was supposed to get those who didn’t normally work together to bond over their three kilometer hike through the forest. The partners had been randomly selected by pulling names from a hat.

And yet…

“Hey,” Eijun smiled and waved as he made his way over, holding the slip of paper he’d drawn.  “I’m with you,” he beamed and then his face fell slightly when Miyuki didn’t return the grin.  “Okay?”

“Always,” Miyuki muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.  “Well, let’s go get our bag.”

Each team got a bag full of supplies:  a map to their meeting place – where they were to have a barbecue celebrating the success of the teambuilding exercise, two liter bottles of water, a bag of snacks including trail mix and jerky, and a compass.

It wasn’t a long journey up the mountain, but the trails were steep and winding.  They’d definitely need to stay on track if they planned on getting to the rendezvous point before nightfall.  Of course, they had over two hours to get there.  That should have been plenty of time.

“Okay, it looks like we just need to follow this trail,” Miyuki looked at their map and back up at the paths before them.

Each team had a different starting point, so they couldn’t just follow another team up the mountain.  Miyuki and Eijun’s was by the river.

“Let’s go,” Miyuki folded the map and put it in his pocket.  He began walking forward, but didn’t hear the annoying non-stop chatter of his partner.  “Sawamura?” he turned and saw the younger teen staring down at the river, chocolate eyes watching the ebb and flow of the water.  “Hey, if we don’t hurry, we’ll be the last ones there-”

“Do you think there are fish in there?” Eijun turned toward him with eyes wide. “I bet there are all kinds of fish, don’t you think?”

“Uh…sure?” the bespectacled teen raised an eyebrow.  “But, right now we should be-”

“My grandpa took me fishing once,” Eijun continued.

“That’s great, Sawamura, but we really need to start-”

“It was at a river like this one,” he smiled fondly at the memory.  “Only it wasn’t moving nearly as fast,” his eyes followed a helpless twig, which had fallen from a tree and was being swiftly pulled by the current down toward the rocks and rapids in the distance.

“And I’m sure the fish you caught was thiiiiiis biiiiiig,” Miyuki snorted, holding his hands out in an attempt to show the size of the imaginary fish.  “Anyway, let’s go before-”

“We didn’t catch any fish,” Eijun turned back to look at him.  Twilight still wasn’t for a couple hours, but the sun had already begun to set behind the tall mountain, illuminating the younger man and giving his lighter hair an orange glow.  Miyuki stared at him for a moment before he blinked and shook his head.

“Let’s go,” the older teen cleared his throat.

“Okay, Miyuki Kazuya,” Eijun beamed and walked over to him.  “Which path do we take?” he looked at the four options in front of them.

“It’s…” Miyuki looked at them and then growled.  He’d forgotten.  He took out the map again and tried to get his bearings, but just as he unfolded the paper, a mighty gust of wind snatched it from his hand, sending it flying toward the river.  “The map!” he called as he reached for it, but his fingers barely grazed the edge.

“I’ve got it!” Eijun ran after it, jumping into the air and grabbing it.  “Yes!” he cheered, but when he landed, his foot slipped on a fallen leaf and he pitched forward, right into the water.

“Sawamura!” Miyuki yelled as he saw his underclassmen fall into the river. He ran to the bank and searched the water for Eijun.  He didn’t see him anywhere.

What if he’d hit his head and was unconscious?  Or maybe his leg was caught on a fallen limb or root under the water’s surface.  

Miyuki whipped his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, throwing his glasses on top of it.  He readied himself for a dive, but he stopped when heard his name being called.

“Miyuki Kazuya!”

“Sawamura?” he looked around, but the world was blurry and out of focus without his glasses.  He bent down to pick them up and, by the time he’d put them back on, a sopping wet Eijun was standing in front of him, holding a dripping map.

“Got it,” he offered a wide smile and Miyuki just laughed.  Eijun, unsure what was so funny, joined in anyway.  Soon, their chuckles subsided.

“You’re ridiculous,” Miyuki shook his head.

“That’s what they say,” Eijun took it as a compliment.

“Here,” the older teen bent down and picked up his shirt.  “Put this on,” he instructed.  “You’ll catch a cold if you wear those wet clothes.”

“Thank you,” Eijun removed his soaked shirt and replaced it with Miyuki’s, which was nice and dry.  But, he was stuck with the wet pants for now.

“Now we can finally start making our way to the rendezvous point,” Miyuki looked at the wet and rather smudgy map.  “Well…” he trailed off, unable to read it.  “Maybe if we stay here, they’ll eventually send out a search party for us,” he sighed and sat with his back pressed up against a fallen log.

“That’ll give my pants time to dry,” Eijun, ever the optimist, removed the rest of his wet clothing - save for his underwear - and hung it over a branch along with his shirt.  Then he sat down next to Miyuki.  “Now what?” he asked.

“I guess we just wait.”

*~*

“How did they get lost?” Kuramochi sighed as he and his partner went searching for their missing teammates.  “I mean, Sawamura, I understand, but Miyuki?”

“I’m not sure,” Haruichi shrugged his shoulders and continued scanning the area with his flashlight. “Ah, I think I see them!” he pointed and Kuramochi followed the beam toward two mops of brown hair sticking up over a fallen log.

“Good eye,” he mussed the younger teen’s hair and walked forward.  “All right, you two,” Kuramochi began, but the rest of what he was going to say died on his tongue.

“What’s wrong, Senpai?” Haruichi stepped up beside him and stopped, eyes widening behind his bangs at what he saw.

Miyuki and Eijun were both asleep, the latter’s head resting on the former’s shoulder, their hands nearly touching.

Haruichi was the first to recover.

“What happened to Miyuki-senpai’s shirt?” he asked, but Kuramochi answered him with another question.

“What happened to Sawamura’s pants?”


	79. #34 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #34 “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this little bit of Valentine’s Day smexiness (still rated T because no onscreen business)
> 
> Ooh, also, the quote is paraphrased in this one.

Kise dropped his bags to the ground and very nearly knocked his boyfriend over, wrapping his arms and legs around him and crushing their lips together. Aomine caught himself – and his boyfriend – and returned the kiss, one of his large, tan hands coming to cradle the back of his head, tangling his fingers in blond locks.

They drew back from each other, coming up for air, just as their clock began to chime, signaling the start of the new hour. And the new day.

“I made it,” Kise said breathlessly, cheeks tinted pink and lips wet.

“Just barely,” Aomine teased, kissing his boyfriend’s nose before giving it a nip.

“Hey, I got here before midnight,” the blond pulled back and pouted, sticking out his lower lip. “And I was supposed to stay another day,” he added as he disentangled himself from the taller man, standing on his own feet once more. “You should be grateful,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh, I’m very grateful,” Aomine flashed his pearly whites and waggled his eyebrows.

“Just because I rushed back here, it doesn’t mean we’re going to do it right away,” Kise frowned. “I still have to unpack and I haven’t taken a shower since this morning and-” he was cut off when Aomine kissed him again, his tongue slipping into his mouth when the blond let out a surprised gasp. He lost himself in that kiss, the warmth of his lover’s lips against his, the way Aomine tasted him, exploring every crevice.

“Now,” the taller man pulled back, cobalt eyes even darker than usual. Kise looked up at him, trying to catch his breath as the heat of his cheeks threatened to take over his entire face. “What were you saying?” he asked with a smirk.

“I…uh…” What had he been saying? Something about kissing his boyfriend? No, that wasn’t it.

“So, we’ll forget unpacking and-”

That’s right.

“I need to unpack,” Kise pouted again. “If I don’t do it now, all of my clothes will be ruined,” he explained.

“You were gone for two weeks,” Aomine groaned. “Can’t it wait?”

Kise wanted to argue that he had, in fact, only been gone for thirteen days, since he managed to finish early and had rushed back to see his boyfriend. But the look of pure desperation on his lover’s face stopped him. He heaved a sigh. He at least needed to get out his dress shirts. The rest could probably wait.

“Ao-”

“What if I promise to give you your gift?” Aomine offered.

“Gift?” Kise blinked, surprised. “You got me a gift?”

“Well, yeah,” the taller man scratched the back of his head and looked to the side, cheeks tinting just the slightest bit pink. “I’m your boyfriend, after all.”

“Ooh, and what did Aominecchi get me?” he clasped his hands behind his back and batted his eyelashes. “Something chocolatey perhaps?” he tried.

“No…”

“Maybe something sparkly to wear?” he held up his hand and wiggled his fingers, moving one in particular more than the others.

“Err, was that something you wan-”

“Ooh, is it that new designer shoulder bag I was talking about?” Kise bit his lip excitedly.

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck and let his hand fall to rest on his shoulder. He was still looking away.

“Uh, never mind,” he swallowed.

“Oh, no,” Kise poked his boyfriend in the chest. “You can’t just dangle a present in front of me and then take it away,” he put his hands on his hips. “Let’s have it,” he held one hand out.

“It’s more like something I have to show you,” Aomine cleared his throat.

“Well, let’s see it, then.” Kise moved to put his hand back on his hip, but Aomine took it in his and led him toward their bedroom. “Aominecchi, what are you…?”

“In hindsight, maybe I should have gotten you something else, but,” he opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing Kise to go in first. The blond gave him a questioning glance before he walked into the room. His breath caught.

There were candles everywhere, filling the room with a soft, warm glow. The bed was turned down – and made up with the new sheets Kise had insisted they buy, he noted. The dark sheets were covered with yellow iris petals – because they were Kise’s favorite and roses were, as the blond often said, ‘cliché.’

“We can go out and get chocolates later if you really-”

“No,” Kise turned around and smiled, eyes watery. “This is perfect.” He saw the relief on his boyfriend’s face for half a second before it was replaced by a teasing smirk.

“So…” Aomine purred, surely ready to say something laced with innuendo, but Kise interrupted him again, gripping the back of his head and pulling him in for a heated kiss. This time he was the one to explore the other’s mouth and when he pulled away, the taller man’s face was flushed and his breathing was labored. Kise liked seeing him like that, eyes full of hunger. If he kept looking at him like that, they might not even make it to the bed.

“So…” Kise started the same way Aomine had. “Shall we christen the new sheets?” A devious smile appeared on the blond’s lips. “Or was this not my present?” He expected the other to blush darker, since he’d taken him by surprise, but, instead, Aomine leaned down so his lips brushed the blond’s ear as he spoke.

“There’s still another part of your present you haven’t unwrapped yet.”

Kise felt a delicious shiver run up his spine.

Well, it seemed that his boyfriend’s Valentine’s Day present was shaping up to be much better than some stupid designer bag.

“Well,” Kise moved his hand, hooking a finger on one of Aomine’s belt loops and drawing him closer. “Let’s have it, then.”


	80. #3 KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #3 "Please, don't leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (early) Valentine's Day, everyone!!
> 
> Time for another Valentine’s Day-themed drabble! I hope you like it! It kind of starts out like one of my other KuroKens, but...it just feels like how a normal evening would go for them.
> 
> Note: In Japan, it’s only the women who give presents to men on Valentine’s Day (men reciprocate on White Day, about a month later)

Kenma sat on his bed, thumbs moving at the speed of light as he pressed combo after combo to defeat the boss in his game.  This was usually how he spent his evening.  A quick bath after practice, dinner in his room, and video games.

There was a knock on his window.

And Kuroo.

Kenma set his game down and walked over to open the blinds.  He met with Kuroo’s smiling face, the older man’s breath fogging the glass as he waved.

Always…

Kenma unlocked the window and walked back over to the bed.  Kuroo let himself in and followed after him, only stopping to remove his shoes.  The younger man often scolded him for dirtying the carpet – honestly, how was he supposed to explain that to his mother?

“So, where are you keeping it?” Kuroo asked, plopping down beside his childhood friend on the bed.

“Keeping what?” Kenma left his game alone, but picked up his phone instead, scrolling through his notifications.

“My Valentine’s chocolate,” Kuroo leaned back, resting on his hands.  “You forgot to bring it to school today,” he added, turning toward him.

“I didn’t buy you any,” Kenma replied, not looking up from his phone.

“Ah, I didn’t think you were the type to make it,” the taller man blinked in surprise.

“I didn’t make you any, either,” he rolled his eyes and then spotted a new message from Hinata.

“Why not?” Kuroo visibly pouted and leaned closer, bumping their shoulders.

“I’m not a girl, Kuroo,” Kenma pouted.

“Giving chocolate isn’t _just_ for girls,” Kuroo argued.  “Lev brought in chocolate for everyone.”

Kenma sighed.  Lev _had_ brought chocolate in, but Lev was…well, Lev.

“Okay, maybe he wasn’t the best example,” Kuroo laughed. “But seriously,” he moved even closer, the outside of his thigh brushing against Kenma’s.  “Where’s my chocolate?”

The younger man remained quiet, still staring at the screen of his phone. He wasn’t a girl.  Girls gave candy on Valentine’s Day.  And Kuroo had gotten plenty of chocolate from the girls in his class.  And the second years.  And some of the first years who were brave enough to approach him.

He didn’t need any from Kenma.

“I told you,” Kenma glanced over at him, “There is none.”

He saw something flicker in the taller man’s eyes, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by a mask of indifference and a fake smile.

“Ah,” Kuroo cleared his throat.  “Well, my bad then,” he rubbed the back of his neck.  “It’s just that you’ve always-” he stopped and shook his head. “Never mind,” he gave an awkward laugh. “See you tomorrow, Kenma.” He got up and walked over to the window.

Kuroo had one leg over the sill by the time Kenma had gotten to him, one hand gripping the taller man’s upper arm, cellphone forgotten.

“Um,” the younger man loosened his hold on Kuroo’s arm, but his fingers still gripped the fabric of his shirt.  “I…uh…”

“What is it?” Kuroo asked, looking down at him.  Kenma mumbled something, but Kuroo couldn’t hear him.  “What?”

“Please, don’t leave,” Kenma was looking to the side.  “I…” he cleared his throat and let go of the older man’s shirt. Kuroo raised his brows as he watched his childhood friend walk back over toward his bed, reaching under his pillow and producing a small, red, heart-shaped box.

“Kenma is that-”

“Just…take it.”  Kenma felt like his face was on fire.  He was so distracted by his embarrassment, he didn’t notice Kuroo walking over until he felt a large, warm hand over his.

“Thank you,” Kuroo kissed the top of his head.  “I was afraid I wasn’t getting any this year.”

“You got plenty,” he grumbled, cheeks blazing.

“But yours is the only chocolate I’ll eat,” Kuroo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a bear hug.  “Thank you, Kenma.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the younger man swallowed, ignoring how good it felt to be in the taller man’s arms.  “Ha…Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Kuroo echoed, but didn’t pull away.  Kenma figured he’d be stuck there for a while, so he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it.


	81. #45 KuroAkaa (HQ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #45 "Tell me a secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a Kuroo/Akaashi fic before. I tried my best to keep them in character. Enjoy!

They were all taking a quick break from practice.  Hinata and Lev were still fawning over Bokuto, praising him for his spike, while Tsukishima went outside to get some air.

Akaashi watched as the others interacted, his ace animatedly gesturing with his arms wide before putting his hands on his hips and throwing his head back to bark out a laugh.  The first years just nodded enthusiastically.

“He’s good with them, huh?” he heard a voice from beside him.  Akaashi blinked slowly and turned toward the source. Nekoma’s captain was staring down at him, water bottle in hand and a towel around his shoulders.

“I suppose he is,” Akaashi said and turned back to watch the three again.

“It’s a shame my first year isn’t nearly as engaged in the training,” Kuroo said as he took a seat next to him, their shoulders brushing as he sat down. He was a bit too close.  “It wouldn’t kill Tsukki to get a little excited now and then.”

“Mn,” Akaashi made a noncommittal noise.

“Then again, look who I’m talking to,” Kuroo snorted and shoved him playfully. The younger man nearly fell over. He blinked in surprise and turned his gaze on Kuroo.

“I’m not quite sure I understand what you mean,” he said, eyelids drooping just a bit.

“Oh, nothing,” the older man snickered.  “Anyway, I’m bored.”

“We’ll start practicing again soon,” Akaashi said.

“That’s not what I meant…” Kuroo leaned into him, resting his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder.  His hot breath stirred the hair at the nape of his neck.  “Tell me a secret.”

“What?” Akaashi pulled back, hand unconsciously coming to cover his neck.

“I’m bored, so…tell me a secret,” Kuroo repeated.

“A secret about what?” he raised an eyebrow.

“How about _‘Bokuto-san’_ over there,” he gestured toward the other third year, who was still gesticulating wildly under the excited gazes of his protégés.

“About Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Akaashi side-eyed him, leaning back to rest on his hands and hiding a small, intrigued smile.  “You know the compression knee pads Bokuto-san wears?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo raised his brows, sharp eyes darting over to look at the spiker. “What about them?”

“Well, he thinks they’re lucky,” Akaashi explained.  “And when we’re on a winning streak, he won’t wash them until we’ve lost.”

“Eww, seriously?” Kuroo nearly spit his water across the court.

“Seriously.”

Kuroo laughed again.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to break that streak for you,” he took another swig of his water.  Akaashi smiled.

“We’ll see about that.”


	82. #32 TamaKyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by knightfrog1248  
> #32 "I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different! This is my first (and only) non-sports anime request. I was kind of nervous because I've been out of the Ouran fandom for awhile, but it was fun delving back into that world. I hope you all enjoy!

Kyoya stood there, observing.

He watched as the twins captivated their audience, eliciting squeals and enthusiastic rounds of applause.  He made a note, quickly calculating the comparison in profit between traditional Japanese attire and today’s fantasy theme.

Kyoya’s gaze drifted over to Honey-senpai, who was devouring cake and ‘mead’ in their makeshift inn.  Renge was the ‘barmaid,’ refilling their guests’ glasses with the amber liquid, which was merely a concoction of honey and ginger beer.  Completely nonalcoholic, but it was fun to pretend. Mori-senpai was standing in the corner, his dark armor glistening in the bright light filtering in through the large windows of the third music room, the large sword on his back, which must have been quite heavy, barely phasing him as he stood with his stance wide and his arms folded over his chest.

Today was a success, if Kyoya said so himself, and if the excited screaming coming from the pack of girls surrounding Haruhi was any indication.  Their resident ‘dog’ was dressed as an elf, the costume suiting her perfectly with her boyish looks and the soft curves of her face.  Two young ladies had passed out already.

“Ah, you’re too kind!” Tamaki’s voice drifted over everything, loud and clear.

Kyoya, knowing the attention was off of him, rolled his eyes and looked over at their president, well, ‘king’ today.  The blond was dressed in a long purple robe, which the older man had picked because it ‘perfectly matched his eyes,’ ‘don’t you think so, Kyoya?’  The crown on Tamaki’s head was askew to allow for his horns.  ‘I can’t just be my regular royal self,’ he’d said. ‘If it’s fantasy, I want to be a demon king.’

“You _are_ a demon king,” Kyoya muttered under his breath, watching as two girls practically threw themselves in the blond’s lap.

It wasn’t like he was jealous of the attention.  He liked standing it the shadows, calculating.  Plus, he’d chosen the role of a mage today.  He could wear dark clothes and remain relatively unnoticed by their patrons.

He tore his eyes away from the embarrassing scene in the ‘throne room’ and went back to his calculations.  This was probably their most profitable day yet.

“I think today was a success, don’t you, Mommy?” Tamaki appeared behind him. Kyoya bit his lip to keep from frowning. If the blond was next to him, the guests would be watching him as well and they’d notice if he looked displeased.

“Yes, I believe so, your highness,” he replied, finishing costing out the supplies for their next themed day.

“You don’t have to keep up with that,” Tamaki chuckled.  “The guests have all gone.”

Kyoya looked up from his notebook, slightly taken by surprise.  Had he been so distracted by his work that he failed to notice the end of their event?

“I’ve sent our children home as well,” the blond went on with his Mommy/Daddy act.  Even though he was the president and the patriarchal figure, it was still strange.  Plus, Kyoya did not care for being the ‘Mommy.’

“Then we should head out ourselves,” Kyoya closed his book and made to walk over to the changing rooms, but he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.  “Tamaki?” he looked at the blond and then at the fingers wrapped around his upper arm.  Tamaki snatched his hand away as though he’d been burned.

“Erm, you see,” he scratched the back of his head.  “You were so busy today and I was, of course, very popular. Ah, did you see the girls who fell into my lap? They were fighting over which part of my costume was more appea-”

“If there’s a point to this, please make it,” Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ah, yes, um,” Tamaki cleared his throat.  “You were all aloof today and I didn’t get a chance to see your costume.”

Kyoya raised his eyebrows.

“And?” the bespectacled man blinked slowly.  “You’re seeing it now.”

“I suppose I am,” the blond’s cheeks tinted.

What the hell was wrong with him?  He was acting like one of their regulars.

“It suits you,” Tamaki continued, violet gaze raking over Kyoya’s form. The dark-haired man felt exposed all of a sudden, despite his layers of robes, which had become quite stifling.

“I appreciate that,” he said flatly.  “Now, may I take them off?”

“Take them…” Tamaki echoed, face turning bright red.  Kyoya was about to ask him if he’d hit his head or something, but then he noticed how his friend’s eyes were clouded.

“Tama-”

“Kyoya, I, uh, did you see all the girls I gathered?”

“Yes?” Kyoya wasn’t following.  Was he wondering if he was still their number one host?  He should know by now.

“I bet that made us a lot, right?” Tamaki bit his lip.

“I suppose it did,” he furrowed his brow.  What was he on about?

“Are you proud of me?” the blond asked, wringing his fingers before moving them to pull at the fake fur lining his royal purple cape.

“Tamaki, what are you…?”

“I,” Tamaki began, getting into Kyoya’s personal bubble.  “Kyoya, I…I want to tell you something.”

“So, tell me,” Kyoya had reached his limit.  He started walking over to the dressing area, already pulling at the collar of his dark robe.  He waited for the blond to continue, but there was only silence.  Kyoya shrugged his shoulders and began undressing.  He was topless when he felt the blond’s presence, closer than before.  “Tamaki, if you have something to say-”

“Kyoya,” his voice was deeper than usual.  “I wasn’t sure how to say it, but I have to tell you.”

“So, out with it, already!” Kyoya spat, annoyed.  “Honestly, you spend too much time dancing around things when you should just-” but he stopped when he felt warm hands on his shoulders.  He was used to being touched by the half-French man by now.  Personal space and Boundaries were two words not found in the blond’s vocabulary. What took him by surprise was the fact that those hands, usually so nimble and soothing, were shaking.  “Tamaki?”

“Kyoya, I,” he swallowed, leaning closer so his chest was pressed up against Kyoya’s bare back, his lips right at his ear.  “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Kyoya didn’t know whether to be frustrated or worried.  Was it about the blond’s mother? Or had his grandmother finally done something terrible?  A thousand horrible scenario’s played out in his head.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Well, that’s not what he’d been expecting at all.

Kyoya prided himself on being able to figure out any situation and solve any problem.  But this…this was new to him.

“Oh,” he said, unable to come up with anything else.

“Yeah,” Tamaki wrapped his arms around him, warm breath fanning over his ear. “Je t'aime, Kyoya.”

Kyoya wasn’t sure what to do, but he’d start out by desperately ignoring the way his heart flip-flopped at those words.


	83. #13 KiyoHyuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #13 "Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler at the very beginning if you haven't seen the end of the third season.

Practice had been hard.  Just because they’d won the Winter Cup, that didn’t mean they got to rest – Riko’s words, not Hyuuga’s.  Of course, she’d been saying that all Spring.  And now, with the Interhigh on the horizon, her training menus were only getting harder.

Hyuuga’s one shiny beacon of hope was the fact that his boyfriend would be coming home soon.  Of course, he’d never say that out loud – least of all to said boyfriend.  But he knew that in a few more weeks, Kiyoshi’s physical therapy would be done and he’d be heading back to Japan.

He’d need to continue his rehabilitation, but at least he wouldn’t be seventeen time zones and an ocean away.  In fact, he could probably start coming to practice.  He wouldn’t be able to play, but it would just feel better with him there.

“Captain, we’re all done cleaning up,” one of their new first years appeared in the locker room, pulling Hyuuga from his thoughts.

“Good job,” he opened his locker and wiped his face with his practice jersey, removing his glasses so they wouldn’t get in the way.  “You guys can head home,” he said, voice slightly muffled by the fabric.  “I’ll lock up.”

“Yes, Sir,” the young man bowed and walked out of the locker room, the door softly clicking shut behind him.

Hyuuga let his shirt fall back down and folded his glasses, placing them inside his locker before grabbing his shower caddy.  Sometimes he just liked to stay behind and shower in peace.  As it was, he had arleady stayed late with the first years to make sure they didn’t get into any trouble.  So, what was staying a few minutes more?

He set the bucket with his shampoo and body wash on the bench and reached into the back of his locker for his towel.  He was in the middle of taking his shirt off, when he heard the locker room door open again.

“Forget something?” he asked, but didn’t get a response.  He shrugged it off, too tired from practice to shout at the first year for being rude to his captain.

Hyuuga pulled the jersey over his head and stuffed it into his duffel bag. He’d definitely need to wash it after today.  He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, but stopped when he felt two warm and very large hands come to rest on his shoulders.  The touch felt achingly familiar.

“Hey-” he began, but a deep voice interrupted him.

“No need to stop on my account,” the voice teased.  He knew that voice.  He’d know it anywhere.  It was a voice he’d been hearing, albeit grainy and slightly distorted, over video chat for the last few months.

“Kiyoshi,” he turned to face him, his bare back pressing up against the cool metal of the lockers.  “You’re…home?” he blinked up at him.  “But you said-”

“Well, as it turns out, I’m a fast healer,” the taller man smiled gently.

“You’re a bad liar,” Hyuuga countered.

“Okay, okay, you got me,” Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his neck.  “I came back early because I received news that my grandpa collapsed.”

“Is he alright?” Hyuuga’s eyes widened.

“He’s fine,” Kiyoshi held up his hands.  “Just overwork, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Hyuuga looked down and cleared his throat.  “Shouldn’t you be with him, though?”

“I told you, he’s fine,” the taller man moved one of those large hands to cup Hyuuga’s cheek, warmth spreading out from his fingertips and coiling in the shorter man’s belly.  “Besides, the first person I wanted to see was you,” he leaned forward and touched their foreheads together, taking in a deep breath.  “I missed you so much.”

Hyuuga felt like his face was on fire.  Why was Kiyoshi so straightforward? Why was Kiyoshi so warm? And why was Hyuuga staring at his lips?

“Did you miss me?” Kiyoshi went on, pulling back to look him in the eye.

“Not really,” Hyuuga lied, suddenly interested in the lockers across the way.

“And you said I was a bad liar,” the brunet chuckled.  “It’s not nice to lie, Junpei.”

Hyuuga’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of his first name.  It always sounded so good coming from his boyfriend’s lips, sweet and honeyed.

“Why don’t you tell me what you really wanted to say?” Kiyoshi offered, his hand lowering to rest against Hyuuga’s neck and his thumb brushing his jaw lovingly.  “Didn’t you miss me?”

The shorter man took a deep breath, eyes attempting to focus on his boyfriend’s face, which was slightly blurry to him without his glasses.

“Yes,” he admitted, feeling the flush spread down his neck to his chest.

“There, now was that so hard?” Kiyoshi asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes,” Hyuuga growled.  Kiyoshi just tipped his head back and laughed.  And, damn if it didn’t sound like music to Hyuuga.

“See, this is why I love you, Junpei,” the brunet wiped a stray tear from one of his eyes, his laughter subsiding.  Hyuuga’s eyes were like saucers as he processed what he boyfriend had just said.  “What’s wrong?” Kiyoshi drew thick eyebrows together as he took in Hyuuga’s surprised expression.

“You…love me?” Hyuuga blinked rapidly.  He felt the large hand on his neck tense for a moment and he didn’t need his glasses to see the blush that spread across the taller man’s cheeks.

“I…oh, is that what I said?” Kiyoshi pulled back and covered his mouth with his hand. “You see, that was,” his voice was slightly muffled.  “What I meant was-”

“You should stop,” Hyuuga ordered, a small smile gracing his lips.  “Don’t make up an excuse,” he said before adding, “You’re a bad liar, remember?”

Kiyoshi lowered his hand and gave a wide smile.

“I remember.”

“So,” Hyuuga, feeling a bit more daring, what with his boyfriend’s sudden embarrassment and confession.  “Why don’t you tell me what you really wanted to say?” he parroted Kiyoshi’s words.

Kiyoshi leaned close, his lips hovering just above Hyuuga’s.

“I love you, Hyuuga Junpei,” he said softly.  “I missed you so much I couldn’t stand it,” the sweet words were pouring out of his mouth and it took everything in him for Hyuuga not to turn away in embarrassment.  “And, I’d really like a welcome home kiss.”

Hyuuga pulled back a bit, hitting his head on the locker behind him.

“You want what?”

In the game of who could embarrass the other most, Kiyoshi was always the victor.

“I said,” the taller man’s lips were practically brushing against his as he spoke.  “Kiss me.”

“You idiot,” Hyuuga frowned slightly.  “You don’t have to ask.”

And then they were kissing, lips pressed together with bruising force, Hyuuga’s hands tangled in his boyfriend’s chestnut locks.  One of Kiyoshi’s large hands was cradling the back of his boyfriend’s head while the other was splayed out on his naked chest, keeping him still.

When they finally broke for air, they were both panting, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy.

“I’m back,” Kiyoshi said with a smile.  

Hyuuga rolled his eyes and bopped his boyfriend on the side of the head.

“Welcome home, Teppei.”


	84. #46 KiyoHyuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #46 “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when they're roommates in college.
> 
> Oh, also, it's a little naughty at the end.

Hyuuga was doing the laundry, arguably the worst item on the list of household chores – dishes following at a close second.  It wasn’t that the task was particularly difficult, but between morning practice, school clothes, evening practice, pajamas, and the occasional ‘night out’-fit, it really added up.  And what made the pile especially large was his oversized boyfriend.  All of his clothes were huge.  And it didn’t help that Kiyoshi liked his clothing baggy.

It was times like this, when Hyuuga was folding a pair of his boyfriend’s track pants, that he really felt the fifteen centimeters between them.

“How many socks does he wear in a day?” he grumbled as he sought out a match for the giant sock in his hand.  Kiyoshi was big all over.

Hyuuga was nearly done, putting away most of their clothes as he folded them to avoid double work, when he saw his boyfriend’s jersey.

Despite being on the same team at the same college, he didn’t get to see Kiyoshi wear it much.  That was because the taller man was usually taking it easy because of his knee.  He had healed properly from his surgery, but he still couldn’t play in every game, which suited Kiyoshi just fine.

Their team wasn’t particularly competitive.  Not like back in high school.  They just played games against other colleges in the region and had fun. Practice was more for the exercise.

Hyuuga held the jersey up, noting the large number ‘7’ on it.  How Kiyoshi had managed to keep such a low number as a first year who rarely played was still a mystery to him.  He shrugged his shoulders and made to fold it, but stopped.

“Damn, this thing is big,” he mused.  It was easily twice as long as his.  No, that couldn’t be right.  Kiyoshi wasn’t that much taller than him.  Though, he did have a pretty long torso.  “I could always check,” Hyuuga looked over his shoulder.  Kiyoshi was doing the dishes – a task that would easily take him the rest of the night if Hyuuga didn’t join in and help.  He could try it on.  His boyfriend would never know.

With one last glance at their bedroom door, he pulled his own shirt over his head and shucked off his pants.  That last bit was more of a force of habit.  He was always in a hurry to get dressed before practice because a _certain someone_ liked to sleep late.

Hyuuga pulled the jersey over his head, the neck hole easily clearing his glasses, and let it fall to rest on his shoulders.  Well, one of his shoulders, anyway.  His other was exposed, the material far too large for his smaller frame.

“This is ridiculous,” he frowned, noting that the hem nearly reached his knees. It was never this baggy on Kiyoshi. He looked over at his reflection in their bedroom mirror.  He blushed. It looked like he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Just then, he heard his boyfriend’s voice.

“Hey, Hyuuga, have you seen the…?” the taller man trailed off as he walked into the room, dark eyes zeroing in on his boyfriend, or, more specifically, the pale skin that was exposed just to the right of his neck.  “ _Oh_.” He said, blinking once.

“It’s…it’s not what it looks like,” Hyuuga held his hands up and took a step back. “It just looked really big and I wanted to see how it fit.”

Kiyoshi was walking toward him now, his gaze seeming to drink him in.

“I’ll take it off,” Hyuuga stopped when the backs of his knees hit the edge of their bed.  “I’ll take it off right now,” he repeated, embarrassed.

“No,” Kiyoshi closed the distance between them.  “If it’s all the same to you,” he finally looked him in the eyes. “Could you keep it on?”

“Keep it on?” Hyuuga furrowed his brow.  “For what?” he asked and then felt his boyfriend’s large hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing soothingly over his stomach through the polyester.  “ _Oh_.” He said, cheeks tinting.

“That okay?” Kiyoshi’s long fingers, which had been pressed into his back, moved lower, gripping his backside.

“Sure,” he said, watching as the brunet smiled wide.  “If you’ll do the laundry for the next two months.” Kiyoshi’s face fell, but only for a moment.

“That’s a fair trade,” his smile returned, brighter than ever and it was mildly irritating to Hyuuga.

“And you have to finish doing the dishes,” the bespectacled man added.

“Sure, sure,” Kiyoshi pulled him closer, pressing their hips together.  “After.”  He bent down and kissed him.

Hyuuga gasped as the taller man pulled him close. He frowned slightly into the kiss.

Kiyoshi was big all over.


	85. #28 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sumeragishin  
> #28 "Marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the future, when our boys are living in LA.

Kagami fiddled with the small, velvet box in his jacket pocket, turning it round and round with his fingers, afraid that, if he let go, even for a moment, he’d lose it somehow.  His other hand came up to pull at the high collar of his dress shirt, a finger slipping between the starched white fabric and his neck, allowing him some room to breathe.

The suit was stuffy, but it made him look ‘good enough to marry,’ according to Kise – the one who’d picked it out, the other man going as far as sending him links to where he could buy it and demanding that he be on video chat when he tried it on.  Of course, immediately after Kagami started to think that maybe Kise had the right idea, over the line, Aomine threw in a, ‘if Tetsu was blind, maybe.’

“That ass,” he said aloud, earning a few glances from the people sitting at the next table over.

The night was already not going according to plan.  He and Kuroko were supposed to meet at the latter’s apartment and then head over to their anniversary dinner.  But, as it turned out, Kuroko had to stay late for work – something about helping another teacher with their lesson plan.

‘I know it’s an important night, Kagami-kun,’ he’d said.  ‘But if you want to eat without me, I understand.’

“Like I would,” Kagami frowned, ignoring the perfectly timed growl from his stomach.

He’d managed to call the restaurant and change the time of their reservation. But, even though he’d given his boyfriend an additional two hours to complete the task, when he called to check in, Kuroko was still at the school.

People who were waiting to be seated began to glare at him, wondering why he was taking up a perfectly good table while they were stuck on the other side of the host’s stand.

“Where are you?” Kagami checked his watch.  It was nearly eight.

The last time he’d called, Kuroko said they were almost done and he’d meet him at the restaurant.

That was over an hour ago.

“Sir, may I bring you something to drink?” the server stopped by for the sixth time in the last half hour.

“Uh, sure,” he looked at the wine menu.  He wasn’t a heavy drinker.  In fact, he rarely drank alcohol at all.  Most of the guys on his team teased him about it.  A twenty-five year old who still ordered soda when they went out to celebrate after a win.  But he didn’t care.

“What would you like, Sir?”

“Oh, right,” Kagami scratched the back of his head.  “Um, surprise me?” he offered weakly.  The server raised his brows, but took the drink menu.

“Very good, Sir,” he said and walked over to the bar.

Kagami fidgeted in his seat, eyes scanning the restaurant for any sign of his boyfriend.

It was so unlike Kuroko to be late.  Especially without checking in.  If he said he was almost done, then he was almost done.

“What if something happened?” Kagami’s eyes went wide.  What if someone broke into the school and was holding him hostage?  What if his train derailed?  What if the teacher he was helping took advantage of his kindness and made a move on him?

Okay, that was just ridiculous.  There was no way Kuroko would give up their almost decade-long relationship to go out with one of the other preschool teachers.

That just left the first two scenarios…

“mi-kun…” he heard a familiar voice and blinked, eyes focusing back on the red tablecloth before him.  “Kagami-kun?”

“Ah, Kuroko!” he stood up too quickly, banging his knee on the table.  “Oww,” he groaned.

“Are you all right?” his boyfriend asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I’m fine,” Kagami hissed through his teeth.  “More importantly,” he looked at Kuroko, scanning his body for any injuries. He didn’t find any, but he did notice that the shorter man was still wearing his uniform, complete with his smock, which had a bright yellow sun on it and read ‘Mr. Tetsuya.’  “What…?”

“The work took longer than I had anticipated,” Kuroko admitted.  “And then my coworker accidentally spilled her coffee on me.”  He stepped forward, moving his smock to the side to reveal a large brown stain on both his polo shirt and khaki pants.  “The train was late and I did not have a chance to go home and change,” he went on. “I am very sorry, Kagami-kun.”

“That’s okay,” he moved closer and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Yes, the coffee wasn’t that hot,” Kuroko said, not realizing the amazing scenarios Kagami had come up with.  “And, I know that I only just got here, but I was wondering if perhaps we could eat somewhere else?”

Kagami felt his stomach drop.  Had he chosen the wrong place?  This restaurant was rated number one for most proposal acceptances.

“I feel underdressed,” Kuroko explained.  And that’s when Kagami noticed the other patrons staring at his stained, be-smocked boyfriend.

“Sure,” Kagami brushed his fingers against Kuroko’s cheek.  He reached for his wallet, but made a quick pit stop, patting his jacket pocket to make sure the small box hadn’t gone anywhere. Finding it safely in place, Kagami pulled out his wallet and left a few bills on the table.  Enough to cover the drink and a bit extra for taking up their table for so long.  “Shall we?” he offered his arm and Kuroko, after blushing slightly at where they were, accepted.

However, when they started to walk away, Kagami tripped over his dress shoes, custom-made, but still not quite the right size for his feet.  He pitched forward, accidentally taking the other man with him. He managed to roll onto his back, pulling Kuroko on top of him, so he took the brunt of the fall.

“Oww…” he groaned for the second time that night, but then he looked down to make sure his boyfriend was okay.  “Kuroko, are you hurt anywhere?” he asked, trying to sit up.

“I’m fine,” Kuroko pulled back.  “But I landed on something,” he brought a hand to his side, by his ribs.

“What?” Kagami twisted so Kuroko could reach under himself and pick up whatever had been digging into his side.  “What is it?” Kagami asked, unable to see what was in his boyfriend’s hands.

Kuroko remained silent.

Kagami hoped it wasn’t a bug or food someone had dropped from earlier in the night.  That’s all he needed to complete his perfectly planned evening.

“What is it?” Kagami asked again, getting nervous that he might have been right about the bug.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko sat back, straddling him.  “What…is this?” he held a small, black velvet box forward. Kagami’s hand immediately flew to his jacket pocket, but he found it to be empty.

“Ah, Kuroko, that, uh,” he swallowed, feeling the room begin the spin around him.  This was not how tonight was supposed to go.

“Is it…yours?” Kuroko asked and Kagami, finding no other alternative, nodded. “Is it…” the shorter man’s cheeks tinted, “for me?”  Kagami nodded again, his own face blazing.  “May I open it?”

“Um,” Kagami put his hands over Kuroko’s, stopping him from opening the box. “Is it all right if I do it?”  He wanted to keep at least part of his plan intact.  Kuroko nodded and handed the box back to him.

Kagami suddenly noticed the hundreds of eyes staring at them.  They had fallen in the middle of the restaurant, after all.  But, it was too late to back out now.  He took a deep breath and opened the box.

Kuroko’s breath caught as he looked at the ring.

“Kagami-kun…is this…?” he trailed off, light blue eyes unsure.

“Well, it didn’t exactly go according to plan,” he looked down at the floor and then back at Kuroko.  “But, I suppose it doesn’t matter how I ask, as long as you say ‘yes’.”  He cleared his throat.

“Say yes to what?” Kuroko asked.

He knew.  Of course, he knew.  But, it occurred to Kagami that perhaps his boyfriend just wanted him to say the words.  And after the nightmare their dinner plans had become, he owed him that much.

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” he took the ring out of the box and grabbed the shorter man’s hand, slipping the ring onto his finger.  “Will you marry me?”

And then Kagami was flat on his back on the floor again, his boyfriend’s face buried in his chest.  He barely heard it, muffled by the fabric of his dress shirt, but it was definitely there. A whispered and excited,

_“Yes!”_

Well, it hadn’t gone exactly as he’d planned it, but it was sure to be a story worth telling the grandkids.


	86. #00 MuraHimu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by DesertArcanine  
> KagaKuro and MuraHimu play streetball. Someone from Himuro’s past shows up. Murasakibara gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a drabble! I was off updating some seriously under-loved fics of mine.
> 
> When they're speaking in English, _it's in italics._

“Are you sure you don’t want to play two-on-two?” Himuro asked, dribbling the ball once and looking over his shoulder toward the bench where his and Kagami’s respective boyfriends were sitting, each holding a popsicle, the taller fanning himself with the – now empty – cardboard box they came in.

“It’s too hot, Muro-chin…” Murasakibara whined.  Himuro sighed and looked over at Kuroko.

“You, too?”

“Yes. I agree with Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko said in his usual quiet voice before taking a bite of his ice pop.

“We picked some pretty weak boyfriends, eh, Taiga?” he looked over at his ‘brother’ and winked.

They’d all met up for a game of streetball.  It was summer and each of their schools had been given a short break following Marine Day.  Since it had been awhile, Himuro suggested that they visit their friends in Tokyo. Murasakibara originally disagreed until his boyfriend promised to take him to a new sweet shop that opened in Shinagawa.

“ _Looks like it’s just the two of us_ ,” Kagami said in English, knowing it would rile Kuroko up.

“ _Sounds like a plan_ ,” Himuro returned, glancing over his shoulder to see if his boyfriend was frustrated or not.

They played for a bit like that, joking back and forth in English, hoping they’d annoy their partners enough to get their overheated butts off of the bench, but Murasakibara’s laziness and Kuroko’s lack of stamina were mighty adversaries indeed.

Their game of one-on-one was tied at nine points each.

“ _Just one more, Taiga_ ,” Himuro taunted.

“ _Bring it on, Tatsuya_ ,” the taller man challenged.

“ _Tatsuya_?”  A deep voice caught their attention.  “ _Tatsuya Himuro_?”  The person who said his name said it in the western order. He must have been a foreigner.

Himuro turned toward the source of the voice, brows furrowed until he smiled in recognition.

“ _Chris!_ ” he called and ran over to him, momentarily forgetting that he had possession of the ball.  “ _What are you doing here?_ ”

“ _I just flew in for an interview_ ,” Chris said, bright blue eyes shining.  “ _I might be getting transferred to Japan_.”

“ _So, you managed to graduate college, huh?_ ” Himuro joked and the taller man blushed.

During their greetings, Kagami had walked over.

“ _You remember my little brother, Taiga?_ ” Himuro gestured to the redhead.

“ _Little?_ ” Chris barked out a laugh. “ _He’s nearly as big as me!_ ”

“ _In height only_ ,” the dark-haired man snorted.  “ _I don’t think anyone is as large as-_ ” but Himuro stopped when he felt two strong arms, like steel bands, wrap around his shoulders.

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara drawled, sweet breath wafting over the side of Himuro’s face.  “Who is this person?”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot you were over there,” he said, eliciting an aggravated growl. It served his boyfriend right for not joining them in a game.  “Atsushi, this is Chris Smith,” he said and then added, “He’s a _very good_ friend of mine from America.”

“Very good…” Murasakibara repeated slowly.

“He means ex-boyfriend,” Kagami rolled his eyes.  “As you can see,” he gestured toward Chris, who was only a few centimeters shorter than Murasakibara and nearly twice as broad, “He has a type.”

“ _Hey now_ ,” Chris laughed awkwardly. “ _I’m still learning_ ,” he scratched the back of his head.  “ _Just what are you all saying about me?_ ”

“ _Kagami-kun is saying you are the type Himuro-san likes_ ,” Kuroko said from beside him.

“ _Jesus Christ!_ ” Chris jumped about a foot in the air.  “ _Where the hell did you come from?_ ” he asked, eyes wide and a hand over his heart.

“You’ve been practicing, Kuroko?” Kagami looked pleasantly surprised.

“Only so you and Himuro-san can’t ‘whisper’ in front of me,” the shorter man frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What’s this about Muro-chin’s type?” Murasakibara asked, not loosening his grip on his boyfriend.

“Oh, Taiga just means I like them…big,” Himuro bit his lip and waggled his eyebrows.

“ _Don’t start that, Tatsuya._ ”

“ _Start what?_ ” Chris raised an eyebrow.

“ _I would rather not say_ ,” Kagami shot Chris an apologetic glance.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Taiga,” Himuro elbowed his ‘brother’ in the ribs, switching back to Japanese.  “We used to talk about my boyfriends all the time.”

“You used to talk,” Kagami corrected.  “I had to listen.”

“Now what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t teach my virgin younger brother about the joys of-”

“ _Stop!_ ” Kagami put his hands over his ears to tune the dark-haired man out.

“ _I feel like I’ve started something bad_ ,” Chris rubbed the nape of his neck and then glanced at his watch.  “ _Ah, I’m going to be late_.”  He turned toward them.  “ _It was good to see you, Tatsuya_.”

“ _It was nice seeing you again, Chris_ ,” he waved.

“It was a pleasure to have met you all today,” he said in Japanese and bowed to the others.  “Please take care of me.”

Kuroko hid a snicker, but Kagami caught it.

Then, as quickly as he appeared, Chris was gone.

“Hey, Kuroko. Let’s go get you a Pocari,” Kagami suggested and Kuroko understood.

“I am thirsty,” he took his boyfriend’s hand.  “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

Now Murasakibara and Himuro were alone.

“Muro-chin?”

“Hmm?”

“You like big guys?”

“Obviously.”

“All big guys?”

“No.”

Murasakibara bit his lip and buried his face in Himuro’s shoulder.

“But if you’re asking if I like you best,” Himuro craned his neck so he could look at him.  “I most definitely do.”  He paused. “Don’t cry, Atsushi.”

“I’m not…” he sniffled.

“Want to play one-on-one until they come back?”

“No…”

“Want to go get some more ice cream?”

“Yes.”

Himuro chuckled and pulled away, holding his hand out for his boyfriend to take. They walked hand-in-hand to the convenience store, but before they reached the sliding glass doors, Murasakibara stopped moving.

“Atsushi?”

“Muro-chin, too,” he said.

“What?” Himuro turned to face him, eyebrow raised.

“The one I like the best,” the taller man’s cheeks tinted slightly and he looked to the side, “is Muro-chin.”

“C’mere, you big lug,” he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.  “Just for that, I’ll get you two popsicles.”

“Muro-chin does like me best,” he grinned.

*~* OMAKE *~*

“Muro-chin, aren’t you going to get a popsicle?” Murasakibara asked around his icepop.

Himuro turned to him and gave a slow smile, narrowing his eyes playfully.

“Oh, I’m going to have mine later…”


	87. #28 AkaFuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #50 Writer's Preference  
> So, I did #28 "Marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned how the proposal went down in Great Expectations, but...here it is in detail!

Furihata still couldn’t believe his eyes.  He was flying thousands of feet above the city of Tokyo.  He was so high up that the buildings and trees looked tiny. If it weren’t for the deafening whup-whupping of the helicopter’s blades above his head, he would have sworn he was gazing down at one of his unbelievably detailed and elaborate model railroads his boyfriend’s father had purchased for him.

This was shaping up to be the best anniversary present yet.  A perfect way to celebrate five years of being an official couple.

“What do you think?” Akashi asked loudly from his seat beside him, trying to speak over the sound of the propellers.

“It’s amazing!” Furihata replied back, not looking away from the window.  He was normally terrified of heights, but the gorgeous view was distracting him from his fear.  He barely saw his boyfriend gesture to the pilot out of the corner of his eye and then they were moving, changing their direction.  He could see Mount Fuji in the distance.

He felt a hand cover his and he turned to see Akashi looking at him, a soft smile on his lips and his crimson eyes full of an emotion that made the brunet’s heart flip-flop.  The redhead opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was drowned out by the rotors and the wind.

“What?” he asked, furrowing his brow.

“I said,” Akashi began again, but the rest of what he was saying was stolen by a particularly strong gust of wind.  The cabin dipped just a bit from the slight turbulence and Furihata felt his heart rise into his throat.  He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tighter and watched as a wide smile broke out on the redhead’s face.

“Is that a yes?”

“What?” Furihata blinked in confused.  “A yes to what?” he shouted over the blades.

Akashi pointed out the window and Furihata turned his head.  There, written in the sky, were the words:   _Marry me, Kouki?_

Suddenly, the height and the slight bouncing didn’t matter anymore.  He felt tears welling in his eyes as he turned around, his answer lost in the noise.

“What?” Akashi asked, tearing up himself.

“YES!” Furihata shouted and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his boyfriend’s – no – _fiancé’s_ shoulder.

Akashi cupped his cheek and brought their lips together.  He pulled back just enough to reach into his pocket.

The redhead said something else, but Furihata couldn’t hear it.  It was still too loud and he was too distracted by the beautiful ring the other man had picked out for him.  The sun, which had started to set, glinted off of the band.

Akashi slipped the ring onto his finger and gave him another award-winning smile. Furihata nearly melted, but he managed to reach into his own pocket, pulling out a small box and presenting it to his fiancé.

“I guess great minds think alike?” he offered sheepishly, unsure if the other man heard him.  But, judging by the way Akashi gripped the back of his head, pulling him forward and crushing their lips together, it seemed like words weren’t really necessary.


	88. #50 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #50 Writer's Preference  
> AU Never Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out today that Haizaki has an older brother. So, I had to get this out of my system.  
> How serendipitous that this request was next in my inbox.

Haizaki was known as a thief.  A stealer of skills, if you will.  But the first person he ever stole anything from was his older brother.

Their mother used to boast about how well her sons got along.  Saying, ‘Isn’t it cute how Shougo just imitates everything Shouichi does?”

But it went beyond mere mimicry.  Haizaki stole his brother’s mannerisms, warping them into a cruder version – less polite, more taunting than helpful.  He started playing basketball like Shouichi had, claiming it was to kill time, but striving to be better than the other.  He even dyed his hair a darker gray, seeing how the girls seemed to like his brother’s hair.

Everything Shouichi had, Haizaki wanted.

But there was one thing he wanted more than the rest.  The one person he wanted to possess the moment he laid eyes on him.

“Mom, Shougo,” Shouichi caught their attention when he walked in the front door, coming home from college to pay them a visit.  “I’d like you to meet someone.”

Golden hair and eyes the color of dark honey.  Pale, unblemished skin.  A body that was alluring and soft, yet hard and strong at the same time.  Long, dark lashes that fluttered flirtatiously as he took their mother’s hand, bringing it to plump, pink lips.

He walked over to Haizaki and extended his hand, his voice dripping with a sugared sweetness that nearly gave the gray-haired man a cavity just from hearing it.

“Kise Ryouta,” he introduced himself.

Haizaki slapped his hand away, watching as those honeyed eyes widened. He turned to his brother, a sneer on his lips.

“Didn’t think you were into dudes, Shou-nii,” he snorted.  “At least this one looks like a girl.”

“Shougo!” their mother shouted, embarrassed.  “I’m so sorry, Ryouta-kun,” she fussed.

“It’s okay,” the blond assured her.

“C’mon, Kise-kun, let’s-” Shouichi began, but Kise interrupted him.

“Just a second,” he brushed past his boyfriend and back to Haizaki, looking up at him through thick lashes.  “Do gay men make you uncomfortable?” he asked, poking Haizaki in the chest and trailing his finger up until it was just under his chin.  He tilted his head up.  “Don’t worry,” he said.  “I wouldn’t dare hit on you,” he leaned close so his lips were right by Haizaki’s ear, his breath, minty and somehow sweet, fanning over the sensitive skin there.  “Vir-gin-chan,” he said the syllables in a staccato, a lilt in his voice.

Haizaki felt his cheeks heat up.

Kise pulled away and winked before he returned to his boyfriend’s side.

“C’mon, Haizakicchi,” he said to Shouichi.  “We should help your mother set the table.”

Haizaki stood there, rooted to his spot, his heart thumping and his face ablaze.

Yes.  This was the one thing he had to steal from Shouichi.  One way or another.


	89. #5 AoKise+Nigou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #5 "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"  
> I didn't do a direct quote, but the feeling is there, haha.  
> Guest-starring Nigou!  
> KagaKuro and MuraHimu mentioned~

“Isn’t he cute, Aominecchi?” Kise asked, not looking up as he rubbed the large dog’s belly.

“Well, he’s not as cute as he used to be,” Aomine raised his brows.

Nigou was an Alaskan Malamute and, now that he was over two years old, he was well beyond fully grown and easily weighed over 45 kg.  He practically knocked Kise onto the floor the moment the blond brought him into the apartment.

“Aww, don’t listen to him,” Kise began scratching behind his ears.  “You’re still the cutest,” he cooed.  “Who’s a good boy?  Who’s a good boy?”

“So, are we, like, stuck with him…or…?” the tan man asked, rubbing the nape of his neck.  It wasn’t like he didn’t like dogs, but Nigou was a lot to handle.

“Well, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are visiting Murasakibaracchi in Los Angeles and they needed someone to watch this precious little angel,” he said, voice going cutesy at the end as he went back to rubbing Nigou’s belly.

“What the hell is Murasakibara doing in LA?”

“Himurocchi,” he answered, waggling his eyebrows.

“Okay, okay, so how did we get saddled with him?” Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I volunteered,” Kise pat the dog’s head and stood up, brushing the fur off of his clothes.  “Besides, my apartment is the biggest, so it made sense.”

“Doesn’t he need to go for walks or something?”

“I don’t mind,” the blond walked over to the kitchen and began filling a cup with water.  Nigou trotted after him.  “Maybe I’ll take him with me on my morning run since _somebody_ never gets his lazy bum up to join me,” he took a sip and narrowed his eyes at Aomine.

“You get up too early.”

“Nigocchi doesn’t think so,” he leaned down and booped his nose, chuckling when Nigou licked his finger.

“You’re _–cchi_ -ing him now?” Aomine rolled his eyes, but Kise ignored him.  “So, what’s he going to eat?”

“I’ll get him some dog food tomorrow, but he can eat what we’re having tonight,” the blond pat Nigou’s head and set his glass next to the sink.  “You don’t mind sharing your portion, do you?”

“Where’s he going to sleep?” Aomine continued.

“Well, I thought about getting him a dog bed, but I figured he can just sleep in bed next to me.”

Now, Aomine wasn’t good at math, but Kise’s bed wasn’t all that big.  One Kise plus one Nigou equaled the width of his mattress.

“Where am I going to sleep?” he asked quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Aominecchi…” Kise padded over to him and cupped his cheek.  “You’re not getting jealous of a dog, are you?”

“Who the hell would?” he frowned and batted Kise’s hand away.  “I’m just saying that it’ll suck to be crammed onto your bed with that slobbering, shedding machine and,” he paused, noticing how Kise was biting his lips to keep from laughing at him.  “You think it’s funny?” Aomine drew his brows down.  “Bringing a dog home without preparing anything for him?” he stomped over to the entry way and put on his shoes, throwing his jacket on and pulling a hat onto his head.

“Aominecchi, where are you going?”

“I’m going to get him some proper dog food and a dog bed!” he shouted and stormed out of the apartment.

Kise sighed and shook his head, not bothering to chase after his boyfriend. Aomine was stubborn and there was no sense in arguing with him.

“Nigocchi, maybe I should have told him I actually bought all of that already,” he sat down and pet the dogs head.  Nigou just cocked his head to the side and blinked.  “He’s going to be pretty upset when he gets back,” Kise snickered.  “I’d better make his favorite for dinner.”


	90. #25 KuroAkaa (HQ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #25 "I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
> brotp BoKuro makes an appearance~  
> Contains Akaashi wearing a cheerleader outfit complete with skirt and pom-poms.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Akaashi frowned, cheeks tinting as he pulled down the skirt that felt far shorter now that it was on him instead of the hanger.

“Aww, c’mon, he’s going to love it!” Kuroo elbowed him.

“Then, why don’t you wear it?” the shorter man drew his brows down.

“No, that look won’t do,” Kuroo pinched his cheeks.  “Smile more.”

“Kuroo-san, I really don’t think-”

“Oh ho, here he comes!” Kuroo pushed Akaashi forward, right into Bokuto’s path as he made his way back from the locker room.

“Aka…ashi?”  Golden eyes widened as he took in the setter’s outfit.  Akaashi was dressed in a cheerleader’s uniform, complete with pom-poms. “What are you…?”

“I heard you were in another slump,” the dark-haired man cleared his throat, face flushing as he looked away.

“ _C’mon!_ ” Kuroo stage-whispered from inside of the gym.  “ _Like we rehearsed!_ ”

“Um…” Akaashi felt like his face was on fire.  He was definitely going to kill Kuroo after this, unless of course, it made his ace perform better, then he’d merely maim his boyfriend.  “L-O-V-E,” he began, voice wavering slightly before he cleared his throat.  “LOVELY, BOKUTO-SAN!” he shouted the last part, shoving the pom-poms in Bokuto’s face before he went running down the hallway and back toward the locker room to change.

“Wow…” Bokuto pulled down the pom-poms and blinked.

“So, did it work?” Kuroo sidled up beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. “Out of that slump?” he asked.

“Yeah, but,” he turned to look up at him.  “Dude, he’s going to kill you.”

“It was worth it, Bro,” he took out his phone and showed Bokuto the pictures he’d taken of Akaashi before Bokuto arrived.

“Bro.”

“I know.”


	91. #36 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sagasistico  
> #36 "I wish I could hate you."

“Oh man,” one of his teammates whined as he flipped to the next page of his magazine.  “This guy again!”

“Which one?” another walked up and eyed the book.

Aomine, whose work ethic had gotten a lot better since he’d started playing at the college level, finally playing against challenging opponents again, had been ignoring them, drinking his Pocari and waiting for the break in practice to end.  But his ears perked up when he heard a familiar name.

“Kise Ryouta, right?”  The second guy shook his head.  “My girlfriend’s been going on and on about him lately.”

“Yeah, I know he was one of the Miracles or whatever, but why am I seeing him everywhere now?” the first one huffed and turned the page.

Aomine knew why.  Kise had just signed a contract with one of the biggest modeling agencies in Asia. His face was plastered all over billboards and in subways all across Japan, Korea and parts of China.

“I knew it was suspicious when my girlfriend started asking me things about basketball,” the second guy drew his brows down.  “Turns out she just wanted something to talk to this Kise guy about when she goes to his handshake event next week.”

“Handshake event?” the other man’s mouth hung open.  “This guy’s like an idol now?”

“Ugh, he’s making the rest of us basketball players look bad,” he lamented. “Damn Miracle…”

“Hey now,” Aomine interrupted them and the other two jumped, not realizing he’d been listening.

“Oh, we didn’t mean you, Aomine-senpai,” they held their hands up in defense.  “We were talking about Kise-”

“You don’t need him to make you look bad,” the tan man stood up and stretched his arms over his head.  His teammates looked taken aback.  “Start practicing instead of worrying about a model stealing your girlfriend away.”

“Uh…y-yes!” one squeaked and they scrambled onto the court.  Aomine sighed and shook his head, taking a step forward to join them, but he heard laughter coming from his left.  He turned and spotted a familiar blond standing at the gym doors.

“Well, well, Aominecchi,” Kise smiled at him.  “I never thought I’d see _you_ lecturing anyone about practicing.”

“How much did you hear?” he narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, just all of it,” Kise put his hands behind his back and bit his lower lip. “You know, you get this little vein right here when you’re angry,” he pointed to his own forehead for reference.

“What do you want, Kise?” Aomine crossed his arms over his chest.

“What? I can’t come visit my boyfriend during practice?” he blinked up at him innocently.

“Not when you’re supposed to be in Shibuya signing autographs,” the taller man walked over toward him, realizing that practice had resumed and they were bound to notice him standing there.  He strode past Kise and into the hallway, noticing the blond follow him out of the corner of his eye.  “So, you’re skipping?”

“I have ten minutes before I have to catch my train,” he wrapped his arms around Aomine from behind, pressing his lips against the nape of his neck.  “But, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if I was a little late.”

“Kise…”

“So, your teammates hate me, huh?” he went on, ignoring him.

“I wish _I_ could hate you,” Aomine muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Kise nipped at his earlobe.

“Nothing,” Aomine sighed, feeling his resolve breaking.  He needed to get back in the gym and Kise needed to go to his signing.

“I’ll ignore it because I know you don’t mean that,” the blond walked around him so they were facing each other.  “I’ll go if you give me a kiss,” he fluttered his lashes and puckered his lips.

“Kise…”

“They’re waiting for you,” golden eyes slid over to look at the open gym doors before returning to Aomine.  “ _I’m_ waiting for you.”

“Your manager is going to blame me again.”

“As she should,” Kise giggled.  “It’s your fault.”

“I didn’t ask you to come here.”

“You didn’t have to,” Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck.  “I won’t see you for three days after this,” he lowered his gaze sadly.  “I’m…I’m going to miss you.”

“Damn it,” Aomine growled and gripped his boyfriend’s chin, tilting his head up and crushing their lips together.  He swallowed the blond’s surprised gasp and brushed his tongue against the other’s, loving the way Kise melted into his arms.

When they pulled apart, they were both panting.  Kise’s cheeks were tinted pink and his lips were swollen.  Aomine fought the urge to dive back in, knowing he wouldn’t be able to break away again if he did.

“How many days, again?” he asked, resting his forehead on Kise’s.

“Three,” the blond closed his eyes, attempting to regulate his breathing.

“You won’t sneak away again?” he asked, not sure if he was scolding the other man or asking for a favor.

Kise grinned up at him, golden eyes narrowing playfully.

“I’ll see what I can do.”


	92. #50 KiKasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #50 Writer's Preference
> 
> Ryou requested the KiKasa side of [this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5185628/chapters/12899158) (Ch 60)

In hindsight, perhaps what Kasamatsu and Takao did had been foolish. Rushing in past the man wielding a knife in order to get to the men he’d injured.  But the police weren’t able to detain him and if he and his partner hadn’t hurried, those men might not have survived.

Of course, once he and Takao had the injured men safely on stretchers and backup had come to take them to the ambulances, the man went wild, swinging his knife in every direction.

Takao had gotten it the worst, receiving a deep cut on his neck. Kasamatsu quickly put pressure on it, ignoring the slices he’d received to his side and arm.

Thankfully, he was still conscious when they made it to the hospital.  That was usually a good sign.

Kasamatsu’s wounds only needed a few stitches, so he was in and out, but he couldn’t leave.  He owed it to his partner to stay.  He needed to be there for him. 

He’d given his cellphone to one of the policemen to call for another ambulance and hadn’t gotten a chance to get it back.  So it wasn’t like he could call Midorima and tell him that his boyfriend was in surgery.  Besides, he didn’t know his condition.  Calling would only worry the other man.

He was sitting in the waiting room when he received the first call.  He was surprised when the nurse called his name and pointed to the phone at her station.  He shuffled over slowly, the adrenaline from the incident wearing off and leaving him wiped, and took the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Yukiocchi.”  It was Kise.

“Oh, hey, I’m almost done,” he glanced up at the clock.  He and Takao should have been off their shift hours ago.

“I…I saw the news.”  It sounded like the blond was crying.  “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, just a couple of scratches,” he answered.

“I’m sorry I called the hospital, but…you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Oh, yeah, I sort of lost it,” Kasamatsu rubbed his eyes.  “It’s late, so go to bed,” he stifled a yawn.  “I’ll be home later.”

“When?” Kise’s voice was shaking.

“I don’t know,” he scratched his head and winced when the cut on his arm throbbed.  “Couple of hours?”

“Yukiocchi, I-”

“I can’t keep the line tied up,” he said.

“But Yuki-”

He hadn’t meant to hang up, but the nurse was looking at him impatiently.  Or maybe she wasn’t.  It was hard to tell.  He’d been working twelve hours before the whole stabbing incident and, if that wasn’t enough, the pain medicine they gave him was making him drowsy – and rather irritable.

Kasamatsu walked back over to his seat to wait until Takao was out of surgery. He heard the phone ring again and was relieved when the nurse continued talking after answering and didn’t ask for him.  He knew how Kise could get.  He’d just apologize for being short with him when he got home.

But when the phone rang a third time, the woman motioned for him to come over again.  Heaving a sigh, he made his way over, giving an apologetic glance.

“Kise-”

“Yukiocchi, come home.”

“I can’t right now,” he felt his anger mounting.  “I’m going to stay here until Takao is-”

“I need to see you,” Kise continued.  “I need to know you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” he huffed.  “Go to bed. I’ll be home soon.”

“Why won’t you leave?” he asked.  “You said you were fine, but you won’t leave.”

“I told you,” his head had begun to ache.  “I’m going to stay until Takao-”

“Can’t Midorimacchi come and-”

“You don’t understand!” Kasamatsu lost it, a combination of the pain in his arm and side and lack of sleep.  “Takao got hurt,” he said.

“But, I need you to-”

“Takao is more important!” he shouted and hung the phone up.  His head hurt.  He probably shouldn’t have yelled at his boyfriend like that, but he wouldn’t listen.  Takao was hurt.  He’d have to wait.

As it turned out, Takao’s injury wasn’t as bad as it looked.  He came out of surgery and was allowed to go home.

“Thanks for waiting, Senpai,” the younger man smiled at him.  “But you could have gone home.”

“And had Midorima-sensei pissed at me for abandoning you?” he ruffled the other’s hair.  “Yeah, right.”

“Still,” Takao chuckled and pushed his hand away.  “I’m sure Kise is worried about you.”

“Yeah…” Kasamatsu sighed, suddenly feeling awful for having yelled at him.  “I’d better go apologize.”

“Apologize?” Takao blinked.

“He called here and I sort of…shouted at him,” he mumbled the last part.

“He was worried about you and you yelled at him?” the younger man bit his lip. “You’re screwed, man.”

“Yeah, I know…”

“Better take him somewhere nice on our day off tomorrow,” he snickered, looking up at the clock.  “It’s almost new year,” his eyes widened.  “I’ve got to go,” he ran toward the sliding glass doors.  “Tell Kise I’m sorry for keeping you!” he waved and made his way home.  

Kasamatsu sighed again and thought about calling his boyfriend.  But, he probably didn’t want to talk to him right now. He just hoped he’d let him inside their apartment.

They didn’t live nearly as close as Midorima and Takao, so he couldn’t walk there. And the trains weren’t running. But he managed to hail a cab.

When he got home, he took out his keys and unlocked the door.  He stepped inside and saw that the lights were all off. Maybe Kise had listened to him and had actually gone to bed.  He set his keys down on the counter and took off his jacket, tiptoeing toward their bedroom.

But, when he walked inside, he didn’t see the familiar head of blond hair sticking out from beneath the comforter.

“Kise?” he called, starting to feel panic grip his chest.

There was no answer.

“Kise?” he tried again, walking out of their room and searching the apartment. Finally, he saw a tiny sliver of light coming from under their bathroom door.  He knocked, but still nothing.  He took a deep breath and opened the door.  “Kise?” he called and then spotted him.  “RYOUTA!”

The blond was in the bathtub, body completely submerged in the water.

“Ryouta!” he shouted again and reached into the water, pulling him up. Startled, Kise pulled away, sputtering as he coughed up water.  “What the hell were you thinking?” Kasamatsu’s eyes welled up.  “I’m sorry I yelled at you, but did you honestly-”

“Yukiocchi,” Kise looked relieved.  He leaned forward and hugged the older man, soaking his clothes in the process. “I was so worried about you.”

“About me?” Kasamatsu drew his brows down.  “What about you?” he pointed to the tub full of water.

“I was really stressed about what happened so I decided to take a calming chamomile bath,” he said, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck.  “I was afraid I’d call you again if I didn’t do something.”

“Wait, so…you weren’t trying to drown yourself?” Kasamatsu pulled back.

“Drown…what?” golden eyes widened.  “What gave you that idea?”

“Well, you sounded all sad and I yelled at you and then, when I opened the door, I thought…”

“Oh, Yukio,” he dropped the cutesy honorific and held him tighter.  “I was really worried,” he said, “really, really worried,” he added.  “But if I was that upset with you, do you honestly think I’d go that quietly?”

“Don’t joke about it,” Kasamatsu pulled away, wiping at his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Kise held him close again.  “And I’m sorry I called you at work, it’s just that,” he swallowed.  “You weren’t answering your phone and I saw the news and-”

“I’m sorry, too,” the older man buried his face in the blond’s damp shoulder.  “I was so worried about Takao coming out of surgery okay, that I didn’t stop to think about how you must have felt.”

“It’s okay, Yukiocchi,” he pulled back and kissed his forehead.  “And I’m sorry I scared you,” he said.  “I would never leave you,” he cupped his cheek.  “When I heard that news report…I thought I’d lost you for real.”

“Kise…”

“I would never want to put you through that,” he said. Then he held his hands up, face turning bright red..  “Uh, that is, I don’t mean to imply that I mean as much to you as I you do to me or anyth-”

Kasamatsu silenced him with a kiss.

“You’re right,” he said and watched as his boyfriend visibly deflated.  “You mean more to me than you can even imagine.”

Now Kise’s face was red for a different reason.

“I love you, Ryouta,” he used his name again.  “Happy New Year.”

The blond sniffled and then pounced on him, nearly knocking them both onto the floor.

“I love you, too, Yukiocchi!”


	93. #10 TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #10 "Teach me how to play?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter smol Tsukki and Yama~
> 
> Just an FYI, I don’t know much about their past, so this is how I imagine Yamaguchi got into volleyball. If it is totally off from the manga, I apologize!

To Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was the coolest person in the world.  He was tall and smart and bullies didn’t bother him. He stopped those guys from teasing the brunet without breaking a sweat.  He was the embodiment of everything awesome.

Tsukishima’s brother was the ace of his school’s volleyball team and, in no time, Tsukishima would be, too.  Of this, Yamaguchi was sure.

“Tsukki,” he said one day during lunch.  They were seated under a tall tree in the courtyard near the playground. Once they finished eating, it would be time for recess.  “You’re going to join the volleyball club in the spring, right?” Yamaguchi asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” the blond replied without looking away from his lunch.

“That’s so cool,” he gushed.  “Do you know how to play?”

That got Tsukishima to turn toward him.

“Of course I do,” he furrowed his brow.  “My brother taught me.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi felt stupid.  Of course Tsukishima knew how to play.  He wouldn’t be joining the team otherwise.  “Are there…are there auditions for the club?”

“Tryouts,” the blond corrected and Yamaguchi’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “Why the sudden interest?” he set his bento down and turned to face him fully.

“I just thought…it, ya know…might be nice to, um,” he cleared his throat.  “Maybe we could join…together?” he asked, looking up hopefully.

“You don’t know the first thing about volleyball.”  Tsukishima hadn’t said it to be hurtful.  Truth was truth.  But that didn’t stop Yamaguchi from wanting to learn.

“Maybe…that is, if you’re not too busy, I mean…if you don’t mind-”

“Spit it out, Yamaguchi.”

“Could you teach me how to play?” he flinched, closing an eye as he prepared for the other boy to refuse – or worse, laugh at him.

“I don’t see why not,” Tsukishima said as he reached for his duffel.

“Yeah, it was stupid of me to ask,” Yamaguchi hung his head.  “I’m sor-wait, what?”

“I said I’d teach you,” the blond pulled a volleyball out of his bag.  “It’s recess now,” he stood up and held the ball out to him.  “Well?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Tsukki?”

“C’mon,” he tossed the ball to him and Yamaguchi caught it reflexively.  “I’ll show you how to spike.”

“You can spike?” the brunet’s eyes widened.

“Well…no…but I know how.”

“Show me! Show me!” Yamaguchi stood up and grinned.

“Uh, sure.”

“Thank you, Tsukki!” he beamed and, when he opened his eyes, he noticed that the other boy was blushing.  “Tsukki?”

“C’mon already,” he adjusted his glasses and walked over to the playground. Yamaguchi blinked in confusion, but shook his head and followed after him.

This was going to be so cool!


	94. #27 TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #27 "I'm pregnant."  
> (fyi no mpreg)

“Tsuuuuukkiiiiii…” Yamaguchi whined from their bed.  It wasn’t often that the brunet got sick with something worse than a minor head cold, but when he did, it was bad.  “Tsukki, I’m dyyyyying,” he moaned, curling in on himself.

“You’re not dying,” the blond sighed, looking up from the book he was reading and readjusting the washcloth on his boyfriend’s head.  “You have a fever.”

“No, this is it for me,” he complained, flopping onto his other side, the washcloth falling off onto his pillow.  “This is the end.”

“You’re being melodramatic,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and reached for the cloth again.  He made to put it back on, but Yamaguchi slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me!” he barked, surprising the blond.  “You’ve done enough already!” he shouted and then buried his head under the covers.

“Have I now?” Tsukishima had to stifle a snicker.  Yamaguchi tended to get pretty delirious when he got sick. Once, he thought he was being attacked by the blond’s toy dinosaurs.  That was the last time Tsukishima let him sleep over his house when he said he was ‘Fine, completely fine. I’m not sick, Tsukki, I swear.’

But that was years ago.

“You’ve done it all,” Yamaguchi lamented from beneath the blanket.

“And what have I done?”  He couldn’t wait to get a load of this.

“I’m…I’m…” the brunet threw the covers back, face pink and eyes welling up. “I’m pregnant!” he sobbed and threw the covers back over his head.

“Is that right?” Tsukishima bit his lips to keep from laughing.  “And just how did you come to this realization?”

“Well, I,” he pulled the blanket back and peeked up at the blond.  “I’m dizzy and my body aches and I’m nauseated, so…”

“Ah, you know what else that sounds like?” the taller man offered, waiting for the brunet to pick up on it.  He didn’t, so Tsukishima answered for him.  “The flu.”

“No, no, I’m definitely pregnant,” Yamaguchi went on.

“You’re delirious,” Tsukishima sighed and refolded the washcloth, putting it back on his boyfriend’s head.  “Why don’t you rest for a bit and see how ‘pregnant’ you feel when you wake up.”

“I can’t rest,” the brunet reached out and grabbed the blond’s hand, pulling it to his stomach.  “We have to get the nursery ready,” he said.  “Ah, did you feel that?” he asked.  All Tsukishima felt was the heat from Yamaguchi’s skin seeping through the fabric of his shirt.

“Yama-”

“We’ll need to buy a crib and,” he interrupted himself with a yawn. “Lots of…dinosaurs…”

And, just like that, Yamaguchi was asleep.

Tsukishima pulled his hand away, his fingertips still warm from his boyfriend’s feverish skin.

“A baby, huh?” he shook his head and brushed Yamaguchi’s bangs out of his face.

Though, the idea of a blond, freckled, dinosaur-loving baby didn’t sound so bad…


	95. #32 KagaKuro (Past AoKuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #32 "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

Even someone as inept at reading the mood as Kagami could see something was bothering the other man.  Kuroko sat across from him at Maji, sipping his vanilla shake like usual while Kagami began demolishing his mountain of burgers.  But, by the fifth one, Kagami noticed something was off with his partner.

“Kuroko,” he cleared his throat, setting his burger down.  “Is something wrong?”

Light blue eyes shot up to meet his before Kuroko looked to the side, slurping at his shake.

“Not really…” he answered, still looking away.

“Liar,” the redhead frowned, drawing his brows down.  “Out with it already,” he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

“It won’t affect how I play, so-”

“Just tell me,” he urged, honestly beginning to worry.  Kuroko was an expert at putting up a mask of indifference, but something in his eyes looked…broken, vulnerable…pained.  When the shorter man looked back up at him, Kagami felt his chest tighten.  Something was hurting his partner and he felt an overwhelming urge to punch whoever or whatever it was.

“I’ll tell you, but,” Kuroko looked just to the left of Kagami’s head, staring at something behind him.  Was that it? Was the person here?  Kagami turned around, ready for a fight, but blinked in confusion when he didn’t see anyone.

“Hey, Kuroko, are you-” he turned around and saw that the seat across from him was now vacant.  “That little--!!” he growled stuffed the remainder of his burgers into his bag before he set off to find him.  “Using misdirection to avoid answering me…” he grumbled, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk.

He easily spotted Kuroko’s head bobbing through the crowd.  He was actually pretty easy to find if you knew to look for him.  Light blue hair contrasting with the black of his uniform.  He actually kind of stood out.

Kagami made his way through the throng of people trying to get home after work. He felt like a salmon swimming upstream, but he managed to close the gap between himself and Kuroko.

“Gotcha,” he said under his breath as he reached his hand out, fingers just brushing the strap of the other’s bag before Kuroko took off.  Kagami was dumbfounded for a moment, amazed that the shorter man could run so fast.  He must have been training in secret.  “Damn it,” he cursed and chased after him.

He finally caught up with Kuroko at the streetball court near the playground. The shorter man set his bag down and unzipped it, pulling out a basketball.

“Kuroko…” Kagami panted, catching his breath from the sudden sprint.  “Why did you-” He was cut off when Kuroko passed him the ball.  He caught it easily and looked back up at the other man.  “What?”

“One-on-one,” Kuroko said.  “We’ll play to five points,” he instructed.  “If you beat me,” he turned away from him again, “I’ll tell you.” Kagami caught sight of that pained look returning to his partner’s face.  He hated to see him wearing it.

“All right,” he agreed, setting his bag down and dribbling the ball.  “You promise you’ll tell me?”

“I promise.”

The game didn’t last long.  Kagami was determined to find out what was bothering Kuroko and the shorter man wasn’t at his best.  It ended 5-1.

“Okay,” Kagami wiped the sweat fom his brow and tucked the ball under his arm. “Now will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Wow.  Kuroko didn’t waste any time.

“Y-You…” Kagami dropped the ball.  It hit his foot and skittered to the other side of the court, bouncing against the chain link fence.  “What?”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Kuroko repeated, blue eyes serious.  “And I’m terrified.”

That last part seemed to snap Kagami out of his stupor.

“Am I…terrifying?” the redhead asked.  Was Kuroko that upset about his feelings for him?  Was he ashamed?

“No,” Kuroko answered, eyes downcast once again.  “Kagami-kun doesn’t scare me,” he breathed.  “Kagami-kun is kind and gentle and,” his lower lip quivered and Kagami didn’t miss it.

“Then,” he closed the distance between them, fingers itching to reach out and brush the bangs from Kuroko’s eyes, but he kept his hands at his sides, not wanting to spook him.  “Then, what are you afraid of?”

“You’re not my first, Kagami-kun,” he said quietly.

Kagami’s eyes widened.

“Oh, well, if it’s about _that_ ,” his cheeks reddened at the thought of Kuroko being intimate with someone else and a sudden surge of jealousy rushed through him.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. “It’s not that big a deal,” he swallowed.  “I mean, I’ve never done it, but-”

Kuroko looked up at him, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

“No, that’s not what I-” he looked down again and cleared his throat.  “I didn’t mean sex.”

“Oh.”

They were silent for a moment.

“So…” Kagami rubbed the nape of his neck.  “You mean you’ve been in love before?”

“Yes.”

Kagami felt jealousy welling up inside him again, but he pushed it down. It wasn’t like Kuroko hadn’t existed before he met him.  There were years of the other’s life that he knew nothing about.

“And…it didn’t end well?” Kagami felt stupid for asking.  Obviously it hadn’t or Kuroko would still be with them. Still, he needed to know.  “Did they…hurt you?”

“Not physically,” the shorter man looked like he was about to cry.  Kagami had hardly ever seen him with his mask off.  He longed to see his smiling face, rare as it was.

“I…” Kagami reached forward, hesitantly cupping the other’s cheek.  Kuroko let out a surprised gasp.  “I would never hurt you,” he said, brushing the forming tears away with the pad of his thumb.  “Well,” he coughed, cheeks tinting, “I mean, not on purpose.”

Kuroko smiled then and let out a soft chuckle.

“You remind me of him sometimes,” he placed his smaller hand over Kagami’s as if he was holding it in place.  “The way he used to be,” he added as he nuzzled the taller man’s palm.  “But you’re really nothing alike.”

“I guess that’s a good thing?” Kagami asked, relieved that he wasn’t just a replacement.

“I’m sorry I ran away,” Kuroko said, looking up at him with big eyes.  “I’m not scared anymore.”

Kagami smiled, feeling warmth bubble up in his chest.  The other man looked so beautiful right then, the setting sun painting his light hair in hues of pink and orange.  Suddenly, he realized something.

“Hey, Kuroko,” he said, leaning closer and brushing their lips together. “I think I love you, too.”


	96. #9 MuraHimu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #9 “Don’t you ever do that again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future fic - Post-college/Los Angeles

Himuro pushed his way through the crowd in front of the train station, trying desperately to find an opening so he could break into a run.  He needed to get there.  He had to get there.

“Please be okay,” he said to himself.  “You have to be okay.”

He gripped his phone in one hand, the message on its screen still fresh in his mind.

_‘Tatsuya, come to the hospital.  It’s Atsushi.’_

He’d left work immediately, typing a reply on the train, but he had no service. He wished that Alex had been more detailed in her text.  He had no idea what had happened.

When Himuro arrived at the hospital, he burst through the doors, nearly knocking over a man on crutches.  He threw an apology over his shoulder and ran over to the front desk.  He filled out his information for a visitor’s pass and then asked to see his boyfriend.

“Atsushi Murasakibara,” he said quickly, barely remembering to say his boyfriend’s name in the western order.  The woman behind the desk blinked up at him and replied in an almost put-upon SoCal accent.

“Dude, like, I’mma need ja to spell that.”

Himuro had forgotten that, while his boyfriend’s name was difficult enough in Japan, it was a downright nightmare in Los Angeles.

“Right,” he tried to calm himself down.  “It’s M-U-R-”

“Tatsuya!”

He turned and saw Alex waving at him from the elevator.

“Alex!” he ran over, stopping before she could pull him into a hug.  “How is he?”

“Pretty banged up,” she admitted.  “But he’ll be okay.”

“What happened?” He wanted answers.  

“He asked me not to tell you.”

“Alex…”

“I swore,” she crossed her heart.  “He wanted to explain it himself.”

Himuro nodded reluctantly and followed her into the elevator.  Alex pushed the button for Murasakibara’s floor and they ascended.  When they reached their landing, the doors opened with a ding.  Himuro let Alex step out first, intent on following behind, but he stopped when he heard a couple of nurses talking.

“Did you see him?”

“The tall guy?”

“Yeah, he’s, like, what? Seven foot?”

“Think so.”

“What happened to him?  Looked pretty bad.”

“Got in a fight with some bikers or something.”

A fight?  Himuro’s hands balled into fists.  It wasn’t with a group of bikers.  He knew exactly who Murasakibara had gone after.

He spotted Alex at the end of the hall and strode over to her, not bothering to wait for her to open the door.  He practically slammed it open, startling the tall man on the bed.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” he shouted.

“Hah? Muro-chin…?” Murasakibara blinked and then looked over at Alex, who held her hands up and shook her head.

“She didn’t have to tell me,” he narrowed his eyes at him.  “A fight, really?”

“How did you-”

“I heard the nurses talking,” he bit his lip, feeling tears stinging the corners of his eyes.  “I told you to leave it alone,” his lip quivered.  “Why did you go after them?”

“They hurt you,” his boyfriend said as if it was the most obvious thing.  “I had to crush them.”

“Yeah, you look like you got some _serious crushing_ in,” Himuro quipped.

“There were more than I’d anticipated,” Murasakibara admitted.

“So, is this how it’s going to be?” the older man asked, throwing his arms up. “A couple guys get pissed when I turn them down and swing at me and you think you have to go and take on half the population of Los Angeles?”

“They bruised your face,” he said calmly.

“Atsushi, I’m fine.”

“I only went to talk,” Murasakibara explained, looking down at his bandaged hands. “But the things they said about you, Muro-chin,” he clenched his fists.  “I wanted to tear their throats out.”

“A few derogatory remarks are nothing,” Himuro drew his brows down.  “They can call me whatever they want-”

“No.”

Himuro blinked.

“No?”

“Muro-chin isn’t any of the things they said,” Murasakibara pouted.

The older man sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you for defending me,” he put a hand over his boyfriend’s.  “But, promise me you’ll never do something so foolish again.”

“I won’t.”

“Damn it, Atsushi,” he growled.  “Bad enough we have to watch out for them now,” he said. “But you still-”

“Actually, I wouldn’t worry about them,” Alex finally spoke.  He’d nearly forgotten she was there.  She pushed off from where she was leaning against the door frame.  “If you think Atsushi looks bad,” she gave a slow smile.  “You should see the other guys.”

“Still…” Himuro looked at the bandages on his boyfriend’s arms, neck and face.  He could only imagine where else they were, hidden beneath his hospital gown and the crisp white bed sheets.

“I won’t apologize for fighting them,” Murasakibara lifted one of his large hands to cup Himuro’s cheek.  “But I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Atsushi…”  He was going to cry.  Damn. He hated crying.

“I love you, Muro-chin.”

“You idiot,” he fell forward, his forehead bumping the other’s shoulder. He felt more than heard the taller man chuckle before he finally gave in and let the tears fall.


	97. #10 KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #10 "Teach me how to play?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this one got a little naughty ^^;

Kuroo was bored.  Kenma was well aware of that fact.  It was obvious, considering the way his childhood friend would sigh heavily and flop onto his other side, tossing his magazine to the floor and then picking it up again to pretend to browse through it.

It was sad really.

But Kenma was so close to leveling up and, once he did, his MP would restore and he’d finally be able to complete his quest and retrieve the special item of the day – and with six hours to spare!

But a bored Kuroo was a dangerous Kuroo.

Kenma only bristled slightly when the taller teen dropped his chin rest on his shoulder, throwing an arm over the other.  He’d been expecting it after all.

“Whatcha playin’?” he asked, chin digging into the tight muscle as he spoke. Kenma always tended to clench his entire upper body when he was close to defeating a boss.

He’d heard him, of course, but he continued playing.  He could almost taste that daily item.

“Kennnnmaaaa…” Kuroo whined, tilting his head so his wild bangs brushed the side of the younger man’s neck and his nose pressed against his shoulder.

Still, Kenma didn’t answer.

Kuroo took a deep breath and forced it out of his nose, the warm air heating Kenma’s skin though his shirt.  But the warmth quickly dissipated and left the fabric feeling cool and almost wet.

“Kuroo…”

“He speaks!” the dark-haired man cheered and pulled back enough to flash a toothy grin.

“I’m in the middle of a game,” he tried not to sound too annoyed, but annoyed enough for his best friend to take the hint.

“I can see that,” Kuroo only leaned closer, his arm tightening its hold around Kenma’s neck.  “So, whatcha playin’?” he asked again.

“New game.”  He answered, if only to get the other to stop asking.

“Can I play?”

This got Kenma to stop, his thumbs freezing on the buttons.

“Kuroo…you don’t know how to play.”

“Well,” he pointed to the experience bar at the top left of the screen. “Your green thingy is almost full and when it is, your blue thingy will fill up again, right?”

“Actually…” Kenma turned toward him, eyes wide.  “Yeah.”

“See?”

“You still don’t know how the game is played,” he looked back at the screen.

“Okay, so,” Kuroo brought his other arm up to wrap around Kenma’s torso, pulling him back to rest against his chest.  “Teach me how to play?”  His breath was warm against Kenma’s ear and cheek and it sent a shiver up the shorter teen’s spine.  “What do you say?” he asked, hands beginning to roam the younger man’s chest, moving up to slide down his arms.  “Guide my hands.”

“What?” Kenma angled his head to get a better look at the other man.  “Guide your-”

“Give them something to do.”  One hand stayed near the buttons on the handheld, while the other traveled back toward Kenma’s chest, pinching a particularly sensitive spot which caused him to arch his back and gasp.  “You know what they say about idle hands…” he purred against his ear.

“If…If I teach you to play,” Kenma began, cheeks flushed.  “Will you promise to stop teasing me?”

“You know I can’t do tha-”

“And touch me properly?” Kenma finished, face blazing, but eyes serious.

Kuroo choked, pulling back just a bit, blinking in surprise.

“Kenma, did you just-”

“Yes or no?” the shorter man asked, knitting his brows together as he bit his lower lip.

Kuroo was stock-still for a moment, barely breathing.  Then he reached forward and brushed Kenma’s thumbs off of the buttons, replacing them with his own.

“Yes.”

Thankfully, Kenma had plenty of time before the event ended.


	98. #17 KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #17 “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

It was pouring, the rain falling in heavy sheets.  Practice was let out early because of a monsoon warning.

As the captain, Kuroo was the last one out of the gym, helping the assistant coach lock up.  He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and ran toward the station.  With the wind whipping the rain around him, the hood did little to protect him from getting completely soaked.

When he arrived, he rushed inside the warm and brightly lit station.  He wrung out his hood and the bottoms of his pant legs. He checked the arrival and departure screen and saw that his train was due to arrive in two minutes.  He quickly headed over to the track, slowing only when he saw that the train had not yet arrived.

“At least I didn’t miss it,” he sighed with relief, pushing his damp bangs out of his face.

“You took a while.”

Kuroo nearly jumped out of his skin.  He turned toward the source of the voice and spotted Kenma sitting on a bench a few feet behind him.

“Kenma, you scared the hell out of me,” the taller man put a hand over his heart. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” Kenma answered without looking up from his handheld gaming console.

“You didn’t have to wait for me…” Kuroo felt guilty, now that his heart had stopped thundering in his chest.  “I told you to go ahead.”

“And I did,” the younger teen looked up for a moment and then back down at his game.  “We always ride home together.”

“Yeah, but the storm-” Kuroo was cut off when the lights went out. Everything was pitch black, save for Kenma’s face, lit an eerie light blue by the screen of his handheld.

 _‘Please remain calm,’_ an automated voice came over the loudspeakers.   _‘We have temporarily lost power.  This problem should be corrected shortly.  The trains will begin running momentarily. Please stay where you are.’_

“Well-” Kuroo began, but a loud thunderclap overhead drowned him out.

 _‘Please remain calm,’_ the message began again. _‘We have tempo— power— problem—correc— shortl—’_ and then it was quiet, save for the background music in Kenma’s game echoing off of the walls.

Kuroo let out a low whistle, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” He gave a reassuring smile, though he knew the other couldn’t see.

Kenma’s face, now colored red – he must have been fighting a boss in his game – looked surprisingly apathetic considering their situation.

“Kenma.”  Kuroo carefully made his way over to him, stumbling only once in the darkness before he took a seat beside his childhood friend.  “Don’t you think you should conserve your power?”

“I will after I save,” he replied robotically, biting his lower lip as he dealt his final blow.  Cheery victory music played as a huge monster with massive claws and wings fell to the ground in front of Kenma’s player.  “There,” he saved the game and turned the power off.

Now they were in complete darkness.

Kuroo bounced his leg, unable to keep still.  It was weird not being able to see anything.  He suddenly wished he was more catlike, able to see clearly in the dark.  He heard a noise from their right.  It sounded like something hard hitting the floor and skittering across it.  Kuroo was certain that there was no one else waiting there with them – then again, he hadn’t seen Kenma, but still.

“Don’t be scared,” he leaned closer to the shorter man, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m not scared,” Kenma replied simply.

“I’ll protect you,” Kuroo said, gripping him tighter.

“Kuroo, I’m fine.”  Even though he couldn’t see, Kuroo knew the other teen was rolling his eyes.  “Let go.”  Just then, there was another sound, like metal hitting metal. Kuroo pulled Kenma closer, bringing his head to his chest.

“I’ve got you,” he said, eyes darting in the direction of the noise, desperately trying to focus in the darkness.

“Kuroo…” Kenma began, his voice muffled by the fabric of the older man’s shirt. “Are _you_ scared?”

“What?” he pulled back, only slightly.  “Me? No way, I’m just, ya know, worried about you.”

“It’s okay if you are,” Kenma went on.  “Should I turn my game back on for some light? Or get my phone-”

“I’m not scared, Kenma.”

“Then, why are you-” Just then the power came back on and Kuroo screamed.

“Whoa, whoa. Didn’t mean to startle ya kid,” a repairman held his hands up. He was only a few feet away.  “Ah, there it is,” he bent down and picked up his flashlight.  “I was worthless without it,” he laughed and then looked up at the fluorescent lights shining above.  “But it looks like they fixed it without me.”

“Uh, yeah,” Kenma nodded his head at the worker.  “Thank you anyway.”

“The trains should be running now,” the man said.  “You two be safe on your way home.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Kenma bowed his head again.

The repairman left and the digital readout above the track changed their trains arrival time to three minutes from now.

“Well, glad that’s over,” Kuroo said with a sigh.

“Mm,” Kenma hummed in agreement.  They were silent for a moment.  “Kuroo?”

“Yes?”

“You can let go of me now.”


	99. #25 IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #25 "I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Iwa-chan, look!” Oikawa ran forward to the first booth in the convention center.  “Look at these keychains!” he said excitedly, turning and showing off the little spaceships. “And they light up,” he beamed, giving them a shake to activate their blinking lights.

Iwaizumi was out of his element.  Everywhere he looked there were people dressed as aliens or holding model rockets or UFOs.  When Oikawa invited him to an event next to the arena in downtown Tokyo, he thought it would be something volleyball-related.

“We’ll take these,” Oikawa paid the man at the booth and walked back over to Iwaizumi.  “Now we match,” he flashed his pearly whites, placing one of the LED spaceships into the shorter man’s hand.  “Where should we head next?”

“Uh…” Iwaizumi looked around.  There wasn’t really anything he was particularly interested in, so he just shrugged.

“Ooh, over there!” the brunet grabbed his arm and pointed to something across the crowded floor.  Iwaizumi let himself be dragged behind him.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest. “We look like idiots.”  They were seated in front of a green screen wearing matching ‘Take Me To Your Leader’ t-shirts and antenna headbands.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa turned toward the photographer in front of them. “We’re adorable,” he held up double peace signs and smiled as the camera flashed.

“Oika-”

“C’mon, stop being a stick in the mud,” he placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s cheeks and physically turned his head forward.  “Smile!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but did as he was instructed.

“These are great,” Oikawa pored over the photos he’d purchased.

“I hope they’re worth the three thousand yen you spent on them,” the dark-haired man folded his arms over his chest again and leaned against the wall beside the bathrooms.

“Oh, they are!” he chirped.  “This one makes it look like we’re in space,” he showed him one of the 5x7’s.  “Ooh, and we’re on a spaceship in this one,” he smiled fondly at the photo and then pouted.  “I wish you would have smiled more.”

“I smiled,” Iwaizumi grumped.

“In one of them!” Oikawa lamented.  “Ah, well,” he handed the envelope of photos to Iwaizumi.  “Could you hold these?” he asked only after the other man had taken them. “I need to use the little boys’ room.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi waved him off and Oikawa grinned at him before walking into the restroom.

Now he was left alone and it was even more awkward.

A woman walked up to him wearing a bright blue bob-cut wing, sparkly eyeshadow and silver lipstick.  Her iridescent rainbow dress reflected the bright lights of the convention hall.

“Would you like to enter our raffle?” she asked, cocking her head to the side, her ringed planet earrings jingling.

“Uh…sure?” Iwaizumi took the clipboard she handed to him and filled out his name on the form.  He felt like he had to initial in quite a few places, but he was happy to have something to distract him while he was by himself.  He finally finished and handed it back to her.

“Thank you,” she smiled and ran off.  She seemed like she was in a hurry.  

“Who was that?” Oikawa was suddenly right behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and whispering in his ear.  “You’re not cheating on me, are you, Iwa-chan?”

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi turned toward him and was surprised to see just how dark the brunet’s eyes were.  “Trashy-kawa, what-”

“She was cute,” the taller man walked around him and put a finger to his chin. “Did you give her your number?”

“What? No,” he furrowed his brow and then remembered that he needed to fill that out on the form.  “Well, yeah, but it was-”

“I leave you for five minutes and you go off and flirt with a girl,” he stomped his foot and pouted.

“I’m telling you, I didn’t-”

“Iwaizumi Hajime!”  A girl’s voice came over the loud speaker.

They both blinked and looked for the source.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, come to the stage!” she said again and they whipped their heads toward the other side of the hall, where the girl with the blue wig was standing behind a podium, speaking into a microphone.

“What’s she want?” Oikawa asked in a harsh whisper.

“I have no idea,” Iwaizumi shot back.  “What do I do?”

“Go up there!” the brunet pushed him forward through the crowd until he was in front of the stage.  With one last look back, Iwaizumi ascended the steps and stood beside the blue-wigged girl.

“Yes?” he cleared his throat, eyes darting toward the large audience.

“Congratulations!” she presented him with an envelope. “You won two zero gravity flight tickets from Zero-G Airlines,” she said excitedly and the audience began clapping.

“What?” he looked down at the tickets and blinked.

“You won the raffle!” she exclaimed.  “Of course, you were the only one who entered,” she added with a giggle.  “So, Hajiime-kun,” she turned toward the audience and winked, “Will you be taking your girlfriend with you?”  The crowd cheered and Iwaizumi’s face turned bright red.

“I…uh…” he sputtered.

“Okay,” she moved on to the next item and Iwaizumi was escorted off the stage by a man in a spacesuit.

He walked back over to Oikawa.  The brunet had a strange look on his face as his chocolate eyes focused on the envelope in Iwaizumi’s hands.

“I didn’t know what I was signing up fo-”

“So,” he looked up, bright smile nearly blinding him.  “When are we going?”

“You’re not mad?”

“Are you kidding?” Oikawa grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.  “I’ve been dying to try that!”

“Wait, you mean you-”

“Let’s go get t-shirts from their booth!” he dragged him across the room again, nearly skipping.  The dark-haired man sighed and went along with him.  He gave a small smile.  At least Oikawa was happy.


	100. #45 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #45 “Tell me a secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hundredth Drabble, Batman!! I can't believe I've made it this far. Thanks, everyone, for your support~
> 
> How fitting that the 100th drabble is for my most requested pairing.

It started back in their second year of middle school.  They were all taking a break when Kise let out a frustrated noise.

“Akashicchi and Midorimacchi are by themselves again,” he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  Murasakibara stopped munching on his snack and Kuroko looked up from the book he was reading.  They both glanced over at the redhead and bespectacled man on the other side of the gym.

“Akashi-kun is the captain and Midorima-kun is the vice-captain,” Kuroko said simply and went back to his book.

“Yeah, Kise-chin,” Murasakibara mumbled around his Maiubo.  “They always do that.”

“But it’s not fair!” the blond whined.  “It looks like they’re gossiping and leaving us out.”

“Kise, shut up,” Aomine groaned from where he was sleeping on the floor behind the bench.  “They’re probably talking about boring crap, anyway.”

“I still feel left out,” he sniffled and stuck his lower lip out.  “Kurokocchi, tell me a secret?” he asked, but when he turned to face him, the shorter teen was gone.  “Where did he-”

“Ouch, misdirected,” Aomine snickered, pillowing his arms behind his head.

“Don’t laugh, Aominecchi,” Kise whipped his head around and glared at the tan teen.

“Give it a rest, will ya?” he yawned.

“Not until someone tells me a secret,” the blond harrumphed.

“If I tell you a secret, will you shut up and let me sleep?” Aomine asked, sitting up and reaching under his shirt to scratch his stomach.

“Yes!” Kise beamed and crawled over, golden eyes bright as he looked up at him, fluttering his long lashes.

“Fine,” Aomine cupped a hand to the side of his mouth and leaned close.  Kise giggled when he felt the other’s warm breath stirring the hair next to his ear, tickling him.  “I love…” he began and then licked his lips.  “Big tits.”

“Aominecchi!” Kise pulled away and frowned at him.  “That’s not a secret. Everyone knows that!”  But Aomine ignored him, lying back down on the floor to nap a bit longer before practice resumed.

-

It started with that one ‘secret’ and grew from there.  Any time Kise felt like he was being ignored or left out, he’d find his way to Aomine, tug on the taller man’s shirt, and beg to be told a secret.

They started out small and silly.

_“I like teriyaki burgers.”_

_“I want you to buy me a popsicle.”_

-

But then things began to get rough for Aomine during their third year.

_“I don’t feel like playing anymore.”_

_“I hate it here.”_

-

And then they entered high school and the secrets stopped completely.  That is, until Kaijou’s game against Fukuda Sougou in the Winter Cup.

“I was worried about you,” Aomine breathed, hand coming up to brush Kise’s bangs from his eyes.

-

After Kuroko ‘saved’ them all, the gang began to meet up and hang out again, with Kagami included.  And, with each gathering, Kise asked to be told a secret.

_“I want to kick Kagami’s ass.”_

_“I want to play one-on-one.”_

“I like you.”

That one threw Kise for a loop.  He pulled back, eyes wide.

“Aominecchi?”

The tan man put a finger to his lips and smiled before returning to the streetball court to finish their game against Kagami and Kuroko.

-

Another time, months after that, when Kise and Aomine were alone, standing outside the blond’s apartment, away from the crowds of screaming fans and paparazzi, the taller man leaned down and brushed their lips together, a large hand cradling Kise’s head as he deepened the kiss.

Kise pulled back, eyes like dark honey, licking his lips as he caught his breath.

“Aominecchi,” he said, voice deeper than usual.  “Tell me a secret.”

The tan man leaned in close, catching the other man’s earlobe between his teeth and eliciting a hiss from the blond.

“I want you.”

-

Years later, in college, Kise found himself in Aomine’s bed more than his own, choosing to spend the night at his boyfriend’s rather than making the trip back to his own apartment.

It was nearly time to get up.  The sun was shining through the window, just this side of ‘too bright.’  Kise closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to the body beside him, inhaling the unique woodsy scent that was so very Aomine.

“Aominecchi,” he hummed, draping one of his arms over the other’s chest.

“Hn?” Aomine grunted, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Tell me a secret.”  He bit his lip.  He hadn’t asked in a while.

“M’kay,” the other man rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around Kise and bringing his lips to his ear.

“Aominecchi, that tickles!” Kise giggled.  “You’re supposed to be whispering, not nibbling,” he stuck his tongue out.

“Love you.”

Kise stopped laughing and pulled back far enough to look up at him.  But Aomine’s eyes were still closed.

“What?”

“I love you,” Aomine said again and stifled a yawn.  He opened his eyes then, face showing surprise for a moment before he smiled.  “Why are you crying?”

“B-Because, Aomin-n-necchi s-said he l-loves m-me,” Kise wiped at his eyes and nose, wishing that he wasn’t such an ugly crier.

“Are you upset because it’s _not really a secret_?” he mimicked Kise’s annoyed tone on the last part.

“You’re mean,” the blond sobbed, burying his face in the other’s chest.

“I told you I love you,” Aomine rested his chin on Kise’s head.  “How is that mean?”

“You can’t just spring that on me,” Kise’s voice was muffled against his skin.

“I honestly thought you knew,” Aomine shook his head and squeezed his boyfriend tighter.  “Hey, Kise?” He pulled back and looked down. Kise refused to look at him, but he continued anyway.  “Tell me a secret?” he asked, smoothing his boyfriend’s hair.

Kise looked up and Aomine dropped his hand to cup the blond’s cheek.

“Well?  I’m waiting,” the tan man gave a small, almost Kise-like pout.

Kise propped himself up on his elbow, placing his other hand on his boyfriend’s chest for balance as he whispered in the other’s ear.

“I knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Kise, you're supposed to say "I love you, too." !!!! Oh well, Aominecchi knows~


	101. #40 KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #40 "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Kageyama was the last one out of the gym.  The other three who’d stayed behind for cleaning duty had already gone up to the clubroom.  He locked the doors and put the keys in his pocket before heading upstairs.

“Ha ha, Shouyou, that’s hilarious!” he heard Nishinoya’s raucous laughter as soon as he opened the door.  “Alright, do Ryuu next!”

“Okay,” Hinata laughed and pushed his hair back, trying to make it look like he’d shaved his head.  “How do you like me now?!” he roared.

“I don’t sound like that,” Tanaka frowned at him from where he was changing into his street clothes.

Kageyama rolled his eyes at their antics and walked into the room to begin changing.

“Yeah, you didn’t quite capture him,” Nishinoya rubbed his chin.

“Hold on,” Hinata let his bangs fall back down and whipped his shirt over his head, spinning high in the air.  “Call me ‘Senpai’!” he thundered and Nishinoya burst out laughing.

“That’s perfect!” he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

“I guess,” Tanaka drew his brows down.  “Do Noyassan,” he looked at Hinata.

“Sure,” the first year fluffed up his hair, going for their libero’s signature style.  “Rolling…” he threw himself on the ground and stuck his arm out.  “Thunder!!” he shouted, doing a somersault, but his trajectory was off and he ran right into Kageyama’s legs, knocking them out from under him and sending them both sprawling.

“Oww,” Kageyama sat up and rubbed his head.  “What are you doing, you dumbass?”  He glared at him.

“Impressions?” he offered sheepishly as he blinked up at him, his arms on either side of Kageyama’s hips and one of his legs tangled with his.

“Well, don’t involve me,” he pulled himself up and away from Hinata, knocking the other boy onto his bottom.

“Hey,” Hinata complained and drew his brows down.

“Ooh, yeah!” Nishinoya appeared beside him, poking at the wrinkle between Hinata’s furrowed brows.  “That’s a good Kageyama.”

“But, I wasn’t-”

“He looks a bit angrier, though,” Tanaka said as he shouldered his bag.  “Maybe frown more?”

“I’m not trying to be-”

“That’s better, Shouyou!” the shorter man cheered.  “You nailed him.”

“Kageyama, he’s got your pouty face down,” Tanaka slapped the taller first year on the back.

“But, you guys, I wasn’t-” Hinata turned wide eyes on his partner and squeaked. Kageyama seemed to have a dark aura around him and his eyes were wide, his face in shadow.

“Hi…na…ta…”

After narrowly avoiding his own untimely death, Hinata bid farewell to his senpai and began walking his bike home.  Kageyama was beside him, as usual, but silent.  They were almost to where they parted ways when Hinata broke the silence.

“Um, I wasn’t-”

“Your impressions really suck,” the taller teen said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  “I don’t look like that…”

“I told you, I wasn’t _trying_ to be-”

“But your Nishinoya-san was pretty good,” Kageyama said, still looking away. “I mean, until you ran me over.”

Hinata stopped walking and blinked.

“Uh, thanks.”

“And your Tanaka-san was good, too, I guess,” he turned back to face him.

“Oh yeah?” Hinata smiled.  “I can do the others, too,” he jogged a bit to catch up with him.  He went into character, perfectly impersonating the third years first and then, when he did a particularly spot-on impression of Tsukishima, Kageyama snorted, covering his mouth.

Hinata’s eyes went wide.  He closed the distance between them and ducked his head down to look up at his partner.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” he asked, biting his lower lip.

Kageyama looked down at him and felt the corners of his lips turning up again.

“Well, your Tsukishima was good…”

“So, Kageyama-kun can smile, too, hmm?” he beamed at him and the taller teen felt his heart skip a beat.  “It’s not so bad, you know?”

“Uh, what isn’t?” Kageyama asked, clearing his throat and looking to the side.

“Your smile,” Hinata said and then mounted his bike.  “Well, this is my turn,” he waved.  “See you tomorrow, Kageyama!”  And then he was peddling off and out of sight.

Kageyama looked after him, feeling the corners of his lips twitching again. Hinata like his smile.  Or, at the very least, he didn’t hate it.  That meant a lot, coming from someone who smiled so brilliantly.

“Yours is better, dumbass,” he mumbled under his breath and turned to walk the rest of the way home.


	102. #25 KiKasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #25 “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Kasamatsu said, thick brows drawn down over constantly shifting eyes.  He took in his surroundings.  There were models everywhere. Tall, elegant, beautiful.  None of them held a candle to Kise, of course.  But still, next to them he looked so…

“But you’re perfect for this, Senpai,” Kise insisted, pushing the older man into the dressing room.

Apparently, Kise’s studio was down a model for this shoot and the blond thought it would be an _excellent_ idea to volunteer his team’s captain.

“How am I perfect for this, exactly?” Kasamatsu frowned up at him.  He was short – comparatively speaking – and he wasn’t anything to look at, not with Kise standing so close to him.

“You’ll see,” Kise flashed him one of his literal million dollar smiles before shoving him toward the fashion stylist.  “This is my precious senpai,” he told her.  “Please take care of him.” With that, Kise spun on his heel and walked back toward the door.

“Oi, Kise, where are you go-”

“I have to meet with my manager before the shoot, so I won’t get to see Senpai getting ready,” he pouted over his shoulder.  “But I’ll see you out there!” he waved and then skipped off.

“Shall we get you dressed, Kasamatsu-kun?” the stylist asked and he sighed.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said, picturing all the ways he’d torture Kise after this.  He figured he’d start with two hundred laps around the school.

After spending far too much time putting on clothes and having his face made up – they didn’t do much, but they said he’d look like a ghost if they didn’t at least give him a little color – he was ready.  He walked out onto the set, but no one else was around.  There were instruments strewn about in front of what looked like a brick wall.  One guitar caught his eye.

Kasamatsu walked over and picked it up.  It looked very much like his, maybe a little newer.  He plucked at the strings and was surprised to find that it was not only in good condition, but tuned.  He was impressed with their attention to detail, considering it was just a prop.

He noticed an amplifier beside it and thought, ‘Why not?’  He was the first finished and he had plenty of time before they started snapping pictures.  Besides, playing always calmed him down.  He made sure the amp was turned down low before he began strumming a few chords, closing his eyes and feeling himself relax.

Music was his escape from the stresses of entrance exams and college prep, from the pressure of leading his team to victory in the upcoming Winter Cup. It soothed him and allowed him to express himself without words.

Kasamatsu hummed along with what he was playing, but then his humming was drowned out by a clear, beautiful voice.  He opened his eyes, startled.  Kise was standing before him, eyes closed and a hand over his heart as he sang the words. Kasamatsu kept playing, not wanting the singing to stop.  The blond had never sounded this good all those times he’d dragged the team out to karaoke.

Kise opened his eyes, a rich molten gold, and he smiled as he continued to sing. Kasamatsu felt entranced, his hands continuing to play chord after chord.  Suddenly, Kise was right in front of him, one of his pale hands coming up to cup Kasamatsu’s cheek as he sang the last note.

They stayed there like that, Kasamatsu lost in those pools of dark honey, unable to break eye contact.  Kise leaned closer, his lips mere millimeters away from the other’s.  Kasamatsu could feel his warm breath fanning over his face.

“Don’t stop, Senpai,” Kise pleaded, biting his lower lip.  Kasamatsu opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  Then, their moment was interrupted by the sound of a camera’s shutter accompanied by a bright flash of light.

They turned and saw that the rest of the staff had arrived and the photographer was already at work, snapping picture after picture of them.

Kasamatsu felt his cheeks heat up and moved to turn away, but Kise kept their eyes locked.  The blond closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together.  Kasamatsu’s eyes went wide as he heard the camera’s shutter again and again, but the warmth of Kise’s lips calmed him and he let his eyes slip closed.

After a moment, Kise pulled back and smiled down at him.

“I told you, you were perfect for this,” he said breathlessly.  Kasamatsu nodded dumbly.

He still had no idea what Kise meant, but with the way the other man was looking down at him, like _Kasamatsu_ was something precious, he found he was in no mood to argue.


	103. #48 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #40 “Boo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY!!](http://www.vox.com/2016/3/17/11250046/st-patricks-day-google-doodle)

Kuroko had never relied on his weak presence and misdirection more than now. He weaved his way through the crowd, desperate to get away.  He was the only one left unscathed and, although he felt bad for using poor Furihata as a decoy to escape, he wouldn’t let his sacrifice be for nothing.

He rounded a corner and ducked down an alley, trying to catch his breath.  He closed his eyes and swallowed.  He was safe.  For now.

How had this all started?  It seemed like a regular day, the team meeting in the city to hang out before their next game.  But then, the enemy struck with a quickness unrivaled, even by the Generation of Miracles. He’d taken them out one by one until Kuroko was the only one left.

He peeked around the building, searching for the tall form of his partner. His light.

No. Was he even his light anymore?

Kuroko swallowed and angled his body to get a better scope of the area, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone tap his shoulder.  Cautiously, not daring to breathe, he turned to face whoever or whatever it was.

Kagami looked down at him, eyes warm and smile wide.

“Boo.” He said with a chuckle and then Kuroko was moving, running as fast as his legs could carry him.  “Hey!” he heard the taller teen call after him, but he dared not turn around, lest he suffer the same fate as the rest of his team.  “Kuroko, slow down, damn it!”

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun,” he whispered, unsure if the other man would hear it.  He burst through a crowd of people trying to cross the road at a busy intersection. He had a few seconds before the light turned and that was all he needed.  He made it across and watched as Kagami was stuck on the other side, a frown on his handsome features as he paced back and forth, waiting for the light to change again, red eyes zeroing in on Kuroko’s form.

Kuroko didn’t understand why this was happening.  He kept running, searching for the one thing he needed to ward the other off.  The one thing Kagami kept chastising the others for not having on their person.

He spotted a hundred yen store down the way.  They might have something he could use.  Kuroko ran inside and saw a bin of colorful hair scrunchies.  They came in every color.  They had to have it.  They just had to.

Just then, Kuroko felt someone looming behind him.  He quickly reached straight down to the bottom of the bin, hoping against hope that he found what he needed.  He pulled his hand out and whipped around to face Kagami, holding his prize before him like a lucky charm.

“It’s green,” Kuroko said breathlessly.  “You can’t, Kagami-kun.”

“No such luck, Kuroko,” Kagami leaned forward and plucked the green hair tie from his shadow’s fingers.  “You’re not wearing it,” he gave a wolfish grin and then pinched the shorter man’s arm, eliciting a howling wail that echoed throughout the store.  “Happy Saint Patrick’s Day,” he chuckled and ruffled the other’s hair.

“Where did you learn such a ritual for this holiday, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked, rubbing his arm with a frown on his lips.

“Tatsuya taught me back in L.A.,” Kagami explained.  “It only took one year of not wearing green to correct my mistake. He’s stronger than he looks.”  He shook his head with a sigh.  “Anyway, let’s find the others.”  They walked outside and tried to get their bearings. “I think Coach said we were meeting for lunch.”

“Right, I-” Kuroko froze.  “Did you say Himuro-san taught you?”

“Yeah,” Kagami yawned and scratched his stomach.  “Why?”

Kuroko quickly whipped out his phone, dialing the number as fast as he could.

“Kuroko, what are you doing?”

“I have to warn Murasakibara-kun.”  The phone was ringing, but the other wasn’t picking up.  He prayed he wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, these boys are so intense.
> 
> Side note: Hyuuga probably would have been safe (if they were wearing their signature colors as street clothes)


	104. #40 YakuLev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #40 “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Kuroo was always coming up with ‘team building activities.’  Like the time he signed them all up for that LARP-ing thing, whatever that was.  Of course, he probably did that as an attempt to get Kenma to leave his room during Golden Week.

And now Kuroo had done it again.  This time, the entire Nekoma volleyball club was standing outside the gates of a certain famous, mouse-themed amusement park.  Everyone had paired off, using the required ‘Buddy System,’ as Kuroo had dictated.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Yaku that he was left with Lev. It really should have been Kenma, since the two were still working on their synchronization, but Yaku knew it would be a cold day in Hell before Kuroo gave up having a ‘date’ with their beloved setter.

So, there he stood, staring up at the digital readout of the park’s attractions’ wait times.

“Which ride do you want to go on first, Yaku-san?” the first year asked, bending over at the waist to meet the libero’s eyes.  Yaku didn’t answer, but his eyes scanned the board.  The rides with the shortest wait times seemed a little infantile and the one everyone had already run over to had the longest wait.

Still…the new roller coaster sounded really cool.

“That one doesn’t look so bad,” Yaku lied, pointing at the coaster’s wait time, which was in the triple digits.

“Yaku-san wants to ride that one?” Lev sounded confused.  “But didn’t the senpai say it was really fast and scary?”

“Are you suggesting I’m too afraid to ride?” The shorter teen glared up at him. Just because he was short and looked young for his age, that didn’t mean he was a child.  And he definitely didn’t want to be treated as such by someone younger than him – even if he was a giant.

“Uh, no!” Lev held his hands up in defense.  “I just thought maybe Yaku-san would want to ride something a little less…” he paused, “intense?”

If Yaku had been on the fence about it before – which had hadn’t been – he definitely knew what he wanted now.  They were going to ride that roller coaster if it was the only thing they did all day. And, judging by the wait time, it might be.

“Let’s go, Lev,” Yaku stuck his nose in the air and walked in the direction of the park’s newest thrill ride.

The sign hadn’t been wrong.  People were queued up outside, separated by stanchions and thick rope.  And it looked like there was more of a wait once they got inside the building.

“The line seems kind of long, Yaku-san-”

“We’re riding,” Yaku said firmly.  He looked up as they stepped in line, staring at the first visible drop. It looked pretty steep and just as he wondered how fast the ride took it, a train full of riders shot down it, their screams on a delay as their voices were stolen from them by the extreme angle and speed of the drop.

“Yaku-san, um-”

“I-It’s not s-so bad,” Yaku cleared his throat, cursing himself for stuttering. It was then that he noticed he’d grabbed Lev’s hand.  He quickly dropped it.

He didn’t think a family-friendly park such as this would even have a ride so fast and, well, scary.  But he wasn’t going to give up.  How childish would he look if he backed out now?

They waited for about twenty minutes, barely moving past the next stanchion. They’d seen at least eleven cars full of people take the imposing drop and, with each echo of the screams it elicited, Yaku felt his legs grow weaker.

But it was too late to leave now.  What would Lev think?  Not that it mattered.  He was just a first year kid and his opinion didn’t matter to him.  But what would Lev think?

Finally, after what felt like hours, they made it to the ‘inside’ portion of the queue.  Yaku sneaked a peek and saw that they had yet another labyrinth of ropes to walk through. At least he couldn’t hear the other riders’ screams anymore.

They were about to walk inside, when Lev put a hand on his shoulder. Yaku looked up, brows furrowed.

“Um, Yaku-san.”  He pointed to something beside the door.  Yaku turned and spotted a post which read, ‘You must be at least this tall to ride.’  “I don’t think we-” but he was interrupted when Yaku punched him in the stomach.

“I’m not that short!”  He balled his fists at his sides.

“No, Yaku-san, that’s not what I was-”

“Then what?” Yaku narrowed his eyes.  “You’ve been trying to tell me I can’t ride from the beginning,” he frowned. “I’m not a child and I’m not scared of-”

“I am!” Lev shouted, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“…what?” Yaku blinked in surprise.

“I’m scared, Yaku-san,” he admitted.  “And I wasn’t pointing to the height thing,” he sniffled and Yaku turned his head to look next to the door again.  “Did you see all the warnings?”  He gestured toward the poster beside the height requirement.

There were quite a few.  In fact, the more Yaku read, the more he didn’t want to ride.

“I should have been honest with you from the beginning,” Lev slumped.  “I’m terrified of roller coasters.”

They stood there in silence for a moment.  Then Yaku grabbed Lev’s hand and pulled him out of the line, dragging his surprised form behind him until they were far enough away that the screams didn’t drown out their voices.

“You’re afraid of roller coasters?” Yaku asked, for clarification.  Lev nodded lamely and hung his head.  “Then,” the shorter teen furrowed his brow.  “Why did you come with me?”  Although Yaku manhandled his kohai often, Lev was plenty strong enough to pull away at any time.

“I…was really happy when I found out we were going to be buddies today,” Lev’s cheeks tinted.  “And, if Yaku-san wanted to ride the roller coaster, then…um…I was going to ride it, too.”  He swallowed, green eyes darting to the side.  “I really like Yaku-san, so…”

“You’re an idiot,” Yaku grabbed his hand and marched them over to another ride.

“I know.  Yaku-san would never-”

“If you wanted to do something else, you should have just said so.”  His own cheeks began to heat up.  “And, if you like me, then, uh...” Now his face was on fire.  He felt the corners of his lips curling up at the idea.

“Yaku-san.” Suddenly Lev’s face was right beside his.  “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Y-Yeah, r-right!” Yaku felt like his face had burst into flames.  “Anyway,” he gripped Lev’s hand tighter.  “What ride _do_ you want to go on?”

“I’m fine with any ride,” Lev squeezed back.  “As long as I’m with Yaku-san.”

Yaku was so happy and so embarrassed, he could die.

“Back to the roller coaster then.”

“Wait what?”  But they were moving toward it.  “Yaku-san, noooooooooo!”


	105. #38 AkaFuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #38 "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went so long. I'm sorry it turned into such a beast. I promise the next drabble will be of a proper length.

Furihata Kouki was not what one would describe as an adventurous type.  He wasn’t what you’d call a ‘rule-breaker’ either. And yet, here he was, on a train to Kyoto.  On a school night.

He’d done the math.  Even if he took one step off the train and immediately boarded again, he wouldn’t get home until well past midnight.

So, why was Seirin’s brave little coward preemptively breaking his curfew?

Two words:  Akashi Seijuurou.

Now, Furihata’d had crushes before.  In fact, the whole reason he joined the basketball team was because the person he liked wanted him to be the best at something.  And theirs was the only club desperate enough for new members to accept him, despite the fact that he’d never played the sport before.

Of course, their coach’s amazing – read: horrifyingly difficult – training menus kept them all so busy, not one of the first years had time to ask someone out, let alone go on dates.  Though, Furihata did notice that Kagami and Kuroko seemed a lot closer lately.

But, because he was single and apparently had a morbid curiosity – or a death wish – Furihata got a huge, incurable crush on Rakuzan’s point guard and captain.

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it had happened.  It surely wasn’t when he was asked to leave their meeting – deemed unwelcome due to his non-Miracle status.  And it couldn’t have been when he saw the redhead lunge forward, scissors in hand, and nearly gouge Kagami’s eyes out.  Though, that did leave a lasting impression.

Furihata figured it must have been when they played Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. It was the most interaction he and the redhead had ever had.  Furihata realized his weakness during that game.  He didn’t have the stamina the others had.  He was a stumbling, staggering mess and Akashi, he looked…beautiful.

Akashi was dignity.  He was grace. He was way out of Furihata’s league.

And yet, here he was.  

The train ride was long and he fell asleep on the way.  He was awoken by the conductor shaking his shoulder, asking to see his ticket.  He’d paid for a roundtrip, but it clearly stated his destination.  The man punched his ticket and showed him to the door.

Furihata thanked him and, after nearly tripping over his own feet, he made his way off of the train.  The first thing he noticed was how cold it was.  Of course, that could have been because he felt so hot.  He probably should have taken off his jacket and scarf before he fell asleep.  His body was covered in sweat and he felt feverish.

But, ignoring the way the cold wind whipped at his damp face, he pressed onward. He’d gotten Akashi’s number from Kuroko, but he’d never dialed it.  He was amazed he’d been given it at all.  He had been talking to Kuroko, saying something about how he and Akashi were both point guards and that he could really learn a thing or two from him. Kuroko’d had a strange look on his face then, but offered up Akashi’s number, saying Furihata should give him a call.

Even with the number in his phone, Furihata had never called Akashi.  In fact, he was planning on never reaching out to him at all, letting his crush fizzle out like so many before.  Until one day, he was messaging the other first years regarding a streetball exhibition competition at the park.  He’d accidentally copied Akashi.

_‘I’m afraid I will be unable to attend. Please accept my sincerest apologies.’_

Furihata stared at the message for a good twenty minutes, trying to process what had happened.  More importantly, Akashi wasn’t asking why a random number had contacted him.  Later, he found out that Kuroko had given Akashi his number soon after the Rakuzan game.

After his reply of, _‘Sorry about that, Akashi-san’_ – of which he spent three hours composing – they began to communicate regularly.  Akashi always initiated the conversation, asking Furihata how his day went, sharing little tidbits about his own life.  And then, it came.  The message that had Furihata walking through the cold streets of Kyoto under the pretense of studying at Kawahara’s house.

_‘I wish you were here.  I want to see you, Kouki.’_

It was the first time Akashi had ever asked him for anything.  The redhead seemed like the type who got whatever he wanted, so for him to ask…well, Furihata couldn’t say no.  He found the cheapest bullet train ticket – that explained the Thursday night jaunt – and made plans to see him.

Furihata didn’t tell Akashi he was coming.  Call him a hopeless romantic – or someone afraid of rejection – but he wanted it to be a surprise.

Now he was almost to the gates of Rakuzan.  He heard they practiced late into the night and he wasn’t disappointed when he saw that the lights in the gym were still on.  He moved forward on unsteady feet.  He was feeling hot again, despite the weather, and a little woozy. He probably just needed to eat something.  He’d skipped dinner, after all.

He walked forward, his legs feeling heavier with each step. Then he was at the gym doors.  They were open and he could see the team having their end of practice meeting, Akashi standing before them and congratulating them on a job well done.

Furihata smiled.  Akashi was really suited to be the captain.

He should have felt more nervous.  That should have been his first clue that something was wrong. Was he really just going to walk into the gym and surprise Akashi just because he’d received a text saying that he wanted to see him?  It’s not like they were officially anything.  They were pen pals at best.  But he pushed on, stepping inside even as the room began to spin around him.  He was nearly to the group when he saw Akashi look up, his crimson eyes widening in surprise.

Furihata opened his mouth, but no words came out.  The heat became too much and suddenly he was falling.  He didn’t react quickly enough to brace himself for the fall, but he never hit the hard, wooden floor of the gym.  And before he could wonder why, everything went dark.

Furihata woke up in a strange bed in a strange room.  He no longer felt hot.  He sat up slowly, noting how his head still ached slightly, despite his fever being gone.

“You’re awake,” a soft, velvety voice came from his side.  Furihata turned and was shocked to see Akashi sitting beside the bed.  “You gave us a real scare.”

“I…did?”  Furihata desperately tried to remember what happened.  Why he was here.  Why _Akashi_ was here.  Then he remembered.  He’d sneaked out and rode the bullet train three and a half hours to Kyoto to surprise Akashi. He suddenly hoped that the whole scene in the gym had been a fever dream.  “What, uh,” he swallowed, embarrassed, “What happened?”

“You fainted…straight into my arms,” Akashi answered and then smiled.  “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Well, this was it.  His life was over.

This is how it all ended.  Dying of embarrassment in the Rakuzan school nurse’s office.

“Kouki,” Akashi began, taking the brunet’s hand in his.  “It’s not that I’m not happy to see you,” he paused.  “But why did you come all this way?”

Furihata felt stupid.  People in long-distance relationships – or whatever this was – said that kind of stuff all the time.  They didn’t actually mean they wanted their boyfriend – or whatever they were to each other – to hop on a train and come over.  Still, Furihata answered honestly.

“You asked me to.”

“I…did?” Akashi blinked in surprise.

“Well, more or less,” Furihata’s cheeks burned.  He was foolish to take the message so seriously.

“I’m glad you’re here, but I never-”

“Ah, that was my fault.”  They both turned toward the voice.  Mibuchi was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.  “I may have sent Furi-chan a message from your phone.”

Correction: Now was the exact moment Furihata was going to die of embarrassment.

The message hadn’t even been from Akashi.

“It was…from you?” Furihata wanted to hide in a hole somewhere.

“Well, I couldn’t help myself,” Mibuchi pushed off of the wall and walked over. “Sei-chan kept going on and on about Kouki this and Kouki that and how he wanted to see you, but you lived so far away and-”

“Reo…” Akashi looked more threatening then than he ever had wielding a pair of scissors.  Furihata was just glad that look wasn’t directed at him.

“You weren’t ever going to do it, so I…helped,” Mibuchi grinned.  “Anyway, Furi-chan is here now, isn’t he?”

“Please do not think that this subject is closed,” Akashi said, eyeing him.

“Sure, sure, Sei-chan,” the taller man flipped his hair and walked toward the door again.  “You two have fun.”  And then he was gone.

“So,” Furihata looked down at the sheets pooled in his lap.  “You talk about me?”  He dared a glance up and saw that Akashi’s cheeks had tinted pink.  He’d never seen the redhead embarrassed before. It was cute.  Like, really cute.

But then he wondered just how long he’d been asleep.  He looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly ten. Well, he was already ‘studying at Kawahara’s.’  What difference did it make if he ‘spent the night’ there?


	106. #22 KiKasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #22 “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to keep my drabbles short. I've been getting carried away lately, lol.

“What the hell is Kise’s deal?” Kasamatsu asked during their break.  He took a sip from his water bottle and wiped his face with his towel.

“You mean how he’s completely in love?” Moriyama asked, raising his brows.

“In…l-l-love?!” Their captain blanched, eyes wide.  “Kise?”

“Of [course], he’s [to]tally in [love] with [you], Cap[tain]!” Hayakawa shouted excitedly.

“What?” Kasamatsu raised a thick eyebrow.

“With you,” Moriyama clarified, sipping his water.

“What about me?” Kasamatsu asked.

“Kise is in love with you,” Kobori capped his water bottle and side-eyed him. “Let’s get back to practice, yeah?”

“No…he’s not…”

“He totally is,” Moriyama snorted.  “Bet you udon on it.”

Kasamatsu watched as the other starters walked back onto the court.

Kise?  In love? With him?

There was no way.

Still.  The blond did look a little love sick.

Kasamatsu would just have to ask him after practice.

As if they knew his plan, the others made themselves scarce, each coming up with an excuse more ridiculous than the last – ending with Nakamura saying he was going with Moriyama to a mixer.

Please.

But, Kasamatsu was now alone with Kise.

“You’ve been acting weird,” he said as he took off his jersey, tossing it into his locker.

“Have I?” Kise asked, blinking innocently.

“Yeah.”

Silence.

It was going really well…

Kasamatsu thought back to his mother’s soap operas she watched almost religiously – and made him sit and watch with her.  They were his only reference on matters of the heart, as he was crap at talking to members of the opposite sex.  

At least Kise was a guy.

A super hot, very _pretty_ guy.  But a guy. So, it made things slightly easier.

Which was good.  Because Kasamatsu needed to know if he was in love and if the object of his affection was – as unbelievable as it seemed – him.  Especially if it affected how Kise played.

“I, uh,” Kasamatsu tried to remember the line he’d heard on the most recent episode of his mother’s show.  “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  He blurted it out in one breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he did.

When he cracked an eye open to gauge the other’s reaction, he was met with a furiously blushing Kise.

“You…noticed?” the blond asked, golden eyes impossibly wide.

Well.  He owed Moriyama udon.


	107. #48 YakuLev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryou-san~  
> #48 "Boo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KageHina also appears in this.

Over the months he’d known him, Yaku had learned a lot about Lev.

For one, the unbelievably tall first year, though he was of Russian descent, didn’t speak a word of it.  Yaku found that odd, but, then again, Lev had been raised in Japan.

Another thing was that Lev really, really loved cats. Like, he was willing to miss practice in order to follow and pet one.

Yaku had also recently found out that Lev was terrified of roller coasters.

“Thank you for not really making me ride it!” Lev had said after Yaku told him that he was only joking and they’d go and find a ride that was a little less intense.

But, it was during their school’s cultural festival that Yaku learned the most interesting little tidbit about Lev.  He was afraid haunted houses.

Now, Yaku was not a cruel senpai.  He tried to be congenial and kind – like Kuroo always claimed to be. But Lev had skipped out on his shift at their yakisoba stand to go and hang out with Hinata and some of the others who came to visit from Karasuno.

This left Yaku and Yamamoto to fend for themselves during the lunchtime rush.

Needless to say, Yaku was more than a little miffed at his kohai.

So, when Lev finally returned, asking if Yaku wanted to join them in exploring the festival, Yaku suggested that they visit the basketball club’s haunted house.  Hinata eagerly agreed and Kageyama nodded, rolling his eyes at his partner.  This left Lev unable to say ‘no.’  It was three against one.

They walked inside, Hinata clutching at the back of Kageyama’s shirt. Yaku breezed in, glancing back at Lev, who was frozen in place at the entrance.

“Are you coming in or not?” Yaku asked, hiding his smile.  It served him right for ditching them.

“Um, Y-Yaku-s-s-san, I, uh…” His legs were shaking and his green eyes were wide, darting in every direction.  Perhaps he was more afraid than he’d originally let on.  Now Yaku felt bad.  Damn him and his guilt.

“Here,” Yaku held his hand out.  “We can leave.”

But, as they were about to join hands and go, a rowdy group of students from a neighboring school pushed their way in, forcing them to move forward.

It got pretty dark inside and Yaku wondered if it wasn’t a safety hazard with all the streamers and fake ghosts and bats dangling everywhere.

“Yaku-san…” He heard Lev whisper and he instinctively reached out and took his hand.

“We’re almost through,” he promised, knowing that the classroom wasn’t that deep and it had to end in the next few feet.

“Boo!” one of the kids from the loud group behind them shouted and Lev nearly jumped out of his skin.  He gripped onto Yaku’s back, pulling the fabric of his shirt and choking him.

“Lev—hey--ouch--that-” but then he tripped over something in the darkness and pitched forward, Lev following behind him.  “Oof!” Yaku grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

But then he was being carried and suddenly blinded by the bright fluorescent lights of the classroom.  He squinted and tried to figure out what had happened.  When his eyes adjusted, he looked up and saw Lev staring down at him, green eyes filled with worry.

It was then that Yaku realized he was in Lev’s arms.

“Uh…” the older teen began.

“Yaku-san, are you all right?!” Lev asked in a panicked voice.

“I’m-”

“Because, you tripped and it was dark and I’m pretty sure I fell _on_ you and I-”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Yaku assured him.  “Um,” he swallowed.  “You can put me down now.”

“Oh, right.”  Lev set him down.  “Sorry.”

“Lev, you were so brave!” Hinata shouted excitedly, jumping four feet in the air.  “Yaku-san fell and then you rescued him just like a prince!”

“Shut up, Hinata,” Kageyama hit the shorter boy on the back of the head.

“Oww, what was that for?” Hinata rubbed the sore spot.  “Lev was so cool!”

Yaku, despite his utter embarrassment at the younger Karasuno players seeing him being carried princess-style out of the haunted house, chanced a peek over at Lev, wondering how he felt about all this attention.

“I wasn’t all that cool.” He laughed awkwardly.  “Yaku-san was in danger and that was a lot scarier than the haunted house.”

Yaku’s heart skipped a beat.  Someone who was so obviously afraid forgot about his fear completely because he was worried about him.  He felt his cheeks heat up.

“Hey, Lev,” he held his hand out and the other teen looked down at it, blinking in confusion.  “C’mon.”

“Yaku-san?”

“The stand next to ours has candied apples,” he said, taking his hand.  “Let’s go see if they have any left. My treat.”

Yaku could never thank him out loud.  It was much too embarrassing.  So, he’d just have to thank him in his own way.

* * *

 

*~*OMAKE*~*

“Kageyama, buy me a candied apple!” Hinata whined.

“Get one yourself, dumbass.” The taller teen walked away with his hands in his pockets.

“Hey, hey, Kageyama, carry meeeeee~” Hinata leapt into the air, pouncing on him.

“Damn it, Hinata, get off-”  He lost his balance and fell, knocking them both into the stand.

There was a huge crash and candied apples everywhere.

Karasuno was not invited back the following year.


	108. #36 KiyoHana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.  
> #36 "I wish I could hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love KiyoHyuu, as you all know, but KiyoHana is such a guilty pleasure for me because Kiyoshi is so pure and Hanamiya is a pasty spider demon (of love?) and them together is just adorable.
> 
> Please enjoy~ (Also, please accept my hc that Kiyoshi is sensitive to spicy food)

The plan was easy enough:  Ask Kiyoshi out on a date, romance him a little, and then dump him in front of the entire restaurant.  Yes, Hanamiya was brilliant.  

He’d learned from one of Seirin’s boys that the Iron Heart had a little crush on him – okay, he’d been eavesdropping on that cat-mouthed one and his silent partner while they were in the bathroom – but still.  If Kiyoshi liked him, then it would be easy to get his revenge for his team’s embarrassing loss the year before.

Hanamiya walked up to him after Seirin’s game and congratulated them on their win.

“Ah, I didn’t do much,” Kiyoshi said, ever the modest one.  He worked his knee back and forth, probably subconsciously.  Hanamiya ignored it and looked him in the eye.

“What do you say I take you out for a victory dinner?” he asked, biting his lower lip.

“I think the boys would like that.” Kiyoshi turned around and waved to his teammates.  “Hey, Hyuuga, we’re going to-”

“I meant just you and me,” Hanamiya growled and then his face relaxed into an unnatural smile.  He cocked his head to the side and knitted his thick brows together.  “Is that not okay?”

“Uh, no, that’s fine.”  The brunet swallowed and blinked.  “Let me just tell the coach.”

Excellent.  Everything was going according to plan.

They went to a restaurant close to the arena.  Unsurprisingly, there were players from other teams eating there, but that made it even better.  It would be more traumatizing if Hanamiya embarrassed him in front of a room full of his peers, rather than complete strangers.

“So, Makoto,” Kiyoshi began and Hanamiya’s eyes widened.  “Um, it’s okay to call you that, right? I mean, since we’re on a date.”

“A…date?” The shorter man blinked.  He hadn’t actually said they were going on a date.  In fact, he was surprised the airhead came to that conclusion at all.  He quickly wiped the shock from his face, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his interlaced fingers.  “Sure, Teppei.”  He smiled when the other man blushed.

“What’s good to eat here?” Kiyoshi asked, busying himself with reading the menu. “I’ve never been to this restaurant before.”

Revenge momentarily forgotten, Hanamiya scanned the menu.  He’d never been there before either, but he’d chosen the place, so he made a suggestion.

"Number thirty-five is good,” he said, pointing to one of their Chef’s Favorites with a little chili pepper icon next to it.

“It sounds good,” Kiyoshi read the description.  “But what’s the little strawberry mean?” He pointed to the pepper and Hanamiya bit his lips to keep from laughing.

“It means it’s sweet,” he lied and batted his eyelashes.

“Oh, okay.”  The brunet looked up and smiled at him and Hanamiya’s heart skipped a beat against his wishes.  “I’ll have that.”

They ordered and, while they were waiting for their food, Kiyoshi kept making conversation.  It was getting annoying, as the only thing they had in common was basketball.  But Hanamiya put up with it.  It was going to be worth it in the end.

“Makoto,” Kiyoshi said suddenly and Hanamiya, who had been studying the intricate pattern of the tablecloth, looked up at him, still unused to the other using his given name.  “Thank you for inviting me out tonight.”

“Uh…sure.”

“Coach and Hyuuga were against me coming,” he said and Hanamiya felt the vein on his forehead throb at the mention of the others.  “They’re convinced you hate me or something.”  He laughed, big and hearty, smiling openly.

“Imagine that,” Hanamiya fake-beamed at him.  “Oh, look, the food’s here.”

The server set down their plates and, as Hanamiya reached for his chopsticks, a large hand covered his.

“I’m really glad you asked me to dinner,” Kiyoshi rubbed his thumb back and forth over Hanamiya’s knuckles.  It was soothing - but wrong.  The shorter man snatched his hand away, holding his chopsticks tight.

“I’m starved,” he said as an excuse.

“Right. Me, too,” the brunet smiled again – that damn smile of his – and looked down at his plate.  “Wow, this smells like it’s kind of spicy,” he mused.  “That’s probably why they put that sweet symbol next to it, so you know, right?”

Hanamiya watched as he lowered his chopsticks and picked up one of the pieces of meat.  He couldn’t wait for the other man to eat it and realize his mistake.  It would be hilarious.  And yet…something was nagging at him in the back of his mind.  A little voice telling him this was wrong.  Was this…his conscience?  Did he have one?

Kiyoshi brought the piece of meat closer to his lips and Hanamiya did something he never thought he would.

“Wait.” He reached out and pushed Kiyoshi’s hand down. “I think the waiter made a mistake.”

Hanamiya spent the rest of the meal mentally beating himself up for his random act of heroism.  In fact, he’d been so busy chastising himself, that Kiyoshi had already paid the bill and was holding his hand out for him before he knew it.

He’d missed his chance to dump him!

“Shall we?” Kiyoshi asked, looking like the perfect gentleman.  Hell, he _was_ the perfect gentleman.

They walked out into the cold winter night.  Hanamiya didn’t usually mind the cold, but he still had to do s _omething_ before they parted ways or the entire night would have been a complete waste of time.  So, he began shivering.

“Are you cold?” Kiyoshi asked and Hanamiya nodded pathetically.  “Here.”  He took off his scarf and wrapped it around the shorter man, careful to cover his mouth and nose.

It was warm and smelled almost sweet.  Hanamiya felt like he’d been wrapped in a damn cinnamon roll.  But he didn’t mind it.  Much.

“Do you need to get home soon?” Kiyoshi asked.  “Because there’s this great walking trail near one of the shrines and-”

“I’d love to go,” he put on his sugared voice.  This was his chance.  He wouldn’t have as big an audience, but he could still rip out that iron heart of his and stomp it into the ground.  Perfect.

They made it to a secluded area on the trail and Hanamiya wondered when the other man had managed to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

“I had a great time,” Kiyoshi whispered from beside him.  They stopped to lean against a railing that overlooked a small patch of trees.  A rare sight in the city.  “I’m glad you asked me out.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Well, I mean it.”  The brunet turned toward him and Hanamiya’s breath caught.  Kiyoshi looked so stupidly handsome, backlit by the lantern above them. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Don’t mi-” but Hanamiya was cut off when Kiyoshi gently tilted his chin and brushed their lips together.

“I like you, Makoto.”  He touched their foreheads together, his breath warming the shorter man’s face.  “I’m glad you don’t hate me.”

Hanamiya let out an aggravated sigh and gave in, wrapping his arms around Kiyoshi’s neck.

“I wish I could hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man...this went long. But it’s the only KiyoHana I’ve received, so, forgive me!


	109. #17 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon  
> #17 “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

It was the worst storm they’d had in years.  Takao knew something was up when he received a monsoon alert on his phone.  All ambulances had been called back to the hospital and the paramedics were assigned to emergency room triage duty until they received any word of emergencies from dispatch.

There were far too many people in the ER.  So, the head nurse – wanting to get a moment’s peace – sent a few of the medics on break, telling them to come back in an hour to relieve the others.

Takao was lucky.  He got first break.  Of course, that could have had something to do with him yammering on about how he hadn’t seen Midorima in days and how it felt like they weren’t newlyweds, but roommates with opposite shifts.

Now, with an hour to kill, Takao happily skipped up to the third floor, where he knew his husband was making his rounds.

“Shin-chaaaan!” He called happily and bounded over to him.  Midorima was busy reading a chart and didn’t notice him until the shorter man wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Kazu?” He blinked in surprise.

“Happy to see me?” Takao smiled up at him, digging his chin into the taller man’s chest.

“I thought you had the six to six shift.” Midorima frowned.

“I do.” Takao pulled away and batted his eyelashes.  “But they called us all back because of the storm.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here,” he said, going back to looking at his chart.

“Ah, Shin-chan is so cold,” Takao pouted, even though his husband couldn’t see. “We finally get to see each other after days and you’re worried about _why_ I’m here?”

“Kazu…”

“Fine, I get it,” Takao crossed his arms over his chest.  “You’re busy.”

Midorima sighed and looked up from his clipboard.

“I’m sorry, Kazu, I-”

“That’s why you should let me help you.”  The dark-haired man flashed his pearly whites.  “For the next hour, I’ll be your personal assistant.”

Midorima stared at him for a moment and then looked away, adjusting his glasses.

“If you stay out of my way.”

“Oh, I promise,” Takao crossed his heart.  “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

That statement alone should have set off alarm bells in Midorima’s head, but the taller man just motioned for Takao to follow him.

“The patient in room 302 is going to need more of his medication,” he explained.  “He’s fine for now, but I’d rather get it before the storm hits.”

“Is it something special?” Takao asked, following closely behind him.

“Just pain killers,” Midorima answered.  “We need to get them out of the storage room down the hall.”

“Okay, leave it to me!” Takao ran off and was almost to the door, when he heard his husband clear his throat.  He slowly turned around and, if he didn’t know any better, he’d say Midorima looked amused.

“You need the key code.”

“Ah, right,” Takao scratched the back of his head.  Midorima stepped forward and put in the six-digit code.  Takao heard the electronic lock release and then the taller man was holding the door open for him.  “What a gentleman,” he winked and walked inside.  He heard Midorima sigh and follow after him.

The room was a pretty tight squeeze.  It was honestly more like a closet with shelves lining the walls, each filled with bottles of various pills and solutions.  It clearly was not designed to hold more than one person at a time.

“What’s the name of the medicine?” Takao asked, sharp eyes scanning the shelves. But, as Midorima opened his mouth to answer, a loud thunderclap sounded overhead and the room was plunged into darkness.

Takao’s eyes adjusted quickly, but, without a window, it was difficult to see anything at all.

“Shin-chan?” he called.

“I’m right here.”  Midorima sounded like he was a lot closer than he had been just a second ago.

“Try the door?” Takao suggested, hoping that the hospital’s generators that powered the life support machines and emergency lights were up and running. He heard his husband jiggle the knob, but nothing happened.

“It’s locked.”

Blame it on the darkness or maybe their close proximity – or the fact that they hadn’t touched in days – but Takao got a wicked idea.

“Shin-chan…” he purred, walked toward where he thought Midorima was.  “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while-” but he was cut off when he ran straight into the other’s chest.  He felt a hand on his lower back, pulling him close, and long fingers tilting his chin up.  His husband’s lips brushed against his.

“Looks like it.”


	110. #21 SouMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #21 “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

The storm came out of nowhere.  They’d just been walking back to campus from dinner, when the sky opened up, drenching them instantly.

Sousuke ran forward, cerulean eyes scanning the area for a place they could take shelter until the rain let up.  He was halfway to a store’s awning when he realized Makoto wasn’t behind him anymore. He turned and spotted the sandy-haired man standing in the middle of the street, his eyes closed and body relaxed as the rain soaked him.

“Makoto!” Sousuke called over the heavy downpour, but the other didn’t answer. He ran back over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  “Makoto, what are you doing?”

“Feeling,” Makoto replied, lowering his chin and opening his olive green eyes.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” Sousuke asked, eyes wide and brow furrowed.

“It’s…familiar.”  He offered his usual smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Oh.”  Then it hit him.  Of course. That was something Haru would have done. And Makoto was always thinking about Haru.

“Do you think it’s raining there?” Makoto asked, looking back up, seemingly ignoring the rain that fell into his eyes.

“It’s not their rainy season,” Sousuke answered.  “Rin said it’s been really hot and dry.”

“Yeah…I just thought-”

“Why are you with me?” Sousuke hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but it just came out.

“Sousuke?” Makoto looked hurt, even more so than he had standing alone in the rain.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you that.”

The rain was beginning to let up and now it was a light drizzle.

“I love Haru,” Makoto said.  “I always have.”

“Yeah…I know.”

“But I love him like a brother,” he went on.  “I learned long ago that we weren’t meant to be together like that.”

“But you miss him.”

“And you miss Rin.”

“Yeah,” Sousuke sighed and pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes.  “We’re pretty hopeless without them, huh?”

“They were a big part of our lives for a long time,” Makoto stepped forward and took one of Sousuke’s hands in his.  “But now they’re off realizing their dreams and we’re…we’re finding our own.”

The rain had stopped, but the drip-dropping of water rolling off of awnings and rooftops echoed on the empty road.

“I used to think that you two were similar,” Makoto broke the silence.  “But you’re really not.”

“Oh?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow as Makoto took his hand and placed it over his heart.

“Haru _never_ made me feel like this.”

Sousuke felt the other man’s heartbeat, quick like a rabbit’s, and noticed the blush on his cheeks.

“We’re all wet,” Makoto looked up at him shyly.  “Want to come shower at my place?”

That’s when Sousuke realized that he had _nothing_ to worry about.


	111. #29 KiKasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #29 "I thought you were dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go the Paramedic!Kasa route again because I've already written that, so I tried something completely different.
> 
> ...and it went amazingly long.
> 
> I got carried away. Please enjoy.

He didn’t remember anything after the accident.  Didn’t recognize his little brothers’ faces when they came to visit him at the hospital.  Couldn’t place the older man and woman standing behind them.  But he felt bad when they all started crying.

The police told him he’d been riding his bike to his part-time job when a car ran a red light and crashed into him, sending him flying four meters and into a parked car.  They handed him a cracked bike helmet and told him to thank his lucky stars.

Kasamatsu was pretty banged up.  His ankle had been crushed and he had three broken ribs and a broken arm. With reconstructive surgery and hours and hours of physical therapy, he was able to walk on his own without crutches. But he still had no memory of who he was.

His college, which the people who said they were his parents told him he attended, allowed him to take a year off, penalty free.  They said he could register again in the spring.  He figured that was a good deal, though he was surprised that his major was music theory.

The manager from his part-time job cried and held him when he showed up to explain why he hadn’t been to work.  She was very nice and said she’d hire him back whenever he was ready.

Two years after his accident, he was finally getting used to his life, but he still didn’t remember anything.  He continued working as a busboy at the restaurant and had begun attending classes again.  He had a few friends – people who knew him before – who helped him find his way around campus and were really nice.  He felt lucky.

It happened one day when he was out to lunch with Moriyama – his roommate and someone he used to play basketball with in high school.  Kasamatsu had just taken a forkful of nikujaga when a girl walking by tripped over her ridiculously high heels and dropped the magazine she’d been carrying right into his lap.

“I’m so sorry!” She said.

“It’s okay, I-” Kasamatsu froze when he saw a face he knew.  No, a face he _remembered_ , smiling back at him from an ad for fizzy juice.  “Who is this?” he asked, pointing to the blond with warm golden eyes and a perfect smile.

“You mean, you don’t know?” The girl giggled.  “That’s-”

“Kise Ryouta.”  Moriyama answered for him.  “Yuki, you recognize him?”

“Yeah, I…did we know each other?”

“We played basketball with him in high school,” the taller man explained.  “It was only in our third year, though.” Moriyama pouted.  “We played together for three years and you _live_ with me and you still didn’t remember-”

“Where is he now?” Kasamatsu interrupted.

“I dunno,” Moriyama shrugged.  “Probably off at some modeling agency.”

“Do you know where he is?” He turned toward the girl.

“Actually, he’s signing autographs at the fashion expo downtown,” she answered. “I’m heading there now.”

“Please take me with you,” Kasamatsu stood up and, after the girl got over her initial shock, she nodded.

There was an amazingly long line to meet Kise at the expo.  The girl had some sort of VIP ticket, but Kasamatsu and Moriyama were stuck waiting – she wouldn’t sell him her ticket no matter how much money he offered her.

“And here I thought you were lousy at talking to women,” Moriyama complained. “You owe me for lunch, by the way.”

“I’ll pay you back,” Kasamatsu looked toward the front of the line, standing on his tiptoes in an attempt to see over the crowd of women in heels.

“So, why him?” Moriyama asked.  “I know you guys were kinda close, but you didn’t even remember your family.”

“I know.” Kasamatsu turned toward him.  “That’s why I have to meet him. There must be a reason I remember his face.”

“Okay, Yuki…”

Two hours.  They waited two long hours in line, but now they were next.

Kasamatsu’s breath caught when he finally got a good view of Kise’s face. He was smiling as he talked to the girl in front of them, asking her name as he signed her magazine.  He was seated behind a long table with bodyguards on either side of him.

“Have a great day,” Kise waved to her and then turned toward Kasamatsu.  “May I see the nex-” but he stopped, golden eyes going wide.  “S-Senpai?” he asked and Kasamatsu opened his mouth, but then closed it.  “Senpai…” Kise stood up and pushed past the event staff, rushing over to him and wrapping him in a tight hug.  “Senpai!”

“K-Kise-kun?” Kasamatsu pulled back, a little embarrassed at the younger man’s sudden closeness.

“I thought you were dead.”  Kise had tears in his eyes.  “When you never replied to my text all those years ago, I was ready to give up, but then I heard about your accident.”

“Oh, you knew about that?”

“I went to every hospital in Tokyo, but I couldn’t find you. And no one would release your information. And you never told me which college you decided on, so I-”

“You were looking for me?” Kasamatsu gaped.  This beautiful creature, this perfect man who had thousands or maybe even millions of fans, had wasted his time looking for plain, nothing to look at Kasamatsu?

“Of course!” Kise frowned.  “I wanted to know you were okay and if you…” he trailed off, biting his lower lip.

“If I what?”

“If you had an answer for me.”

Kasamatsu had never wanted to remember anything more in his life.  What had Kise asked him?  What was it about?  Did he have an answer?

“Senpai…” Kise’s eyes searched his and then filled with tears.

“Hey, I don’t know what was going on between you two,” Moriyama interrupted. “But he’s lost all of his memories from before the accident.”

“What?” Kise gasped.

“Yeah, he didn’t even remember me and I live with the guy,” Moriyama sighed. “Don’t take it personally.”

“I’m sorry, Kise-kun.” Kasamatsu watched as the other winced when he said his name.  “I wish I could remember.”

“Then,” Kise hesitated, but then suddenly looked determined.  “Then I’ll make you remember.”

Kasamatsu didn’t get a chance to ask what he meant before Kise crushed their lips together, cradling the back of his head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue dragging across his lower lip before slipping inside.

A thousand images flashed in Kasamatsu’s mind.  Kise dribbling up and down the court.  Kise smiling at him.  Kise crying when they lost.  Kise’s weight on his shoulder as he helped him limp off of the court.  Kise’s eyes, warm and soft, as he leaned in to kiss him. The text message.  The text message asking if Kasamatsu still wanted to be together now that he was at college.

They broke apart, both gasping for breath.

“Yes.” Kasamatsu panted.

“Senpai?”

“Yes, I…I wanted to say ‘yes’.”  He lifted a hand to cup Kise’s cheek, ignoring the flashing cameras all around them. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

Tears welled in Kise’s eyes and then they were kissing again.

He may not have remembered anything else about his former life, but he remembered Kise.  And he was sure this person, this most important person, would be able to help him remember the rest.


	112. #7 KiKasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #7 "I almost lost you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow-up to the previous chapter.
> 
> Making up for how long the other one was by keeping this one short.

Kise rolled over and stretched, feeling the warm sunlight on his skin as it poured through his open window.  He couldn’t remember how they’d gotten back to his apartment from the expo.  In fact, he was fairly certain his manager had left about thirty angry voicemails, berating him for leaving in the middle of a signing, but he’d shut his phone off.  There were more important things, like the man lying next to him.

Kasamatsu had disappeared from his life two years earlier.  Kise thought he’d been killed in the accident.  He’d heard about it from one of his make-up artists. A man matching his senpai’s description had been run down by a car while riding his bike.  He didn’t want to believe that it was him, but, after looking up the article on his phone, he saw his name.

He’d checked every hospital in Tokyo for Kasamatsu.  But, no one would release his information.  And he’d lost touch with his other senpai from Kaijou. Besides, his and Kasamatsu’s relationship had been a secret.  He didn’t want to expose him.

Though, looking at the man beside him now, he wished he had.  Kasamatsu was living with Moriyama.  A simple phone call would have reunited them.

Then again, Kise also thought that the older man didn’t want to be with him anymore. They’d broken up before he left for college and Kise had never gotten an answer as to whether or not Kasamatsu wanted to try long-distance.  He didn’t even know which college he’d chosen.

But, even though Kasamatsu had lost all of his memories and it took them two years to find each other, it didn’t matter.  They were together again.

“I almost lost you,” Kise whispered, stroking the other’s cheek.

“Hmm?” Kasamatsu cracked a bleary eye open.  “Wassat, Ryou?”

“Nothing.” The blond leaned down and kissed his forehead.  “Go back to sleep, Yukio.”


	113. #21 MitoKoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #21 “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This precious couple~ They need more love!

They were the last ones out of the gym.  It was their turn to clean up.  It wasn’t a bad deal, really, and the two of them worked so well together, they had the place spotless before the last of their teammates left the locker room.

“Do ya wanna come over to my house for a bit?” Koganei asked as he took off his shirt and tossed it into his locker.  Mitobe nodded and smiled.  “Great!”

It was dark when they finished changing and walked outside, locking the gym doors behind them.  There were storm clouds overhead and an ominous rumbling in the distance.

“We should hurry.” Koga frowned up at the sky.

They’d barely taken two steps before the sky opened up in a torrential downpour.  Holding their bags over their heads, they ran over to the nearest bus stop, seeking shelter.

“Wow, it’s really coming down,” Koga mused, watching the fat droplets splash against the street.  “When it lets up, we should make a break for it.”  Again, Mitobe nodded.

But the rain continued, falling in heavy sheets.

“Alright, let’s just go now,” he said, checking his watch.  At this rate, they’d barely have time to play his new video game before Mitobe had to go home for dinner.

Koga took off, Mitobe loping behind him.  They were almost to his house when he realized the other teen had stopped. He turned and saw Mitobe standing a few feet behind him, his arms out and his palms upturned.  Koga rushed back over to him.

“What are you doing?”

Mitobe just reached forward and pushed Koga’s bangs back, tilting his head up. The brunet closed his eyes as the rain fell on him, plopping on his forehead and dripping down his cheeks. He batted the other’s hand away and took half a step back.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and ya wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Mitobe looked at him and gave a gentle smile.

“You’re ridiculous, ya know that?”

The taller teen’s smile widened.

“Fine,” Koga sighed set his bag down before taking off his uniform jacket. Mitobe cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.  “Well, if we’re doing this, we’re doing it right.”  The brunet grinned and tossed his jacket onto his bag, throwing his arms out wide and his head back.

Mitobe blinked and then followed suit.

“Ya know,” Koga said a little later.  “This is kinda refreshing.”

Mitobe grabbed him around the middle and pulled him close, touching their foreheads.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Koga laughed as the taller teen kissed his nose and eyelids.  “You’re welcome.”  Then he tilted his head up and brushed their lips together, startling Mitobe.  “Now, let’s go to my place and get dried off.” Koga picked up his stuff and started walking toward his house again.  “I’ll call your mom and tell her you’re eating with us.”

The taller teen gathered his belongings and jogged to catch up with him. He turned toward Koga, but the brunet didn’t give him a chance.

“I know,” he said.  “I love you, too.”


	114. #6 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #6 “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Midorima had left school early.  It wasn’t something he’d wanted to do, but he nearly collapsed in the middle of one of his classes and, after being sent to the nurse, was told he had a fever.  He felt fine, maybe a little dizzy, but he didn’t need to miss school because of something as silly as a higher than normal temperature.

But, the nurse was adamant, so he went home.  He hadn’t even had a chance to find Takao and tell him to let the coach know he wouldn’t be at practice.

He walked through his front door, not bothering to announce his entry.  He knew his little sister was at school and his parents were both at work.  He took some medicine and trudged up the stairs, heavily relying on the railing to support him.  Maybe he was sick.

“I’ll just sleep for a bit and then head to practice after school ends,” he muttered to himself and opened his bedroom door.  He groggily stumbled over to his bed and slipped under the covers. It was then that he noticed a warm body next to his.

Perhaps it was the fever, but after a few seconds’ delay, Midorima hopped out of bed, his foot tangling in the sheets and sending him sprawling onto the ground.

“It’s hard to get a good rest if you don’t stay in bed.”  The person pulled the covers back and grinned at him.

“Takao.” Midorima had gotten over his initial shock.  “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Well, I heard that you were sent home for being sick,” he answered and then pouted.  “It was mean of you to leave without telling me.”

“I’m sorry I was—wait.” The bespectacled man narrowed his eyes.  “That still doesn’t explain your being in my bed and your lack of clothing.”

“I heard the best way to reduce a fever is to share your body heat with someone else,” Takao said, biting his lower lip.

“I’ve never heard of that.”

“Hmm, that’s weird.” Takao furrowed his brow.  “Our senpai sounded so sure.”

Ah. That explained it.

“Oh well,” Takao shrugged.  “Come back to bed, Shin-chan.”

“No.”

“Stubborn,” the shorter teen sighed.  “Well, I’ll just be here, in your super comfy bed, snuggling your pillow and-”

“Fine.”

Takao smiled brightly and pulled the covers back, revealing that he was at least wearing underwear.

Midorima took of his glasses and set them on his nightstand before joining the other under the covers.

“Let me nurse you back to health, Shin-chan,” Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck and pulled his head to his chest, stroking his green hair soothingly.

“Shut up.” Midorima mumbled and let his eyes slip closed.  He was almost asleep.  Takao’s fingers combing through his hair felt really good.  “Thank you…Takao…” he said and felt the other man squeeze him tighter before he nodded off.


	115. #13 AkaFuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #13 "Kiss me."

After a month of meeting up every weekend, which always involved Akashi travelling the three and a half hours from Kyoto to Tokyo, Furihata felt like he had to give the other teen something.  Well, maybe _“had”_ wasn’t the right world.  More like, he _wanted_ to.

Furihata had offered to go to Kyoto or meet Akashi halfway, but the redhead refused, insisting that “Making the trip here is the least I can do for the honor of courting you, Kouki.”

Furihata had blushed crimson at that.

But, as they dined at a private, two-person table on the viewing platform of the Tokyo Skytree – Akashi had reserved the entire floor, allowing them to have the perfect view – Furihata cleared his throat, catching the other’s attention.

“Um, Akashi-kun-”

“Come now, Kouki,” the redhead set his fork down and dabbed his mouth with his napkin.  “There’s no need to be so formal. Haven’t I asked you to call me Seijuurou?”

“Right, uh, sorry.” The brunet cleared his throat.  It was a little embarrassing to use the other’s first name so freely, so he opted for a nickname.  “Sei, um, is there anything you want?”

The other’s eyes flashed momentarily, but he blinked and they were back to normal.

“What do you mean, Kouki?”

“Well, you’re always coming here and taking me out on these extravagant dates and—oh, they’re great and I’m having a wonderful time—but, I was, uh…” he trailed off, feeling silly.

This was Akashi.  The guy who, despite being good-looking and rich and probably being able to date anyone he wanted, had picked Furihata.  He liked him. He didn’t have to be so nervous.

“Um,” Furihata started again.  “I just feel like giving you something in return,” he said, cheeks tinting.

Akashi stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the city.

“Kouki, won’t you join me?” he asked, without turning to face him. Furihata removed his napkin from his lap and made his way to the window, standing beside the redhead.  “There’s one thing I’ve been wanting,” he admitted.

“There is?” Furihata’s eyes widened.

“But…thus far, I’ve been afraid to ask.”  Crimson eyes slid over to look at him before gazing back out at the city, the lights below blinking to life as the sun set in the distance.

“What is it?” Furihata chanced, biting his lower lip.

Akashi turned to face him, the golden light of the setting sun tinting his hair orange as he smiled down at Furihata with soft eyes. He cupped the brunet’s cheek and Furihata felt his face heat up.

“You really want to know?” Akashi asked.

“Yes,” Furihata said breathlessly.

“Kouki, if you don’t mind...would you kiss me?”

The brunet sucked in a breath and then tried to calm himself.  He closed his eyes and leaned closer, brushing his lips against Akashi’s.  It was a feather-light touch that lasted no longer than a millisecond, but it was the best kiss Furihata had ever given – well, the _only_ one, but still.

“Thank you,” Akashi said, caressing his cheek.

“Um, was there…anything else?” Furihata asked, peering up at him sheepishly.

“I don’t suppose I could get another one of those?”


	116. #41 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #41 “You did all of this for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the countdown begin! I'm almost done with my Quote Drabble requests, but I have started accepting new requests for a [different prompt thingy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com/post/141711520350/operation-rarepair) (that's the technical term)

Takao woke up feeling excited.  He didn’t even need his little sister to bang on his door, as he sometimes required to join the world of the living on school days.  Today he had no trouble waking up, even without his alarm.  It was a special day and he couldn’t wait to share it with his special someone.

He didn’t even bother staying to eat the delicious breakfast his mom had made for him.  He grabbed a piece of toast, slid a fried egg onto it, and thanked his parents before he ran out the door.  There, at the end of his walk, was Midorima, standing next to their rickshaw.

“Takao.” He greeted, serious as always.

“Good morning, Shin-chan,” Takao sang and inhaled his breakfast before plopping himself in the back of their ride.  He figured he didn’t need to play for his position.  Not today.  “So…got anything you want to give me?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Yes.” Midorima took something out of his pocket and placed it in Takao’s awaiting hands.

“Breath freshener?” He raised an eyebrow, feeling somewhat offended.

“Scorpio’s lucky item for today.”

“Ah.” Takao snorted and stuffed the small spray bottle into his pocket.  He figured he’d get his real present later, when they got wherever they were going.  “And, isn’t there something you want to say?”

“Good morning.”

“And…?”

“Happy Birthday, Takao.”

“Now, was that so hard?” The shorter man grinned.  Midorima sighed and mounted the bicycle.  “So,” Takao said as the other began pedaling, “What’s on the agenda for today? One-on-one? A secret streetball competition? Ooh! Ice cream in the park while you serenade me?”

Well, Takao didn’t actually expect a reenactment of Midorima’s birthday.

But, even after all his prodding, Midorima didn’t answer.  He just kept pedaling.

“You can’t keep quiet forever, you know,” Takao leaned forward and poked his lower back.  “Eventually, you’re going to give in and-” but he was cut off when Midorima came to a sudden stop.  Takao nearly fell out of the rickshaw.  “Hey, Shin-chan, that was-”

“Come this way,” Midorima said and began walking toward a tall building with bright red katakana on the front which read ‘KARAOKE.’  Normally, the sign would be lit, but it was dark now. Clearly the place was closed.

“Shin-chan?” He furrowed his brow, but, again, the taller man didn’t answer. Takao gave up and followed after him. He was surprised the door was unlocked and even more surprised when they walked by the counter and went straight up the elevator.  Midorima seemed to know where he was going, so he didn’t complain.

Takao smashed into Midorima’s back when the bespectacled man came to another unexpected halt.

“Shin-chan,” Takao frowned, rubbing his sore nose.  “What are you-”

“You’ll have to wait for the rest of your present,” the green-haired man said, turning to face him.  “But I hope you like this part.”  Then he smiled, really smiled, and Takao swore his heart was going to burst right then and there.

Midorima opened the door and a chorus of congratulations and well wishes came his way.

“Happy Birthday, Takao!”

“There’s the birthday boy!!!”

“Congratulations, Takao-kun.”

“Takaocchi!  Come sit by me!!  I’ve picked our duet~”

It seemed like everyone they knew was there, crammed into the tiny room at the karaoke bar.  Tears welled up in Takao’s eyes, but he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. He turned to his boyfriend.

“You did all of this for me?”

“Of course.”  Midorima said it like it should have been obvious.  “Now, go ahead and sing your song before Kise begins whining.”

“I heard that, Midorimacchi!”

“Okay,” Takao smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck.  “But the next duet is going to be you and me.” He went up on his tiptoes and kissed him. “Got it?”

Someone in the background hooted at them.

Midorima adjusted his glasses and blushed.

“As you wish.”


	117. #47 KiTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #47 "No one needs to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering who KiTaka is, it's Kise and Takao. 
> 
> I love these two and, even though MidoTaka is totally married, this is one of those secret pairings I ship on the side. (I ship Kise with everyone, don’t I?)

“Takaocchi!” Kise giggled as the other man nipped at his neck.  “Are you sure you want to do this?”

They’d sneaked out of the arena during the break.  Both their teams weren’t scheduled to play for a few hours, but everyone was watching the Seirin and Touou game.  It was the latter’s chance to pay Seirin back for their loss the year before.

“I’m fine with it, if you are,” Takao said, kissing a particularly sensitive spot just below the blond’s ear.  “Besides, no one needs to know.”  He smirked up at him, steely eyes shining in the low light of early evening.

“Pfft,” Kise held back a laugh.  “What do you mean, ‘no one needs to know’?” He snickered.  “You’re obviously doing this to get Midorimacchi’s attention.”

“Well, he’s been ignoring me and he hasn’t once hinted that he’s serious about us actually becoming a couple-” Takao stopped, realizing he’d been figured out. “You’re sly, aren’t you, _Kisecchi_?” he mimicked him.

“Only because I’m doing the same.”  The taller man leaned down and brushed their lips together.  “So, yeah, I’m fine with it.”

Takao gasped when Kise switched their positions, pushing him up against the wall and latching onto his neck.  The dark-haired man let out a low moan.

“So, you’re—ah—interested in someone, too, huh?” Takao asked, letting his eyes slip closed as the other sucked on his neck, purposely leaving a very obvious bruise.  Kise pulled away and admired his work, allowing Takao to catch his breath.  “Who is it?”

“Hm?”

“Who are you gunning for?” Takao asked him.  “Kasamatsu-san? Or do you still like Touou’s Ace?” He flashed his pearly whites.  “Oh! And you like Kuroko, too, don’t you?” He rolled his eyes at that.  “Everyone likes Kuroko…”

“It's a secret.” Kise winked at him.

“You’re willing to make out with me, but you won’t tell me who you like?”

Kise didn’t answer.  Instead, he crushed his lips against Takao’s, sneaking a hand under his shirt to tease the sensitive flesh there.  They broke apart, both panting.  Kise rested his forehead against Takao’s as they fought to catch their breath.

“You really won’t tell me?” Takao asked, eyes clouded.

“No one needs to know,” Kise replied and then kissed him again.

_Not yet anyway._


	118. #1 AkaFuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #1 “Come over here and make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a future fic where they're married. I love domestic AkaFuri so much~

Akashi was a very giving man.  He would often surprise Furihata by showing up at Seirin with a bouquet of roses and dinner plans.  And once, for their first month anniversary, Akashi had the kanji for their names written in the lights of the skyscrapers in Shibuya.

But, Akashi could also be very obstinate, as well.  Like the time he wouldn’t leave the waterpark, even though it was thundering and lightning, because Furihata had said that he wanted to go.  The brunet had tried to reason with him and, in the end, they did leave without being escorted by security.

Now, after being married for several months, Akashi’s stubborn side was showing again.

“Sei, you’ve got to get out of bed.”  Furihata sighed.  He knew the redhead would stand firm on this.

It all started with a small miscalculation.  Akashi’s father had decided to throw a dinner party on what he didn’t realize was a very important date.  Of course, the invitations had already gone out, so there was no changing it.

“C’mon, Sei.” The brunet frowned.  He didn’t like his father-in-law’s stuffy dinner parties, either, but they had to go.  What would people say if the host’s own son wasn’t in attendance?

“I’m not going,” Akashi said, voice muffled by his pillow.

“What am I supposed to tell your dad?” Furihata put his hands on his hips.

“Tell him that I am not going on principle.”

“Sei…”

“Kouki.” Akashi’s head popped out from underneath their covers.  “It’s our anniversary.”

Now, had it been their first wedding anniversary or maybe even the anniversary of when they started dating, Furihata could understand his husband’s frustration at his father’s poor planning.  But it wasn’t.

“Seven years ago today, I laid eyes on you for the first time,” Akashi said with a smile, holding a hand over his chest.

Again, Furihata wondered which ‘first time’ he meant.  The first time the Other Akashi saw him, asked him to leave, and then nearly stabbed his teammate in the face?  Or the first time they met on the court?  Of course, Akashi had been distracted at that time.  Maybe it was Kuroko’s birthday party, when the man of the hour showed up with all of his Miracle friends and Furihata momentarily lost consciousness.

Whatever the case may be, Furihata’s father-in-law was waiting for them and Akashi was lying in bed, naked and refusing to put on his party clothes.

“I understand, Sei, I really do.”  Well, not completely.  “But the party starts in twenty minutes and we need to go downstairs to welcome our guests.”

“Not going to happen, Kouki.”

Akashi normally gave Furihata anything he wanted.  Even things he hadn’t known he’d wanted yet.  But the one time Furihata actually begged him and this was watch he got.

“Sei, you are going to get out of bed and get dressed,” Furihata said with as much authority as he could muster.  But even that wasn’t enough.  Akashi looked over at him, face completely serious.

“Come over here and make me.”

Well, a man’s got to do what a man’s got to do.

Furihata marched over, watching as his husband’s eyes widened in disbelief. He leaned down and whispered something in his hear before pulling away.  Both of their faces were bright red.

“Really?”

“Really.” Furihata confirmed.

“Let me just hop in the shower.”  And, with that, Akashi was off to get ready for the party.

*~*

_“If you get ready right now, I promise that, after the party, we’re going to have our own celebration right here.  And I won’t mind if you leave your clothes off.”_


	119. #45 KiKasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #45 "Tell me a secret."

“ _Tell me a secret_?” Moriyama asked, raising an eyebrow.  “That’s the name of the show?”

“Yeah!” Kise answered excitedly.  “They interview me and I answer questions on live television.”

“That sounds dangerous,” his senpai frowned.  “I mean, live TV? And they’re asking you personal questions?”

“Well, yeah, but I get to look at the script ahead of time, so it’s not like they can surprise me,” the blond insisted.  “It’ll be fun.”

“But what if they ask you about your lover?” Moriyama’s eyes slid over toward their captain, who frozen right in the middle of putting his jersey on.

“Idols don’t have lovers, silly.” Kise laughed.  “Were all unattached, innocent virgins, don’t you know?”

Even Hayakawa laughed at that one.

“What?” Kise blinked, cheeks tinting.  “I mean, I actually am...um, innocent.”

“Sure, sure, Mr. Idol,” Moriyama pat him on the shoulder as he walked out of the locker room.

“But I am!” The blond pouted.  “I’m only sixteen, you know.”

“It’s [o]kay Ki[se] we [still] like [yo]u even [if] you’[re im]pure,” Hayakawa said and then smiled at him before following Moriyama out.

“Wait…what?”

“Just tell your girlfriends not to be too loud during practice,” Kobori warned before he, too, left.

“They really don’t believe me.” Kise gaped, golden eyes wide.  He turned toward Kasamatsu.  “You believe me, right, Senpai?”

“That all depends.” Kasamatsu cleared his throat, a bright blush on his cheeks.  “What _will_ you say if they ask you about your lover?”

Kise’s jaw nearly hit the floor.  Was Kasamatsu giving him permission to discuss their budding relationship? On live TV?  Or was this a trap?

“Um…” Kise thought for a moment before he smirked, stepping forward and trapping the older man between himself and the lockers.  “I guess _that_ depends on what my _lover_ says, huh?”

“Kise, you-”

“Go ahead, Senpai.” He batted his eyelashes.  “Why don’t you tell me _your_  secret?”


	120. #9 KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #9 "Don't you ever do that again!"

Hinata felt foolish about it now.  It wasn’t like they had nationals the next day or anything.  The team would have been fine without him at practice for one day.  And yet – after waiting for his mom to go out grocery shopping – he still felt the need to sneak out of his house and ride his bike to after school practice.

He’d missed school because he woke up drenched in sweat with a high fever. His mother made him stay in bed all day, but as it drew closer to practice time, he started to feel antsy.

His fever had come down, he was pretty sure.  And he definitely didn’t feel like throwing up or anything, so he figured it was okay.

Hinata was doing really well.  His bike only wobbled a few times – and that was on the hills!  But, unfortunately, about twenty meters from the bike racks, he collapsed.

Thankfully, school had just let out and someone found him and took him to the clinic.

Now, after waking up and taking some medicine, he was sitting in bed, getting lectured by both his teacher and the school nurse.  After their barrage of anger and worry – and proclamations of calling his mother – they told him he had visitors.

The third years were the first to come visit him.  Daichi called him an idiot and told him that he was lucky he didn’t collapse farther away.  Suga pat his head and frowned, disappointment shining in his eyes.  Asahi just rubbed the back of his neck and asked him to be more careful in the future.  

But, after they finished scolding him, they wished him well and took their leave.

Tanaka and Nishinoya popped their heads in, but were immediately ushered out by the third years.  They weren’t allowed to skip practice just because Hinata was sick.

The rest of the team waved as they walked by the open door to the clinic. Apparently he’d worried them all. Now Hinata felt really stupid.  

“I should have just stayed home.”  He brought his knees to his chest and hid his face.

“Yeah.”

Hinata snapped his head up, surprised at how close that voice sounded.

“Kageyama!” He exclaimed.  “When did you get in here?”

“Just a second ago.”  The taller teen had his hands in his pockets and his usual pouty frown on his face.  “So, you’re sick. I wondered where you were today.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Hinata offered weakly.  “I should have text you or something, but I was kinda out of it all morning.”

Kageyama drew his brows down and pursed his lips.

Hinata felt the need to fill the uncomfortable silence.

“Yup. 39.5 degree fever,” Hinata said, flashing his fingers in a v-shape.  It was a new personal record, actually.

Again, the taller boy looked aggravated, but didn’t say anything.

“Well, I mean, maybe riding my bike here wasn’t the best idea I’ve ever had.” Hinata laughed awkwardly.  “But I was feeling a lot better and-”

“Then why did you collapse?” Kageyama asked, surprising him.

“Uh, I mean, it was kinda hot outside and-”

“What were you thinking, dumbass?!”

“Hey, Kageyama, you don’t have to yell. I’m sitting right here.” Hinata frowned.  “You-”

Kageyama wrapped his arms around him, nearly crushing him in a tight hug.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” He shouted.

“I-”

“When I heard you’d collapsed,” he squeezed him tighter.  “Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”

“Worried?” Hinata pulled back, eyes wide.  “Kageyama…”

“Just promise me you won’t do something so reckless again.”

Hinata just nodded, unsure what to say.  Kageyama stood back up and cleared his throat.

“We need you.”  He took a deep breath and then looked off to the side.  “ _I_ need you.”

“Our quick really wouldn’t be the same without me, huh?” Hinata asked, trying to lighten the mood.  Then he gasped when he felt Kageyama’s hand on his cheek.  It felt cool against his feverish skin.

“I can’t lose you.”

And then, as quickly as he’d appeared in the room, he was gone, leaving a stunned and blushing orange-haired boy in his wake.

“W-W-” Hinata gaped.  “What is _that_ supposed to mean?!”

 


	121. #22 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #22 “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
> This is a sequel to [this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5185628/chapters/14041549).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the fact that Haizaki's older brother and Imayoshi have the same given name. It's, uh, popular. Yeah, that's it. I didn't accidentally name him the same thing or anything... (Darn it, I should have checked first and gone with Shouji)

It wasn’t like Shouichi came home often.  But, the past few times he had – be it for a holiday or just dinner with the family – _he_ was there with him.  ‘He’ being Kise Ryouta, Haizaki’s older brother’s boyfriend from college.

Kise was always so flirtatious, charming their mother with his golden blond hair and his dark honey eyes, wiggling his finest _asset_ when he knew Haizaki was looking.  He was teasing him.  This was a game.  A game Haizaki planned on winning.

As infrequently as Shouichi came home, it was even rarer that he spent the night.  But, when he did, without fail, Haizaki would run into Kise in the wee hours of the morning.

“What’s wrong, V-card?” The blond asked.  “Had a bad dream?” This time Kise was standing outside the hall bathroom, sipping from his brother’s water cup.

“Gotta take a piss,” Haizaki snarled and pushed past him, clicking the door shut behind him.

It wasn’t like Haizaki had given up on stealing Kise away from his brother.  But, even if he was pretty good at smooth-talking the girls at mixers, he certainly wasn’t up to the task of flirting with sex incarnate – especially half-asleep with a full bladder.

Haizaki was surprised to see that Kise was still up when he opened the bathroom door.

“Forgot which room was Shou-nii’s?” He asked with a smirk.

“No,” Kise replied coolly.  “I thought maybe you had your first wet dream and decided to finish yourself off in the bathroom.”

“And you stayed behind to eavesdrop?” Haizaki countered, ignoring how red his face felt.

“Just looking out for my boyfriend’s precious younger brother.”

“Don’t bother, I’m not a kid,” he said, sounding very child-like, indeed.  “I’m only two years younger.”

“Yeah, you’re a big boy, huh?” The blond snorted.  “Anyway, if we’re done here, I have a side of the bed to keep warm…”

Kise began to walk away, but Haizaki grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Why did you wait for me?”

“No reason.”

“Liar,” Haizaki growled.  “If you wanted to say something, spit it out.”

“You’re not subtle,” Kise said simply.

“What?” The younger man let go of his arm and furrowed his brow.  “The hell’s that mean?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Haizaki felt his cheeks heating up again, but he swallowed, ignoring it.

“Like I thought you didn’t notice,” Haizaki looked up at him.  “You’re always flaunting your perfect hair and your stupid long legs and your-”

“You caught on, huh?”

“I’m not as young and as stupid as you clearly think I am.” He narrowed his eyes. “But what’s Shou-nii going to think when he finds out you’ve been flirting with his ‘ _precious little brother_ ’?” He used Kise’s earlier words.

“Oh, Baby.” Kise puckered his lips.  “That’s not flirting.”

Haizaki blinked.

“What?”

“Believe me,” the blond winked, “you’ll know when I’m flirting.”  He yawned and gave a little stretch.  “Well, my boyfriend is waiting. It was fun teasing you, as always, V-card.”

Haizaki watched as the other walked down the hallway.  It took him a second before he followed after him, catching up with him before he reached Shouichi’s door.

“Stop calling me that.”

“What? V-card?” Kise cocked his head to the side.  “But it’s cute.”

“I’m not a virgin.”

“Maybe not in every sense of the word.”

Again, Haizaki was at a loss.  Did anything faze the blond?

“But, if it bothers you that much, I’ll stop.” Kise pat his head and Haizaki smacked his hand away.  “Well, it’s late.” Kise yawned again. “See you in the morning, Cherry-chan.”

Before Haizaki could reply, the older man shut the door.

Kise was infuriating.  Unbelievably sexy, but infuriating.  

Well, Haizaki Shougo wasn’t one to back down from a challenge that easily, especially when his pride was on the line.

“Sweet dreams,” he said, turning to walk to his own room.  “Ryouta.”


	122. #50 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #50 Writer's Preference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of the mini drabble series I somehow started. It's a continuation of the previous chapter. Please enjoy this painful AU as much as I do.

Haizaki hated running errands, especially when he got nothing out of it. His mother had made way too many cookies for his school’s bake sale and she asked him to swing by his older brother’s apartment to drop some off.  It was only five stops past his school.

Five stops and forty minutes out of his way.  Haizaki sighed and looked out the window.  It was getting late.  He’d been called to the office after school again to discuss his abysmal grades and his – lack of a – future.  He told them he wanted to work right away and that he had no interest in going to college. Of course, they kept saying how great his grades used to be and how well he’d do if he just applied himself.

“Whatever,” he mumbled under his breath and took the bag of cookies out of his backpack. Some had gotten broken from being crushed under his text books.  He unwrapped them and started eating.  He was hungry and was going to be super late for dinner, so he may as well.

Finally, he reached the stop for his brother’s school.  He passed a few cute college girls in the station and thought about hitting on them, but he wanted to hurry and drop the cookies off and go home.  His mom promised to make him karaage as payment.

He’d only been to his brother’s apartment once before on move-in day, but his mom had given him the address.  He had a pretty good sense of direction and found the building no problem. It looked shabbier than he remembered. Probably because everything around his brother tended to have a rose-tinted glow and, without Shouichi there, smiling that stupid smile of his, it looked like the run-down, converted motel it really was.

He climbed the cement steps to the second floor.  The wrought iron railing was cool under his hand as he ascended.  His brother’s apartment was the farthest from the stairs. Haizaki pulled the cookies out of his bag, ready to shove them into his brother’s arms and leave.  He raised his fist to knock on the door, but he stopped when he heard someone shouting inside.

“I told you, I don’t like that!”

It sounded like Shouichi.

There were more muffled noises and then the door swung in.

“I’m going out to clear my head,” Shouichi said over his shoulder before turning to face Haizaki.  “Shougo?” He asked, gray eyes wide. “What are you doing here?”

“Mom made cookies.”  He held the bag up.  “What’s wrong? Trouble in paradise?”

“What? No, I just,” the older man paused.  “I just have to run to the convenience store. Wanna come?”

“I’ll pass.”  Haizaki said. “Mom wants me home.”

“Oh, okay.” Shouichi was smiling that stupid smile of his again.  “I’m coming home for Golden Week. I’ll see you then?”

“Sure.”  They stood there for a moment.

“Be careful on the train.”

“I’m not a girl.”

More silence.

“Go ahead. I can make it back on my own,” Haizaki rolled his eyes.  Shouichi reached forward, probably to hug him, but stopped and ruffled his hair instead.  Haizaki would have preferred the hug, and that was saying something.

He watched as his brother walked off, disappearing down the steps. Haizaki turned to leave, but realized he was still holding the cookies.

“Damn it,” he cursed.  “What am I supposed to do with these?”  He thought he could get away with leaving them in front of his brother’s door.  He set them down and nearly tripped over a crack in the cement.  He caught himself on the doorknob and noticed that Shouichi had left his door unlocked.

He figured it would be better to leave the cookies inside, so he opened the door.  It was dark inside.  The apartment was smaller than he remembered, with a tiny kitchen and a small bathroom in the back.  The bed was across from the living room because this building _had_ been a cheap motel at one point.

Haizaki set the cookies on the counter and noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.  He turned and saw a shadowy figure on the bed.  Did their electricity go out or did his brother seriously turn the lights off with someone still home?

“Haizakicchi?” a gravelly voice called.  No, that didn’t sound right.  Haizaki knew that voice and it was normally smooth and silky.  “Haizakicchi, did you come back?”

“Wrong brother,” Haizaki answered, recognizing Kise’s voice.  “Shou-nii went to the conbini.”  He paused, thinking of a barb.  “Ran out of condoms?”  He heard the other man chuckle.

“What are you doing here, Cherry-chan?”

Haizaki felt the vein on his forehead throb at that stupid nickname.

“Mom baked cookies.”

“Aww, and you brought us some?” Kise stood up, the sheets falling from his naked body.  Haizaki turned away, unsure why he couldn’t just stare at the other.  Why did he feel shy, all of a sudden?

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and soft lips at his ear.

“Your big brother’s mad at me.” Kise’s breath smelled sweet.

“Well, you shouldn’t do things he doesn’t like,” Haizaki said, remembering the shout he’d heard when he walked up to the door.   _‘I told you, I don’t like that!’_  “So, what’d you do?”

“Do you really wanna know?” Kise let him go and Haizaki found himself missing the warmth of the other’s body.

“Nah,” he said, trying to sound less interested than he felt.  “It’s got nothing to do with me.”  He turned to look at Kise and sucked in a breath when he saw the pained look on the blond’s face.  But, as soon as he’d noticed it, it was gone, replaced by a sexy smirk – a mask.

“Ya see, Cherry-chan….”  He sauntered over to the counter and it took everything in Haizaki to keep his eyes from roaming the other’s naked body.  “That’s where you’re wrong.”


	123. #41 MakoHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #41 “You did all of this for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free! It's been a while~

Makoto was a giver.  One who always thought of others.  Taking care of his friends like a den mother, always prepared with a tissue if you sneeze or a snack if you’re hungry. And the person he gave the most to was his childhood friend Nanase Haruka.

Some might say Haru didn’t appreciate it.  Only because he never looked particularly happy when Makoto saved him a spot in line or gave up his seat on the train so the other could sit.  But that’s because they didn’t know.  They couldn’t tell the difference between apathetic Haru and thankful Haru.

Makoto could.

He could see the way the other’s eyes crinkled at the corners, if only for a moment, and the ghost of a smile that passed over his lips.  They were subtle signals, but Makoto read them loud and clear.

Makoto, on the other hand, was an open book.  Smiling wide when he was happy or relieved and looking amazingly frightened if the power went out, even for a second.  He thanked Haru for everything the other did.  If Haru agreed to walk with him to the bathroom during lunch or if Haru gave him some of his rice or lent him a pencil or straightened his tie.

Some might say Makoto spoiled Haru.  But that was only because they never saw how Haru spoiled Makoto right back.

Makoto didn’t expect them to do anything special for his birthday.  It wasn’t a big year or anything.  He still had a bit to go before he’d become a proper adult.  But Haru always made a big deal out of Makoto’s birthday and this year was no different.

Haru called him at midnight.  He didn’t wake him up.  Makoto had been expecting he call.  He crept out of bed and sneaked out of his house.  Though, his parents probably knew what he was up to.  He’d been doing this every year, after all.

Makoto made his way to Haru’s door and walked right in.  He was surprised to see that the house was completely dark. Normally, Haru would be standing there, holding a cake he’d made just for him, the glow of the candles illuminating his face.

But there was no cake.  No Haru.

So, Makoto walked further into the house, searching for the other.  He wasn’t in the bath or his bedroom.  Puzzled, Makoto checked the last place left to look.

The garden.

When he walked outside, his breath caught.  There were lanterns hung up in the trees and shrubs and twinkling lights strung between them.  Haru was standing beneath them, a present in his hands.

As Makoto walked closer to him, he noticed a small table set for two, slices of chocolate cake with strawberries already on the plates.  Makoto stopped when he reached Haru, a light blush on his cheeks.

“You did all of this for me?”

Haru just smiled, a soft smile that was only meant for Makoto, and handed him his present.

“Can I open it now?”

Haru nodded.

Makoto carefully removed the wrapping paper and opened the box, his olive green eyes going wide.

“Haru, is this what I think it is?”

Haru smiled again, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

“It is.”

“Haru-”

The shorter man cut him off with a kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it?!
> 
> (let your imagination run wild)


	124. #18 MiyuSawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by whitelotus7  
> #18 “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the quote a little bit.

No one would ever accuse Sawamura Eijun of being the ‘brains’ of any operation. And yet, when he was going over how to sneak into the kitchen at midnight and get the rice balls their managers had prepared, well, everyone seemed to go along with it.

Perhaps a bit of backstory is necessary.

Earlier that day, the first string was practicing their fielding.  Everyone was working hard and doing a great job, that is, until Sawamura and Furuya got into a fight over who would take the mound.

Perhaps it was the heat of the midday sun, scorching as it was, or maybe it was the fact that the noisier of the two was screaming – of course, it was most likely the rogue ball that hit the coach in the side of the head – but everyone was sent to bed without dinner.

So now nineteen of them were huddled in Eijun and Kuramochi’s room, listening intently as the younger, ace-to-be went over each of their jobs again.

“Do we really have to help?” Kanemaru asked.

“Yeah. You and Furuya were the ones that started it,” Toujou added.

“Hey, it was Zono’s bad throw that hit the coach-”

“It was a fine throw!”

“Then why didn’t anyone catch it?”

“GUYS!” Miyuki walked into the room, startling them all.  “What’s going on here?” He gave a terrifying smile.

“Sawamura and Furuya are going to sneak into the kitchen and get us all rice balls,” someone, probably Kanemaru, shouted.

“Oh, they are?”

“Yes!” Eijun stood up, handed him a piece of a paper and quickly explained his plan.  “But we need more than two people and everyone else doesn’t want to help.” Furuya nodded from behind him.  “We need a third man.”  He eyed Miyuki, chocolate eyes determined.

“This…” Miyuki looked at the crude drawing Eijun had made.  “This is, without a doubt, the worst plan you’ve ever come up with.” He paused, smiling again.  “Of course I’m in.”

They feasted on rice balls that night.

And were punished with two hundred laps the next morning.


	125. #17 MiyuSawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dragons--are--cool.  
> #17 “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story hints at Miyuki’s permanent bedroom eyes (Seriously, he always looks like he’s trying to seduce someone. Namely, Eijun)
> 
> Thanks to indevan for helping me by suggesting that Miyuki visit Eijun's home~

This was a big day for Miyuki.  Although he’d met the Sawamuras before – they had come to a few of their games – this was the first time he’d be travelling to his boyfriend’s hometown and staying the night at his house.  He was excited and – although he’d never admit it out loud – nervous.

They arrived ‘right on time,’ according to Eijun’s mother.  The plan was to hang out at the house, rest a bit from their journey, and then take a bus into the ‘city’ to catch a movie before dinner.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to make dinner for you?” His mother asked with a pout.

“Mom, it’s fine.” Eijun laughed.  “Even if we came straight back after the movie, it would be too late.”

Just how far was this ‘city,’ anyway?

“Okay,” she conceded.  “Well, let me at least fix you up a snack.”

Miyuki liked Eijun’s mom.  She was cute and small and very friendly.  His father and grandfather, on the other hand, had been mean-mugging him since he walked in the door.  He opened his mouth to ask what their problem was, in the most polite way, of course, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“I got it!” Eijun skipped over happily.  His father and grandfather turned their heads to watch him go and then, in unison, they looked back at Miyuki.  He felt a chill run up his spine.

“I hope you don’t mind.” A young girl walked into the room.  Wakana.  Miyuki recognized her.  She was Eijun’s childhood friend and the one everyone thought was his girlfriend. “My mom sliced too much watermelon and we thought you might want some.”

“There’s a girl!” Eijun’s father said excitedly, taking the plate from her. “And you cut it perfectly.”

“Oh, thanks.” She blushed.

“Yes, you’ll make a fine wife someday,” Eijun’s grandfather joined in, grabbing a slice for himself.  Then, mid-bite, the two turned toward Miyuki, glaring full-force.

They’d moved to the table to enjoy the watermelon with the cookies Eijun’s mother had brought out.  But the atmosphere wasn’t any better.  Wakana had stayed, after they begged her to join them, and Eijun looked happy to see her, so Miyuki didn’t mind.  Too much.

“Well, we’d better get going if we’re going to make it to the bus stop in time,” Eijun said after he helped clear the table.  Miyuki looked up at the clock.  They had twenty minutes.

Just how far was the bus stop?

“Alright. Take care.” His mother gave him a hug.

“Eijun.” His father cleared his throat.  “Do you mind if we talk to your boyfriend for a moment?”

If Eijun valued their relationship at all, he would say, ‘Yes, I mind.’

“Go ahead.” The younger man smiled.  “I’ll go check on the bikes.”

They were going to bike to the bus stop?  Seriously, how far was it?

After Eijun disappeared out the front door, Miyuki was left alone with his father and grandfather.  Wakana had gone into the kitchen to help Eijun’s mother clean up.

“Now,” his father cracked his knuckles, “What exactly are your intentions with our Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya?”

He froze, blinking in confusion.

“Excuse me?”

“We’ve seen the way you look at him while he’s on the mound.”  His grandfather stood to join his son in what was clearly a rehearsed attempt at intimidation.

“My eyes naturally look like tha-”

“Eijun is a good boy,” his father went on.  “We need to know that you’re in it for the long run.”

“I-”

“And don’t even think of deflowering him under our roof.”

Did people even say that anymore?  Where _was_ he?

Just then, Wakana returned, wiping her hands with a rag.  Miyuki had never been so happy to see the girl.  He walked over to her, maneuvering so she stood between him and the older men.

“Did you need any help in the kitchen?” He asked, hoping she’d understand and take him away.

“No, we’re all done.” She smiled and then folded her arms over her chest, her smile melting away.  “So, Miyuki Kazuya, just what do you plan on doing to our Eijun when you get him alone at the movies?”

He wanted to point out that he could get Eijun alone any time he wanted back in Tokyo, but he thought it wise to leave that out.

“I swear I have only the most honorable of intentions.”  He was finally able to answer the question from earlier.  They looked taken aback, but it seemed like they’d accepted his answer.  “And, as for ‘deflowering’ him in your home, I really don’t think that-”

“Miyuki Kazuya.” It was Eijun’s mother.  He turned and took a step back, eyes widening as he noted the very large knife in her hands.  “I’m prepping for breakfast tomorrow.” She held the knife up and it caught the light. “Do you like chopped onions in your omelet?”

“Uh, sure?”

“Good.” She grinned and then glanced down at the utensil with a slight frown. “I should use my larger knife for that.” She looked up, eyes flashing.  “I have plenty.”

There was that chill again.  Maybe Miyuki needed to rethink who was on his side here.

“Hey, I’m back!” Eijun announced and everyone was all smiles again.  “But, I have bad news.” He frowned.  “I just heard from our neighbor that the bus has broken down and won’t be fixed for a few hours.”

And, of course, there was only one bus.

Eijun walked over and put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.”

Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it! I've finally caught up on all my Quote Drabble requests. I'm kind of sad to see it end, but happy to move on to the next thing.
> 
> The next thing:
> 
> [Operation: Rarepair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6402802/chapters/14658187) \- rarepairs, AUs, and crossovers, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> The numbers are from this post:  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/post/132823171945  
> Currently catching up on requests~


End file.
